


Learning to Love Again

by RoseAmaranth



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Character Death, Confessions, Cute, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV Alternating, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Past Grief/Mourning, Past Relationship(s), single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 158,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Single-parent Mike is trying to juggle fatherhood, work, and something of a social life. He's struggling with making enough time for his six-year-old daughter when he meets the stunning young police officer, Dolph Ziggler.
Relationships: The Miz/Dolph Ziggler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Superhero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Sometimes love's a scary place. It's like standing in the dark."_

Mike loved his job. Even as the hours stretched out and he had to knock back another 5-Hour energy shot to keep from falling asleep while watching the tower of flames licking the midnight sky, plumes of smoke filling the air ad scorching the lungs of first responders waiting to help anyone who's tugged from the collapsing building by the brave firefighters still inside, he still didn't regret the day he turned his back on the business degree and decided to pursue being a paramedic. His parents expressed their concern with the sudden switch – especially with how young he was at the time – and the dangerous nature of the job certainly didn't please his mother. But he kept with it and there he was, some twenty years later, leaning against the ambulance and waiting for anyone to be brought to them from the flames.

Whenever there was a massive incident like this, firefighters, paramedics, and police officers were all called in as the first responders. There to assess the situation and help in any way they could. Though the job wasn't fun for anyone, he felt firefighters often did the worst of the work on these missions. Running into danger head-on to save the lives trapped in the hungry flames while also trying to keep the building from collapsing and spreading the fire around worse than it already was.

The police were usually there to make investigations – how the fire started, for example – writing their reports and helping with logistics, but they were often great to have around for patients to talk to. Easing a tense situation with their easy demeanor and steady confidence. Mike didn't deal with them all that often, usually busy helping patients brought to his ambulance and working to get them to the nearest hospital as quickly as possible. But, because the fire was still crackling and consuming the building at an alarming rate, not a sight or sound from anyone inside in a while now, he decided it would ease his nerves to tune into what his partner and one of the officers were talking about.

“I hate these jobs the most, man.” That was Seth, his fellow paramedic and something of a grouch a lot of the time. But he had a way with patients – especially kids for some reason – so Mike had to put up with that mouth of his. The stupid jokes and teasing. The grumblings. 

The officer, a taller man with sandy hair clipped close to his head and drooping blue eyes (he reminded Mike of a basset hound in a way), answered around some gum he was chewing on. His words garbled together and voice too low and quiet for him to understand. Seth laughed, though, so whatever it was must have been hilarious- at least to Seth, who admittedly didn't have the greatest sense of humor. The officer flashed a grin, life sparking in his eyes and going to say more. With a roll of his eyes, Mike turned away and focused back on the building. Checking for any survivors.

“You're not the first to react that way to one of Dean's 'stories'. To be honest, your buddy there is one of the few people who even finds him funny.” He found another officer standing on his other side – having sneaked up on him while he was trying to figure out what Seth and apparently Dean were going on about – and he leaned past Mike to look over at Seth and Dean before shaking his head with a light laugh that made him want to smile. Offering a hand after he straightened his posture once more. 

“Dolph. I'm _that one's_ partner.”

“Mike. Seth's unfortunate tag team partner in all this.” They shook hands and turned away from where Dean was wearing a pleased expression while Seth gushed about something they did last week, watching the fire continue to burn. Firefighters still outside the building were working double time to tame the flames, a cluster of officers and EMTs closer to the building in case anyone came stumbling out dealing with smoke inhalation or if there happened to be an unconscious body dragged out. 

Dolph shook his head and took off his hat, revealing blonde hair pulled up in a neat bun. Mike crossed his arms, trying to pick out the Fire Marshal among the people crowded around to watch and wait. Ready to jump in at a moment's notice. The look on that man's face – more than anything or one else – would let him know if it was time to start worrying yet.

“This isn't looking good. They've been in there a long time.” He spoke in a soft and steady voice, Mike catching the drawn expression he was wearing as he stared at the crumbling building. His mouth turned down into a frown. The picture of somber in the face of what was a regular occurrence for many of them. But while he seemed almost resigned to the fact that there wouldn't be any survivors, Mike took the flickers of hope inside him and held on tight.

“There is still a chance. That building is big, and from what I heard there were a lot of people inside.” Dolph laughed, the sound dry and lacking in humor. Shaking his head while still watching the building.

“You paramedics are all the same. Shining this... _beam_ of _hope_ and trying to be optimistic about everything.” He shifted his feet, glancing at Mike with tired eyes. “I don't mean any offense. It's good you guys never give up. It's just that I've seen a lot of things go wrong. It's hard to believe this time is different than the others.”

It was true that the situation _looked_ dire – that they were going to have to report back to their superiors with heavy hearts and this hollow feeling in their chests that would follow them to the next disaster – but he knew from experience that in this crazy world he worked in miracles did happen. He's watched people wake from comas and 'come back to life' after being pronounced dead prematurely. Fires worse than this one – and in California, that was sadly more common than you might think – took no casualties. Police officers like Dolph were able to reunite children missing for over a decade with their families.

It was easy, in their line of work, to look at all the bad that happened and lose any hope in situations such as this one. But while it wasn't common, things like that did happen. Mike learned to never write off any situation. To never accept failure until it was time.

“I know this looks bad, and we paramedics have this reputation of being a bit like _'Angels on the Battlefield',_ but I've seen some incredible things happen- when everyone else had lost hope. We can't give up on the people inside yet.” As he finished speaking, there was a shout and five large figures burst from the building. Like a scene straight out of an action movie, a stream of people poured out from behind the returning firefighters. Stumbling into the waiting arms of the EMTs or firefighters posted around in the case a rescue mission for the rescue team was needed.

Dolph's relived smile was highlighted by the enraged flames, a gasline breaking inside and fueling the already out-of-control fire just as the last firefighter got to safety. Carrying a small child in his arms and away from the building.

“Amazing.” There wasn't time to savor the breathless astonishment in the man's voice – see the flicker of silvery-blue eyes and the tantalizing grin that had him filling with a bubbly warmth from head to toe – Seth shouting his name. Spinning on his heels, he pushed everything from his mind that wasn't his training and the battered patients he treated alongside Seth and their EMTs- Summer and Daniel.

They had their work cut out for them this evening, but soon enough their last patient of the night was sat on his ambulance: young girl with a kitten in her arms. Her blonde curls were tangled and covered in ash, her small fingers gripping the kitty tightly as Mike stood over her. Talking to Seth in a soft voice, the man hurrying off to help check over the firefighters who were inside the building, before looking her over. He had a daughter around her age, actually, and it pierced his heart seeing her sitting there. All alone with just her cat and teary fearful eyes.

Had him wishing he was at home with his daughter right now, but also so happy he could be there for her too.

After gathering his thoughts for a moment, he knelt down and waited for her eyes to meet his. Peeking up at him through her lashes. Far more shy than his own daughter. Her pretty green eyes were wide as they watched each other, her kitten's hoarse coughing catching his attention. It wasn't unheard of, animals being treated for smoke inhalation after being rescued from fires- much like their humans. And this kitty, in particular, seemed to have gotten a large dose of thick ashy smoke.

“Hi. What is your name, sweetie?” She remained silent, holding the kitten as it wheezed in her lap. He reached out slowly, touching the soft fur and smiling. “I'm Mike and I'm kind of like a doctor. Or a nurse, but with a big truck instead of a hospital. I think your kitty needs a little help with the coughing. Do you mind if I help him feel better?”

It took a moment, but she finally nodded her head and slowly pulled her hands away from the matted gray fur. Grabbing one of the smaller masks, he gently set the kitten on his lap and placed the face in the fresh oxygen pouring out. Petting the small body as it took large breaths, struggling against his leg after a moment.

“Her name is Muffins.” He glanced up as she finally broke her silence, smiling as he nodded to what she said.

“I like that. She's very pretty. And brave; much like you.” The girl ducked her head, feet kicking back and forth. And while he waited for the kitten to breathe better on her own, he assessed her condition. She wasn't coughing or otherwise showing any complications, but it was still best to give her some oxygen, reunite them with her parent, and get everyone to a hospital for further examination.

“I rescued her. Muffins was hiding under the bed like a silly.” Mike hummed along to her words, nearly finished with the kitten. Seth returned from helping the other paramedics around, unhooking another mask after a glance at Mike and the cat on his leg and speaking softly to the child so he could put the mask on her.

“Well, that's pretty amazing, I think. It's very tough to think of saving someone else when you're scared and alone.” The girl nodded, seemingly coming around to him and talking. Her eyes scanned the area and then she was looking at him and Muffins again.

“Is my mommy okay? Do you think she'll be mad at me for running back in the room?” Shifting on his toes, he glanced around at the other ambulances, all of which were crowded with patients. Older gentlemen. Children. Teenagers. Young women and babies. It was incredible how many people were able to escape the flames- and from what he could tell there was barely a scratch on anyone. Tomorrow they would hear how many died, but for now he was nothing but relieved.

He caught sight of officers milling around interviewing the exhausted crowd, scratching notes into the little flip books they carried around while nodding along. 

“Not sure. What does she look like?” Summer joined them now, taking the kitten so Mike could focus on the child. Checking her over for cuts, bruises, or scrapes that needed treating. She was trying to check the crowd, but with all the flashing lights and chaos, he imagined that wouldn't be easy for a young child.

“She's like me but bigger. And she wears glasses! Oh! And she has my baby brother!” Summer exchanged a look with him before he returned to cleaning her knee with a wipe.

“What's your name, sweetheart?” One of her feet was bare, the other covered with a frilly pink and white sock. It squeezed his heart, seeing her in that state, and he prayed with everything in him that this girl's mother was safe and sound. Just separated for the moment.

“Kylie. My brother's name is Noah.” Summer fixed the curls on her head, the kitten handed back over and muttering to him that she was going to go find the mother. He stuck a butterfly band-aid on her arm, smoothing it against her small arm as someone else joined them. To his delight it was that blonde officer from before. Looking far more worn out but still smiling when the girl noticed him.

“Hi. I'm Officer Dolph Ziggler, though you can call me 'Ziggy' if you want. Just don't call me 'Ziggle Worm' or 'Ziggles'!” She giggled for the first time since she was sat on Mike's ambulance. One of those flip books was in his hand, like he was going to be asking her questions, but his expression was soft. Everything about him gentle. 

Good, because Mike didn't think she was ready for an interrogation from the police and wouldn't hesitate to step in and protect her. He might like this guy, but that would go out the window the second the child was made uneasy. And, yes, part of his defensiveness probably came from the fact she reminded him to his own daughter.

“Hi, Ziggy. I'm Kylie.” She held out the kitten, who protested loudly to the sudden movement. “This is Muffins!” Dolph chuckled, reaching out to pet the small kitten and nearly swallowing the whole thing in his large hands. Mike had to smother a laugh of his own in the name of remaining professional. For the sake of the child. 

But boy it was difficult with this adorable scene.

“Very nice to meet you both. I just have a couple little questions for you and then we'll get you back with your mom. Okay?” She nodded, a little less shy than before. Mike twisted around and leaned back as far as he could to pluck one of those shock blankets out of the truck and wrap it around her shoulders. The kitten's head popped out and she wailed loudly, making him smile.

As Dolph spoke softly to Kylie, he sought out Summer's blonde ponytail among the crowd of people waiting to be escorted out or reunited with someone. There! She was bent next to a woman cradling a small child, curly blonde hair in disarray and speaking to Summer vehemently. Bo was the paramedic seeing over that ambulance, Mike spotting him talking to a tall man with thick red hair holding a puppy in his arms.

He startled as something smacked against his leg, realizing belatedly it was that black flipbook, Dolph standing and nodding to him before making his way over to where Summer and the lady who was probably Kylie's mother were. Kylie yawned next to him and moved to lean against him, squishing the kitten in the process. He shifted so she could lay in his lap, plucking the kitten out of danger and letting her nestle in his arms. The mother cried out, her heels clicking against the pavement as she _ran_ over to them. Dolph trailed after, holding the other child and speaking to Summer.

“Kylie! Honey!” The child stirred, but she was thoroughly exhausted now. So, once mom was close enough, he situated the kitten in one hand and picked her up with his available arm. Her mother stopped dead in her tracks, looking from his face to the slumped body. Worry obvious in her eyes. Being a father himself, he could totally relate to her distress. So he smiled gently and held out the kitten, the mom taking her with a relieved cry.

“She's fine, ma'am. I recommend taking her to get examined fully at the hospital, but I've taken care of her superficial injuries and gave her oxygen. She's just very tired. It's been a long day for her.” Dolph and Summer caught up with them, the boy Dolph held also sleeping. He was so happy the family was together now. That they all made it out- Muffins included.

“I had my son with me when the alarms went off, but then I realized she wasn't with us when the firefighters found us and escorted us to the lower floors. Probably went to rescue this pesky cat. And then the fire just kept getting worse and there was so much _chaos..._ ” She reached out to run her hands over Kylie's hair, eyes wet and wearing a wobbly smile. Mike nodded, trying not to get choked up himself and adjusting his hold as his arm started tingling.

“Thank you. _So_ much.” Her voice trembled, piercing through his chest, and then she led them over to her car. Mike set the girl in the seat he was directed to and her in with practiced ease. Not even waking her, something that took a while for him to perfect. Dolph, meanwhile, struggled with the boy's more complicated seat, so he leaned over and clicked the buckle into the hold. The mom hugged them all tightly, still crying, and Mike took a minute to scratch Muffins' head. Then the taillights disappeared down the street, Summer going off to pack up the ambulance.

He spotted Seth helping Daniel with an elderly lady they were loading into the back of their ambulance – for them to take in before calling it a night – and Summer was climbing in the back after the stretcher along with Daniel. Seth slamming the door shut and scanning the area. Firefighters were still battling the flames, which they were finally getting under control. Officers were loading up their cars and turning the flashing red and blue lights off until only the ambulances were glowing.

Mike went to join Seth and get this night over with so he could get home to his own daughter, but a throat cleared from next to him. Catching his attention as it was Dolph looking at him.

“Hey, um. If you're not too busy...or tired...I'm pretty hungry after all that waiting around nervously and interviewing people. I thought, you know, maybe you might want to go get something to eat?” He gestured to the waiting ambulances, wincing. “Of course, you probably have more important things to take care of. Just...thought I'd ask.”

Mike paused, blinking at the (admittedly) handsome cop like he just spoke in a foreign language. Which he didn't, leaving him a bit confused. Maybe it was the exhaustion, maybe the stress from the night, but this was registering in his brain as a date. And maybe he was a bit...out of practice with being asked out – or going out with someone like that in general – but he felt he wasn't so much so that he wouldn't know when someone was asking him out. But...that just couldn't be right. Stuff like that didn't happen to him; especially not at work.

Not after the evening they all had. But as much as he was sure it wasn't in that way, it kind of _sounded_ like it.

Dolph shifted his feet, hand in his pocket while the other waved around in the air. Flames from the building lighting his face and making the shadows dance in this...intriguing way. It was rare he was instantly drawn to someone, but...

“There's this burger place. Twenty-four hours. I was already going to hit it on the way home. Figured others might be hungry too. I don't know.” Ah, not a date then. Just him being friendly. A good thing, since at the moment he wasn't looking for that. 

But, trailing his gaze along that strong jaw dusted in dark stubble. Taking in the way that uniform looked on him. Well, he wasn't totally against having a late-night snack. It wasn't like he was falling asleep on his feet or anything. He could spare a moment, couldn't he?

And if maybe the conversation turned into _flirting,_ well...

“Yeah, okay. Let me just get everyone back to the hospital. We can meet up after if that's cool?” They exchanged numbers, Dolph heading for his car while Mike watched after him. Glancing down at his phone in disbelief. Did he actually just make plans – at well after midnight – with a stranger he met while at _work?_ And when was the last time he found himself _interested_ in someone in _any_ way?

This night was so weird.

“Mike! Come on, man! We gotta go.” He snapped out of his thoughts. Right. There was still work to be done. He hurried over to where Seth was waiting impatiently, not missing the way his brow arched or how his gaze shifted to where he'd been standing a moment ago with Dolph and completely ignoring the imploring look he was given. Tossing the last bag in the front, he climbed behind the wheel and pulled the door shut.

He didn't butt into Seth's business and he hoped Seth had the same respect for him.

“Whoa ho! Look who's all _smiley_ over his new little booooyyyfrrriend. Isn't an on-the-job romance so cute, guys?” Mike rolled his eyes as he pulled out onto the main road, flicking on the lights and sirens. Summer giggled.

“A bit tragic with _our_ professions, but I can see it. He was pretty cute.” They changed lanes, speeding along with the flow of traffic to get to the hospital. Of course, they just had to see him talking to Dolph. But they had it all wrong anyway. Nothing was going to happen between them – his life wouldn't allow for it – and even if something _did,_ it would be a temporary thing. A night lost in a lifetime of thousands. 

When it came to long-term relationships, Mike felt he really had more important things to do with his time. Much more to worry about than trying to fill some empty space at his side people like his mom worried over. One he didn't even notice anymore.

“Let's keep our conversations professional, please. We're still working.” Daniel made a sound from the back.

“Yeah, guys! The quieter we are, the sooner we can be done and Miz here can go on his _date._ ” Wonderful. He was going to be hearing about this for months. Next time they were teasing Daniel about his stupid shoes, Mike was staying out of it. Because this had to be payback for that.

“Guys. I'm not going on a date with him.” Everyone in the truck made appreciative noises. He felt sorry for the poor lady on the stretcher having to hear all this shit.

“Oh my gosh. Guys, our boy's finally getting laid! I'm so proud.” Seth was the absolute worst friend. Mike focused on the weekend he planned on having with his daughter. Far from the immature teasing from grown adults. Seriously, why was he stuck with these idiots?

Like he could even complain when they were all teasing Summer over lunch. He was just grouchy because it was late.

“Shut up. You guys need to get your own lives.” Summer clicked her tongue.

“We do have our own lives, Miz. That's why we're teasing you. Because we know you _don't._ ” He shot her a glare in the mirror.

“I do have a life, thank you.” Seth groaned, shaking his head when Mike glanced at him.

“Yeah, see. Sitting at home by yourself. Drinking juice from a box and watching cartoons _by yourself?_ Not a life, man. Going out on a date after a million years of celibacy with a guy you just met? That's what I call living!” They pulled into the hospital parking lot, the back doors opened by the waiting emergency response team inside, and Mike sighed.

They acted like he hated his life. That he was drowning in his loneliness and looking like a sad little puppy all on his own. But he wasn't. He loved his life.

“Fatherhood may not _look_ all that exciting, Seth, but it is far more fulfilling than hopeless dating or one night stands with strangers.” Summer and Daniel were gone too, helping inside, so it was just them. Seth's teasing expression melted into sympathy.

“I know. I'm just messing with you, man. I know you love that little rugrat like nothing else. But, to be honest with you, I don't know. You're different this time. It was like instant sparks, man. The moment I saw you guys together. Watching the fire? I don't know, I think it's cute.” Mike made a face as they climbed out, lugging the bag with medical supplies with him as they made their way inside.

“There's nothing cute, okay? Nothing is going to happen tonight.” Seth nodded, making a coffee in the break room and leaning against the counter.

“And you know what? I believe that. But you want to know what else? As much as nothing is going to happen with you and Blondie, everyone can see you _want_ something to go down. And _that_ is the difference.” 

Once he was officially off the clock he dug his phone out of his shirt pocket, stomach rumbling for some late-night grub. And if this place was not even close to being on the way to _his_ place, well, Seth didn't need to know that. He got enough of a lecture (and more teasing) already.

His car chirped when he unlocked the door, sliding into his seat and letting out a long sigh. Fatigue and hunger were currently at war inside him, hunger winning when his phone chimed with a new text message. Reminding him that there was not only food at the end of this trip, but a someone too.

He wasn't sure, as he pulled out of the parking lot, which was calling him more to this burger place miles in the opposite direction of his place – the man or the meal – but he had plenty of time to decide that as he drove along in the quiet night.

When he was at a light, he unlocked his phone and hit dial.

_“Hello, Mister Mizanin.”_ No matter how many times he told her that 'Mike' was better, she called him 'Mister Mizanin' all the time. He no longer mentioned it to her, but he still wished she would stop calling him that. It made him feel old. One foot in the grave kind of ancient.

“Hey, Dana. Listen, I'm going to be a little while longer. Just wanted to check in with you. How was she this evening?” Some background noise cut off, probably the television, and he could hear her moving around.

_”Monroe is always an angel to watch, Mister Mizanin. The absolute best kid I've ever sat.”_ There was a lot he didn't get exactly right – he couldn't cook for the life of him and he somehow dyed all their clothes pink one time – but hearing people talk about how amazing Monroe was always managed to warm his heart. Because at least he got one thing right.

“Great. I'll let you know when I'm on my way home. Thank you for watching her this evening. I know it was really last minute for you- and that it's really late right now.” Dana only laughed softly, telling him it was nothing at all (as she always said whenever he apologized) before they said goodbye. Mike pulled into the spot and examined the restaurant he was invited to.

It was a typical grill, a dancing cow on their sign. He figured, if she knew what he was about to eat inside, she wouldn't be in much of a...dancing mood. There was no one else around, save for a beat-up blue Chevy and a white car he parked next to.

Seth's stupid teasing had him lingering in the car for a moment. Taking a soothing breath and repeating over and over in his head how this was nothing like what Summer and Seth suggested. He wasn't on a date– wasn't interested in hooking up. Well, okay. That last part was simply because he had to get home and couldn't afford a _'frolic in the hay'_ with Dolph. But still. There was no pressure from this venture at all. Just a little grub with a new friend...he was kind of attracted to.

But so what?

He found Dolph leaning against the wall by the door, scrolling through his phone and seemingly waiting on him. Geeze. He hoped it wasn't for too long. The drive there was pretty far, and though he tried his best to leave as quickly as possible, Seth messed up the paperwork and then Daniel mixed up the machines. Which he had to fix because he was the one responsible for their ambulance.

“Hey, man! You made it. I was just starting to think I was going to end up eating alone. Let me introduce your taste buds to some of the best burgers in all of California. A claim I am making even though, technically, I haven't eaten at every burger place in California.” Mike laughed as they made their way to the counter, an older gentleman wearing a horrible cow-print smock, glanced between them and asked what they wanted to eat in a flat voice. Dolph, apparently a reoccurring visitor here, ordered first, giving Mike the needed time to look over the menu and decide what he wanted. 

Generally he tried to eat healthier, but it was one night. What would it hurt?

Dolph stepped aside, flashing that smile that had him possibly wanting to swoon right there in a burger place off the highway (not that he was _ever_ admitting that to anyone. Ever.), so Mike could give his order too. A burger. Fries. A shake instead of a soda because he was going to live a little.

In your face, Seth.

The employee stepped away to throw patties on the grill, so he turned back to his companion and found himself looking him over under the unforgiving harsh fluorescent lights. He knew there was something about a man in a uniform that made girls get all...jumpy. He's seen that first hand, patients getting handsy sometimes, and he's never understood that appeal. What was it about his stupid button up and plain black pants that had people ready to maul him?

It probably, for him, had to do with seeing people all around him in uniforms of various kinds. Scrubs. The firefighter gear. What the paramedics wore. Various county officers he ran into. When you see something all the time it wasn't something to get _excited_ about. Not for him, at least.

But this man? Oh, ho. He was opening Mike's eyes to how wrong he was all this time. Showing him what the fuss was all about. Though it looked black outside, the bright light inside revealed Dolph's uniform was actually a midnight blue from shoulder to ankle. The hat he wore earlier was lost in transit apparently and on his feet were those shiny black shoes they had to wear. Pressed. Clean.

Tempting. 

And then there was the physical appeal of the man himself. Blonde bun tied together perfectly, not a hair sticking out anywhere, that promised long hair that one could run their fingers through. That chiseled square jaw that flexed every so often. Clear sky-blue eyes that flickered cleverly when he spoke, like he was just constantly thinking through quips to use on anyone who approached him. And it was completely unfair how those pants fit him, okay? Things like that should be outlawed.

Remember that little talk he gave himself about how this was just a meeting between new friends? Yeah, scratch that. This man was so effortlessly _gorgeous,_ leaning against the counter and reading something on the wall by the other register. If Mike managed to get through this meal without doing something super embarrassing, it would be another miracle for the evening. Because right now he all he could think about was leaving this place– man in tow. 

Shaking out of his thoughts, Mike decided to join him. And if he was a breath closer than he really should be, well. No one was there to judge.

“What are we reading?” A beat of silence, Mike _not_ thinking about what he had to look like under the snug uniform, and then Dolph shuffled his feet as he got more comfortable leaning against the counter. Arms flexing and distracting him for a moment.

“I think...I think it's the backstory of the cow who sells hamburgers? I'm not finished with it yet, though.” As he was finishing up his reading, their food was pushed across the counter and then they were sitting at a table in the corner. Rain coming down outside while unwrapped their food and Mike stirred the thick milkshake. Noticing Dolph's gaze on it after a moment, blue eyes flickering in mischief before pointing at it with a raised brow and a smile that played at innocent a little too perfectly.

He had a daughter who did the same dirty trick.

“Stop making eyes at my shake. You should have gotten one.” And to rub it in, he took a long drink from the chocolaty shake. Making loud and obnoxious noises until something was thrown at him and he accidentally snorted some of the drink down his throat. Coughing and trying to glare through his teary eyes.

“That's what you get. It's not nice to tease people less fortunate than yourself, you know.” Mike picked up his sandwich, not quite believing what he was hearing.

“It's a _milkshake!_ Less fortunate...you could have just ordered one!” He knew a pout when he saw one, the exasperated dad in him giving up after a minute and handing it over. Dolph happily accepted the shake and took a sip. After a moment, he made a face and took a longer drink. Dramatically smacking his lips and popping the lid off to look inside.

“This _mediocre_ shake has you over there making all that noise? _This?_ Mike, my friend, you have not known pleasure if this thing gets you going.” Mike sat back in his seat, arching his brow. He made that big fuss over it and now he was criticizing him?

“You're, what, a milkshake expert or something? Give it back if you don't like it.” He reached for it, only to have Dolph snatch it back and take a large swallow. Making a face but shaking his head at him. Hey, that was _four dollars._ Not that he was poor or anything, but come on. He wasn't exactly looking to throw it away either.

As he reached out to try and take it, Dolph tugged it back. Mike noting the playful twinkle in those eyes. The tilt to his smile. 

“No. I just can't let you drink any more of this horrendous shake. Nuh-uh. Just wait until I show you the chocolate shake from _Mallory's._ Now _those_ are something worth moaning over.” He had to sit there helplessly as Dolph nearly finished his shake (which, okay, wasn't really any good) while telling him this story about busting a robbery at an ice cream parlor. Resigned to the fact he wasn't getting his drink back, he bit into his burger and nodded along to the story.

For the next hour or so they exchanged work stories. Laughing like idiots and he was very possibly sprinkling in a flirtatious comment or two. Testing the waters and being rewarded with a flash of possibility in burning blues and a comment thrown back at him. He hasn't been dating or out to bars for the sole purpose of chatting someone up in years, but this felt very similar to that. And really good.

Dolph was on to a new story about a traffic ticket where the guy tried flirting his way out of a speeding ticket with his wife in the car, Mike leaning forward with his chin propped on his knuckled. Simply watching. Admiring. Dolph was just insanely attractive- and now that he's gotten to actually talk to him and hear about his life as an officer, Mike realized it wasn't just in the physical sense. There was something...magnetic about this guy's personality. Charming about his laugh and heartwarming about how he spoke about missions involving children or animals- which seemed to be his favorites to remember. 

The way Dolph laughed made the man's face light up in this way that had Mike's heart skipping over beats in excitement. And though he knew he should laugh along, doing so softly, he wasn't really listening anymore. Too busy being lost in his thoughts and taking in everything about this man. Entertaining a thought or two of checking into one of the motels nearby – or, even better, being invited to the man's place – and exploring this flickering flame of desire and want. The itch under his skin that could be soothed by the man's touch. 

“I have run into some crazy desperate people. People who are willing to do or say the craziest shit to get out of trouble with the law. I've had women heading to school to teach children offering me 'favors' to get out of tickets. And for some reason, everyone likes to bribe us with food- especially doughnuts. Like that's our Kryptonite.” Mike chuckled, imagining someone opening their box of Dunkin' and trying to entice the officer into letting them slide on a reckless driving charge with a vanilla sprinkle.

Slowly the laughter faded and they found themselves watching each other. Anticipation building and the tension thickening around them. Like a dense fog separating them from the rest of the – albeit empty – world around them. And just as Mike was working up the nerve to say something, push them in a far more interesting direction, his phone decided to ring in his pocket. He nearly fell out of his chair, snapping out of his head and digging around in his pockets until he found the stupid device and brought it to his ear. 

Dolph, looking stupidly amused by this, cleared the table for them and then sat back in his chair. Sipping another shake he bought and waggling his brows at him. Mike stuck his tongue out before speaking into the phone.

_”Hi. Sorry to bother you, Mister Mizanin.”_ He sighed, drumming his fingers on the table and trying not to feel disappointed and resentful about her calling. It would be stupid to let something like what he was hoping would happen between them happen anyway- not that it made him feel any better about it. Dammit, he worked hard- couldn't he get one lousy break?

“What's wrong?” He was tempted to take the drink off that smug face across from him, but instead he dragged his gaze over to the windows and wondered what it could be.

_”Well, it might be nothing. I worry sometimes. So, I went in to see how she was doing, right? And she looked a little flushed. And I think she might be congested.”_ Instantly his dad alert went up. His posture or facials must have changed dramatically because Dolph's expression went from playful to curious in a beat. More serious.

“She might be getting sick. There was a girl at her school who had a cold or something. Monroe was telling me she was coughing constantly. I hate it when parents don't keep their sick kids home.” It was ridiculous how the whole class had to be subjected to this illness when a kid was sent to school sick. He knew it was the time of year when the flu and cold ran rampant among kids – and them their parents – but he was still irritated his daughter caught it. 

“Take her temperature, without waking her if you can, and let me know what it is. I'm on my way.” If it wasn't work, it was fatherhood. Something always needing his attention.

_”I'm sorry again, Mister Mizanin. I'll let you know.”_ It sucked, having to go home now, but Monroe might be sick. She needed her dad to be there when he was able to be. There was no reason he wasn't home right now. Being the one to check on her and take her temperature.

Not an important one anyway. It was fun while it lasted- being the 'single' part of a 'single parent' for once. Back to reality.

“Wife?” His body went rigid, Dolph watching him closely. Studying his expression while fingers picked at the straw paper on the table. He never tried to hide Monroe from people. In fact, most of the time she was the center of conversations he had with anyone he came into contact with. But, in this case, he wasn't exactly forthcoming about being a father because, the more he got to know the officer, the more he wanted something. Maybe a moment; maybe a few if they ever ran into each other again.

Damn Seth. Always being right even when Mike was sure he was wrong.

Not that it mattered now. Whatever could have been was smashed into nothing with his status as single father brandished out there. Waving away the slowly shifting mood from before and returning him to who he was. A father. A paramedic. And perfectly fine with it all.

“No. Babysitter.” Dolph nodded, eyes searching for a moment.

“I have friends who have kids, so I know those types of calls. Are they okay? Your kid?” He seemed genuinely concerned, standing with Mike and following outside.

“Daughter. And I think she caught some kid's cold.” His phone buzzed, text reading _102_ and sending a fresh wave of alarm through him. 

“Bummer.” He knew it wasn't something to go to the hospital about, now that she was older, but that was still high enough. She was definitely going to have to stay home for tomorrow at least, which wasn't going to work with his schedule at all. Moving quickly, he got into his car, pulling the door shut and buckling his belt at the same time because he was itching for a whole new reason.

Dolph came up to his window as he started the car, offering a sympathetic smile as he leaned on the roof of the car. This right here was why many single parents remained that way. Some, such as himself, just not even bothering with it. Settling into parenthood and waving goodbye to ever being married or finding someone to occupy his bed. It was too much work, effort, only to end in dates mysteriously being canceled or the person disappearing after two dates. 

Not that he would know since he hasn't been on a date since Monroe's mom. And, no, he wasn't counting tonight. But, actually, it was the perfect picture to how any real date would go. They were having a great time, getting to know each other, and now Mike had to hurry off and take care of his daughter in the middle of it. Though there were no real expectations for the evening, it still made him feel bad for running off.

Especially when it seemed like they might have had the same idea in mind for how to end the evening. 

“I'm sorry to have to head out.” Dolph waved it off. Smiling.

“Dude, it's fine. She needs her dad. Like I said, I have a few friends who have kids. Really, it's cool. I get it. I'll just, you know...” He gestured with his hands, dropping them to his side and shrugging. “Take care.”

With a smack to the top of the car, Dolph pushed away so Mike could pull out of the lot. His nonchalance and understanding didn't really make him feel any better about leaving right when things were getting good, but there wasn't much he could do. He had to get home to Monroe. 

As he turned onto the main road, he caught Dolph offering a wave, which he returned with a bitter taste on his tongue. Not quite like regret, but similar enough.

He poured a cup of coffee and glared at the sunshine splashed over his backyard. Having stayed up all night with Monroe, her coughs dragging him out of sleep every few minutes, he couldn't stand seeing that welcoming golden glow when he felt like nothing but a storm cloud. It was only seven in the morning and he already called the school and told them she was sick, then called a friend who was a nurse at the hospital for advice on taking care of Monroe since she saw plenty of concerned parents in the past few weeks. Thankfully, his daughter was sleeping peacefully now, but there was no way he could rest just yet.

Oh how he wanted to, though. But worry wouldn't let him get a wink so he didn't even bother trying to lay down. Besides, he had work soon. Babysitting arrangements to be made. 

As he took a sip of sweet caffeinated goodness, his phone buzzed on the counter. Praying it wasn't Corey telling him they needed him to come in early, he picked up the smartphone and had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Maybe the lack of sleep last night was making him hallucinate. Because there was no way he was actually looking at a text from one _Officer Ziggy._

(And _really?_ Why was that the contact name he chose?)

Officer Ziggy  
 _Hey. I was just thinking about your sick little girl. Hope she feels better soon._

He honestly never expected to hear from Dolph again. They weren't really friends or anything. And though he sensed the interest from the man, there was no way he was going to try and pursue him knowing he had a child. That he was a dad. So, to not only get a text from him at seven on a Friday morning, but to have him asking about Monroe...

He was a little shocked. Maybe he shouldn't be – it was a nice and simple gesture; any good person would check in – but he was. Because this just didn't happen to him. Not from handsome strangers he met at work. Not ever, really. 

Pushing his thoughts away, he responded with everything going on currently. What the nurse said about how long it would last. How exhausted he was already from waking up throughout the night. His predicament in trying to find someone to watch her because of course he had a shift and couldn't just call out. Not exactly fair to dump on someone he just met, but it all came pouring out and he sent it before he could check himself.

Officer Ziggy  
 _You know, if you're okay with it, I wouldn't mind looking after her. Unless she's a tiny baby or something. Because I'm no good with those lol_

Okay, what? Was he seriously offering to babysit – for a relative stranger – on one of the probably rare times he had off? Officers worked in shifts, same as Mike, but he imagined their shifts were long; and if there was a special case or something, then there went a lot of that relaxation time.

And, yeah, maybe a lot of his knowledge of how their job worked mostly came from long hours of Law & Order while trying to get Monroe to sleep, but he figured it was close to the truth. Probably.

Officer Ziggy  
 _Not that, like, babies are BAD or anything. They're cute!_

The response made him snort. And with his hands being tied up, he didn't really have a choice. He couldn't ask Dana again. John would be busy with clients all day. Watching her himself was, sadly, not happening either. Corey told him the bosses were grouchy and looking for any reason to flip on someone. His shift managers were cool, but with that breathing down their backs, he wouldn't blame them for denying any requests.

So, with a sigh, he accepted Dolph's offer. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, right?

“Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, she should just watch her cartoons. And there's soup here if she gets hungry. But she _is_ sick...: Dolph, dressed down in a pink t-shirt and black skinny jeans today, shook his head and pushed off the counter. Mike was still hanging around the house, even though he definitely should have gotten in his car about five minutes ago. Nervous about leaving Monroe when she was sick and needed him. He spent a lot of time listing everything he had typed out (for Dana and now Dolph) when it came to watching after his baby girl. Her schedule, foods she liked, allergies...

“I think I can handle it. We'll be fine. Go to work. I've got this covered, man.” Right. Okay. They both walked into the living room, Monroe turning to look at them with puffy red eyes. She seemed in good spirits, at least. Not grumpy and likely to give Dolph a hard time.

“Be good.” He picked up his bag from the floor by the front door, hurrying over to kiss Monroe on the top of her head. Dolph snorted.

“I'll do my best, though I'm sure this one will keep me in line.” If his daughter wasn't hugging him tightly, his ear close enough to hear how congested she still was, he would throw a middle at him for being a smartass. Instead, he promised her he'd be as quick as he could and hurried for the door. Shouting goodbye before jogging to his car.

He spent most of his shift worrying about Monroe. Over whether or not Dolph was having any difficulties with her. Seth kept giving him curious looks, but there wasn't really much time to talk while they were helping patients or hurrying from a house fire to a drug bust that went wrong. He loved his job, he did, but when he had a sick child at home, there wasn't much else he could focus on or care about. So his shift only dragged on and on, the sun setting and stars coming out of hiding as they finally pulled into the hospital garage. He was exhausted, and something in the way his limbs moved and head ached told him he wasn't going to be well off in the morning.

Damn kids and their infectious illnesses.

The house was dark when he unlocked the door, just a single light in the kitchen. Dropping his bag by the door, he swept his gaze around the living room before peering into the kitchen. A blonde head was bent down at the sink, water running before being cut off and a plate added to the drying rack. He turned down the hall, poking into Monroe's room to see her fast asleep, his heart both full and broken at the sight. Because, as peaceful as she looked, she barely saw him at all. When she needed him to be there, he was often busy helping others. Leaving her with Dana or Uncle John or now Dolph. 

Between being at school and his shifts at the hospital, she was steadily growing up without him. Something he was going to fix as quickly as possible. Starting this weekend.

“Hey, I'm going to head out.” Dolph snickered softly when Mike knocked his head against the wall. Grumbling, he led them back to the kitchen, rubbing his head and shooting Dolph rueful glances he merely grinned at. Rude.

“Thanks again for coming. For watching her for me. Really, I appreciate it; even if you're not very nice to _me._ ” He poured a glass of milk and fished out a box of cookies from the pantry. Probably not the best substitute for dinner, but he would take it at the late hour. Dolph rolled his eyes, snatching a cookie from the box.

“Next time I approach you in the hallway, I'll be sure to send a mariachi band ahead of me. So you don't bump your little head again.” He dipped his cookie in the milk, maybe pouting a little bit, only to burst out laughing at Dolph's horrified face.

“What? Haven't you dipped milk's favorite cookie in _milk_ before?” Apparently not. Snatching up a fork, he pushed it into the cream center of the cookie sandwich and dunked it into the milk. That had Dolph watching him with narrowed eyes and a screwed up nose. Mike nearly choked on his cookie he was laughing so hard.

“That's just...you know what? I think I left the radio on. I better go. Hope those soggy wafers kill you for what you've done to them.” How anyone could hate _Oreo's_ dipped in milk was beyond him. Ever since he was old enough to eat cookies, he remembered being shown that they belonged with milk. 

Even the damn commercials knew that!

Stuffing another cookie into his mouth, earning him a groan as Dolph turned away, he followed out onto the porch and closed the door tight behind him. The sticky humidity was less vicious than in August, but it was still an uncomfortable blanket even at night. At least the sun wasn't out to make it completely horrible.

When the car pulled off into the night, he offered a wave he wasn't sure was seen. Smothering a wet cough before heading inside.

The minute he woke up, he knew this was going to be a shit day. His eyelids felt like little weights were resting on them, his body hurting all over. With a groan, he rolled over and looked at the clock, his head feeling like it was full of foam. While his eyes worked to focus and his brain tried to interpret what he was looking at into information he could actually use, his door opened and little feet hurried across the carpet. Coming to his side and staring down at him from the side of the bed.

“Morning, daddy!” Even as horrible as he felt, seeing her bright brown eyes and fingers curling into the edge of his bed made him smile. And then he was hacking into his fist, chest heavy and head throbbing. Why was it the weekend he had free he came down with something?

“Hey, baby. How do you feel today?” She _looked_ much better than yesterday. Her face less splotchy and swollen. More light in her eyes. He moved closer to her, her hand coming out to touch his skin and yanking back like she'd been burned. And, actually, he did feel like his blood was boiling him from the inside out. So, a fever too. Nice.

“Daddy! You have a temperature!” That would probably be correct. She was very smart for her age. Smiling weakly, he rolled onto his back– triggering more coughing and wheezing.

“I think daddy caught your sickies, Roe.” Her eyes rounded, and then she was crawling in the bed and patting his head like he did when she was sick. Kissing him every few minutes and humming her favorite Disney songs. Sleep was trying to drag him back under, but he couldn't. Not with a six-year-old to look after. But there was also no way his body was going to be able to move an inch, never mind getting up out of bed and taking care of things.

His phone buzzed on his nightstand, Monroe picking it up and studying the screen. Her reading was getting much better. They read together every chance he could give her and he often let her read out the messages on his phone to give her that extra practice. A good thing at the moment because he was currently dying.

“Who is it?” He pried his eyes open to look up at her, smiling at the wrinkles in her brow.

“Off...off...off ice...” Dolph again? He grunted, lifting his weakened arm until he could wrap his aching fingers around the device. She helped him hold it after it slipped from his weakened grip, her giggle making him stick his tongue out at her. The letters on the screen blurred, so it took a minute to understand the man was asking how Monroe was this morning. Her fingers tapped each word, saying them out loud until the end. He made a noise of affirmation because she got nearly all of them right the first try.

“He's asking if you feel better today.” She studied the words again and then nodded. Looking over at him.

“You look bad, daddy. You need pancakes and cartoons!” Naturally. The cure to all illnesses was definitely pancakes and watching cartoons on the television. But he could barely hold his cellphone and his eyes were fighting to stay closed every time he blinked. So, maybe another day.

“Thank you, Nurse Mizanin. I think daddy actually needs to sleep, though. Did you have fun last night? With Mister Ziggler?” She nodded and offered two thumbs up. A rather big stamp of approval coming from her. He raised his brows and studied her cheery face.

“Two thumbs up? What, did he bribe you with candy or something?” She giggled, smacking him in the chest.

“Daddy, you're silly.” With tremendous effort, he tapped the call button and prayed Dolph wasn't in the middle of something important. He hit 'Speaker' when it picked up, too tired to bring it to his ears.

_”Hey, man.”_ Everything ached, down to his toes, but it was nice hearing his voice again. A silly thing to think about when he felt like he was dying, but he did have a fever. Maybe he was delirious.

“Daddy's sick!” Well, that worked too. There was a beat of silence, shuffling, and then the sound of a door shutting.

_“Is he there, Monroe?”_ With even more effort, he made a noise that was hopefully loud enough to be heard. So Dolph knew she wasn't completely alone. _”Oh, hey Mike. Listen. I have the day off. So, if it's alright, I can drop by and watch her while you rest. Or I can at least help get hold of her main sitter. Whatever works. I'll be there in...”_ A pause, keys jingling on the other end of the line, footsteps sliding along concrete.

_”...twenty minutes. I wonder if I can take the squad car.”_ Monroe snatched the phone from him, going on excitedly about something as she wandered out of the room. Damn it. With a deep breath, he pushed himself to a sitting position. Head spinning and forcing him to wait a moment before standing. He needed to follow after her and make sure she wasn't talking the poor man's head off.

“...and then I drawed Uncle John and his new puppy! My teacher said it was very good!” He stumbled over to where she was sitting at the table, kicking her feet and holding his phone carefully in her hands, and took the phone from her.

“Daddy! Go back to bed!” He leaned against the counter, completely worn out now, and tried to focus his thoughts so he could speak words. Say something that makes sense.

_”I'm almost there. Might be breaking a few traffic laws out here. I knew I should have gotten the squad car.”_ Mike sighed, rubbing his forehead in hopes of chasing the fog away. And now, as if he didn't have enough to deal with, he was sweating from the damn fever.

“Thanks.” The line cut and he dropped the phone onto the counter. Completely exhausted now, barely able to stand on his two feet. But Monroe needed him, so he took a deep breath and made his way over to the freezer. Pressing his feverish skin against the cool metal before opening it and trying to focus enough to grab the box of frozen pancakes. There was a tug on his shirt, Monroe watching him with concern obvious in her eyes. With a weak smile, he pulled out the box of her blueberry Dora the Exploradora pancakes and tried to show them to her.

There was a loud bang from the living room, startling him into dropping the food. Monroe darted away before he could move away from the open freezer. And then there were heavier footsteps than any child could make, the room spinning as hands on his shoulders guided him through the kitchen. He tried to protest, twisting his torso to seek out Monroe, but he was being hushed and then he was on his bed somehow. Being pushed back down onto his pillow each time he tried to sit up.

“Stay. _Sleep._ Everything is taken care of.” There was a fight from inside him, wanting to go back to his daughter and her make breakfast but also needing to rest. Eventually, he ran out of energy, eyes falling closed and sleep dragging him under.

When he blinked awake, the room was pitch black - save for the light from the hall peeping under the door - and his head was still fuzzy. He shifted slowly under the covers and realized after a moment he was wearing one of his sweaters. Tugging at the soft fabric with furrowed brows because when in the world was the last time he went to sleep in clothes- much less a _sweater?_ He had absolutely no strength to tug it off, but it didn't matter because he was freezing. Snuggling under the covers, he opened his eyes again and checked the time, nearly rolling out of bed when he read the _'7:45'_ in neon green. 

He slept all _day!_ An entire Saturday...wasted.

Sitting up bolt upright, he found himself cradling his head and whimpering softly as his brain sloshed around in his skull and his stomach protested. His entire body hurt, his chest more congested than when he woke up that morning. And to top it off he was so _cold._ It was like someone stuck him in a freezer. Like when he was fifteen and jumped into a snowdrift completely naked. Because someone promised twenty bucks.

For a moment, he considered laying down to sleep some more. Just until the dull throbbing in his head went away. But then he remembered himself – remembered he had responsibilities as a father – and forced himself to put his feet on the floor. Once he was up and used the bathroom, unsteady on his feet, he found a fleece throw blanket and wrapped it around his shivering (yet sweaty) body and made his way slowly to the living room. Disney+ was up, the highlighter flicking from image to image until whoever was controlling it found one they liked. Since it was _The Princes and The Frog,_ it had to be his baby girl. 

Between that and _Frozen..._

Pulling the blanket tighter, he shuffled into the room. Monroe glanced over at him and immediately jumped up from her place on the couch to greet him. Dolph merely paused the movie and sipped out of a mug that was on the side table. He looked down into those brown puppy dog eyes and offered his best smile. Trying to not look like he felt inside.

“Daddy, we're watching _Frozen, Princess Frog,_ and _Frozen II!_ ” Normally, he didn't allow so much television time. He liked to be active and wanted to teach her to enjoy something other than watching movies and playing on electronics. But...she was sick only yesterday. And he felt like absolute shit, so he couldn't imagine how it was for her. 

Besides, he couldn't expect Dolph to be a father to her just because Mike was sick. He was thankful the man had a day to spare watching her so he could rest.

And speaking of...

Monroe bounded over to the couch and settled into her spot once more. Waving him over after a moment. He dropped onto the cushion, shivering but covering it up with a kiss to her head as she hummed along to the movie. When he settled back against the couch, eyes falling closed again, a hand pressed against his cheek and forehead. Dolph making a noise and searching his face when Mike managed to look over at him.

“Oh, hey. By the way. I didn't mention it earlier because...well, you saw. But I'm both really grateful and really sorry.” Dolph merely shrugged. Offering him a smile.

“No biggie. I swiped your cookie stash – no milk, you sadist – made some hot chocolate, and got to laze around all day with this wonderful lady. It was no trouble at all.” He clicked his tongue again, looking him over. “Your fever is breaking but you're still pretty hot. Hold tight while I get you something to take it down.”

Not even death could stop him from smiling and offering a wink. “You called me hot.”

“Shut up before I let you drown in that your own sweat.” Dolph returned after a moment with two pills and water. Watching closely as he took the medicine and drained the bottle. Then they all settled down to watch the movie, Monroe dancing along and quoting some of her favorite parts.

His head dropped to the side, eyelids heavy once more. Barely able to focus on the firefly with a Cajun accent spinning around the screen with an alligator. Sleep called to him despite the twelve hours he just put away no problem. Slowly dragging him into unconsciousness.

And then something wafted into the room. Even with a stuffy nose, he could detect the savory, mouth-watering scent hanging in the air. His eyes opened and sat up a bit, trying to figure out what the smell was and why it was in _his_ place. Because the only things that ever smelled fantastic were things his mother dropped off when she came to visit. And he only had to heat those up in the microwave (his oven never saw any action because he was helpless in the kitchen).

“I made soup. Something easy on the stomach for you two. I don't know if you're hungry, but I promise this stuff cures everything. It's my mom's recipe from when I was a kid.” A bowl was set on the coffee table for Monroe, who was carefully instructed about blowing on it, before Dolph turned to him. Another bowl in hand that was clearly intended for him. He wasn't really hungry at all, but it did smell amazing.

Plus, those eyes – all blue, shiny, and earnest – would make him feel guilty if he said no. So, he accepted the bowl and spoon, setting it on his blanket and trying to stay awake long enough to eat it.

They sat there, slurping soup and watching Princess Tiana dance around New Orleans, singing and falling in love. Monroe finished off two whole bowls, Mike just able to get through one before he was having to lay down and watch Monroe watch the movie through dropping eyelids. 

And, eventually, Monroe was yawning but trying to pretend she wasn't sleepy. He sat up, unsure of the time as he rubbed at his eyes and called her. Dolph was slumped over on the other side of the couch, bowl of soup half finished and falling off his lap. Mike picked it up and led Monroe through their bedtime routine, sitting on the toilet and waiting to assist with her bath (something he was needed less and less for now) while covering a cough every couple of minutes.

“Daddy, I'm not sleepy. See?” She made her eyes go big, which had him laughing and picking her up in his arms. Body aching at the exertion but he forced himself to carry her like he used to. Because soon he wouldn't be able to.

“If daddy feels better tomorrow maybe we'll go to the park. The one where the clown hangs out.” Most kids hated clowns. Monroe? She _adored_ them. The moment she met JoJo, she said she wanted to be one when she was big. Not exactly pulling kittens from fires, like her mother would have liked to see, but he's seen clowns work their magic in the pediatric ward.

“And ice cream?” Pancakes, movies, and ice cream in one weekend? He considered this and sighed. Kids were only young for a short time. It felt like only yesterday she was learning to crawl. Walk. Talk. And now she was her own little person- bargaining with her sick father.

“Okay, but only if you go to bed like a good girl. No fuss.” She held out her hand and they shook on it. When he tried to walk to her room, however, she stopped him with a few pats on the shoulder.

“Wait! I have to go say goodnight to Dolphins!” Say what now? But she insisted, so he turned back towards the living room. Peeking in as quietly as he could. If he was still asleep, they wouldn't bother him. But he wasn't, sitting up and rubbing his face. He set her down and watched her dash over to Dolph, tapping his arm gently to get his attention. 

Monroe loved everyone – a ray of sunshine to be around – but she seemed to take a special liking to Dolph. Definitely a bribe of some sort. Cookies maybe. Those were her favorites.

“Goodnight, Dolphins!” She hugged him tightly, Mike's heart melting a bit at the sight.

“Goodnight, Mongoose. Sleep tight.” Okay, 'Dolphins' and 'Mongoose'? Was he running a zoo now? Was that her next big career venture? With a chuckle, he knelt down to pick her up once more. Grunting as he stood. She was getting pretty heavy, not to mention independent, and before he knew it she would be walking to bed on her own. Tucking herself in.

Dating. Getting married. He tried not to think about it too much.

Once she was tucked in and fake-snoring, he closed the door to just a crack and took a moment to lean against the wall. Utterly exhausted. Barely able to hold his eyes open.

Returning to the living room, he found Dolph clearing the rest of the mess from the day. Shutting off the television and collecting Mike's blanket. After folding it and setting it on the couch, he glanced up to meet his eyes. Smiling briefly before turning to pick up the bowls and spoons on the coffee table. He took a small step back as Dolph brushed by, placing the dishes in the sink. Continuing to straighten up the room while Mike simply tried not to fall asleep while standing there.

Eventually, he dropped onto the couch while Dolph pulled on his jacket by the front door. A few exhausting minutes of studying before he realized it was from a college. He couldn't place where it was located, but it sounded vaguely familiar.

“You should go to bed. Looking like death over there, man.” Ah. That was always nice to hear.

“Thank you. Wow. Really appreciate that one.” Dolph rolled his eyes, shooting him this tilted grin that made his heart jump. And, at the moment, it was already beating pretty quickly thanks to all the effort he had to put into moving around while he was still weak from whatever bug they contracted.

Ignoring his reaction, he closed his eyes. Gathering the strength for the long walk back to his room. What he wouldn't give to have someone carry him to bed right now. That would be _amazing._

“If you're all set now I'll get going. And if you need anything at all, don't be afraid to holler. I have tomorrow morning off so I'll just be at home. See ya.” Mike pushed himself onto his feet, blanket wrapped around him once more.

“Wait. Hold on.” He forced away the exhaustion and focused on his words. Pushing through the brain fog because this man was being wonderfully helpful and they barely knew each other. He just watched Monroe two days in a row when he had to have better things to do. If he wasn't so damn sick he could better show his appreciation for all the help. Because, really, he didn't have to.

“I can't thank you enough for coming. Today and yesterday too. You saved me big time so I feel like I need to repay you in some way. Let me just get my wallet...” It was only fair to pay him like he did Dana. They met each other two days ago! But when he tried to hand over some money – not nearly enough, in his opinion, but it was all he had on him – Dolph gave him this look that made him feel ridiculous. Silly. Like paying someone who barely knew him to watch his sick daughter one day and then again while Mike was then sick was stupid. Which it wasn't!

Not to mention he offered to come again tomorrow if he was needed. Who even did that?

“Dude. I told you. It's fine. Look, I took some cookies and cocoa. Made food. We're good. Don't worry about it.” Still, he tried to insist. It felt wrong to not give him something. Gas money even. But Dolph pushed his hand away with an amused but firm expression. Leaving no room for argument. 

“Stop it. It's not like I was going to do anything else today anyway. Really, you saved me from a boring day staring at the wall. Just...take that and treat your little girl when you're well enough to get out. Okay?” He sighed and put the money away. 

“Fine. And thank you again.” Dolph offered him another smile and disappeared through the door with a final _'Go to bed, Mizanin.'_

Which he did a few minutes later.

Sunday was better for them both. Monroe was happily skipping around the springy grass, puppies barking after her while she followed the flock of ducks by the pond. He didn't feel one hundred percent yet, his body still achy and coughs lingering, but his temperature was down and he didn't feel drained by the smallest of movements. When a goose turned on Monroe, he hurried over and scooped her up into his arms, laughing as they ran over to the crowd of kids surrounding JoJo the Clown. While they waited for their turn, he booped her nose.

“So, 'Mongoose'? What's that about?” She giggled, poking his nose back (harder than he did) and making his eyes water.

“I learned about it in this book Miss Bliss read to me on Thursday. Mongooses are fearless hunters. Even though they are small. They kill snakes!” Well, he couldn't argue with that logic. With a kiss to her cheek, he let her ask JoJo for the balloon animal of her choice. Once she had her purple dog, she trotted back to him, squealing when he picked her up and spun them around.

“Do I get to be an animal too?” She rubbed her chin and hugged her precious doggy close. After a moment of walking and silent pondering, she shrugged.

“Your name is 'daddy', daddy. You don't need an animal nickname!” He blew a raspberry into her cheek, soaking in her giggles and holding her tight.

“Well, okay. What do you want to do next, goofball?”

Things went back to their normal routine after that little hiccup over the weekend. Dana and John took turns looking after Monroe while he worked. Monroe told him stories from school over FaceTime while he was stationed at the hospital, Seth peering over at him when he laughed too loud. And as often as he could manage he had dinner with his special girl. Just the two of them, giggling together over something he popped into the microwave and trying to make up for being gone so often.

Tonight he was home at a decent time, having gone in around ten the night before, trying to warm up a TV dinner in the microwave. These things were supposed to be idiot-proof, but either his microwave was going out or he was the biggest idiot on the planet. The food came out ice cold no matter how many times he started up the microwave. Of course it had to be _tonight_ that things in his barely-touched kitchen decided to break down.

“He's making chicken nuggets for me. With broccoli and macaroni!” It took him a minute to realize she was talking _to_ someone. Except there was no one there but him and her. Drying his hands on a towel, he stepped into the living room and found her on his phone. How in the world did she manage to swipe his phone? And _who_ in the world was she talking to?

Oh, no. What if it was one of his bosses? Hoping against hope it was John, maybe Seth, he stepped into the room and planted his hands on his hips.

“Monroe Sky Mizanin. What _are_ you doing?” Her eyes were wide when she looked back at him, the phone screen hidden by her body at the moment.

_”Busted!”_ He froze in the steps he was taking towards her. Nearly clearing his ears out to make sure he heard that correctly. 

_”You better give your daddy his phone back.”_ Shaking himself, he plucked the phone from her hands, ignoring her protests and walking back into the kitchen. He didn't think he was going to have to worry about his daughter sneaking off to talk to boys for at least another nine years. And here she was, stealing his phone and calling people on it like she owned the damn thing. Dolph looked amused with everything - Which, how did she even figure out how to make a video call? He almost never used that function. - so he glared down at him.

“This isn't funny. Did you know she didn't ask permission?” It appeared to be Dolph was in his kitchen as well, something steaming on the stove behind him and the oven light on. He was leaning against the counter, grinning back at him.

_“I didn't, actually. Sorry, dad.”_ He propped the phone up in the window and went back to trying to figure out what happened to his microwave. Because he wanted dinner now and it was getting pretty late.

“Yeah, well. Whatever. I'm just glad she didn't accidentally call one of my bosses. _Shit!_ ” Somehow he managed to burn himself on the microwave that refused to warm up his food, waving his hand around and ignoring the 'Daddy! Language!' that came from the living room. There was also laughter from the window, which he glared at through his embarrassment until it disappeared in a very sudden fit of coughing. 

If only he's inherited his mother's cooking skills and not his father's- or the lack of skill in the kitchen. When it came to cooking he was doing one of three things: burning himself _and_ the food, setting something on fire, or making something so bland – or undercooked – that it was impossible to eat. He normally didn't bother with the sparkly clean oven he owned because that just led to disaster and now his one friend in the kitchen was turning against him.

He really didn't want to have cereal for dinner.

_”Maybe it should be a pizza night, bro.”_ It was an innocent suggestion – one that anyone would make – but it poked a sore spot for him because they had pizza _last night_ and Monroe had Italian takeout with John the night before. Breakfast and lunch were easy enough – cereal, fruit, frozen pancakes, sandwiches, vegetables – but dinner was a totally different story.

In college, when he was feeding himself, he mostly lived on Ramen noodles or takeout. He never had to learn how to cook. And then Monroe's mom was decent enough in the kitchen, so it wasn't an issue for him then either- both of them preferred going out to eat anyway. Mike never had to try to cook actual food until Monroe was left in his care. Bottles and baby food were easy enough, but as she started getting teeth and wanting more than the bananas he cut up for her to smash with her hands, he realized he was going to have to give it a shot.

He tried to learn from his mom and classes in town, but anything he made was...less than savory. So, for the time being, they had to deal with frozen dinners and his ability to not burn macaroni.

“Mind your business, okay? We're fine.” His temper flared as he slammed the useless microwave door, leaning on the oven and trying to calm down. It was one simple basic task- why couldn't he do it? Why did everything have to go wrong and leave him feeling like he just wasn't good enough to take on the enormous task of being a father?

_”Hey, whoa. Okay. I didn't mean anything by that, man. Sorry.”_ Damn it. It wasn't Dolph's fault he was feeling frustrated. He didn't deserve that. Something beeped on the other line and he watched as Dolph stepped away to turn some things off and open the oven. Feeling embarrassed (once again) for his outburst and jealous of Dolph's ability to make food that didn't appear packaged and pre-cooked. Steaming on the stovetop while he clicked things off and moved around with practiced ease.

Making it look so simple.

“No, I'm sorry. Ignore me. Dinner is not going well, and now my damn microwave has decided to give up on me.” Monroe joined them, shouting once more for him to watch his language. Dolph snickered, leaning close to the phone again and looking thoughtful.

_”Well...I just happened to have made too much food for one person to eat...”_ Mike tensed, watching the phone as Dolph seemed to consider his words. Gauging Mike's reactions.

_”Look, you guys would be helping me out big time if you took some. Seriously. I don't need all this.”_ Mike didn't want to accept, but he didn't really have many options. It was either accept Dolph's help or order more takeout food. And whatever he made had to be better for the body than whatever they put in the food delivered to his house.

_”I'm not trying to overstep or anything. Like, feel free to tell me to fuck off or whatever.”_ Monroe shouted at him too, hands on her hips while he turned to look at her. Yeah, he could push his pride aside for the night. Besides, it wasn't like it would be awful to have the handsome officer in his house again- and this time he was well enough to enjoy it.

“Okay. Just this once.” Dolph nodded, expression brightening.

_”Of course. Just until you get the microwave fixed.”_

He cleared the table and counters, Monroe coloring in her book while humming a song. Dinner was now in the oven to keep it warm while he got things set and everyone washed up. There was this mix of relief, disappointment, and excitement as he answered the door to Dolph and the food that smelled amazing- and that wasn't made in some restaurant or that came from a box. Leading him into the kitchen to deposit the food, Monroe cheering excitedly when he walked in.

“Roe, go wash your hands and put your art away.” She did so without protest, hurrying past Dolph as he was returning from the bathroom. He watched her go, laughing softly.

“That sprout of yours is like a bottle of energy ready to burst.” Which was why he tried to keep her as active as possible. Soccer practices. Gymnastics. Ballet. The local park. She had plenty of energy to burn, much like he apparently did as a kid, and she loved getting to play with other kids. One of these days he would figure out how to be there more for that, but for the time being, he was stuck precariously balancing work and parenting. 

“Yeah, she's the handful. Keeps me busy- as if my job didn't do that well enough.” Dinner, something that was making his mouth water, was pulled out of the oven. The foil removed and contents stirred around. And apparently, Dolph wasn't lying when he said he made a lot of food because now that he got a good look, that _was_ a lot of food. More than plenty for three people, two of whom were grown men with active lifestyles.

“Thanks for coming, by the way. Is it the police officer in you that makes you feel like you need to help everyone? Because I believe this is the...second time you've bailed me out.” He handed Dolph a plate, a generous helping dished out and handed back to him. Monroe sat at the table, kicking her legs and staring at the food being served with hungry eyes.

“I mean, if we're really keeping track this is at least four now. But it's cool. I'm glad to help.” The food served on the next plate was even more than the previous, making his eyes go wide. Dolph smiled at him when he was finished, mixing the food once more while Mike set it down and brought over Monroe's _Frozen_ plate. The food given to her was a lot for her, and he started getting the idea that Dolph like to eat rather...generous portions of food. Hence why he made so much in the first place. 

How he ate like that and still _looked_ the way he did...

The second he set it down, Monroe took a large bite, humming and nodding when Dolph asked if it was good. Then he sat at the place across from her, sliding the plate with lesser food towards himself and poking around with his food. Billows of steam escaping. Leaving the massive mound of food on the other plate for him.

“You must think I'm starving to death.” Dolph paused, glancing at the food he apparently served for Mike since he took the first plate he made.

“If it's too much-” He waved it off, letting out some steam before he burned his tongue too.

“It's fine. Thanks.” 

To his pleasant surprise, Monroe not only finished all the food Dolph gave her, she asked for more. He couldn't remember the last time she asked for _more_ food. There was sauce smeared across her cheeks and she held out her plate to him just as he was about to enjoy the first bite. His mother told him, back when Monroe was just getting out of bottles and she was making him dinner, that parents often didn't get to actually enjoy hot meals.

He understood that now.

“More please!” Her little voice always got him to do anything she asked, so he set his fork aside and accepted the plate. While he was at the counter getting the food, Monroe then thanked Dolph for dinner in an equally small voice. Making him smile.

“This is my mom's super-secret family recipe. And since I'm the oldest she gave it to me. But I'm not allowed to tell anyone the secret ingredient that makes it so good. Once I have kids, then she'll let me pass it on.” Mike set the plate on the table, shooing her back to her seat so she could finish eating and get ready for bed. And so Dolph could eat his food without a child bugging him. 

He finally got to dig into his food properly, eyes almost rolling back in his head at how good it was. Everything else he's ever eaten – save for his mom's cooking – was bland and tasteless in comparison. After a few hungry bites, he glanced up to find Dolph watching him. Cheeks coloring at the smile he wore and the wink offered to him before he launched into some work stories. Ones that a child would find impressive or funny rather than scary.

They were on one about how Dolph and his partner were called in by a girl around Monroe's age to save their cat from a tree he was stuck in. Too scared to come down, Dolph climbed up the tree and retrieved the poor kitten. The parents were, naturally, embarrassed to have the police called out for something so silly, but Dolph said they didn't mind. They were happy to have things like that in the midst of the crimes they had to stop in the city.

“Daddy, can we get a kitten?” He could barely keep up with a six-year-old. A _kitten?_ Dolph snickered from next to him, avoiding his pointed gaze before Mike sighed. Running a hand through his hair.

“We'll have to see, goofball. Daddy works a lot as it is and kittens are a _very_ big responsibility. Plus, your Uncle John isn't particularly fond of cats.” John was not only allergic to cats (and dogs) but he hated them with every fiber of his being. Something about being attacked by one when he was nine and tried to take one in the bath with him. Mike felt he deserved nearly getting blinded by the poor cat, but he never said so to his friend. John was often too stubborn to listen to him anyway.

After dinner was finished, she put her plate in the sink and thanked Dolph again for the food, darting down the hall to get ready for bed. He was close to bursting, he was so full, but he managed to clear his plate as well. Dolph stood from his seat, stretching and rubbing his stomach before turning towards him. Placing his fingertips on the table and both of them watching the way he tapped along the table. Like when Monroe was pretending her hands were animals. Like he was thinking.

“Good?” He glanced up, Dolph examining him closely. Like he was going to lie and he needed to catch it.

“Great. I don't think I've eaten like that in _years._ ” The compliment made Dolph smile, his body warming through at how it lit up that handsome face. Pushing the distracting thought away, he stacked the plates and stood. Dolph now packing up the food and humming a song while he worked. There was splashing and bright giggling from the bathroom, Mike groaning at the mess he knew his daughter was making. Abandoning the dishes on the counter to go knock on the bathroom door. Reminding her that it was late and that he could hear her even from the kitchen.

Especially when she was squealing.

Soon she was dressed in her pajamas and climbing into the bed. Grinning up at him as he flicked off the main light and sat down to read to her. He wanted to encourage a love for reading since it fostered imagination and creativity. Not to mention it was a way for them to spend time together. To laugh together and strengthen their bond. She loved his voices for various characters, sometimes even taking a turn reading if there was a character she liked.

If it wasn't too late they might take turns reading, but since it was late – and he could see she was sleepy – he decided to read the chapter himself. They were working through one of the Harry Potter books at the moment, something the kids these days were apparently obsessed with. 

She said something to him once about being a Gryffindor and he had no idea what that meant. Still didn't, even though they were now reading one together. Maybe he could look into it on his breaks.

Once the chapter was finished, Monroe nearly asleep, he set it on the bedside table and gently kissed her cheek. Clicking off the lamp and checking her nightlight before pulling the door closed just until there was a crack. In the hallway now, he could hear the faint sound of water running and dishes clicking against each other. 

As if Dolph didn't help out enough already.

He stepped into the kitchen, letting his gaze wander along broad shoulders. The narrow waist. Taking in the rhythmic way he washed the dishes, shifting his weight from foot-to-foot before shutting off the tap and plucking the towel off the counter. The food was nowhere to be seen, his kitchen as clean as it was before Dolph arrived. 

The brief silence was interrupted by the startled sound Dolph made as he turned to find him standing there. And now it was his turn to laugh and tease.

“Should have got the band to go ahead of me. Would have been ugly if there was something more dangerous in your hand.” Dolph rolled his eyes, pushing away from the counter and sweeping his gaze around the room.

“Ha. Ha. Funny.” The sarcasm was impossible to miss, but for some reason even that had him wanting to giggle like a schoolgirl. Something foreign blossoming in his chest like a flower after a long winter in hibernation. Which was silly, so he focused back on the present. The clean kitchen. Lingering taste of that chicken dish on his tongue. The quiet they found themselves in.

“You didn't have to do the dishes, man. Dinner was plenty.” That feeling of owing him wasn't going away, but Dolph waved it away. Hands in his pockets with a shrug.

“It's cool. I made a mess and my mom taught me to never leave a mess behind. Any house I went to visiting friends, the mom would tell my mom how wonderful of a guest I was. Guess it just stayed with me.” Well, that he could understand. His mom was the same way.

“Well, I have to agree with them. You're a great guest.” They were in the living room, Dolph pulling his shoes on.

“Hey, wait. You came with more than your shoes. Where's the pan and leftovers?” He straightened and smiled in the way that meant he was probably going to argue with him. Just like over the money.

“In the fridge. You guys will get more use out of it than me.” Mike snorted.

“You're telling me you won't get use out of food?” Should he punch or kiss this ridiculous man? Honestly, who even was he? An angel sent to him to help keep him from drowning.

“If you have any troubles heating it up, give me a shout. Try not to burn your house down, please.” Mike shoved at his shoulder, that bubbly feeling glowing in his chest. Then he was watching the man drive away, taillights heading towards the highway while he breathed in the cool evening. He glanced up at the sky, counting the one or two twinkling stars he could make out among the city lights in the distance. Wishing he lived in a small town again.

If only so Monroe could experience some of the nights he got as a boy. A blanket of stars across the sky. Cold grass under his thin shirt. His mom coming out to check on him. His dad telling him stories while pointing out stars in the sky. Planets if there were any.

Not a city light for miles.

_”Baby, you really need to come out here and visit. I haven't seen you two in at least a year and a half. Back when Monroe had her hair cut into that cute little bob.”_ And now he could braid her hair down her back, which he did most mornings before she went to school. Weaving the strands deftly while she ate breakfast. Or when she was dressed up for one of her games (soccer and t-ball were her favorites so far), kicking her legs impatiently while he managed her hair.

He still couldn't quite get the complicated bun her ballet instructor required, but he felt they were at least getting better.

Stirring the bowl of soup he made for dinner, he put the phone on speaker so he could hear his mom and finish making the meal for him and Monroe. “I know, mom. I want to. Trust me. We're hoping to come out for the holidays, but you know how winters are back home.”

They had this particular conversation at least once a year- about Mike and Monroe going out to Ohio for the holidays. But the schedules and weather never allowed them the chance. And during the summer months – when Monroe was out of school and Mike could work with his schedule a little – his mom would go visit her girls in Florida. Sometimes flying out to California to see them. But this year he was trying harder to get out there.

He missed his hometown. Missed his mom too.

_”If you didn't live nearly across the country, Michael...”_ Please don't let this be a lecture about him moving away from home when he was nineteen. Chasing dreams under bright lights and somehow crash-landing in parenthood. Having to work damn hard to get where he now was. Falling in love and falling harder into debt. Digging himself out little by little; while still supporting himself and Monroe's growing curiosity.

He knew his mom was proud of him, but that didn't she liked that he abandoned the life set out for him in his small hometown- abandoned _her._

“Mom, we've talked about this. We like it here.” Monroe made a face at the soup he gave her and then he was leaning against the counter.

_“She was barely old enough to remember what it was like here last time you came out. I bet she would adore Parma. The kids in the neighborhood. The snow.”_ He grunted, chewing on a bit of celery while she laughed. 

_“Okay, fine. How about your love life? How's that been?”_ She was just checking up on him, showing how much she thought and worried about him, but talking about his love life – or the lack thereof – was about the last thing he wanted to do. With his mom or anyone else. Not because he was unhappy with it – he reminded Seth and John often that he was more than pleased to have it be just him and Monroe. But whenever it was brought up, the pitying looks were directed at him. Like he was a poor sick animal that refused help.

It was similar to the way people hung around the edges of any room he was in, those eyes always making him feel like he was a terminal cancer patient bout to be told he had two months left. But it was years ago that he was mourning his fiancee – a lifetime ago, considering how far he's come – and he was plenty satisfied with how things were. He didn't have time for dating or trying to have a relationship, anyway. So, really, it all worked out.

“Does being married to my work count?” His mom didn't appreciate him joking about serious matters – it was one of her pet peeves – but this time she only sighed and let it go.

_”I know you have dinner to get to, so I'll talk to you later, honey. Love you, Michael.”_ He swallowed, emotion clogging his airways. Talking to his mom always left him feeling like that.

“Bye, grandma! Love you!” She blew a kiss to the phone. Making him smile.

_“Bye, Monroe! Love you too!”_ He offered his 'Love you, mom' before hanging up and leaning against the counter. Stirring his soup and watching bits of carrot, beef, and celery swirl around. He missed home cooking. Missed having meals that weren't out of a box, can, or freezer section of the grocery store. Making his own was out of the question seeing as he was banned from two different community learning center cooking classes. And as hard as he tried to learn while his mom visited, he was as hopeless as he was when he moved out.

Even with careful instruction and step-by-step guidance. 

Like how some people killed plants no matter how hard they tried? Yeah, that was him with nearly every meal he attempted to cook. He was the type to burn an entire stack of pancakes to the point even dogs didn't want them. Give his friends food poisoning from bacon he made. Setting fires nearly every time he tried to cook. The only thing he could do? Heat stuff in the microwave and make hot dogs and macaroni on the stove.

Even his scrambled eggs were tasteless, undercooked, or burned to hell. He really couldn't win.

“All done!” She finished her soup and sandwich with a satisfied smile, holding the bowl out for him to see. Offering her a thumbs up since he currently had a bite of food he was working through and melting a little at the bright smile she had.

“Put it in the sink for daddy to wash. Then go get you jammies on and get you book ready, okay?” She nodded, setting her dishes carefully in the sink before skipping out of the room. Singing a song as she disappeared. Leaving him to eat in peace- for the time being.

The soup was warm and filling, but he found himself thinking of that soup Dolph made when they were sick. And that led to him remembering the delicious meal they all got to enjoy. That thick sauce making his mouth water as he could almost taste it between spoonfuls of watery flavorless 'stew' from a _can._ And compared to the meals Dolph made, this was like hospital food. Bland. Lacking anything special or interesting. A sad excuse for food.

“Daddy! Storytime!” He drank the rest of the broth from his bowl, dropping his dishes in the sink and hurrying to her room. Picking the book up and settling on the bed. Flipping through the pages they've already gotten through to the chapter they were on tonight. Monroe sat up and shuffled over to him. Leaning her head on his shoulder while he read through another chapter of Harry Potter. 

She tried to get another chapter from him, but they both had an early morning coming. So, he kissed her head, helped her get situated in bed, and flicked off the light. Catching the kiss she blew at him and putting it in his pocket.

“Goodnight, daddy. Love you!” He sent a kiss back that she caught and pressed to her cheek. Making him smile.

“Goodnight, baby.”

Seth finished cleaning the lights on the ambulance and stepped away from his work with that smug smile he always wore. They checked through the supplies in the truck and over various machines to make sure everything was ready for an inspection coming up. They were five hours into a sixteen-hour shift, so far nothing more than a mother going into early labor happening. A blessing, though it made the shifts drag out longer when they had nothing to do.

Everything inside and out of the truck was polished and shiny when a call came in for them to head out to an accident in a parking lot. Seth groaned, tossing the rag aside and running over to the passenger side. Their EMTs Summer and Daniel replaced by Trinity and Jason today, everyone loaded up and sirens flicked on as Mike navigated the streets to get to the accident as quickly as they could.

They pulled into the shopping center, police cars already blocking traffic and a couple others pulled up by the vehicles involved with the accident. Uniforms in various shades of blue scattered around as Mike parked and everyone jumped out to see what was going on. There was a truck with flashing hazards and a crumpled up ball of metal that probably once resembled a car.

Oh, man. He hated the ones where the only thing they managed to salvage was a broken lifeless body. 

Firetrucks pulled up, firefighters jumping down and walking over to the crushed car. There were officers talking to a concerned-looking guy with a beer belly and a thick gray beard with cheese curls caught in it. The people they met through their work...

Speaking of people he's met, he caught sight of a familiar uniform-clad figure, Seth's eyes lighting up when he spotted Dolph's partner crouched down next to marks on the street. And if Dan or Dean or whatever he called himself was around, then that had to mean-

“Hey, buddy.” Though his greeting was pleasant, his face was tight and he seemed frazzled. Not a good sign when they were at the scene of a car accident.

“Hey. What's the story?” Dolph crossed his arms over his chest, looking behind him at the crushed bumper of the red Ford – one of the nicer ones with an extended cab – distracting him momentarily with a look at his profile. How someone could be so handsome, he had no freaking idea. But his thoughts were cut short when Dolph met his gaze again, eyes tired and strained.

“The car was trying to exit the parking lot, on the correct side and everything. Cheese curls over there says he was not distracted – that the person in the car swerved in front of him – but we've been examining the tracks left on the road. We're waiting on security camera footage to confirm his story, but I personally doubt that's what happened.” Mike nodded along, looking over the scene briskly. 

“What do you think happened?” Dolph sighed.

“That he wasn't paying attention to what was going on, whipped into the lot, and rammed the car against that sign. Damages seem to support that, but obviously, we can't go off our assumptions.” There were far too many accidents they were called in for that were caused by driver negligence- namely, texting and driving. Drunk driving was another big one, but the really nasty ones out on the highways were almost always distracted drivers.

“Can you guys ticket him?” Dolph shook his head, hand on his hip as he turned to look over at the driver again.

“Not until we know for sure what happened. I mean, this is a pretty serious accident. We'll have to see what we can prove.” He rubbed at his eyes, resting his hand across his mouth for a moment before dropping it to his side. Shaking his head sadly.

“I don't imagine the person in the other car survived-” His sentence was cut off by people shouting, catching his attention when he realized they were calling for help. For medics. Seth was already hurrying to the car people were now gathered around, smoke coming from where he assumed the front was, so he pushed off the ambulance and caught up.

“We didn't see anyone else in the car, but we just heard a cry. It's faint, like they're weak, but something is alive in there.” How the hell were they going to get inside and find them? The doors were mangled and twisted together, the car looking more like a closed accordion.

Kind of like in the cartoons he watched when he was a kid.

“Seth, we have the Jaws of Life, don't we?” In a blink Seth was at the ambulance Dolph was still standing by, door flung open and then he was hurrying over to where Mike was now kneeling down by the silver Accord, trying to find where the sound was coming from. At first, he thought maybe they were too late, but then he heard it. A weak cry so faint he nearly missed it under the slide of his shoes on the asphalt. 

He waved Seth closer, Dolph close behind holding a bag Seth probably tossed to him.

“Cut here. The glass is busted out so we can get the door off easier.” More footsteps hurried over, Seth cutting and hands pulling. When the silver metal was removed, he got down on his stomach to find a child sitting in his seat. Clutching a block in his hand with his eyes squeezed shut tight. Whimpering softly and driving a bolt of adrenaline through him. They needed to haul ass and get him of there.

Thinking quickly, he rolled over onto his back and shimmied himself into the car. Ignoring the protest Seth had, the muffled conversation and commotion as he focused on the child. Watching him with fear and tears in brown eyes. He tried a smile, to comfort the boy and reassure him. Reaching for him slowly so he wouldn't jerk away from him. Worsening any injuries he may have.

“Hey, buddy. I'm Michael. We're going to get you out of here. Okay?” A quick nod as he cried harder. A good sign he was aware of what was going on around. An unfortunate thing considering this was an awful situation to be in at such a young age. He was strapped tight in his car seat, which had to be was protected him in the accident. Keeping him from being thrown from the car and protecting him from the crushed metal behind him, wrapped around the seat like it was trying to consume it. 

Miraculously, the boy seemed mostly unharmed. Mike checked him over briskly, finding minor cuts and abrasions along his arms and legs. A scrape on his cheek. Cut in his eyebrow. Making mindless conversation to keep the child calm while he worked, popping open the mechanism keeping the boy strapped in. Sweat seeped through his shirt and at first, he thought it was the warm weather outside. 

But then he realized the heat was close and intense. 

“Mike, you might want to hurry up in there.” Shit. Cars didn't explode as often as people feared they did – how they showed in the movies – but they _did_ often catch fire in accidents like this. He was no car expert, but there were a lot of little parts in the engine that could light. Antifreeze was pretty flammable last he checked. Regardless, Mike and the child were in the worst place to be when the car caught fire, so he shook off his thoughts and started pulling limbs from the straps.

When he tried to pull the boy out, however, he screamed. Mike's ears ringing. Nearly drowning Dolph's voice out.

“Mike! What's wrong?” His gaze followed along until he saw the foot of the child's left leg was stuck in the crushed metal. And he was pretty sure it was twisted in the wrong way.

Oh, sweet mother of...

“Okay. I'm going to need you to be super brave for me. Seth!” He craned his neck, spotting Seth bent down by the opening. Dolph was on the left. Fingers digging into the canvas bag perched on his thigh. They both stared back at him with open concern. Alert and ready to move at a moment's notice.

“I need to cut his foot free!” Bolt cutters were pushed to him, which he tugged with a grunt. Sweat pouring down his face and back, the heat the car was making almost unbearable. The child was looking sleepy so he shook him a bit. Keeping him alert. Awake. Then he twisted his torso, back screaming at the awkward angle, and muscled the cutters onto the part of the frame trapping the boy. Fingers tightened in his soiled white shirt and the crying returned.

At least he was awake still. 

Gritting his teeth, he pressed on the handles with all his might. Cutting through after a long moment of intense straining. Time was ticking by like on the show _60-seconds._ Running out as he shifted his position, pushing his feet to give him better leverage. The heat was oppressing, burning against his face and making it hard for him to keep a good grip on the handles as he strained once more. Every muscle on fire and his groan echoing around the small space he was crammed into at the moment.

“One more cut and we're out.” The boy's foot was bleeding and yes. His ankle was, at the least, twisted. Probably broken. Swallowing, he squeezed with all his strength, finally freeing the boy from the clutches of the boiling car. The foot dropped out, another shriek ringing out.

“What happened?” Flat on his back once more, he pressed the boy to his chest and caught his breath. Soothing the child as he closed his eyes. Thanking whoever was above that they were able to save the boy.

“His...His ankle is probably broken. There are a lot of injuries to his foot. Get the gurney ready.” Mike smoothed his hand over short black hair. Speaking softly while they waited.

“We're ready!” Carefully, he maneuvered the boy and helped him reach a female officer who was smiling at the child encouragingly. She pulled him out, the two of them disappearing along with Seth and the bag Dolph had before. With the boy safely out of danger, he took a second to revel in this rescue mission, smiling with his eyes closed. Gathering his strength to scoot back out.

“Mike! You need to move it! _Now!_ ” Dolph's voice was strained. Commanding. Shaking him back to the present situation. Because there was one other thing before he could truly relax. He found Dolph on his stomach, blue eyes wide as he reached out for his leg. It was like his energy was zapped from his body, barely able to shimmy closer to where Dolph was waiting for him. But he managed, hands tugging him along until he was able to take a breath that wasn't scorching his airways. Breeze feeling deliriously good against his sweaty skin. They scurried away just in time for a bang to sound from the engine, a fire exploding in the front seat and consuming the interior in seconds.

A close call.

He laid back on the ground, rubbing dirt and smoke from his eyes while he sat with his mortality. Staring up at the blue sky and smiling when Dolph finally sat next to him. Turning to watch him watch the flames with a drawn expression. Breathing heavily before shifting to look down at Mike. He looked rather handsome from where he was. Dirt smudged along his cheeks and skin shiny from sweat. The blue sky stretched behind him and nearly the same bright hue as his eyes. Blonde hair that escaped his ponytail falling around his face. 

Mike wasn't sure if he was dizzy from the heat or that smile directed at him.

“You know...you're insane. Don't think you were supposed to do that.” Paramedics were normally on standby, waiting for the victims to be brought to them. But he couldn't just stand there, knowing someone was alive and needing help. Definitely worth any chewing out he might get for it.

“Thanks.” Dolph laughed, throwing his head back and producing the sound with his whole body. Sitting up, he joined in and watched as the waiting fire department put out the fire and cleared the accident. The truck was still there, Cheese Curl glancing between the car and where Mike and Dolph were sitting with wide eyes.

Hopefully, this would keep him from being so reckless in the future.

“This is five now, you know.” Dolph wasn't looking at him, but the smile still curled across his lips. Leaning back on his hands and staring up at the sky. Legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. 

“Five what?” A snort, head tilted to the side now as Dolph looked at him. Amused. Devilishly handsome under this bright California sun.

“Five times I've saved your ass.” He nudged a leg with his fist.

“One of these times, I'm getting you back. Evening the score.” The man winked at him. Standing up and brushing his pants off before offering a hand for Mike to take. And, look. He was a bit unsteady. Maybe a little dizzy. That was the only reason he fell into Dolph, hands grabbing his waist and steadying him. A gruff laugh in his ear making his hair stand on end.

“Thanks.” 

“That's six...” He elbowed Dolph.

“Shut up.” They watched the action for a moment before he was searching for the boy. For someone to tell him what was going on. 

“The ambulances took off. There was a lady loaded up in the one that got here before you, and the boy was taken in yours.” Wait. He scanned the area for his truck, indeed finding it missing. They really left without him?

“I know it's an emergency, but usually they wait for the driver to get out of harm's way before taking off.” Everyone was packing up now, the truck gone and car wreckage mostly cleared. Police cars were pulling out of the lot until only one remained. And with the way a tall figure leaned against it (definitely Dean), watching them from under the police hat he wore, he figured it had to be Dolph's.

“Well, we can drop you by. But you'll have to ride in the back.” They made their way over to Dean, who spit on the ground and tilted his head to the side. Looking between them.

“He comin' with us, then?” There was an intensity that immediately put Mike on edge, but Dolph just snorted and opened the back door. Jerking his chin with that teasing grin. And just before Mike got in, he stopped and raised his brow. The two of them _so_ close. He could nearly count the lashes surrounding Pacific Blues.

“Am I being arrested, officer? Shouldn't I be read my rights?” Dean groaned somewhere in the background, but the smile Dolph wore split into a grin. Eyes crinkling at the edges and making him feel like he was floating on clouds. 

“Just get in, idiot.” Yeah, they probably should get going. But with as daring as his action just was, and as close as his life was to being ended prematurely, didn't he deserve to make a joke or two?

Shrugging, he slid into the backseat and buckled in. The radio crackled every so often, someone reporting in or mumbling codes that Dean grumbled at. His phone vibrated in his pocket, a text from Seth turning into fifteen as they passed office buildings and joined the line of traffic speeding down the highway. Rather than try to text through the sudden influx of messages, he hit dial and waited for Seth to pick up.

_”Hey! I thought you were right behind me, but then I got in and you weren't there. But we had to get going and I didn't see you anywhere. Are you okay?”_ Seth liked to pretend he wasn't the type to get emotional – like he was above all the mushy stuff – but when it came down to it he cared harder than anyone.

Drumming his fingers on his thigh, Mike turned the conversation to what was important. Because _he_ was perfectly fine.

“How's the kid? Have his family been notified?” A door slammed on the line, Seth greeting someone and leaving the noisy garage area. Probably outside the emergency drop off.

_”He's fine, thanks to you. His mother was the sole casualty of the accident, unfortunately, but his father was called and they're together. And because I know you want to know, the boy's name is Andre.”_ Relief coursed through him, finally able to relax back into the seat. The weight on his shoulders disappearing.

“Great to hear. I should be there shortly, so we can get the reports ready and do inventory.” Yeah, they lost the mother. Probably killed on impact. But the boy was saved and reunited with his father now. That was what made Mike's job worth the long hours. The crushing losses they faced. The stress of trying to be a good father and a medic- at the same time.

The pregnant mothers they were able to help. The families they could help bring together. The happy tears all around as they packed up the truck.

_”Wait, you're on your way? I was going to come out and get you once I was sure things were okay here. In fact, I'm almost to my car.”_ The radio came to life, something about a _917_ that had Dolph chuckling. There were a lot of codes in their line of work, for efficiency purposes of course, and Mike was never good at keeping up with what they were. He knew the important ones and relied on Seth to help him out with the others.

“Yeah, I'm in the back of a squad car,” He worded it like that on purpose, wanting to mess with Seth a bit. A little payback for leaving him. Dolph turned in the passenger seat and made a face that he grinned at.

_”What the hell did you manage to do to get you arrest- Oh. Wait. Your boyfriend was there. I should have realized, but I was too busy worrying about your stupid hero ass. Look, next time you want to impress a guy, just do what the rest of us do, please. Something that won't give me gray hair.”_ See? Seth had a heart under all that angst and heavy death metal. His face warmed at the teasing, but he merely laughed. Because Seth was ridiculous sometimes. 

“Aww, worried about me, Sethie? I can't promise no more hero antics, but I'll do my best to make it back to the ambulance next time.” They were at a stoplight and now Dean gave him a look. One less pleasant than the one Dolph had before. The radio was turned up as well, a not so subtle hint to get off the phone. They were all on duty after all. And he would talk to Seth in a bit anyway.

“Hey, I'll talk to you when I get there. I'm getting dirty looks that tell me if I don't get off, I'll end up at the police station instead.” Seth snorted.

_”When you get here, I'll make sure to completely ignore your existence.”_ Dean shook his head, switching lanes while muttering under his breath. Gesturing to the cars in front of him.

“Why?” The sound Seth made had him picturing the face he was making. Like Mike was the slowest, biggest idiot in the world.

_”So your cop boyfriend doesn't think we're like that and get all jealous. I'm not standing in his way at all and I want to make it as clear as possible that you're all his. No competition here.”_ Yeah, okay. He prayed Seth got over this teasing soon because he was already growing tired of it. 

Jealous? As if.

“Shut up. I'll be there in ten.” They hung up, Mike playing with his phone absently. Staring out the window as the gorgeous California landscape swept past. Dean talking quietly about the traffic and drumming his fingers on the wheel. Letting his mind wander to his daughter and how happy he would be to talk to her in a few hours. Hold her when he got home. 

He was feeling rather mortal now that the teasing was over and he really just wanted to hug her tight and thank his lucky stars he lived to see another day with her. His job could be dangerous at times and it hit him that one of these days she could lose him after not seeing him for a long twenty-four hours.

They pulled into the hospital parking lot, driving around until they were idling outside the front doors. Seth, despite his teasing over Dolph being jealous, was waiting for him. Drinking an AMP Energy and nodding his head along to whatever mess it was he liked these days. At their arrival, the headphones were pulled off, hanging around his neck, and waved. Back to work he went. 

As they were turning away from the police car, Seth starting to explain a new situation, Dolph called him back. They stopped and he ignored the stupid look Seth was giving him. If they were in high school, he'd probably nudge him. Start singing that kissing in a tree song. As it was, he merely raised his brows. 

If he didn't stop with this stupidly romanticized version of what was going on...

“Yeah?” Where Dolph was sunshine and smiles, Dean was a brooding storm. Impatience clear in the way he drummed his fingers and glared at the back of Dolph's head.

“When do you think you'll have a break?” Seth suddenly had a coughing fit, shrugging and trying to appear innocent when they both looked over at him. He was definitely going to choke him when they got inside.

“Barring any emergencies, probably a couple hours. I mean, I'll have to check with everyone but there should be an overlap with the next shift and I can spare a minute.” Dean's low voice could be heard over the buzzing radio, Dolph glancing over his shoulder for a moment before rolling his eyes and waving off whatever Dean said.

“Cool. Give me a shout whenever you find a moment. I'm off duty in an hour and I'm free the rest of the day. Maybe we can grab something to eat; something better than what they have here. No offense.” Dolph leaned out the window and pointedly staring at the building behind them. Mike laughed, shaking his head.

“None taken. I don't cook it. Which is a good thing for the people who have to eat it.” Now they were both being glared at, Dean's sour mood a damper on the conversation. But, well, they all had things they needed to be doing. So, it was probably better he let them go.

“Yeah, I'll let you know. Thanks for the lift.” He imagined Dean wanted to peel out the second Dolph was situated in his seat. Fun guy he was.

Seth shook his head when he turned once more to get in the building. Mike didn't like this chummy amused Seth. 

“What?” They waved to the receptionist as they passed through, Seth whistling and trying to act like he wasn't doing anything. _”Seth..._

“It was just cute. Getting to witness you and your boyfriend flirting with each other.” Daniel waved to them from where he was sitting on the break room counter with a book in his lap. He grabbed a Sprite from the fridge, glaring at Seth's _'Tell me it isn't true'_ face. 

“We were not-” Seth waved his hand in the air.

“ _And_ he asked you out on a date!” The Sprite was just nearly to his lips, his eyes widening at what he just said. Date? 

“What are you talking about? He didn't.” Arms crossed as Seth leveled him with a look.

“You're telling me that him asking you when you have a break so you guys can go get something to eat is _not_ him asking you out?” Daniel's unhelpful _'Sounds like a date to me.'_ had him defensive. Because they had it all wrong.

“He's just being nice. You guys don't know anything.” Dean's response was lost as he left the room to go find something productive to do. Standing around chatting was not that.

It wasn't until much later that he was able to finally find the time to go eat something that wasn't an apple. He kicked Seth's leg as he passed by, promising to bring him something to eat so long as he texted what he wanted in a timely manner. Throwing a middle finger back at the knowing look Seth was wearing.

He didn't have too long, though, so the minute he was told a break would be okay, he rang Dolph's number. Pacing the garage while he waited to see if he would be going out, or hitting a local sandwich place.

_”Hey!”_ There was nothing quite like hearing someone being excited to hear from you to brighten up your night. He slowed his pacing, hand on his hip and eyes on the sky.

“So, I've got about twenty minutes before it's back to the trenches. Please tell me you're close by.” Fingers and toes crossed, though he was already planning his order for _Jerry's Subs,_ which was just a short five-minute jog across the parking lot. Headlights flashed in his peripheral view while he kicked his toe at the ground.

_”You're in luck. I was just heading back to my apartment when you called. Actually, I was going by the hospital. So I'm here now.”_ Stepping out of the garage, he found a familiar white car waiting outside the hospital entrance. A little ways away but probably him.

“Oh, great! I'm back by the garages, though. Go like you're going to pull out onto the street and just wait there. I'll be out in a moment.” With an affirmative response typical of cops, the call ended and Mike jogged over to the same white car now idling in the exit lane. Smoothing a hand through his hair, he pulled the door open after a quick glance through the window and settled into the passenger seat.

It was oddly quiet in the car, the radio completely shut off and the engine running soundlessly, but it was also nice after the chaotic day he's had. Full of noise and banter and stress.

After a minute of taking things in, he realized Dolph was speaking- though not to him. His voice was soft, hand loosely gripping the wheel while the other tapped on the phone case pressed to his ear. Then the call ended, the phone dropped carelessly into the middle console and Dolph rubbing at his eyes. Flicking the radio on, keeping it at a low volume before pulling out onto the street.

“Sorry, that was my boss. She was checking in with me about some reports I have to turn in tomorrow morning.” Mike took in the red lights of traffic. The warm night everyone seemed to be enjoying. Humming in response while Dolph flipped through the radio stations. Making quiet comments about whatever songs started playing before switching it to the CD player when it seemed like he couldn't find something he liked.

“It's cool. You've got bosses. Deans. I've got a Seth harassing me all the time.” Dolph snickered, turning towards the cluster of food places. 

“I'm sorry about Dean too, by the way. He wasn't in a good mood by the time you got around him. He was close to finishing his desk work when the call came in about the accident. And then having to make the detour to the hospital after...” They parked and climbed out, scanning the area.

“He seems like a fun guy to be around. Oh, note the sarcastic tone.” He pointed to the sushi place, Dolph gesturing for him to lead the way. 

“He's not too bad when he's not being a prick. Like, he tells these insane stories and sings along to random songs on the radio- even though he can't sing. At all. He's funny sometimes too. And he's good at calling you on your own bullshit.” He ordered and stepped aside so Mike could order. “You'll just have to meet him when he's not about to get off work. Or when he's just had to deal with an emergency. He's a riot.”

“I'll take your word for that, man.” Seth's order was added to his, and then they had the food collected and were heading for the car. Mike scarfing his food down while Dolph merely walked along beside him. It reminded him of the night at the burger place, except that snug police uniform was replaced with a plain black jacket, dark jeans, and a hat pushed backwards over blonde hair. Dolph telling him crazy things about his job as they went.

“What made you want to get into the force?” His food was finished in record time and they were headed back to the hospital, Dolph in the passenger seat with his food open in his lap (at Mike's insistence since he was finished with his food and Dolph didn't eat his yet), chewing on a spicy roll that smelled delicious.

“Well, my dad was a military man and I nearly followed in his steps because I wanted to serve my country.” Mike tried to imagine him as a soldier. Blonde hair sheered to his head. Serious. Unmoving. It was weird, so he shook it off and put on the turn signal.

“But then I got my hands on a law book in high school. It was fascinating to me. I wanted to know more. And towards my senior year, I was ready to pursue being a lawyer. A defense attorney to be specific.” He took another bite, humming appreciatively.

“So you _do_ have this...I guess natural need to help people. Makes for a good soldier, lawyer, and cop.” Dolph laughed, scraping his fork along the plastic to-go container. They made it back to the hospital, Mike parking the car but in no rush to get back. He was enjoying the conversation. The scent of Dolph's food heavy in the air. Humor dancing in eyes sat across from him.

“I suppose that's true. I think it's more like you have this natural ability to get yourself into trouble and need saving.” Well, could be that too.

“So, what happened? I mean, you're not a lawyer now. Right?” Dolph shook his head with a loud laugh.

“While I was going through pre-law, I ran into some trouble. Just someone trying to rob a friend of mine while I was there. And the cops who helped out were pretty cool, answering my annoying questions once things were taken care of. Happy to tell me more about their jobs. And, I don't know, I guess it sounded cooler than what I was doing. So, I switched over.” Tapping his fingers on his knee, Mike hummed.

“So, in the end, you kind of did follow after your dad. Like, you sort of... married the two things together by being a cop.” Realization dawned on Dolph's face as he chewed the last of his food. Snapping his fingers and beaming.

“I never thought of it like that before, but yeah. I guess you're right.” His alarm to warn him that he needed to get back went off, startling him. And shortly after that, his phone was ringing because of course Seth was already on his ass. 

Well, fun time was over, then. He held up his phone, wiggling it in the air.

“Work calls.” Dolph shrugged as if to say _what can you do?_ “And thanks for this. It's nice to step away from my chaotic job and insane coworkers and just have a good conversation.”

“For sure. I totally get that.” That was a really good thing about him. He understood Mike's job and offered this little escape from _that._

It was...nice.

“And, hey. We should do this again. You know- whenever we can get away from work.” Dolph agreed with a thumbs up, having stuffed the last roll in his mouth. Then they were climbing out of the car, Mike back to work and Dolph off to wherever he lived, shaking hands briefly before Mike jogged towards the garage and Dolph's door slammed shut. Engine coming to life silently and lights flashing on. 

He couldn't stop thinking about how _nice_ it all was. Getting to step away from everything and have a few minutes to unwind with good food and interesting conversation. He loved his work, loved being there to see miracles happen and help others through difficult times, but it was the kind of job that could really run you down and wear you out. 

Seth grinned up at him from where he sat on the ambulance, accepting his food with a raised brow.

“So....how was the date? No! Don't answer that. I can tell from your _glow_ that it was magical. A dream come true, am I right?” If Mike accidentally-on-purpose kicked the sauce Seth was about to dip his California Roll into, spilling the sauce on his work pants, well, no one could prove it.

Seth grumbled as he cleaned the mess, shaking his head but still amused. Glancing up at him after a moment. Smirk in place.

“He doth protest too much.” Mike rolled his eyes at the sing-song voice and walked away. Seth could think what he wanted about whatever. What mattered was that Mike knew the truth.

September rolled into October like the waves onto the beach. His birthday, this year blessedly falling on a Saturday he wasn't busy, was spent with his favorite girl. Two cupcakes between them and plenty of laughter as Monroe pushed it into his face. Icing smeared all over his face and mouth dropped open in shock before he was running after her through the house, scooping her up and peppering her face in kisses. Heart singing as her giggles rang out. And then the day was finished out in silence, Monroe sleeping quietly in her room and Mike at the table going over bills and balancing his checkbook.

Satisfied with another candle on the metaphorical cake. Another revolution around the sun.

John dropped by the next day, Monroe sent to a friend's house so John could take him out for some drinks. Greasy bar food that never agreed with his stomach but was just fine with the bitter beer he was drinking. Laughing with John and his girlfriend. Talking about old times- before they had to grow up and be men. Be adults. One of them even being a parent.

The festivities for his birthday didn't stop with John's night on the town or even Seth's chocolate muffin and hazelnut latte early Monday morning. Because he mentioned, in passing, during a texting conversation he was having with Dolph that it was his birthday and how he spent it with Monroe at home. So, he offered to take him (or them, whichever worked better) out to lunch. 

Which was how they ended up sitting on a park bench on a breezy Thursday afternoon. Watching Monroe chase ducks around, a gaggle of kids running over to her excitedly to join in. With a grueling 20-hour shift on the horizon, it was nice to enjoy this little piece of peace. Little bite of happiness and life- and delicious sandwiches.

“How did I not know about this park?” Monroe crouched down in the grass, showing a couple other kids something hidden in a patch of clovers. A gentle breeze shifted the leaves in the trees they were sat under, Dolph inhaling deeply and smiling as he exhaled. Leaning back to stare up at the sky.

It was Monroe's mother who showed him this place, actually. When he was barely twenty, head-over-heels in love, and just starting to find himself. This little park was full of so many fond memories for him- some of his love; many of his amazing daughter.

Rather than share all that with his new friend, he simply sighed and kicked a few fallen leaves. “It's a hidden gem, that's for sure.”

After their lunch – at one of those cute sandwich bistros that served Instagram-worthy dishes and the best wine in the city – Mike was the one who suggested going to the park and walking off the large meal they ate. And as far as birthdays go, well, this was a pretty nice way to celebrate.

“So, when do you have to head off?” Flipping his wrist, he found he had about two hours before he needed to leave. Which meant his pleasant afternoon was done.

“Bro, I hate to be the one to tell you, but your watch is on wrong.” He glanced away from where Monroe was picking dandelions, handing them out to her new friends, to find Dolph looking at him. Amused as he gestured to Mike's right hand. The watch clasped to it.

“Excuse me?” His friend sat up and tapped the watch.

“Yeah. Most people wear them on their left hand.” Oh. That made him laugh, shaking his head as he held up his left hand. Wiggling his fingers.

“Actually, I think most people wear them on their non-dominant hand. While most people are right-handed, I'm a southpaw. So, yeah.” Now they both laughed, Mike calling Monroe over because it was time to get going.

“Ah. I figured that someone who eats their cookies like you do might wear their watch incorrectly. 'Cuz why the hell not. But that makes sense too- and confirms my suspicion that you're just walking chaos. Left-handed? Cookies and _milk?_ It all makes sense.” His daughter had some flowers in her hand still as she hurried over, Mike snorting at Dolph teasing.

“What have you got for me, Goofball?” She handed over the flower, which he accepted as if he was given a bouquet of roses. And, to his absolute delight, Dolph did the same when she handed one over to him as well. Twirling the flower between his fingers as he watched them interact, dropping his gaze to the springy grass beneath his shoes before clearing his throat.

“Gotta head home, Roe. Work tonight.” She pouted until Dolph informed her that he would be happy to hang out with her. And then the walk back to their cars was filled with Monroe chatting about all the things she was looking forward to doing. She grabbed both their hands at some point, swinging them while she continued going on about her favorite shows and playing in the yard.

Sneaking in a mention of a puppy now and how fun it would be to play with one. Which...ugh.

Back at the house, she was coloring at the table. Humming a song and answering Dolph's questions about what she was doing while Mike hurried around the house. Getting showered and dressed for work. Packing something better to eat than those damn deli sandwiches he had to eat all the time. Brewing coffee to take with him and checking that there was something Dolph could make into dinner.

Catching the way Dolph was watching him run all over the kitchen with a tilted smile, turning back to something Monroe was pointing out to him.

Finally, he was ready to go. Everything sorted out and bag by the front door. He kissed Monroe on the head and tapped her shoulder.

“Remember, young lady. No television past eight. I'll try to call as soon as I can. 'Kay?” She turned in her seat to kiss his cheek, nodding before returning to her work. And he kept hovering, knowing he needed to leave but not wanting to. 

Dolph finally had to practically push him out the door as he listed reasons why he needed to stay another minute, assuring him that things were _fine._ That he shouldn't worry so much. He knew that, of course, but he always had the hardest time leaving her. Monroe was growing up so quickly and he was missing so much because of having to work. The memory of the call he got from John where she was watching a show as a little girl and said 'cat' plagued him. Her first word and he missed it because he was at _work._

But he knew he was doing his best, and as sad as it made him to miss things, there was a lot he was there for. So he tried to reassure himself of that as he drove towards the hospital.

The evening was plenty eventful, an unfortunate thing in his line of work. Three car accidents in a span of four hours, a suicide call that didn't end...well, and a woman who went into labor three months early. A few shootings sprinkled throughout the night. Seth picked at his sandwich, flicking bits of food out the window while they waited for the light to turn green. Mike wrinkled his nose as he watched bits of tomato fly off his fingers.

“You're disgusting.” Seth bit into his wrap, mayo and lettuce falling out onto the wrapping spread across Seth's lap.

“Flattery won't get you anywhere with me, Mizanin.” They pulled into the garage, his stomach grumbling impatiently at the stench of Seth's...meal. Licking his fingers obnoxiously, Seth glanced over at him, Smug as always.

“So, you got a hot date tonight?” That one outing with Dolph turned into a weekly thing- sometimes two times in the same week if the schedules aligned. All his work friends got in on the teasing now, though Seth was the absolute worst about it. He tugged off his shoes and wiggled his toes. Sighing in relief as his feet got to breathe. 

Glancing over at Seth and wrinkling his face at the mess all in his facial hair. 

“You got a little something...” Seth wiped it away with an exasperated roll of his eyes, finishing his wrap with a happy grunt. “Anyway, I don't date. I don't have the time- and besides that I have Monroe.”

“ _Yet,_ you somehow manage to _squeeze_ in time to go have a little dinner. Make a little conversation. All with the same guy I remember you falling all over at the house fire. Come on, Miz. You do remember what _'dating'_ is like, right?” He did and this wasn't it. Dating was going out with someone you had romantic (or at least sexual) interest in. No, what he was doing was making a new friend. Someone Monroe adored. Someone who understood his job and the crazy hours he had to keep.

Most importantly, someone who knew all the emergency numbers and who was CPR Certified.

“It's not dating. Okay? How about you just focus on you and your horrible sandwiches.” Seth chuckled, shaking his head as he brushed off the crumbs. 

“So, I take the sour mood as a sign there's no date tonight. Bummer.” It was like he was talking to a wall. Seth purposefully ignoring what he was saying like he was an idiot who didn't know anything about life. Love. Dating...

They got out of the truck to stretch before another call could come in, Seth laughing next to him and smacking him on the shoulder.

“Well, speak of the Devil. Look who's come to be a knight in shining white armor.” Furrowing his brow, he turned to see a familiar little girl dashing over to them. Dolph jogging to keep up. Waving when they were close enough. Monroe clinging to his neck and hugging him tightly.

“I'll be inside going over supplies.” He wanted to punch that look off Seth's face, but then Monroe was talking a million miles an hour about nothing at all. So he let Seth walk away and tuned into what his daughter was saying. Still reeling from the fact that they were here. Visiting him at work.

Dolph shrugged when Mike turned curious eyes on him. “She didn't want to stay in the house and I figured right about now you could use a break. So, here we are.”

They ended up hurrying over to the gelato place a little down the road, Seth texting to assure him he'd cover until he got back. And to tell him to enjoy his little date, which had him clicking his phone off with a grunt.

With an eye on his daughter, he stuck a spoon in his treat and raised a brow at Dolph, who was already taking a large bite.

“I don't know if I completely approve of you bringing my daughter to my job. But, I'm glad you did.” They both watched as she kicked her feet on the bench, licking her gelato and singing a song from _Frozen._ Dolph winced.

“Sorry. She just kept asking questions about my job and yours and do we work together, so I asked if she's ever seen you at work before. And then she was bugging me to come see you in action- which I would never do. But nothing too bad can happen at the garage. Luckily you were there.” He dipped his spoon into Mike's gelato when he checked on her, making him snort.

“It's okay. I'm really happy to see her.” It was a blessing that Seth wasn't there to see them because he knew what his friend would say. The endless teasing he was already in for. “Thanks.”

Dolph grinned, finishing the cone he got and putting his hands in his pockets. 

“Any time.”

Dolph's presence in their lives continued as October tumbled into November. Monroe stomping on dead leave skittering across the pavement while Dolph and Mike followed along behind her. Sipping warm drinks and laughing over more work stories and bonding over their crazy families. It was crazy to him how quickly they clicked- like they've known each other for years instead of just months. How much they had in common with the other. How perfectly Dolph fit into his life.

John now wore the same stupid smug look Seth did, and it was on his face the minute he ran into them while they were out shopping. Mike was trying to find new pants for Monroe – who was growing out of her clothes faster than he could replace them – while Dolph was keeping Monroe entertained in the seats by the changing room. Making it easier for him to really look around and not have to divert half his attention to his daughter. Focus on the task at hand and not worry that she was bothering someone with her curious mind or waiting to jump out at him. 

John was apparently there to wait on his girlfriend to get off work, coming up to say hey when he spotted him. And then looking for his 'niece' since she wasn't usually too far off. Which was how they got John smirking and Mike trying to hurry up. 

Because he had to tell John: “She's over by the changing rooms. Dolph's sitting with her.” 

Wincing as excitement lit up John's face at finding out this information. What was it about Dolph that had his friends planning their wedding already? It was annoying.

“So, the mystery man is here with you. About damn time he's where I can get him into an interrogation- I mean, where I can introduce myself.” Mike rolled his eyes, plucking a blue butterfly shirt off the rack and turning to see John looking through the clothes on another rack but obviously not intending to actually help since he was flicking through them so fast.

“That really won't be necessary, John.” He tried to pass by, but his friend crossed his arms and blocked his path. Brow raised. Seriously?

“What more do you need to know? You demanded everything down to his blood type when I mentioned he's been watching Monroe for me lately.” Another shirt – this one green – pulled off the rack, John not at all deterred. 

“Hey, I'm her _godfather_ and her favorite uncle. I deserve to know who you're leaving her with. But, dude. This isn't like when you brought Dana into our lives.” Mike snorted, walking them towards the dressing rooms. Snagging up a jacket as he passed.

“Look, I know you. I know when you're interested in someone. This isn't like Dana or Seth or Candace. This isn't just some new babysitter or friend you've picked up along the way. And other than his occupation and name, you've told me absolutely nothing.” That was not true. John was immediately intrigued about this mystery officer that somehow appeared in his life, watching his daughter, and asked a ton of questions about him. Most of which Mike answered.

(He felt _'Do you think he's hot?'_ wasn't a question John needed answered...)

“Well, you haven't told me anything _interesting_ about him. Finding out he's CPR Certified and can stand watching cartoons with Monroe all the time is boring shit. I want to know the good stuff.” Mike counted the clothes he gathered so far, itching to get back to Monroe so she could try her new outfits but not really wanting John to come along. Dolph already met Seth and John was turning out to be just as bad. 

“John...”

_”Mike..._ He narrowed his eyes.

“You and Seth never listen to me. He's just a friend. Like Bananas. Or Ry. I don't see how this time is different than those times. I'm not looking to date right now, okay?” John merely stared at him. Unmoving.

“Can you drop it if I tell you something you deem interesting?” Like he figured, John nodded excitedly.

“Okay, um...he can cook. Like, _really_ cook.” His mouth watered as he remembered the first meal he tasted from Dolph's kitchen and he's gotten to taste a few others since then. Usually leftovers made for Dolph and Monroe while he was busy working, but always so delicious.

“Oh my gosh.” The conversation thankfully dropped as they neared where Monroe and Dolph were, John taking the seat next to Dolph while he ushered Monroe into a changing room. The sooner they finished this fiasco of a venture, the better for the headache he could feel coming. 

She stepped out of the stall with her new clothes on, Mike fixing her hair and booping her nose. “Now, go out there and ask if they like your outfit.” Even from the quiet hall of empty dressing rooms he could hear their applause, though he couldn't make out their words. But she returned beaming so they clearly loved it.

“Uncle John said I never looked prettier and Dolphins said he was super jealous he didn't have a shirt as cool as this one.” They repeated that for the next twenty minutes, finishing with a pretty sundress that received high praise. Then they both stepped out of the changing area, Monroe dragging Dolph off to look at shoes and John following him to the counter. Wearing this wide smile and looking like a maniac.

“Dude, marry him. Right now. I'm sure there's a preacher around here somewhere. A church people aren't using.” The cashier glanced between them as she scanned the clothes, Monroe dropping some boots and sneakers by him before heading outside. Dolph already waiting for her by the door.

“Okay, when I speak do I sound like the parents in the _Peanuts_ cartoons? Because you're clearly not understanding me at all.” It was beginning to feel like he was a broken record. Saying over and over that, no, he wasn't looking to date. That Dolph was just his friend. That he was fine single.

“Sometimes, but I try to pretend I heard it so you don't get mad. Dude, he's kinda perfect. Like, not only is he fantastic with your daughter, he's gorgeous. And that's coming from a very straight California guy who has been surrounded by pretty people my whole life.” His expression softened.

“I know. You're happy. You're better than ever. But, come on. You can't tell me that you haven't even considered it. Just once. I know you- I know what matters to you.” They stepped out, finding the sun now hiding behind some clouds, a storm looming on the horizon. 

“Uncle John! Come look at this cool lizard!” She was kneeling on the ground, pointing at a green lizard sunning itself on the wall of the shop. Before joining her, John nudged his arm and jerked his chin to where Dolph was crouched next to her. Speaking softly and pointing at the lizard. Smiling brightly when she said something back.

“Just think about it, 'kay?”

By the time December was upon them, winter sweeping through the Golden State, Mike finally had to admit that maybe his friends were right. That, maybe, this time was different. In the six years since his daughter was born – that he lost his fiancee – he's barely looked at another person. Let alone gone and develop crushes on them or anything. He was preoccupied and, quite honestly, he just didn't care to take the time to get to know someone well enough to like them in any way other than a friend. A co-worker. An acquaintance. He had John, his friends at the hospital, Ryan. A couple friends back home he stayed in contact with. 

Plenty of interesting people stepped into his life, but none of them stood out. And if they did, it was in friendship. Someone interesting to have drinks with. Watch a game with. It was like having his head in the sand- and he was perfectly fine with that.

He wasn't blind, though. It wasn't hard to tell people looked at him. Sometimes approaching him at the bar while he was out with friends. Smiling at him in that different way when they went out to dinners as a group on birthdays. The hands that lingered or the laughs that were just a tad louder and longer than needed. Hugs that lasted a second too long.

Even on the job, he ran into people who saw he wasn't married and tried to flirt with him. Single mothers who watched the way he was with kids. Younger women asking him about his job and very obviously looking him over. 

All of that and yet, in six years, it never crossed his mind to do anything about it. To lean into a touch or offer a wink when green eyes batted at him as he leaned against the ambulance. In fact, most of the time he didn't realize what was going on until the moments passed and he either reflected on it with John or in his bed while trying to go to sleep. He was just too distracted with his busy life to pay attention- to pick up on the obvious flirting instead of worrying over Monroe and if he would be able to afford the rent and more clothes for his growing child.

Lately, he was better about picking up on it (especially with Seth there to wave it in front of his face and make him notice) but those moments were just added to the long list of things going on in his life.

But now...

It was like his eyes have been completely opened. Like he's been wearing sunglasses all along and someone finally took them off. Showing him the beautiful sunshine. The colors of the world around him. The very attractive guy sitting at the table playing war with his daughter, teasing her while picking at a bowl of sliced pears and apples.

He wasn't really in denial about his attraction to the man. It was hard to be when he was smacked in the face by it all the time. But it was one thing to know you think someone is hot; it's another to realize you're teetering on the edge of developing a crush on them. Which could snowball into so much more if the conditions were just right.

For the first time in a long time, he was smitten with someone. Sneaking up on him and taking him by surprise. 

Dolph was around more often than not these days. Hanging out with them even when Mike didn't need someone to watch Monroe for him. Getting to know each other better. And boy did he love having the company of an adult around the house again. Someone who, when they were stuck watching kid shows, would bring up something he heard from one of his friends. Dragging him out of the latest _Dora_ and entertaining him while Monroe played with her toys on the floor. Or he would help him figure out a crossword puzzle in the kitchen while making dinner. Tell him stupid jokes and talk about nothing while they sat on the back porch after Monroe was long since put in bed and the chores of the day were finished.

It hit him one night that he didn't just like having Dolph around- he _wanted_ it. More and more. Found himself thinking of him while they were driving around town, zipping from emergency to emergency. Always more than a little pleased to see him at a couple accidents they had to go to, instantly gravitating towards him and listening to him break down what the cops found out and tagging along as Mike helped patients. 

Seth chortled one time while they were sitting in the hospital staff area, Mike with his phone out and Seth with some nasty-smelling black bean burrito thing that should probably be thrown away. Seriously, it was stinking up the place. And when asked what was so funny, his friend only had one answer:

“You.”

As it was, he was in the early stages of a crush where he was happy to have any excuse to have Dolph around; any reason to message him. Feeling like a bottle of champagne whenever Dolph was around, this tingling in his nose and toes when he got one of those heart-stopping movie star smiles.

When he got engaged, a baby on the way, there was no doubt in his mind that he would never have to date again. Never have to suffer through the awkward stages of having to get to know someone or the slow build of a relationship. And then when he lost her and found himself grief-stricken and stuck in the role of single-father, he wrote off the possibility of dating completely. Figuring there would be no possible way – with as tired and busy as he was – that anyone could catch his eye ever again.

And though it did happen on occasion – he was only human – no one ever managed to grab his complete attention. Squeeze their way into his hectic life and fill all the spaces he didn't even realize were there. But Dolph managed to do that- without him noticing it was happening. One moment he was the great guy who was an excellent cook and could be someone else he trusted to look after his daughter.

The next...

His walls were broken through. Blinders removed for the first time in a long time. Dolph painted his world in new colors. Brighter. Clearer. Overwhelming in the most breathtaking and wonderful way.

But with these newfound curious feelings came the dreaded fear of 'what happens when it all goes wrong?' What happens when the shiny newness of the man and the excitement and possibility that came with him wore off and Dolph moved on? When Dolph walked away or Mike struggled to juggle the responsibilities of parenthood with a new relationship? Assuming that Dolph could feel that way about him too, what happened if something happened to them at work? How could he possibly go through that kind of loss again- and then drag Monroe through it too?

There was so much to consider, which made him loathe these feelings. Hate that his heart, once locked away safely in a high tower, was betraying him by running – no, sprinting – headfirst into dangerous territory.

The important thing was making sure no one else caught on to his stupid little crush. Aside from Seth and John, who were forever convinced he was going to marry this guy, no one else seemed to catch onto him. Dolph certainly didn't seem anything other than helpful and interested- not at all bothered about spending time with him. Being around him. 

A crush was no problem he couldn't handle. He was over thirty years old now. It would go away with time. All he had to do was keep it to himself and make sure he didn't act weird- make it obvious his feelings have shifted slightly. Which he was pretty sure he was doing a great job at.

“Daddy, if you really like someone, you should give them a flower and tell them they're pretty.” Or not. And where did that even come from? Monroe didn't look up at him as she spoke, busy picking out her next color, but he still tried to keep his face from showing the surprise he felt.

“That's nice, sweetie. Did someone at school tell you that?” He leaned back in his chair. Trying to relax. Swallow his heart and get it back in his chest.

“Have you been getting flowers from someone at school?” She stopped and looked up at him, making his teasing fall flat when she frowned. Oh. She was being serious Monroe right now.

“No, silly daddy. I mean for _you._ ” He could feel his face growing hot as brown eyes examined him. 

“I don't think daddy really has to worry about flowers or anything right now.” She rolled her eyes at him, something he was going to smack John for. 

“Daddy...” Okay, fine. He could play along.

“Even if I did, I don't think that's the way to go. It's a bit more complicated that.” Besides, he highly doubted Dolph would like being told he's 'pretty', much less by him of all people. But hey. Monroe didn't know that. She was so young. So innocent. Sweeter than any candy.

“Why not? _Everyone_ likes flowers. And everyone likes to be told they're pretty.” He chuckled.

“That might be true, but when you _really_ like someone as a grown-up, it can get pretty complicated.” She furrowed her brows, shaking her head at him. Like she was the long-suffering parent trying to get her son to understand basic things.

“Adults make everything super hard, daddy. Sometimes it would just be better to listen to kids!” He pulled her into a hug, no doubt in his mind that she was correct. But it didn't work like that, unfortunately. Just like how his relationship with John was about to get more complicated after he asked him to please not tell his daughter about the insane ideas he had about Mike's feelings and relationships.

Filling her head with things that just weren't true.

He let her go, watching her return to her coloring. Already so smart. Talented. Making every struggle he's had as a single father worth it. Even if she of all people was giving him _dating advice._ If it got to that point, well, it was time to just hang it up.

She colored for a few seconds, then glanced up at him and smiled shyly. “I have a flower if you want to give it to him. It's very pretty and I think he would like it lots.” 

Great. Now he was blushing so hard he had to be nearly purple. Definitely had to be her Uncle John. He was so going to kill him for this.

“Um, I'm good. Thank you, though.” She shrugged and went back to her work, Mike excusing himself to go order something for dinner since Dolph was going to be working late. As he fixed his food for the next day and packed her lunch, he thought back over her elementary ideas of romance and dating. 

Honestly, it wasn't like it was a terrible idea just in general. He knew people out there who watched movies and melted all over gestures like that. But he also knew that, in the real adult world, it wasn't that damn easy. 

Nothing ever was.

I had him thinking back to how it was in the beginning with her mother- back when he was getting around to asking her out. Even knowing she was into him didn't make it much easier when it came to getting involved with her. Of course, he was naturally charming and had pretty much everything a girl could want in a guy, so it wasn't all that difficult for him to snag one of the prettiest most intelligent girls on campus. But there were still challenges – not to mention risks – when it came time to ask her out officially. 

So, no. It just couldn't be as easy as handing over a flower his daughter of all people gave him and blushing and stumbling his way through a compliment. Not that he had any true desire to do so. He was perfectly fine with the friendship they were building and how beautifully uncomplicated it was.

A few days later and he was walking into the kitchen after reminding Monroe to pack her bag for school the next day, noticing a pretty flower sat on the table beside a picture Monroe made at school. It was of him and her, smiling in front of their house while surrounded by flowers and butterflies. Holding hands and picture-perfect in his mind. Everything he needed was right there.

He picked up the flower and couldn't help smiling, melting with love for his baby girl. Keeping it just them was more than enough for him. His silly little crush? That would pass soon enough and then everything would be as it should be. Just the way he wanted it.

His friends and family worried over him sometimes, but he loved his life. Felt perfectly fulfilled with everything he had. They could think whatever they wanted- he knew himself. Knew what made him happy. Setting the flower back on the table and pinning the picture to the fridge, he checked the time just as the front door banged open and slammed shut after a few seconds. 

And judging by the sound of plastic bags rustling and quiet grunting, it seemed Dolph was back from the store. Weighed down by a million things to fill his empty cabinets and bring the warm scent of meals being cooked to the home. Probably trying to carry everything in one trip because he liked the challenge.

At first, he was a bit hesitant about Dolph grocery shopping for them. After all, he was perfectly capable of doing the shopping- supporting his own family. But Dolph reminded him that while cereal and sandwiches were his areas of expertise, buying ingredients to cook with wasn't exactly a strong area for Mike. So he let it go, knowing Dolph had a point and somewhat mollified by the fact that it wasn't like Dolph was buying food for them only. He ate some of it too while watching Monroe or hanging out on a day off.

So, he just bit his tongue and let it be.

“Miz Clan! I have returned!” He skimmed his paperwork on the table before going to greet the man. Maybe offer him some help getting the bags into the kitchen. Swallowing the flutter of butterflies in his throat because it was just silliness. The skip in his heartbeat whenever the man would look at him over Monroe's head while sitting on the couch together. The way he would stumble over himself when Dolph would reach out and squeeze his shoulder- Dolph laughing at the competition show they would be watching together.

Don't get him started on how the man was with Monroe.

He couldn't decide if it was a great thing that Dolph was around more often- or if it was the _worst_ possible development in their relationship. Because on the one hand, Dolph was a great person. He was hilarious. Thoughtful. More than happy to lend a hand and offering little teasing remarks that made Mike snort and Monroe giggle. A far more helpful friend than those little shits Seth and John.

But then...

Lately, with Mike's schedule calling him in for later shifts, Dolph has been staying overnight. Waking up with them in the morning. Becoming even more part of their routine – their daily lives – and leaving Mike with a creeping dread in his stomach. Anxiety making his chest tight when he stepped back and thought about how _perfectly_ Dolph managed to fit into Mike's life. How he was able to snag an hour of extra shut-eye (at Dolph's insistence, something his selfishly sleepy self took with little debate) because someone was there to make sure Monroe was okay. Help offered without any strings attached, Dolph waving away any money or promised favors because...

Well, actually, he wasn't sure why. Why Dolph liked being around so much- even though it couldn't possibly be _fun_ for him. Even John – someone he's been friends with forever – didn't love just sitting on the couch. Doing nothing because after a long shift Mike just wanted to decompress for a while. Five minutes and his friend would start bugging him. Or he'd put on some action flick and _studying_ it, which made watching them with him annoying.

Dolph's friendship was more than appreciated by him. Truly, he was happy to have him around. But the way he swept in and breathed life and laughter into the house, charming everyone in his life from Mike and Monroe to Seth and their EMTs. It made him nervous. How much Monroe adored him. Hearing John made plans with _them_ to go out and have some beers. Leaning against the counter sipping his coffee and watching Dolph explain school things to Monroe. Being so _wonderful_ and available. 

Assuring him he didn't mind dropping whatever it was he was doing to come watch Monroe because Dana was in Colorado and John was slammed with work. Cooking these dinners that made Mike's mouth water, offering him a taste of what he was making with a wood spoon and a proud smile when Mike complimented it. Always cleaning up something in the house while Mike was off working or even when he was at home wrangling Monroe.

But one of these days he could decide he would rather hang out with friends instead of watch more _Pound Puppies._ He could become busier, or be offered a promotion that takes him away from their area. A lot could happen that would tug him out of their life just as quickly as he dropped in; and while that normally that wouldn't bother him at all, the discovery of feelings for the man coupled with the way his daughter lit up every time Dolph was around left him anxious about everything.

Wondering when the roots Dolph was slowly growing in his life would be ripped away, a crater left behind in the form of a dejected and disappointed daughter. All the little things he kept letting slide onto Dolph's shoulders dropped back onto his. Budding feelings burned to ash in the blink of an eye.

Man, did he wish it could be as easy as things were as a child. Monroe was right- adults over-complicated _everything._

He watched Monroe excitedly tell Dolph something that happened at school while he was putting the bags down, marveling at the way he never seemed bothered by her. Laughing and smiling at everything, seemingly interested in what she was saying. Like what she was telling him mattered to him. Indulging in her millions of questions and endless stories. Never complaining. Never looking irritated.

John had a point: the guy was pretty perfect.

“Why thank you, Miss Monroe!” Mike turned away from the bags of fresh vegetables and the cookies they all adored to find Dolph holding a pretty pink flower. She beamed at him as he sniffed it and commented on how lovely it was, sending Mike a look that had him nearly biting his tongue in surprise. Was his _daughter_ seriously doing this just to prove a point to him? 

Why was she so much like her mother and Uncle John?

Dolph smiled brightly, unaware of what was going on as he twirled the flower back and forth. Booping her head with it and making her giggle. Snorting softly, he went back to picking through the bags to see what they were having for dinner. Ignoring the way Monroe was absolutely schooling him in his own kitchen- and getting away with it too!

“You're pretty like a flower, Dolphins!” You know what? 

Dolph chuckled, standing up to admire the flower once more. Looking absolutely chuffed at her words. Effortlessly beautiful. “Thank you! I don't think anyone has told me that before. It means a lot coming from you.”

It was late, many hours after the whole flower scene and the taco diner Dolph put together with a little help from his new best friend. The two of them laughing together while Monroe helped mix the meat and get the ingredients for the tacos ready in their bowls. Now, Monroe was tucked in and thankfully falling asleep. The dishes from dinner washed and put away. There was nothing left for him to do, but he couldn't seem to settle down for the night just yet. Tired but not enough to fall into his bed.

So, there he sat. At the kitchen table with a cup of warm tea and honey (he preferred coffee, of course, but it was late for that) and stared off into space. Not really thinking of anything. Listening to the sound of Dolph's soft humming as he finished cleaning up the kitchen and trying to place what the song was. Eyes falling to the flower Monroe handed off to Dolph earlier sitting on the counter, rosy hue muted by the ivory moonlight falling over it.

Spotting the pretty red and white one she gave to him to give to Dolph under a pile of snacks on the counter. And no. He was not about to do something so silly. Juvenile. Monroe could get away with it because she was _six_ and super cute. He was far too old and not nearly as adorable. But, still. His eyes lingered, fingers tapping along to Dolph's humming. Something warm settling in his chest that he stubbornly ignored.

“Okay, I'm going to just flip the laundry and head out.” Mike blinked out of his head, glancing up to find Dolph unrolling the long sleeves of his shirt and looking back at him expectantly. It was rather unfortunate how handsome he was. So unfair.

“You really have nothing better to do than clean up this kitchen? Like, of course we like having you here, but I just can't wrap my mind around you liking.... _this._ ” Dolph pulled out the chair next to his and spun it so he could sit in it backwards. Resting his chin and casting inquisitive blue eyes on him. Contemplative- like Mike was a puzzle he was trying to solve.

“The only things waiting for me back at my place are my books and week-old banana pudding I made for a friend. Seriously, I don't mind at all. If I can steal your snacks, play with that little munchkin, and chill with you then I'm cool.” Still. Mike drank some tea, shaking his head.

“Still. There's got to be better things to do.” A beat of silence, Dolph watching him a moment.

“If you want me to, like, back off a little...” As if that was even close to true.

“Hey, no. Dude- I'm not saying _that._ I just don't understand. Here you watch kid shows. Do chores. I'm a lot of fun to be around – it's a gift – but I don't think even I can make _Paw Patrol_ and _Frozen_ interesting.” They both laughed, easing the tension gripping the muscles in his shoulders. 

“You can't- but Monroe more than makes up for that.” Even with the banter and teasing, Mike still wondered about him. Like, he was single as far as he knew. He was hot. A lot of fun to be around. Maybe he didn't have anything at home- but he _could_ if he wasn't there. Babysitting. Playing silly card games and looking over Monroe's homework. His Friday nights could be far more interesting than sitting with Mike at the kitchen table.

It made zero sense.

“But seriously. I know it's been a while since I was a young bachelor in California, but I do remember being single offers you plenty of options. Shows to attend. Bars to hit. People to befriend...maybe more.” Dolph shrugged, smiling softly. “You're a good-looking guy. You've got money to spare. Nothing really holding you back from tearing up the town.”

“Yeah? I could say the same about you, though. With a babysitter, you could be out there.” Mike furrowed his brow. 

“Even if I didn't have the schedule I do sucking the energy out of me, being a dad really changed things for me. Fatherhood shook up my priorities. It would be pointless to go out because I would just spend the whole time worrying about her. Feeling like I should be at home with her instead of pretending I'm still a college kid.” Tea finished, he sat back and sighed.

“Besides, John drags me out of the house every once in a while. My buddy Ryan too, though he's big stuff out in Hollywood these days.” Dolph's gaze shifted to look out at the night, a long exhale before he shrugged.

“Work gives me enough excitement; I'm sure you can agree with that. It's probably why it feels nice to just...do mundane things. Relax with a show on that I don't have to pay attention to or think about much.” A smile that had his heart frozen in his chest. Everything about him oddly soft in the low lighting of the kitchen, the stretch of moonlight slowly consuming the room.

“Look, if I ever want to go off and hit some clubs or whatever, then I will. But for right now? I'm perfectly fine hanging out here.” He stood, reaching out to plant a hand on Mike's shoulder. His touch burning through him like a forest fire. Warm like a crackling fire in a hearth. “Hanging out with you guys. Doing 'boring' everyday things. It's a nice piece of normalcy when my job is not. Plus, I get to help you out. Like, it's fine.”

“Okay. Alright. I get that.” Dolph pushed his chair back in. 

“Good. Because there is nothing quite like watching Disney movies with her while finishing up any paperwork I might have. Sharing a bowl of ice cream and chatting about different things. Or looking up new recipes I've always wanted to try and seeing what you guys like.” He nudged Mike again.

“Even hanging out with you is pretty okay.” Mike rolled his eyes, standing as well and placing his mug in the sink.

“I can't even be offended. Monroe is probably the most amazing person. Ever.” The hour finally caught up to him, eyes becoming dry and heavy as he stood there. Dolph standing there with him in the quiet kitchen, the songs of frogs and crickets just able to be heard from outside. A hand on his shoulder, easing across the muscles of his back until they were in something of a side hug. Arm curled around his shoulders. The weight and warmth of Dolph's presence falling over him like a comfortable blanket.

The thought of asking the man to carry him to his bed was there, just a beat, but then he forced it away. It was his sleepy brain being stupid and reckless.

“Better go get some sleep, man. You look dead.” The words were spoken quietly – softly – into his ear. Everything in him aching to curl into Dolph. To taste what he's been missing in his celibacy. But he wasn't a fool, and he wasn't drunk enough to give in to those desires. So instead he chuckled, untangling their bodies and offering a sleepy middle finger as he headed for his room.

Unable to keep the smile from his face as Dolph's answering laugh echoed around his head.

Days passed in this delicate balance of Mike pretending these feelings he had didn't exist and Dolph's solid, warm, _constant_ presence in the lives of him and Monroe. And it wasn't so bad. Having him around more. Dolph eased a lot of the pressure mounting on his shoulders from trying to juggle work and parenthood; even if he sometimes had to fight the urge to push back. To take something back from his helpful friend because it was _his_ responsibility to care for his daughter- his family.

But he couldn't really complain when he wasn't having to stumble out of the bed and get Monroe ready for school every day with coffee in his veins and shadows under his eyes a bit of makeup had to hide. Getting to rest an hour longer than normal the two or three days Dolph happened to stay the night. Kiss her goodbye when she got a ride with a friend.

When there was breakfast made, Dolph sitting at the table – sometimes in that sexy uniform, other times in a faded tank top – and greeting him with a wave of his fingers. Eggs steaming on his plate and a book open on the table.

Today was one of those days he took secret pleasure in. Rolling out of bed just in time to hand Monroe her lunch and kiss her goodbye before she headed off with her friend Cami. The scent of cinnamon and maple syrup heavy in the air, fluffy eggs served to him and a quiet breakfast passing with Dolph reading his book, dressed in a faded Aerosmith t-shirt, and Mike quietly tearing into the delicious food. 

Then he was showered and dressed in his own uniform, Dolph offering to pick Monroe up for Dana to watch since he also had to work and wishing Mike an easy day at work. Playfully blowing him a kiss that had him rolling his eyes.

(And maybe made his palms a little sweaty...)

On his break, John texted him an invite that included coffee and pastries. It wasn't often his friend found time from his busy life, so Mike took it instantly. Countering Seth's smug teasing that it wasn't Dolph offering to take him to lunch or dropping a fresh coffee by whenever Mike's shifts bled into the early hours of the next day. It would be nice to sit down with a good friend – his _best_ friend – and just forget about these new feelings squirming around his chest whenever Dolph shot him a teasing wink over Monroe's head while watching TV. Or when their feet bumped under the kitchen table. When Dolph knocked shoulders with him as they passed each other.

It would have been nice, except he realized this meeting was going to be a mistake the second he sat down at the table. Because he was sitting down to an interrogation. Which, he should have known. Was it wrong of him to hope he wouldn't have to hear about this _again?_ The same tired conversations they've been having for months now- the same conversation he's been having with Seth. Even Dana, once she met Dolph, and of course his own daughter was on him about this too.

He was being attacked on all sides and what he really wanted, more than anything, was to not hear about this anymore. Because the only time he didn't have to be subjected to their harassment and teasing was when he was hanging out with Dolph – sometimes with or without Monroe as a buffer – and it was pretty obvious how that didn't help at all.

“Don't start with me, John. Can't we just please have a coffee and relax? Have a regular conversation?” Of all of his friends, John had to be the _most_ vocal about his reluctance to snatch Dolph up and drag him to the nearest altar. To reach out and grab this happiness he was apparently missing out on by not capitalizing on the perfect, _single_ man just within reach.

John dropped his sunglasses on the table and took a sip of his coffee, raising a brow until Mike finally sighed. Nope. He wasn't getting out of it apparently, but he wasn't going to give in just yet. Maybe if he pushed hard enough, John would relent. Realize that his suggestions on the matter have been heard and considered.

“Seriously. You don't have to say anything about it. I've got Seth, Monroe, probably half the hospital staff, and _Dana_ on my case. And, by the way, I wonder where she got this idea that her daddy has a crush on someone from?” He glared at his friend knowing damn well it came from him. John simply grinned.

“Dude, the guy is living at your house now. Has been for a while now. I think she's old enough to figure it out on her own that daddy and _Dolphins_ kinda might like each other.” Mike sat back, brow arched and crossing his arms.

“She's _six,_ John. What the hell would she know about crushes and anything like that?” His friend, ever so helpful, rolled his eyes.

“Sure, she may not know this concept of 'crushes', but kids experience those types of feelings as young as four and five. Begin recognizing it around her age. Kids teasing each other on the playground and stuff. And I think Monroe is keen enough to see the way your eyes go all googly when he's around.” Mike stirred his drink, not at all pleased about being sucked into this conversation.

“When did you become an expert on child behavior?” John scoffed, shaking his head.

“That's not even the point, Mike. Tell me this: how often does Paul Blart ever even go to his own place anymore?” Here we go.

“Not as infrequently as you all seem to think. He only stays the night when-” John waggled his brows.

“Staying the _night..._ ” 

“ _When_ it's too late for him to head home. He babysits Monroe for me when you or Dana can't. Sometimes he's there when I don't have work...” John leaned forward.

“ _Yeah..._ ” Seriously, he read far too much into everything. It was ridiculous.

“And we hang out. Like how _friends_ do. That's it.” The waitress came by asking if they needed a refill, which John accepted with a wink.

“Uh-huh. There's no other reason you're happy to keep the guy around as long as possible. Got it.” But it was clear he didn't buy that at all, looking at him like Mike was beyond dense. 

“He stays over sometimes so he doesn't have to drive home half-asleep and get into an accident. I'm just looking after a _friend,_ John.” If John kept rolling his eyes like that, they were going to fall onto the floor. Seriously. 

Mike wasn't lying when he said that he was merely looking out for Dolph – trying to pay him back in even the smallest way for being there when Mike needed him – but there was this tiny little piece of him that knew he kept offering for Dolph to just stay over because it _was_ pretty nice waking up someone other than Monroe using their bathroom. Seeing his sleepy smile when walking into the kitchen for his coffee (which would be brewed fresh for him) and getting to hear Dolph's voice in the morning as they went over schedules. 

A small thrill at hearing the soft husky quality to it. Maybe enjoying this arrangement more than he should. He was only human, okay? 

“Looking out for him...enjoying this little fantasy where he _lives_ there. I don't know why you deny it so hard, man. You're all one happy little family. Why not just...make it official?” Mike sighed, but John hushed him.

“Think about it like this. He clearly loves your little girl. Does anything for her. Right?” He nodded, shifting in his seat. 

“ _You're_ all heart-eyes over him. Don't even try to pretend that's not true, Mizanin. We _all_ can see it. And then that little Miz-ette of yours adores him. Has decided he's her best friend and all that. He cares about you both. Takes care of things for you and offers a hand _without asking for anything in return._ I really don't see any issues here.” An idea seemed to occur to him, a cheeky glimmer in his eyes that Mike kicked him for.

“Well, other than the fact you may have to share your bed with someone, but I figure the pros far outweigh the cons on that one for you.” He could admit it sounded nice. Having dinners around the table where they could – maybe would – hold hands and watch Monroe go on and on about her day. _Be_ a family. Going through rushed mornings where everyone was trying to get ready and kisses were brushed across cheeks and lips. Knowing they would see each other at some point in the day and get to do that over and over. 

Snuggling while watching movies. A rare date where they had a nice meal and went for a walk in the park, holding hands and leaning into each other as they talked about everything. About nothing at all. Getting to see the man in his kitchen, on his couch, playing with Monroe in the backyard, sleeping soundly in his bed instead of in the living room. And, while he wasn't proud of the fact, he has thought of the sex- which his friend just so _casually_ mentioned over coffees and a danish bigger than his face.

When he thought of his life – back when his fiancee found she was pregnant and they cried over the exciting news – he always wanted those moments, He's always wanted a family and a marriage. But things were different now. She was gone and now Monroe was the center of his world. His universe. Everything he did from this moment until the day she left for college was about her and what she needed.

The opportunity for him to have that family he always wanted was lost the day he brought Monroe home and her mother didn't come with them.

Dolph was a wonderful person. Someone he could see himself really falling for if things were different. But they weren't, and he wasn't going to let himself and Monroe chance being hurt when the inevitable happened. What could happen today. Or the next. Someday, Dolph would get bored with them. Tire of playing house with them and decide he wanted something better. More exciting. Slowly fade out of their lives. Never completely gone, but never quite how it was.

Throwing them into the world of dating would only complicate all of that anyway. Drag things out longer than they needed to be and ruin the friendship they had. Assuming Dolph felt that way about him, which he highly doubted. As often as they were around each other (still not as often as his friends thought) he would probably notice Dolph looking at him like that. See any interest in him beyond friendship. 

As far as he could tell? Dolph was happy being friends. Teasing him while helping Monroe with her homework. Texting him stupid posts he found online or hitting him with a joke he thought up while on patrol. Nothing that screamed _I want to take this to another level._

And Mike was perfectly fine with that, something John really needed to understand.

“We've talked about this, John. Look, Dolph is just helping out. Being a good friend. I'm not interested. He's not interested. That's it. That's all.” John laughed. In his face. Which, _rude._

“You really can't see how this is different than you and me? Or you and Seth? Look, I like you a hell of a lot. Monroe too. But I'm not trying to move myself in there. Become your partner rather than your friend. I'm not dropping by every single time I'm off work just to sit around with you guys. Or coming over to make dinner and do chores so you can focus on the little one. And I'm definitely not taking you out to eat during your brief breaks at work just so you can have a nice meal and relax for a moment.” It didn't sound like anything like John was saying it did. 

“More like you're just not as good of a best friend.” His teasing remark was ignored, John tapping his cup on the table to a steady beat. Mike biting the pastry while he waited for this lecture to end. Go back to his work and bury his crowded thoughts in helping others.

“Come on, Mike. Open your eyes. As much as you're crushing on him, he's definitely into you.” But he didn't see it. And even if he could, he wouldn't do anything about it. It just wasn't the right time for that.

“If you want to know the truth, I think you're reading too much into it. I'll admit it's really nice having him around. And the way he is with Roe is wonderful. But there's nothing more to it than a friend helping a friend out.” That did not please his friend, who shook his head and finished off the pastry they were picking at for the past twenty minutes.

“I also think you're too invested in my life. Friends help each other out without secretly harboring feelings for each other. I mean, I would do it for you. I assume you'd do the same. Just, please stop analyzing my life. My friendships.” John ran a hand through hi hair, the teasing replaced with something earnest.

“Fine. I'll leave it be. I'm sorry, man. I just...I want you to be happy. And, yeah. You say it all the time about how happy you are without a guy or a girl in your life. That Monroe and your career are enough. I hear you loud and clear.” He tapped his fingers on the table, shifting his gaze to the street before meeting Mike's eyes again.

“But you can't see how you've changed since meeting him. It's nothing big, but it's so obvious. Just this _shift_ in you that we can all pick up on. You're _different_ with him. About him. Around him. I haven't seen you this excited about someone since...well, Monroe's mom. I think you might even be happier than when you were with her.” Now that was pretty difficult to believe. How could he be happier now – in his thirties – than when he was with her? He was young and dumb back then- prone to foolishness and walking around with stars in his eyes. Caught up in their whirlwind romance that settled into something comforting and _real._ He'd been so undeniably elated to find an amazing, gorgeous, intelligent woman willing to put up with him. 

Yeah, John definitely hit his head before coming to coffee. That was the only explanation.

“You're losing touch with reality, John. Maybe you should see a doctor about that.” There was a beat of silence, John studying him, and then he just burst out laughing. 

“I'm telling you, Mike. But I guess you'll have to see it on your own.”

“So, what are you doing for New Year's?” He stuck the last plate in the drying rack, using the towel he dried dishes with to dry his hands off. Mike was at the kitchen table going over what seemed to be bills of some kind and grumbling every few minutes while scribbling things down. Monroe was peacefully sleeping in her room, settled down half an hour later than usual because she kept begging her father for ice cream or for more TV time with them. 

The hour for him to go back to his apartment came and went when he found Mike trying to clear the table, sink stacked with pots, pans, glasses, and plates from the dinner they had. Clearly almost asleep on his feet. So he stepped in, Mike snorting before settling down at the table with some notebooks and envelopes. Happy to take care of the mess he mostly made anyway and let the man get to other things he needed to do.

And it wasn't like he was all that eager to go back to his empty place anyway. Devoid of life. Cold. Lonely. He was glad Mike let him stay over sometimes because he liked waking up (even if it was on the couch instead of a bed) and walking down the hallway to the sound of Monroe shuffling around in her room. Peeking into Mike's room to find him sound asleep. Signs of life and family he missed when he moved out to California. It was far better than waking up alone in his own place, staring at the wall and turning on the television to drown out the silence pressing down on him.

It was nice to have after a long shift at work, but he grew up in a home full of sound. Chatter. Running feet. His dad watching football. His apartment was nice, but he never felt like it was a home.

“Hmm? Oh, I'm going to visit my mom back in Ohio. My little hometown just outside of Cleveland. She is threatening bodily harm if I don't get my ass out there soon.” Dolph turned to lean against the sink, watching the way Mike ran a hand through his hair. Pen scribbling across the notepad. Soaking in the evening.

“She really wants to see Monroe. And of course her only son. I wanted to go out there a week ago but the airports shut down all flights because of a blizzard going through.” He set a mug of decaf coffee by Mike's drumming fingers, sitting in the seat next to him. Aching to reach out; to touch and comfort him. Something he's battled for as long as he's known Mike (well, more so the touching part), but he didn't feel like it was his place to do anything but be an ear. A shoulder. A hand.

He wasn't John. He wasn't Seth. They've grown close over the past few months, but they were still in that place where they didn't quite know each other all that well. So he clasped his hands together and bit down the itch in his fingers to cross the invisible lines between them. The deeper desire to take his hand. Pull him into a long kiss. Maybe convince him going to bed was a better idea than looking over bills that could wait for another day.

When they first met at that house fire, he was instantly interested in the handsome paramedic. And after a few brief interactions, he felt maybe there was reciprocated intrigue from the man. So, he tossed out an invitation to grab some food. Get away from work and see what happened, right? And, for a minute, he thought he caught mutual desire in the man's eyes. The way he watched him. In the least wanting to hook-up before parting ways. Which he was perfectly fine with him. He would have been perfectly happy with whatever happened.

But then the babysitter called (at the time, he assumed it was a wife or girlfriend with the way the call went) and he quickly realized he was probably misreading things. Maybe seeing signs that weren't even there in the first place. But, hey. He was kinda dumb and he liked Mike a lot, so even though he probably wasn't going to get what he originally thought he would, he still pursued him. 

Then he met Monroe. Took care of them both when they caught some nasty chest cold. And the rest was, as they say, history. Those two days sealed the deal for him.

He was more or less certain the man was straight. Mike didn't ever go into where Monroe's mother went or what happened to their relationship, but it was obvious to him they both loved whoever she was a lot. Though the matter of sexuality didn't really matter one way or the other because it was pretty clear to him that Mike wasn't interested in anything like that anyway. All his focus on his work and the important relationship with his daughter. 

Maybe if he hadn't gone and fallen in love with the adorable duo, he would have walked away. It was more than obvious to him that Mike wasn't going to ever look at him that way. Maybe he wouldn't be sitting there battling with himself. Convincing himself that he didn't want more with the man- didn't want to be more than a close family friend. And usually, he could lie to himself with no trouble, but on nights like this one – moments like this – it was all too clear that's precisely what he was doing.

Lying.

Mike scribbled something else on the pad of paper, Dolph shaking off his thoughts and humming.

“Flying out?” Finding out they were from the same place was wild. Mike was surprisingly excited by this information and they spent the whole afternoon sharing stories of their hometown and the memories they both had of some of the same places. Bonding over their love of sports teams and restaurants.

“Nah. The snow out there is still a threat. Flights could get canceled or grounded at any time. I decided I'll be driving out.” _Driving?_ By himself? An idea occurred to him but he hesitated. Unsure what Mike would think of it. It wasn't like it would be a big deal to join them on going to Ohio – especially when he too was trying to get out there and see his family – but he was always cautious about pushing boundaries. Always careful about walking that line between 'helpful friend' and 'nosy asshole'. 

It wouldn't hurt to just put the idea out there, though. 

“Well, you know. I'm thinking of heading out there myself. Mom's right?” Mike tapped his pen on the paper, eyes watching him closely.

“And if we're both going out that way _anyway,_ I thought I'd ask what you think of maybe going together. Since it's a long trip and with two drivers there wouldn't be as much stopping to sleep.” Mike's brows shot up.

“Wait, you want to come with us?” The surprise and disbelief in his face had Dolph wanting to sink into the floor. 

“Well, I mean. Like, it would certainly save some gas. And it could be fun. But I'm sure you-” Mike shook his head, setting his pen down and leaning back in his chair for a quick stretch. Testing Dolph's fragile certainty that he was happy with _friendship_ as he watched the man pop his back and stretch his shoulders. Heat burning across his face and throat going desert-dry until Mike settled in his seat and shot sleepy blue eyes on him.

“I'm not saying- We'd love for you to come, of course. I'm just a bit...surprised you want to. But, actually, you make a good point. And I was not really looking forward to the long drive on my own. Next year I'm just flying my mom out for the holidays. It would be so much easier.” Mike took a drink, brows furrowed.

“Won't you need a car to get around?” 

“Mom's got a car I can use. And, actually, I think my dad said something about getting a new car. Plus, my brother is staying over for the holiday as well. So, really my car probably wouldn't have fit in the driveway anyway.” Drink finished, Mike sat back once more and hummed. Nodding along and offering a brief smile when Dolph finished speaking.

“Well, when do you want to leave?”

Mike's car was nearly loaded up, Monroe strapped in and playing with her barbie and Randy Orton action figure. They seemed like they were having a match of some sort but Dolph couldn't be sure. Mike came out of the house lugging the last bag with him, puffing as he waddled down the stairs. Maybe looking to show off a bit, definitely looking to impress, he met Mike at the bottom step and took the bag off him. Trying not to show just how heavy the bag was as he lugged it towards the car. Mike trailing after him with a string of protests and insistence that he could carry it just fine. With a grunt he stuffed it in the back of the car and checked over everything before shutting the trunk.

They looked like people going on a long stay somewhere rather than the week stay they were planning on for the holidays. Mike's bags were particularly heavy as they held gifts for the family and Monroe's extra things along with his clothes and toiletries.

“Do we have everything?” Mike was leaning in the front seat setting up the directions and flipping through CDs, so Dolph ducked in to peek in at the back seat. Monroe had tossed her toys aside in favor of asking for a movie. Right. The movie players. They seemed to realize it at the same time, Mike moving to retrieve the forgotten portable DVD player, but Dolph was out of the car and therefore faster, taking the steps two at a time.

He snatched the movies and television shows off the table, stuffing the movie player under his armpit and scooping up the cooler Mike almost forgot on his way out. They would be sad without the movies but they would be extremely unhappy without the cooler. Hungry people meant grumpy people. Hungry _children_ meant tantrums and snappish parents trying to keep their cool.

Mike beamed at him when he returned to the car. 

“What would I do without you?” He covered the blush flaming his cheeks by coughing and busying himself with strapping the movie player to the back of the seat so Monroe could watch it. As he settled the movies where she could reach them if she so chose, he felt his skin prickle from the eyes following his movements. Fishing out a snack for her and getting the first movie started while she peeled open the banana.

Back in the front seat, he pulled the seat-belt on and grabbed a granola bar for himself. Shrugging at Mike's amused expression.

“Forget the movies _and_ the snacks?”

The trip was as long as he predicted it would be – going nearly clear across the country was no hop, skip, or jump – but it didn't really _feel_ that way. Not to him, at least. The first five hours were filled with Monroe's laughter, the singing of some Disney movie, and frequent stops to fill up the tank or go to the bathroom. Dolph took off his shoes and stretched his legs along the dashboard before placing them back on the floor. Getting comfortable as much as one could in a car. His turn to drive would come after the next half-hour, as would their stop for lunch.

“Where should we go? I'm feeling burgers.” Dolph blinked out of his daze, turning to admire the man behind the wheel. Letting himself pretend, just for a moment. That this was a family trip rather than him tagging along to Ohio with Mike and Monroe.

“Sounds good to me.”

The trip continued on with Mike and Dolph switching out every few hours, sleeping while the other drove and joking around. Playing different road games with Monroe. It was more fun than he remembered having on road trips with his family. The hours seemed to just...fly by. Like seconds instead of hours. Meters instead of miles. Even when he should be sleeping, resting up for his turn behind the wheel, he was fighting to squeeze a few more minutes in.

Still, there were cheers that pulled him back to consciousness when they passed the sign for Ohio, dawn just breaking over the horizon. He lazily reached out and grabbed Mike's arm. Smiling at the road ahead. Knowing they still had about two hours to go before they actually were finished with the driving and squeezing Mike's arm because they were nearly free of this damn car. From endless white lines. The stretch of dark roads and the crawl of red taillights like ants in the night.

Dolph woke again to his seat bouncing, Monroe complaining (again) that there was nothing to do and nothing to eat or drink. A peek over at Mike told him maybe it was time to wake up and offer some distractions.

“Monroe, wanna play another game? One my family always played when my brothers would start fighting.” The iron grip on the steering wheel relaxed some as Monroe went quiet to hear him.

“You have brothers?” He smiled out the window, craving the crisp wind on his face to break up the stuffy car, but not wanting to put too much air on her.

“Yeah. Two. Their names are Ryan and Donald. I'm the big brother of them. So, wanna hear the game?” Mike pulled off the highway, an exit promising food and gas, while Dolph explained the road game. His dad was prone to yelling at them after hours on the road, so their mom came up with a way to keep their attention outside the car and away from the fact they were crowded so closely together in a small space- and for long stretches of time.

“Final bathroom break before we get to grandma's! Out! Out!” Dolph stretched outside the car, watching the two disappear into the building hunkered down in the only grassy spot for miles- though right now it was covered in a thick blanket of fresh snow. Around him, couples and families were taking their rests from whatever trip they were taking. Some people occupied the tables dotted across the grassy area, kids chowing down on food and parents looking on with tired, tight, but still pleased expressions. 

His own family used to be among these travelers. Ryan and Don running around bugging people and their dogs while Dolph tried to be the more responsible one and help his mother with the food or with grabbing drinks. His dad would take a walk around the building, returning when his face was a less angry shade of red.

When they grew a bit older, Dolph would practice some of his wrestling moves on Donald, who really hated being the baby brother, while Ryan would sit against a tree and draw people's dogs- art being something he made decent money in these days.

“Dolphie!” He pushed off the car to greet Monroe, who was barreling towards him. Snack, of course, in hand.

“Monroe Sky. What have I said about running across a parking lot?” Dolph smiled down at those big brown eyes, accepting the pack of crackers she offered him.

“Ready to get going?” He savored the sky. The chill in the air. The chirping birds. Taking in the tired father trying to get Monroe to stop stomping in the snowbank and get in the car to finish the drive. Maybe he could take over for a little bit. At least long enough for Mike to grab a few z's. 

He wiggled his fingers as Mike looked in at him in the driver's seat, Monroe singing a song softly while Dolph gestured for Mike to get in so they could leave. After another second of glaring, Mike dropped into the seat and snapped his belt in. Shooting him looks as they pulled out of the parking spot.

“Sleep and stop looking at me like that. Hey, Monroe! Do you see any plates from Florida?” The sun hid behind fat storm clouds, the promise of snow approaching the city waking from another night's slumber. Speaking of, Mike was snoring quietly from the passenger seat. Head knocking gently against the door whenever the car hit bumps in the road. Monroe didn't grow tired of finding weird or funny license plates and bumper stickers on people's cars, taking special joy in the ones about puppies or plates from Alaska.

Apparently, Alaska was a magical place. One she was determined to get to one day. Hey, he wasn't about to judge someone's dream. He wanted to be a professional wrestler at her age.

Snow started falling as they neared half an hour out from Mike's mom's place, so he pulled into a shopping center and turned to the sleeping man. Monroe bounced in her chair, gripping the back of Mike's seat and shaking it. He grumbled and tried to curl closer to the door.

“Mike.” A sleepy hum. Almost. “Michael.” A long sigh.

“Are we there?” Came the quiet reply. Dolph couldn't keep from smiling.

“Not just yet. I figured you would be the better choice in getting us there quickly. It's started to snow.” Monroe cheered and tugged off her belt, Dolph stretching back and quickly pushing it back in the slot. 

“Yeah, okay. Roe, stop pulling on my seat.” Dolph stepped out into the wonderfully brisk Ohio afternoon, something settling in his chest at being so close to home. He loved California, but there was something about Ohio – about Cleveland, in particular – that just...felt right. And snow too? Oh, how he missed snow.

After a quick run into the little store, handing Monroe a small apple and Mike a cup of coffee he smiled at, they were back on the road. Excited conversation and teasing returned after a long thirty hours on the road, Dolph and Monroe singing some Disney song from a CD she asked to have on, Mike drumming his fingers along like he knew it well.

Considering how loudly she was singing, he figured this was a favorite of hers.

Finally, they found themselves in a little neighborhood, Monroe coloring in a book and humming along to a song they were all going to have stuck in their heads. It took a minute, too caught up in picking through the last of the snacks, but he realized the street they were on looked...familiar to him. At first, he thought he was imagining it – they were in his hometown – but then he caught sight of a sign and jerked around to read it again.

“You okay?” The amusement shifted into confusion when Dolph stared back at him. 

“Where are we exactly?” The car stopped as a lady and her son veered into the street, the mother waving at them in thanks as the bike wobbled across to the other sidewalk. Mike raising a brow as they waited.

“My mom's place.” If he was correct, _his_ mom's place was only a street or two over. Literally a six-minute drive. Well, in these conditions, probably fifteen. But still! Apparently, they were practically neighbors growing up.

“Um, yeah. I'm fine. Sorry. I just-” He gestured to the street. “I recognize this street.”

They pulled into the driveway, Monroe tugging at her seat belt, struggling to get out and play in the snow. The engine cut, Mike clasping the keys in his hand and studying him. It was so insane, how close they lived at one point. How, all these years later, they were friends. Taking a road trip to visit their families.

Life was crazy.

“I'm pretty sure my parents live just a few streets over. Like, literally a ten-minute walk from here.” They were interrupted by Monroe scrambling out the door, hurtling across the snow-dusted grass and into the arms of her grandmother, who was wrapped in a pink coat. The wind tugging on striking red hair. Mike groaned, pushing out his door and sucking in a sharp breath when the cold air came crashing in.

“My Michael!” The mother and son embraced – and they didn't seem to be separating any time soon – so Dolph busied himself with unloading some of the bags. Monroe joining him and trying to climb into the trunk for her pink _My Little Pony_ bag. He grunted, dragging the surprisingly heavy bag out and handing it over to her. She bolted for the house, bag in hand and calling to her grandmother as she climbed the stairs that led inside the house.

“How was the drive?” The last bag hit the pavement and he shut the trunk. Mike and his mother were busy chatting about the trip and some apparently funny memories of Mike as a child, so he picked up the bags and went to walk past them so he could get them into the foyer and get ready to greet his own family.

Except...

“Who's this?” He froze in his tracks, knowing she was clearly asking who in the world this strange guy about to take bags into the house was. And he realized belatedly that he probably should have come out and introduced himself to her first and then worry about the bags, but he was just so eager to get to his parents' house it slipped his mind. 

Turning, he found Mike stumbling over what he was saying before, his mom glancing between them with growing curiosity. Biting back a laugh at Mike's startled wide-eyed expression as he searched for something to say. Dolph set down one of the bags and extended his hand for her to take. Offering a polite smile.

“Dolph Ziggler. Co-pilot on this California-Cleveland roundtrip.” She kindly giggled at his lame joke, Mike deflating and rolling his eyes.

“Also the snack lady and entertainment for the trip.” Rude. He would flip him off if they weren't in the presence of Mike's mom. Who, by the way, was looking at her son and making him splutter all over again. Snickering, he returned to what he was doing. Climbing the stairs and stomping his boots off.

“You can take those down the long hallway off to the right. It's the second room on the left.” Monroe was there, holding the door open for him, but it didn't close before Mike's protest could be heard. And when he got to the bedroom, he could see why Mike might not want people to see it. Dolph thought it was cute, but he could understand an adult being a bit embarrassed about their childhood bedroom.

He set one of the bags on the full-sized bed, the other by a closet door with a massive poster of The Rock on it. Skimming the other various posters on the walls, smiling when he discovered they were all wrestling posters. From the likes of Ric Flair and Ricky Steamboat to Ultimate Warrior and The Undertaker. He sat on the bed and caught sight of the homemade title belt hanging above the massive dresser with a television sat on it. An 'M' in the middle of the belt.

Monroe tossed her bag onto the bed as well, her toys and books spilling out onto the navy blue comforter. And Dolph would bet every dollar he had that, at one point, those blankets and sheets were also WWF/E themed. Mostly because his looked nearly identical as a kid. Thankfully, his mom didn't keep it like he had it as a boy.

Having his fill, Dolph made his way out and headed towards the front door. Only to stumble across an older gentleman helping Monroe with some Play-Doh while a barbie movie played on the television. Before he could sneak by, the man glanced up, did a double-take, and excused himself. Standing slowly and coming to greet him.

Meeting someone's parents was his least favorite thing. He was always stupidly nervous, fretting over the grip on his handshake and what they would think of his hair. Long and blonde was cool in Motley Crue or Skid Row, but in real life, it just got weird looks a lot of the time. Especially from parents concerned their kid might catch whatever was wrong with him that made him dye his hair and grow it down past his shoulders.

He and Mike weren't even dating, yet he couldn't help how his mouth dried and his hands became sweaty at the prospect of meeting his family. The nervous butterflies threatening to choke him. He wanted these people to like him. Think he was good enough for Mike- Monroe too.

“Don't need to look so terrified, son. I'm not Michael's dad. I married his mom a few years ago.” They shook hands, Dolph still careful to make sure he was firm but not aggressive, and exchanged names. Feeling silly for how worked up he was over meeting people he probably wouldn't see again and stuffing his hands into his pockets to keep from picking his nails. 

“It never gets easier does it?” He blinked and met kind eyes, amusement flickering in them as he waited for Dolph's answer.

“Pardon?” Mike's step-father laughed, settling down by Monroe again and showing her how to cut the clay dough with one of those plastic knives that come with it.

“Meeting the parents. I got lucky that Barb's parents aren't around so I didn't have to do that- though I did have to impress the _son,_ which I admit was not much better.” He shot Dolph a smile, seemingly not noticing he was stricken by this conversation. 

“Why are dad's always the worst? I swear when I met my first girlfriend's dad...” Dolph blinked out of his shock, already trying to correct the assumption being made.

“Oh, wait. No, I think-” The kind (very incorrect) man laughed.

“Relax, son. I like you, and as long as you don't do anything to hurt them we're square. I can't speak for his dad, though. I've heard stories about him.” Okay. So. There was a misunderstanding going on here. But he couldn't get the words that were stuck in his throat out before Mike's voice was calling him from the door. His step-father had this knowing look on his face that Dolph stumbled over as he turned away and somehow ended up outside. Somewhat in a daze.

It made sense now. The way Mike's mom looked at them. How they were eager to meet him. 

They thought he was a _boyfriend._

It was taking him a minute to wrap his mind around that. Firstly, because he was pretty sure Mike had never mentioned such a thing to them. It was clear Mike never told them about him and how he was around to look after Monroe when needed. And from what he remembered of any conversations he overheard while stirring broth or seasoning the chicken, Mike rarely talked about his dating life in general.

Not that it was this wildly out-in-left-field assumption to make. He could admit it looked that way. The long trip they made together to see family. The way they teased each other. How Dolph took the bags inside while Mike caught up with his mom. Monroe treating him like he was someone who was around all the time.

(Which...he _was,_ but not like _that._ )

But secondly, and the main source of his stupor, was that the immediate conclusion was that he was a boyfriend rather than a friend coming along to see family too. Up until that little talk about meeting the parents of someone you were dating – before he realized what was going on – he'd been more or less certain Mike was straight. Attracted to and dating women, like Monroe's mother.

Not that he really thought too much about it because it was not like Mike was out dating. Busy with things like work, Monroe, and asking Dolph a million times why he didn't go out more. 

Of course, a minute after thinking any of that came the doubt. He was probably reading too much into the interactions. Maybe it was a small part of him hoping it was true. Whatever the case, what mattered was that they _weren't_ dating and that – regardless of their sexualities – this should probably be addressed with Mike in case he wasn't aware. So that he could explain it to them later on.

“Ready to go?” His mother looked disappointed that they were leaving already, offering him a hug he wasn't expecting before he dragged himself to the driver's seat, Mike saying something to her before joining him in the passenger seat. Then they were pulling out onto the street, which was slowly piling up with slick ice hidden under wet snow. He took it slow, practically crawling down the street while Mike fiddled with the radio. The heat settings.

“Well, that could have gone worse.” All of the tension and confusion from the past few minutes was set free, Dolph laughing as he turned onto the main road and joining the flow of traffic. The actual neighborhood he lived in as a child was a few streets down, but walking across to Mike's wouldn't take so long because he could cut through between the houses.

You know, if he wanted to do something like that.

“I met your step-dad too.” He gripped the wheel a little tighter, focusing on the road. “They seemed to think we're...you know.” 

“What, dating? Yeah, my mom was excitedly going on and on about it. Gushing about you.” He snorted, like it all amused him, but Dolph was dizzy with this new information about the man he's gotten to know. _'And you're okay with that?????'_ nearly slipped out, his disbelief overpowering, but he managed to bite his tongue.

“Um, well. They seem really nice.” He couldn't help but feel a little happy about the fact that they thought he was a boyfriend and were _excited_ about it. And while he knew it would only be broken when Mike returned and told them they were just friends, he secretly hoped they were impressed by him. That his mom thought Dolph was good enough for her son.

“We'll see how long that lasts. If you manage to meet my dad, you probably won't be saying that.” Traffic stopped, so he glanced over to see Mike smiling out the window. 

“I couldn't have any relationship or date the entire time I lived at home. My friends thought he was cool and he kind of adopted them as his own – which was not as great as it sounds – but relationships? Oh my gosh, it was impossible to bring anyone around. He was the _worst._ ” There was a warm fondness when talking about his dad, but Dolph could only think about meeting him. Shaking his hand and trying not to look like he was going to die. 

Yeah, Mike's step-dad had a point about meeting fathers: it was always worse than meeting the mom.

“My mom wasn't much better, though. If you couldn't tell, she kind of adores me. I'm her only kid, so I'll always be her baby. _'My Michael'_ she always likes to call me. And she wanted to make sure anyone I brought around knew just how special her precious son was. Between my dad making lame and embarrassing jokes, my mom pulling out my projects from when I was like two, I swear I don't know how I managed to get anyone to keep going out with me. I avoided that as much as I could- bringing anyone to meet them. It helped moving out to California.” Dolph merely hummed. Spotting his street on the left.

“I don't know how your dad can be any worse than you.” They turned onto his street, his throat closing up and heart racing as he passed by houses he knocked on while dressed up as a skeleton and carrying a modest load of candy. Houses he visited all the time, playing football in the backyards or babysitting while the couple went out to dinner. The elderly lady who waved to him from the brick house on the corner when he walked their endless stream of rescue and foster dogs. The driveways he shoveled for extra cash. The yards he mowed and raked for the same reason.

The pool parties. The cook-outs. The kisses shared in tree houses or on front porches after a nice date. The memories he thought were long gone flooding back to him now. Suddenly he was itching to park the car and breathe in the memory of a simpler time. Soak in the place that formed him in his youth.

Mike was looking out all the windows, brows raised when their gazes met. “You lived in a nice neighborhood.”

It was like a replay of ten minutes ago. Car engine cutting off. Cold air cutting through his clothes as his shoe crunched in the snow quickly gathering. A mother waiting for them on the bottom step, wrapped in a thick coat and wearing bright smile. Only this time he was the one being pulled into a long hug. The air squeezed from his chest but only hugging her tighter. She smelled like the warm kitchen and the sweet soap she's been using since before he was born. Scents of comfort and home.

The back door to Mike's car opened, his mom letting him go and peering around to see who else was there. And just like that, his moment of overwhelming joy was now shadowed by nervous energy over his skin. Because she had this look on her face as she stepped back, eyes following Mike before meeting his with excited curiosity.

A look she hasn't had since he was a senior in high school and he brought home someone he was growing serious about. One he felt instantly guilty about removing.

“Who's that handsome man? You didn't tell me you were seeing anyone.” Mike joined them, looking adorably flushed and a bit breathless from hurrying over with Dolph's bag. Reaching out to hug her, only to awkwardly jerk back at the last second. Offering his hand to shake instead. But his mother, ever perceptive (and apparently excited about meeting him), pulled Mike into a hug anyway. Patting his back and giving Dolph this approving look over his shoulder. 

And it anyone asked, he was totally blaming the cold for the way his face had to turn incredibly red.

Ryan, his younger brother, joined them as she finally pulled back and looked Mike over with this bright aura about her. Distracting him from what his mom was saying to Mike as he greeted him. There was a hard seltzer in his brother's hand, playing cards already in his other, and a backward-facing black Cleveland Indians hat over his hair- which was its natural fluffy brown instead of the yellowy blonde he saw on FaceTime a few months ago.

Unlike their youngest brother, Dolph and Ryan remained pretty close even as life pulled them in separate directions. They called each other often, Ryan even visiting him in California a time or two, and they talked to each other about everything. Well, almost everything. The one thing he never mentioned to his brother was his situation with Mike. Ryan paused in his steps as he spotted their mom talking to him still, discomfort clear on Mike's face in the way his smile went tight and shuffled the suitcase back and forth in his hands even as he tried to remain polite, gesturing to him with his drink.

“Who's that?” Oh, man. Dolph sighed, wondering if he should have just called a cab.

“Mike. My-” Ryan rolled his eyes.

“I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend. If you were looking to surprise the family for the holidays, you know I wouldn't tell.” His brother went to greet Mike before he could finish his sentence - which would have been _'My friend I met through work'_ \- their mom joining him in watching Mike and Ryan. The owlish way Mike looked at him. Ryan looking Mike over as if to inspect him while Mike answered a question.

His family was the worst. Which, speaking of...

“Is dad home?” His mom patted his shoulder, looking sympathetic.

“He won't be too hard on him. And already he's doing better than the last one you were with. Don't worry, sweetheart.” Dolph preferred to not think about his ex and the many reasons his family didn't like having him around.

Actually, if he let himself imagine it, his family would love Mike. And Monroe. Welcome them into the family with open hearts and arms- something he worried about when he was younger and dating a guy for the first time. But that wasn't happening here, not with this man, and it was probably a good idea to clear things up before it could get out of hand. 

Except, now Mike was laughing along to something Ryan was saying. Their mother watching the interaction with beaming pride.

Later. He would tell them once his overly charming friend was gone.

She sent Mike off to put Dolph's bag in his room, Dolph only realizing right then how it had to look that Mike was carrying only one bag. The two of them showing up together. Oh, and then his stomach twisted as he imagined Mike running into his father watching something on the History Channel. The awkward exchange he really should be there to intercept. 

But as he tried to follow after, his mom stopped him and Ryan laughed.

“Dude, you spend every second with him. We'd like to see you now. You know- your family.” Hey, that wasn't true. He went to work. Gave Mike space. They weren't together all the time, okay? It wasn't like that.

“Don't worry about your dad. He's watching an episode about Japanese experiments in World War II. He probably won't bother Mike.” That was pretty doubtful, but he tried to relax. There was no point in worrying over it when things would be sorted out soon enough.

“So, are you going to tell us about him? How come you didn't say you were bringing someone?” Ryan and their mom loved to team up on him. In games...and in interrogations like this.

“He's staying with his mom. They live over there.” He pointed in the general direction of the house, something that pleased them both for some reason.

“I thought you were just doing hookups and one-night stands.” Dolph glared as their mom shot him a look. That was something he'd just spoken to Ryan about. To his mom, he simply said he wasn't dating much because of work. No way he was telling her he'd essentially given up on dating seriously.

“Ryan, oh my G-.” His brother shrugged, dodging one of his halfhearted punches.

“I bet that's what happened with you two. Right? A one-night stand that turned into _more._ My brother is a cheesy rom-com.” Was strangling his brother in front of their mom bad? Because he was considering it.

“ _Ryan!_ ” Their mom stepped between them. Shooting them looks.

“Enough. Ryan, stop teasing you brother.” She sighed, the spark in her eyes returning in a blink.

“Whatever happened before, however they met, he's brought him here. We're happy for you, baby.” The teasing in Ryan's face faded and they both looked overly proud. Never were they happier for him than the day he was made an officer. Until today.

“Actually, I-” There was a disturbance behind him, everyone turning to see Mike coming out the door. Looking a little sickly now that Dolph was paying attention as he hurried down the steps. Dolph dropped the conversation, concern sharp in his chest as he went over to Mike. 

“Hey, you alright?” Pushing a hand through thick hair he itched to touch, Mike nodded. The movement a bit jerky and his gaze anywhere but Dolph's eyes.

“Yeah. Yeah. I just really want to lay down. Take a nap. If you don't mind me heading out now?” And now he was the center of Mike's attention, everything about his expression earnest. Sincerity in searching eyes. Like he wouldn't go if Dolph asked him not to. That caught him off guard.

Firstly, because it wasn't needed at all. Secondly, because Dolph was sure the man was eager to get back to his daughter. To his mom, whom he drove out there to see. So, he shrugged easily – even if a tiny part of him wanted to ask Mike to stay; to never go away again – and gestured to the car. Aware of the pair of eyes watching this all go down.

“Do what you need. It was a long trip and I'm sure you want to get back to them. You good to drive back?” Mike nodded and headed for the car, waving goodbye to Ryan and his mom before pulling out of the drive disappearing. It felt weird, watching him drive away knowing he wasn't coming back for a few days. That they wouldn't see each other again until it was time to go home. He pushed the heavy feeling away and turned to go in the house.

“Dad, what did you say to him?” His dad glanced away from the show he was watching – now an episode of _Simpsons_ \- and held his hands up. Dolph narrowed his eyes because it had to be something his dad said that had Mike itching to get home. Looking like he saw a ghost.

“Nothing! Just a little good-natured teasing!” He sipped from the cup in his hand, eyes dancing.

“Dad...” 

“Oh, come on. I'm sure ribbing him about having any sex in the house won't hurt him.” Dolph almost choked as he stared wide-eyed at his dad. Oh, man. Not only did Mike have to meet his dad alone, he was also subjected to his dad's brand of humor and teasing. And with the assumption they were dating apparently being the theme of the day, naturally, it had to go in _that_ direction. 

No wonder he ran out of the house as quickly as possible.

Later that night, Dolph was laying in his childhood bed and scrolling through his phone. He already apologized profusely for his dad – Mike returning one for his family – but he was having trouble falling asleep for some reason. Probably the time difference between California and Ohio making him a little jet-lagged. After replying to something on a forum he frequented when he was bored at work or had a day off (that being before he was involved in Mike's life like he was now), he rolled out of the bed and made his way to the kitchen for some water.

He passed his brother's room and smothered a snort as he heard Ryan snoring from his old room, stepping into the kitchen to find his mom awake and sitting at the table. Staring out into the night. Moonlight sparkling across the snowy landscape.

“Mom?” She startled, nearly spilling whatever it was she was drinking on her hands.

“Oh, hey baby. Can't sleep?” He answered with a single nod, sitting across from her after he poured his water. She smiled at him. “Your father is the same way. He can't truly settle unless I'm there with him.”

Her implication – that his inability to sleep was because Mike wasn't there to sleep with – had him shuffling and shifting in his seat. Dropping his gaze to his fingers, his mom tapping him on the hand after a moment. Smiling sympathetically when their eyes met. 

“What's got you up, mom?” Explaining to his family that Mike wasn't actually his boyfriend wasn't coming any easier, so he just let the comment go. Diverting the conversation to something else. He'd correct them soon. Just not right now.

“Oh, it's nothing. I got lost in my book again and your father's snoring drove me to the couch. I'm just enjoying some soothing tea before I go to bed.” She finished her drink, raising her brows and tapping the mug with her peach nail. He shook his head, closing his eyes when she hugged his head to her chest. Kissing him on the top of the head. 

“So, you've been holding out on us. Even Ryan didn't know you started seeing someone again.” It was there, the perfect opportunity to correct them. Admit that Mike was just a good friend who wasn't interested in something with him and that they were just fine with how things were. But he found himself swallowing it down with a large drink of tepid water. Pushing it off to breakfast. Which would then become lunch. And so on.

He didn't want to disappoint his mother; didn't want to tell her that what Ryan said about him and his current status in California was true. They adored Mike if the conversation from dinner was anything to go by and he would just hate to have to inform them that, no. He wasn't actually lucky enough to be the man's boyfriend. Instead filling them in on the last person he was with: some curly-haired dude with horrible facial hair and dead green eyes. Possibly a drug problem now that he thought about it. Not that it mattered since he never saw him after that seedy hotel and the whiskey thick in his system.

Or, maybe he wouldn't tell them that part.

Another big part of his tongue biting was that he wished it wasn't something he needed to correct. That this wasn't a lie and that he really did have someone he cared about in that way – who felt the same in return – to introduce to his family. He wanted Mike to be his to show off, hating that feeling of a poisoned thorn in his chest from being around the man but not _having_ him. The sink in his stomach that served as a sobering chaser to the shot of pure joy in his veins while watching Monroe and Mike together.

The fuzzy fondness a snuggly sweater around him whenever he watched after Monroe. The addictive dump of dopamine from the rare moments when it got to be just him and Mike that he craved more and more. Delicate petals of _something_ strong that were consumed by that parasitic muscle in his chest, poison polluting his veins whenever he had to leave his fantasy behind.

His mom watched him, waiting for him to give something. To open up about this secret relationship and fill her in on what was happening. But it wasn't going to help matters if he made up something to make her happy. Not when he would be telling them the truth...at some point. 

“Something's bothering you. Honey, if you need to talk about something, you know I'm the last person who would judge you. You can be open and honest with me.” Dolph examined his feelings, sorting through them carefully before sighing.

“Mom, when did you know you were in love with dad?” Her brows shot up at his soft question- and actually he surprised himself a little at how vulnerable but honest that felt. He knew he wasn't in love, but he also knew he was in danger of slipping down that slope the longer he was around father and daughter. Steadily growing more attached to them. It terrified him just how much he liked them – how much he liked Mike specifically – because the last person he felt he could have loved hurt him badly. 

He kept that to himself – only his best friend and his brother knowing what went down – so his mom didn't know it was the reason he brushed off relationships. Preferred hooking up and just keeping it casual. Staying far away from the flickering flames that have burned him badly in the past. But apparently, it was looking to explode into his life once more. 

“You may not know it by looking at him, but he was quite the little comedian when we were first together. Actually, you remind me a lot of him. A burning spirit full of sunshine and laughter. And there was this one time we went out to eat and he thought it would be hilarious if he stuck chopsticks in his mouth and pretended to be a walrus. Mind you, we were fifteen at the time.” Dolph tried to imagine his dad being so silly and carefree, an image he couldn't quite conjure. But the way he and his brothers acted had to come from somewhere.

“For some reason, it charmed me. And it was then I just knew he was the man for me. The one I wanted to spend forever with. A life of laughter didn't seem like a terrible idea.” There were moments where he could admit he felt something stirring in his chest. When he wished he could kiss the man freely or hold him close. And he's been dying – in varying degrees – to get them in bed together since they met. But none of those moments felt like the clouds clearing from the sky, voice down from Heaven, clear sign that he was in love.

He wasn't quite sure if he was looking for chains holding him down or a welcoming bond between two hearts. If he prayed he didn't fall into the death trap that was loving someone- or desperately wishing this could his one.

“Love is one of those things that people over-complicate. They make rules and conditions. Tell everyone it looks one certain way. But in my opinion, love is far more simple; different to each person who feels it. And when you know what to look for, easy to identify. It's a moment where you look at someone and realize there isn't a single day you want to spend without them there. Someone you want to always be happy.” She reached out and took his hand. 

“It's someone you can't imagine living your life without. Through the hard times and the good times. Someone who, even without that spark of passion from a new romance, is everything you want. There are times where I want to stick a skewer in your dad's neck, but I wouldn't trade him for the world. And baby, once you find that someone? Hold onto them with all your heart.” She stood and rounded the table to kiss him on the head again. Excusing herself for the night. 

The sun was peeking over the horizon by the time he was finally tired enough to sleep, so he dragged himself to his room and dropped onto his bed. Dreams fuzzy and hard to grasp when he woke a few hours later. Leaving him with a vague feeling of warmth and _home._

Dolph found out later that day while sitting in a lounge chair in the basement while Ryan and Donald – who arrived that morning – that Mike was about as capable of telling his parents the truth as Dolph was. Both of them taking issue with popping that balloon of excitement their mothers had. So, it seemed the obvious thing to do was just let them believe it was the case. Not confirm or deny anything.

That night, Mike finally said what they both had to be thinking at this point.

_”So, what if we just don't tell them the truth?”_ Dolph shifted in his bed, trying to act like he wasn't stupidly happy to hear the man's voice again. 

“Don't tell them we're really not dating? I've been thinking that too, but I hate lying to them. Every time they mention it I feel so guilty for not telling them.” A sympathetic hum on the other end.

_”I know it's not great lying to them, but it's only a week, right? And then we head west. They won't have to know anything.”_ His only concern with this was their parents somehow finding out. Confronting him for lying. But he just couldn't handle the look his mom would have if he said they were just friends. So, he could suck it up for a week. Just nod along, give them vague details, steer the conversations away from Mike or their 'relationship'. 

Like Mike said, it was only a week.

_”So, I'm thinking you can come here one day. I can go there another. I mean, the good thing is we have family to visit so it's not like I would have to stay there or you here for very long. Just enough to say 'hi' and all that.”_ Dolph's thoughts screeched to a halt. His heart freezing in his chest. Wait, _what?_ Go over....come over??? Mike might as well be speaking another language because Dolph's brain was having serious trouble comprehending.

_”It's just an idea. Probably a stupid one but whatever.”_ Dolph sat up in his bed, hand in his hair. What Mike was proposing sounded far more iniquitous than simply not saying anything to their families.

“Um, visiting each other's families? Is that really...needed? Wouldn't that make things more complicated?” Mike grunted, blankets shuffling on the other end. Dolph's thoughts jerking to an image of the man in bed right now. He pushed it away stubbornly, trying to figure out this plan of Mike's.

_”Well, it would be a little weird if we didn't. Don't you think? My mom has already been bugging me about having you over. And it wouldn't have to be very long. Whatever works for you and your schedule.”_ As bad as an idea this was, he couldn't help but want to agree to it. Not only would he get to talk about Mike like he was a boyfriend, he could act like one too. 

“Well, it's only a week before we leave. I'm down if you are.” The silence was long, Dolph nearly biting his nails as he waited for Mike to speak.

_”Oh. Wow. Okay. You agreed to that easier than I thought. Cool.”_ Did that make it too obvious he might be a little pleased by this plan? Should have he pretended to consider it longer, if only to throw Mike off his feelings?

Who was he kidding? He was terrible at hiding how he felt. No point trying to start now.

“Well, I don't have any serious objections to it. And what you say makes sense, which might be a first for you.” Mike snorted, muttering something that didn't sound too kind under his breath. 

“Besides, I miss my Mongoose. So, I would probably be wanting to come over anyway.” A sound of agreement, and then a soft sound. More movement on the other end of the line. What he would do to be there with him rather than three neighborhoods away. Alone in his own bed with only Mike's voice to fill the space. A rich song he couldn't get enough of.

_“We're going to need a story. Something we agree on in case I get third degrees from your brother or my mom starts asking you stuff.”_ Dolph laughed softly, remembering their first meeting. How charmed he was right from the start.

“Shouldn't be too difficult. Just romanticize our actual story. Oh, and of course I asked you out.” Mike snickered.

_”Yeah, okay. But it took time to win me over. Maybe not too long 'cause you're a catch. And Monroe likes you; more than her Uncle John at this point.”_ It was weird, talking about a dating history that didn't exist like it was real. Thinking back to the burger place – where he stole Mike's shake and told him dumb stories from his job on the force until he worked up the nerve to push a little further – he felt like that was kind of like a date.

And Mike did agree to it pretty quickly...

He chose not to mention it. This was Mike's ridiculous plan. He would let him dictate how it would play out.

“Sure. You made me work for it- prove myself. Understandable, all things considered. But Dolph Ziggler is just too damn irresistible. So, the rest is history.” Sleep was ready to crash over him now, but he fought it off. More interested in talking to Mike. Even if it was about this.

_”He definitely is.”_ Dolph tapped a beat on his stomach, smiling up at the ceiling like he was in high school again. Talking to his crush on the phone while his parents slept in the next room.

_”So, when do you want to come over? So I can tell my mom when to expect you.”_ He considered this for a minute.

“Tomorrow would be fine. Let me know a time to pop over.”

Mike's mom and step-father hugged him as he stepped into the warm house, leading him to the kitchen. To where Mike was stirring something in a bowl while Monroe sat on the counter throwing things at him. Mike scowled at her and then his gaze was directed at Dolph. His irritated frown melting into a bright smile as he set the bowl aside. Coming up to him and wrapping him in a tight embrace. Drawing in a slow, deep breath; like he was trying to memorize the scent of Dolph's skin before he pulled back some. Adoration and relief shining in his eyes.

Dolph knew what this was. Knew the plan and how their interactions would change for the coming week. But right there, standing there at the center of Mike's attention and still in his arms, he felt his breath catch. Because what he wanted more than anything at that moment was Mike to look at him like that and mean it.

He could feel his ears burning, throat running dry the longer they watched each other. The longer arms held him close and there wasn't any urge to separate. Just enjoying the other's presence. Eyes flicked to his ear, Mike fixing some of the hair that fell out of the bun Dolph made before coming over. The heat in Dolph's ears burning across his face and down his neck.

This man was going to kill him. 

Cold water was dumped on him when Mike finally stepped away completely, picking up the bowl once more and scolding Monroe for sticking her hands in it when she thought he wasn't looking. He fought to control his expression, trying to keep from showing how badly he was drowning already because Mike's mom was there and he didn't want her to think there was something wrong.

“Babe?” His heart stuttered at the endearment, Mike shooting him a look over his shoulder. Brow raised. Right. He could do this. It was easy. Just do everything he wanted to do anyway and pretend it didn't mean anything to him.

So. So. _So_ easy.

“Yeah?” Somehow, his voice didn't break. He managed to sound like he wasn't choking on ball of emotions lodged in his windpipe. Mike held out the bowl, looking a little lost. Why the man was trying to bake anything he wasn't sure, but he accepted the bow anyway. Rolling his eyes fondly as he stirred the contents, chocolate and sugar wafting up and tickling his nose.

Neither of them was great at baking, but while Mike nearly burned his kitchen down multiple times, Dolph managed simple things. Cookies. Cakes. Brownies, which was apparently a Mizanin favorite.

“You know how helpless I am at cooking-” Dolph finished with the dough, snorting.

“ _Baking,_ This is baking, Mike.”

“Whatever. Mom made the dough, so don't worry about that. I was just supposed to set the cookies on the tray, but I figured everyone would probably want to actually be able to eat them. So, I'm the wrong man for the job.” It didn't seem like something one could mess up. And yet, Mike could.

Monroe applauded when the cookies went in and spent about ten minutes just staring into the oven. Hands pressed to the glass. Dolph nearly jumped out of his skin when an arm curled around his back, answering Mike's look with a sheepish smile. It was taking some getting used to, okay? The mere thought of them maybe having to kiss had his brain melting out of his ears.

This was all so much to take in at once. Having to undo months of telling himself it wouldn't be welcome to touch the man had to be undone – just for the week – and then he had to stuff it all back into a dark corner again and return to being the friend. This was a dangerous plan, now that he was thinking about it fully, but it wasn't like he could back out now.

Not when they were already there making a show for Mike's family. When he could have exactly what he's been wanting all this time. How could he care about the consequences when he was standing in this kitchen, Mike's arm tight around his waist. Monroe watching the cookies bake with rapture. Mike and his mom laughing together, fingers flexing where they held Dolph. And suddenly him turning to press his nose to thick hair wasn't weird or inappropriate.

He didn't have to keep his hands to himself now. There wouldn't be any confusion or awkward conversation because anything they did was for the show. If he played with Mike's hair or leaned into his touch, he didn't have to worry about anything coming from it. No fear their friendship would be terminated because it was all part of the plan.

Maybe it wasn't good, but Dolph was willing to take what he could get.

“Make sure you heat this up at _350._ Twenty minutes.” Mike rolled his eyes from where he stood behind his mom, who was making Dolph take a few leftovers back to his parents' house. He tried to beg them off, but she was an insistent woman. So, there he was. Standing in the doorway and trying to memorize all the different instructions she was giving him for each thing. Ignoring the faces Mike was making so he didn't laugh.

“Yes, ma'am.” A swift reminder to call her _Barb_ and then he was on his way home.

The day went pretty well. Aside from the proximity they now kept with each other, everything else was basically the same for them. Monroe sat between them while they watched TV, holding Mike's shirt but leaning against Dolph. Everyone in the kitchen working on lunch, Mike keeping far from food preparations, and Dolph also somehow got roped into helping Mike clean ip the huge mess he and Monroe made since they weren't allowed to touch the food.

And even though he didn't see anyone else around, Mike leaned into him when he reached for a hand towel. Brushed lips against Dolph's jaw before leaving him dazed in the dimly lit kitchen.

Now he was trekking across the snowy grass, turning to wave to Monroe one last time. Greeting his brother once he made it up the hill. His mom eyed the food he brought- hands on her hips and dinner in the oven. But she simply took the containers and placed them in the fridge for later. Someone was bound to chow down on it. After all, there were three young grown men in the house.

“So, when do _we_ get to meet the boyfriend?” He picked at a thread on his shirt. Though he and Mike agreed to doing the family thing, he still wasn't sure about having Mike and Monroe over. Especially Monroe. It seemed a bit much for them just pretending to be in a relationship. 

“Answer your mother, Dolph.” Clearing his throat, he shrugged.

“I'm not really sure. I mean, he's busy and...” His mom scowled at him, flicking a towel in his direction when she caught him sneaking one of the chocolates reserved for the party. The New Year's party was coming up, and they were never allowed to touch anything until the day arrived. 

“Nonsense. He lives ten minutes away. I saw you walk over here.” She fixed his hair and pointed a finger at him. “You tell him he's welcome any time he wants to visit. But make sure you're clear about us meeting him before you leave.”

There was no choice in the matter. So, he nodded. “I will.”

“Good boy. Can't wait to meet him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Flying through the universe trying to fix your broken heart."_


	2. Avalanche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So, you're scared, you don't think you're ready yet_
> 
> _We'll take it slow, I'll walk with you on the edge_

Mike took a deep breath, fixing Monroe's hat for the sixth time since leaving the house. She pouted up at him, knocking on the door before he could say a word or turn and run down the driveway. What was it about parents that always made him feel like losing his lunch in a bush? Dolph's family seemed pleasant enough, but that didn't make him feel any better about meeting them today- especially when they were under the impression he was a boyfriend of their son. Someone in the care of Dolph's heart.

This was a horrible idea, one of his worst, but he had to abandon that train of thought – and the millions of ways this could all go so wrong – as the door swung open, Ms. Ziggler ushering them inside with a bright smile that was rather familiar. Monroe shuffled her feet, snow falling off her coat and boots...all over the nice wood floors. What a _great_ impression, Mike.

Before he could say anything, Dolph's mom knelt down and helped Monroe out of her coat. Asking her name and shaking her hand before standing to face him.

“Dolph didn't mention you were a father.” He hung his coat with Monroe's by the front door, cheeks and ears still burning from the icy chill outside. Naturally, his curious and adventurous daughter disappeared from view, Dolph's excited cry sounding from the other room. He could easily picture the look on his face – the way she barreled into him – and it made him feel warm inside. And he couldn't quite smother his smile fast enough, Ms. Ziggler catching him and looking so pleased.

How were they going to fix this mess?

“Oh, sorry. Um, I hope it's okay she's here. I can take her back to my mom's if there's any problem.” She stopped him from chasing after his daughter with a hand on his arm, leveling him with a stern look.

“Nonsense. She's welcome as much as you are, hon. I'm just surprised he didn't tell us about her.” She sighed, glancing in the direction of excited voices. “Well, actually I'm not. He's always been so secretive about his dating life, and it's gotten worse since he moved away. I keep hoping he will realize he can tell us about someone he's seeing and not worry about anything other than some playful teasing from his brothers. But, even at his age, he still gets all embarrassed to tell his old mother he's got a boyfriend.”

Mike picked at his nail, shame burning under his skin now. These people were so wonderful and welcoming– to him and his daughter. He didn't like lying to them any more than he did his own mom. She waved her hand in the air as if to brush those comments away, smiling at him again.

“Forget that. You're here now so let's have a good time. I think that little girl of yours is going to have my boys wrapped around her little fingers.” He followed along dutifully, coming around the corner to find Monroe showing Dolph and who appeared to be another brother a card trick of some kind. And there was Dolph's father, watching along with them with this fascinated grin when she waved the cards in the air, all the men gasping and clapping.

That natural little charmer of his. Always schooling him without even trying.

“Boys, please.” The brother he didn't meet before (Dan? Doug?) asked Monroe to do the trick again, Dolph rolling his eyes and pushing away from the counter. It's been a long time since he's had to meet someone's family, and it was a little terrifying. Waiting for someone to drop on him and ask him a million questions about his life and his intentions with their son and why he had a daughter no one mentioned to them.

He startled when he was pulled into a warm body, a kiss pressed to the side head sending this warm glow through his body and chasing out his anxieties. For the moment.

“That daughter of yours. I swear.” They watched her for a minute, Dolph's father asking for the cards and showing her how to play something. Dolph groaned. “Dad! She's _six!_ She can't play poker.”

“I had _you_ playing at eight and she's much smarter than you were.” Mike chuckled, soaking in the warmth next to him and the feelings of 'together' and 'family' all around him. Something smelled amazing too and he sniffed the air a few times, trying to figure out what was making his stomach grumble excitedly. Fingers squeezed his side.

“My mom wanted to impress, so she's making this casserole for dinner. It takes forever but tastes _amazing._ She acts like I've never brought someone home before, which is not true. She's been going about you coming over all day.” Oh. Lovely. She spent who knows how long on this incredible – apparently complicated – dinner to impress her son's fake boyfriend. That made him feel absolutely incredible. Oh, wait.

“Hey, don't worry so much. She would do the same if she didn't think we were dating. She loves meeting our friends nearly as much as people we're dating. Trust me, she just really loves cooking for people who aren't family.” Dolph's muttered reassurances did help him relax some, but sitting there with Mister Ziggler had him itching to bite his nails. A habit he hasn't had since he was a kid.

His father flipped through the channels, glancing over at him with this blank expression. Just looking, turning to the television, and then looking again. It was making him want to dart into the other room. Maybe seek out Dolph and stay by him for the rest of the night. Not only was that ridiculous, but Dolph was currently busy helping with dinner- and there was nothing he could do in the kitchen that would make sense for him to be there.

Monroe was in the dining area showing off her art skills to Dolph's brothers. One of them was apparently an artist himself, which thrilled Monroe to no end. An actual artist who painted and sketched who could give her tips and understand what it was that went on in her head better than he could.

Everyone was busy at the moment, leaving him alone with the father. And their last – albeit brief – interaction ran through his mind and suddenly dying seemed like a great alternative to this.

“You look like you've seen a ghost, son.” It felt like he was going to become one any minute.

“Um,” Mister Ziggler stopped on a show in black and white, turning to him once more. This time, it seemed, with the intention of staying like this. Attention focused on him.

“I'm a bit rusty on the 'meeting the parents' routine since I've been married a million and five years, and I haven't had the pleasure of meeting many partners here lately, but I'd know that look on your face anywhere.” Mike tried his best not to look like he was constipated at the moment since there was amusement in the older man's voice, but he didn't feel all that at ease at the moment. Mister Ziggler sighed, running a hand over his head. Blue eyes stayed steady on his.

“As a father, it's always good to see that fear of God in the young faces coming around. It means the person cares about my boys - that they want us to like them – enough to be afraid. It's been such a long time since I've seen anyone worried about impressing us.” Monroe, thankfully, chose that moment to burst into the room, breaking up the heavy conversation with her laughter and handful of pictures. Climbing into his lap and showing him drawing after drawing. He admired them half-heartedly, already quite familiar with her style and muses, seeing Dolph's father watching them with this fond look on his face before going back to his show. Smiling.

Ryan, the artist brother from the looks of him, dropped next to Mike and assessed her work as she showed off her skill. Praising her. At first, he thought Ryan was just talking out of his ass – saying things to encourage her and appease her hunger for attention and applause – but then he saw the genuine smile as he looked them over. Watched as he pointed out different things in the picture and listed off artistic things he could only blink at.

These were genuine compliments he was giving her. Advice for things to try on the next piece and generally trying to help her. These childish simplistic drawings were impressive to him.

Was this whole family going to be swept up in Hurricane Monroe?

“Dinner is going to be ready in a few minutes, so everyone go wash up now.” Mike helped Monroe gather the papers up, finding himself grinning foolishly when Dolph joined them and took the pictures easily in his hands. That was a normal thing they did- Dolph helping them out so he could get ready or help Monroe with something. What wasn't normal was, when he stood up to follow after Monroe, being pulled into a brief embrace. Lips pressing into his hair and a thumb slipping under the hem of his shirt, rubbing soothing circles into his lower back.

It wasn't normal, but man did it feel good.

Dinner went how he expected it would. He was asked questions about his job, his family, what songs he liked to sing in the shower. Okay, that wasn't a question he was expecting, but it broke up the tension in his back so he was okay with it. Dolph tried to stop the line of questioning every couple of minutes, but he actually didn't mind answering them. They stayed away from the sensitive topics of Monroe and her missing mother, something he wasn't ready to talk about with them at the moment. So, all in all, it was a good dinner.

Dolph volunteered to do the dishes, a chore he apparently loved doing since he did it so much, and Mike decided he could spare a minute or two to help clean up. It wasn't like Monroe was begging to go, having found a new best friend in Dolph's younger brother. In the next day or so he would probably have an animal name as well.

Setting a stack of plates in the sink, he found himself unable to stop from leaning into Dolph's space more than they normally would. It was like, now that he gave himself permission to indulge in the little things couples did, his body was latching onto anything it could. Desperate to fill a hole he didn't realize was there until he had Dolph in his arms just the day before in his mom's kitchen. A barren sun-baked patch of land begging for rain. That was how he was on the inside, and right now Dolph was the quenching precipitation.

“I'm really sorry about them. I haven't had a boyfriend – certainly no one to bring home to my parents and family – in a long time. They're all...excited.” The last plate was washed and dried, Mike pretending to clean off the edge of the sink but, in all honesty, he was just buying time. Soaking up every second he could in the man's presence without making it weird.

Did he always smell so...nice? Were his eyes always that beautiful shade of blue?

“Oh, don't apologize. I didn't mind. Really. It wasn't bad.” He wanted to ask about the last ex he had and why he didn't date since then, but it wasn't exactly an appropriate question at the moment. And it wasn't important to their little plan, so he just kept it to himself. Glancing away from bright eyes that were drawing him closer and at the perfectly dry sink he was still running the towel across. Sort of, anyway. Less of an efficient back and forth and more of a slow, distracted crawl from one side to the other.

And really, wasn't he a little old for this? Acting like a shy teenager getting to talk with their crush during a Home Ec class, not paying any attention to anything going on around them and pretending to do some sort of constructive work so the teacher didn't yell. Come on, he had a child for Pete's sake! Dolph cleared his throat softly and moved away, gathering the things his mom was sending with Mike and Monroe to take back to his mom's.

Before he got in behind the wheel, Monroe buckled in and the food carefully stored on the floor of the passenger seat, he was crowded against the door. Frozen in place with his breath caught and fingers clenched in fists as a kiss was pressed gently into his cheek. A wink before Dolph stepped back. Looking far too smug for Mike's liking as he waited for them to start driving down the road.

But, perhaps he deserved to feel that way considering for the rest of the night he could feel the kiss against his skin. Wished for more like it.

He decided the next day would be spent with just his family, which was the whole purpose of coming out to Ohio in the first place. Sitting at the breakfast table like he did when he was a boy, Monroe picking at the food served to her, eyes staying closed each time she blinked. His mom sipping at a cup of tea and smiling at a story he was telling about Monroe scoring the winning goal at her soccer game before they were given some time off for the holidays, picking up again in the middle of January.

She tried to clear the table after they were done, but of course Mike insisted he was happy to do it himself so she could spend some time with Monroe. Watching cartoons and coloring.

“I remember when you were younger and refused to wash dishes or clean the table after dinner. This is a nice little switch.” He laughed as he placed a glass in the dishwasher.

“Well, mama, your boy is now a _man._ ” She nodded, picking up one of the plates on the counter and handing it to him. Brushing hair off his forehead like she did when he was small and pouting at the table because he wasn't allowed to watch wrestling if he didn't eat his vegetables.

“He really is. I couldn't be more proud of the man you've grown into, Michael. You're a great father, you do amazing work as a paramedic. Even if you're miles away from your dear mother now.” There was nothing a boy wanted more than to make his parents proud of his like and of who he was. It made him glow inside and out to hear the sincerity in her voice. She kissed his head and pulled back, pinching his cheek while smiling at him.

“And you're so happy again! It makes me feel much better about you being so far away knowing there is finally someone there to look after you two. Someone who has my Michael smiling.” Not this again. First John. Then Seth. Now his mother. They acted like fir six years he was forever going home and collapsing into his bed, only falling asleep once he cried himself out. Like he was dragging through days, looking like he was perpetually caught in a rainstorm.

“Was I, like, tragically depressing before? John said the same thing to me, but I don't _feel_ like I'm any happier than I've been all this time.” It was different with Dolph around now, sure, but he still didn't think there was this transformation everyone claimed to see. At least, he didn't feel like he was being transformed. His mother laughed and put a few dishes away.

“No. No, it's not like that. You've always been sunshine, and after you did that grief counseling you've been much more like your old self. I haven't heard that heartbreak in your voice in years. But there's this special... glow about you now. I think that is what your friends are picking up on. That little piece of sunshine in your chest glowing just a bit brighter.” He didn't understand what she was talking about, but he learned it was better not to argue with her. 

Besides, if thinking he was with someone and moving forward from the sudden loss of his fiancee made her so happy she was nearly in tears, he wasn't going to be the one to make her think otherwise.

See? This was why he couldn't ever tell her the truth about his relationship with Dolph- or, more accurately, the lack of one. Telling her they were just friends who made the trip out together because it was convenient was impossible to do when she went on for most of the day he arrived, over the moon about this new man in his life. How handsome he was. How polite and courteous. How he was such a gentleman, introducing himself and taking Mike's bags inside. How funny and charming he was.

She didn't really appreciate his joke – saying _'Sounds like you might be interested in dating him'_ \- but he could see this was easily the happiest she's been for him since Monroe was born. And he just hated to crush that with the truth. Luckily, Dolph wasn't completely against pretending to be together for the week.

“Love looks good on you, honey. Don't be embarrassed to embrace it. Show it off.” He blinked at her, not sure if he heard her correctly. Love? It was one thing to go on about how different and better he was since finding Dolph – that could be accomplished in friendship or romantic relationships – but to go as far as to say there was _love_ between them? Specifically, that he was in love with Dolph? There was no way. She had to be imagining it.

“ _Mom..._ We've been together maybe three months. Don't you think it's a little soon to be throwing that word around?” Monroe rejoined them, marker all over her hands and this determined look on her little face as she climbed onto a chair and picked a few snacks out of the bowl on the table. His mom watching with a fond smile.

“A mother always knows when her baby is in love. I knew when you brought Monroe's mother home that first time. And I see it now when you're with him.” She reached out, placing her hand on his arm. “I know it's scary, putting yourself out there again, but don't shut the door just because you aren't sure what is on the other side. Trust your heart.”

They looked down at Monroe, who was watching them back with a cookie in hand and chocolate already smeared across her cheek. His brain couldn't grasp his mother's words- how she seemed to believe he was in love again. Look, he knew what love felt like. He was head-over-heels for Monroe's mother. What he felt for Dolph wasn't love. No, it was temporary. A _crush_ he would get over with time.

Finished with the dishes, they settled into the living room. Monroe dominated the television, various kids shows filling the room while he and his mom played a card game they enjoyed when he was younger. Occasionally, he took a look at his phone for any messages or emails. Swearing to himself he was only checking for anything about work or maybe a message from John about his mail.

There was a knowing look on his mom's face when he finally glanced up from the messages he found from Dolph, forcing the grin he could feel spreading across his lips into a pout she merely shook her head at before playing her next card.

“Why don't you leave her here this time? I never get any quality time with my granddaughter.” Mike hesitated by the door, one hand on the knob and the other picking at the hem of his shirt. Leaving her meant he would be over there without a cover. The focus could no longer be diverted to his rambunctious daughter, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to be at the center of their attention. It made butterflies dance around aggressively in his stomach just thinking about it.

After the wonderful day they all had together, making crafts and playing out in the snow before crashing out on the couches while watching _Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer,_ Dolph invited them over to hang out with his family again. And naturally he jumped at the chance. Telling himself it was so Monroe could see him and Ryan again, though now he was slowly coming around to the fact he was just as eager to be over there. It had him feeling guilty since he came all the way out to Ohio to see his mother.

And now she was standing with him at the door, arms crossed and giving him this pointed look when he merely blinked back at her. Utterly speechless.

“Honey, it's obvious you've been itching to go see him, and this way you can spend time together without her around. I know he adores her, but parents deserve to enjoy their partners without little kids around that they need to watch after. And I'm more than happy to keep her. So go.” Really, he should stay. They were only in town for a couple more days – just until after New Years – and there was the fact that he and Dolph weren't actually dating and therefore didn't _need_ to be around each other at the moment. Alone or otherwise.

“Well, maybe I can stay here too. We're only here for a little while, mom. I came here to see you, not go hang with him and his family.” She only rolled her eyes and pointed at the door until he sighed in defeat and promised to be back in a couple hours at the most.

Heading over without Monroe was weird, but it meant he didn't need to take the car to get there. Trudging through the snow wasn't fun by any means, but it was a good bit of exercise. And it wasn't like Dolph's parents lived far.

Ryan greeted him at the door, looking for Monroe briefly before letting him in.

“Dolph! Your boyfriend's here!” He probably should stop getting so flustered whenever someone referenced their 'relationship', but it was taking some time getting used to it. He hasn't been someone's 'boyfriend' in over a decade. And there was also the fact they weren't in a relationship; that Dolph wasn't his _actual_ boyfriend.

“Stop blocking the door, Ryan, and let the poor boy in. Did you walk here, dear?” He pulled off his snow hat and shook his hair out, wrinkling his nose at how sweaty he was from the short walk. Their mother came over and took his coat, hanging it up before bringing him into the kitchen and sitting him at the table. It wasn't until she had a mug of cocoa in his hands and was warming him something to eat that he realized he hadn't actually seen Dolph yet. Ryan was on the couch, their dad also nowhere to be seen, and Don trudged into the kitchen looking like he just woke from a nap. Glancing over at him and waving briefly.

“Dolph and dad are working on something in the garage. If you were wondering where he was.” Ryan shouted at the television, notepad open in his lap and pencil in hand. He craned his neck around to see what he was watching, trying to make sense of the show when a bowl of pasta and vegetables was set in front of him.

“Thank you, ma'am.” She pat his shoulder before going to look over something Don was showing her. And it was so weird, sitting there eating an absolutely delicious meal at the table and scrolling through his phone. Everyone around him doing what they normally did and not paying any extra attention to the relative stranger in their kitchen. It felt like he was sitting with his own family, life happening around him but not feeling like he wasn't part of it. He was so worried they would be jumping all over him, asking him more questions and making him feel awkward by hovering around him.

But other than telling him where Dolph was and offering him something to drink, they were giving him space. It was nice. Made him feel like he was part of their family. Which only made the whole 'pretend to date' thing worse. They were genuinely happy to have him around – Monroe too! - and it wasn't even true. There was nothing between him and Dolph at all.

“I think if we add a little more grease it will slide smoother.” His ears perked up as Dolph's voice neared them, glancing away from his phone to see him appear at the doorway. He took no more than two steps into the kitchen before his mother was pushing him right out, talking about her freshly cleaned counters and how disgusting he looked. Something in him wanted to see this dirtied up version of the man, but he merely laughed into his hand, watching Dolph try to argue his way back into the kitchen.

And, of course, his mother won. Forcing him down the hall and yelling for him to shower three times before thinking of leaving that bathroom. Her husband stepped into the room as well, a similar exchange happening between them. With noticeably less effort on Mister Ziggler's part, which had Mike shaking his head and laughing some more. Clearly it was something they've gone through a hundred times before. A song and dance they were familiar with. It was cute.

Everyone was relaxing in the living room, watching a National Geographic show about whales for some reason, his eyes growing heavier from the hands carded carding through his hair soothingly and the steady vibration of Dolph's voice against his back while he spoke with his brothers. Teasing them and asking a million questions just to annoy Ryan, who was the only one actually trying to pay attention to the show.

When he turned his head to see how hard Ryan was glaring over at them, he noticed the snow falling steadily outside the window. Kids out in the street throwing snowballs while a few parents trudged out to speak to them. Try to convince them to go inside the house and get warm.

Dolph sighed contently, shifting behind him and trailing fingers down his arm.

“You worried about the snow and getting back to your mom's?” Actually, he wasn't. But now that he mentioned it, maybe he should. Dolph's feather-light touch tickled across the back of his hand. “I can walk you back. Make sure you don't get stuck in a snowdrift or anything.”

“I don't think that will be necessary. Besides, who would walk back with _you_ and make sure you don't fall in a snowdrift.” Dolph chuckled, fingertips dancing back up his arm and sending shivers through him at being touched like this. Leaning against someone and feeling every inch of his body against his.

“Baby, I don't need rescuing and I certainly don't fall in snowdrifts.” Don, who was leaning against the coffee table and looking down at his phone most of the time, turned to glare at his oldest brother. Mike still felt bad about making him sit on the floor in his own house, but Dolph insisted they needed the whole couch to themselves, even though three could easily fit.

As it turned out, the way they were currently seated left no room for a third.

“Really, Dolphie? Pretty sure I've saved you from a couple over the years.” Mike smothered an honest-to-God _giggle,_ clearing his throat while Dolph protested. Shifting and moving around under him like he wanted to sit up properly and give his brother a piece of his mind. Before they could get into a proper fight, however, he took Dolph's hand in his. Hoping to capture his attention again and keep them from breaking out into a sibling squabble.

Don, rolled his eyes at them and returned to his phone, Dolph snorting as he settled back against the couch once more and resumed running his fingers through Mike's hair. A gesture he never tired of.

“Actually, I was watching the kids playing in the snow out there.” Dolph hummed, nails scraping against his skin and making his eyes flutter closed. Toes curling in his socks.

“If you want to go back and play with Monroe in the snow...” Again, that wasn't what he had in mind. Which made him feel a bit...off. Because both of Dolph's assumptions should be correct, but they weren't. He normally would be concerned about being so far away from Monroe after seeing the snow slowly piling up outside. Wishing he was with her so they could play in the snow some more before settling down for cocoa and a winter-themed movie of her choosing.

But he wasn't. Instead, he was enjoying a cuddle with a wonderful man and thinking about dragging him out to play in the snow. Like they were kids again on a surprise day off from school. It was silly and unlike him in many ways, but he found himself itching to do it. Tilting his chin until he caught sight of Dolph's face, he smiled.

“I was thinking of going out there. Well, _us_ going out there.” The whale show ended, a new one about tigers coming on after. Ryan sighed, putting his art stuff away and stretching noisily on the other couch.

“I think that sounds fantastic! Us against you two lovebirds. Hey, Don! We might stand a chance this time since Dolphie here will be all _distracted._ ” He made a few kissy noises in their direction, but Mike was focused on what he was suggesting. A snowball war? Now _that_ sounded like a good way to spend the day out in the snow. Dolph pushed them into a seated position, shaking his head and giving Ryan a sharp look.

“Um, you two are _not_ invited. He doesn't want you two idiots out there ruining the fun.” Ryan crossed his arms and made a face.

“If you're going to be part of this family, you have to participate in a snowball fight with us. _All_ of us! It's the rules.” Heat rushed to his face but Dolph kicked at his brother's leg. Seemingly unbothered.

“I don't remember that being true when you brought that one girl here. What was her name?” Don was up on his feet too, finally invested in what was going on. Probably because he was hoping to see Ryan and Dolph start brawling or something. Honestly, Mike was wondering if it was going that way himself.

“Anna, and it was because she was an absolute angel who wouldn't harm a living creature. People like that shouldn't be subjected to war.” Dolph huffed.

“More like you knew against Don and me you'd lose spectacularly unless you had dad on your team.” He turned to Mike. “Since there are only the three of us – and mom refused to participate – dad would join us to even the teams out. And whatever team he's on wins no matter what. We had to make it a rule when we were kids that he couldn't play with the same person every game.”

“Yeah, because he was always on _your_ team against Ryan and me. Which was totally unfair. You were already the bigger and stronger one. At the time, anyway.” Mike never had any siblings, so it was interesting to sit back and watch them go back and forth with each other, Dolph reaching out to flick Ryan's ear and jerking back when he tried to return the favor. Amusing.

Their mom came into the room then and whistled to get everyone's attention.

“Hey! You boys are too big to be fighting in the house. And if you break my table again, I'm making you all buy me a new one.” She shooed them towards the door, everyone pulling on their boots and coats while she reminded them to kick the snow off before they came back in and telling them she was making cocoa and hot apple cider.

Outside, the frosty air bit at his nose, the four of them trudging into the yard and breaking into their teams. When they were a good distance away, Dolph dropped down and started packing snow together into something they could hide behind.

“You get on those snowballs. We're totally going to kick their asses.” While he got to work on the snowballs, Ryan called over to them. Jogging through the snow and waving his hands. Dolph narrowed his eyes. “Stay here. I'll see what the enemy wants.”  
When he returned, Mike had about twenty balls ready to go. But they were going to need way more than that.

“What did he want? Are they giving up already because they see we mean business?” Their fort was looking good, nearly tall enough to hide behind and thick enough to keep from crumbling.

“He wanted to make the game more interesting. Raise the stakes.” If there was one thing he loved to do, it was make bets with people. He's lost so many things in games of poker or beer pong, but it never seemed to make him any less excited for the next game. His mom always said he was too competitive.

“Nice. So, what are we fighting for? Money?” Their opponents were hidden behind their fort now, so he couldn't see how many snowballs they had. Dolph was finished with theirs and was quickly balling snow together with this steely determination on his face. Good, they were both taking this seriously. He didn't care for playing with people who just wanted to have fun.

Fun was boring.

“The losers have to shovel Mrs. Garrett's driveway. She's this elderly lady that moved in a few years ago and has no grandkids nearby. So, usually, Ryan will go over and take care of it.” They had nearly fifty balls between them, but Dolph was still making more. Like a machine. Peering around the fort, everything seemed quiet. Too quiet.

And then the first shot was fired, nearly pegging him in the face. Dolph glanced up from his work and frowned. Setting the ball in his hands down and poking his head out. “Hey! Don't hit him in the face!”

Another snowball flew past and the war was on.

Halfway through their pile, he realized he wasn't sure how they would know who won. No one was keeping points, and there were only four of them playing so there couldn't be a kill count. Dolph nailed Don when he was trying to fix a corner of the fort that Mike crumbled with a wild shot, kneeling down to make another snowball.

“Wait. How do we know who wins?” Ryan's groan could be heard from across the yard.

“We've done it different ways over the years, In this game, it's whoever demolishes the other team's fort. What I usually do is wait until it seems like they've run out of snowballs and are scrambling to make more, then I run over there and kick it in. Instantly winning the game by pelting them with snowballs.” They came up with a strategy. Since Dolph was a better shot than him, he focused on hitting his brothers while Mike worked on weakening the fort. In between, they would roll a few more snowballs to make sure they didn't run out.

In the end, Dolph and Mike's teamwork overpowered the now bickering brothers. He stood back and watched as Dolph kicked their broken fort the rest of the way down, laughing when they made loud squealing noises as snow found its way under collars and down pants. Then Ryan tackled Dolph into the snow, the two of them shouting accusations (or gloating, in Dolph's case) and rolling around in the snow, Don sitting up and shaking the snow out of his hair.

Eventually, Mike walked over and pulled Dolph off his younger brother, cheering triumphantly because while they were sipping hot drinks at the kitchen table, Ryan and Don were going to be shoveling snow for the next couple hours. Dolph kissed his cheek and kicked more snow at Ryan, who was trying to tug the legs out from under him.

“Better get to work, losers! That driveway won't shovel itself!” They all shook the snow off at the door, Don and Ryan fuming silently at once again losing to their older brother, and sighed as warmth seeped into their bones. His ears stung from the chill, his fingers an angry red and aching. Dolph paused in his gloating, beginning to follow his brothers into the kitchen, and turned back towards him. After a moment of them watching each other, he took one of Mike's hands in his and helped warm it up.

They were standing so close, the snowball fight and easy banter from moments ago melting away as his face warmed over. He couldn't remember the last time someone did this for him, and whenever that was, they certainly didn't continue holding his hand after he was thoroughly warmed up, lace their fingers together with this shy expression, and tug him towards the scents of chocolate and cinnamon with a smile.

Wearing a pair of borrowed thermal sweats and his sweater, Mike pulled out his phone and dialed his mom's number. It was getting late out now, the sun sinking into the horizon and the temperature dropping significantly, and he wanted to check in with them. See how Monroe was holding up. Dolph's father sat in a plush armchair, mumbling about the show he was watching, so Mike got up and stepped out onto the front porch. Waiting for the line to pick up.

_”Hey!”_ She sounded breathless - like Monroe was running her ragged - and he tried not to feel guilty for not being around for most of the day when he promised her a couple hours. After the snowball fight and a hot shower, he fell asleep on the couch to a crackling fire in the hearth and Dolph humming a song softly against his back. Running hands up and down his arms.

“Hey mom. I just wanted to see how everything was going.” He could hear Monroe in the background, calling for her to do something.

_”Your little one is exactly like you, I'll say that. So much energy!”_ Kicking at the ice gathering on the concrete steps, he sighed.

“I know I should have come back by now, but I fell asleep. I'm sorry about leaving her with you for so long.” Monroe was a handful for him, and he was young. Fit. His poor mother was far older than she was when he was that age. And she was the _grandma;_ she should be enjoying the fun side of having kids now.

_”Stop it. It's one day, Michael. We've been having a wonderful time. Here, she wants to say something."_ His breath caught in his throat as she cheered down the line. Always so excited to speak to him.

“Hey, goofball. You being good for grandma?”

_”Of course! We had lots of fun today! I made a snowman all by myself!”_ There was a pang in his chest at missing that. This was her first time getting to enjoy snow and he was missing out on making memories with her. This week would fade to nothing soon enough and what had to matter was Monroe. He was already away from her so much because of work. Guilt eating away at him.

The door opened behind him, startling him and making him miss part of what she was saying. Dolph smiled as he passed, walking over to a car in the driveway and opening the door to the backseat. Leaning inside and distracting him for a moment. Blinking, he forced his brain to focus on Monroe was saying.

_”...carrots, so we used a- What was it called, grandma?”_ There was a mumbled response and then Monroe seemed to forget he was still there, waiting to hear what they used instead of carrots. When Dolph was back on the porch, he paused next to him and gestured to the phone. Brow raised.

“It's Monroe. She was telling me about a snowman she built today, but I think she's forgotten I'm here.” He said the last part louder into the phone, Monroe protesting loudly that grandma was asking her a million questions. And then she forgot what it was they replaced the carrot with, going off to ask her grandma again.

“Honey! Hey, listen.” She stopped shouting, keen to hear what he had to say. For once. “Dolph is here with me. Wanna say hi?” She agreed quickly, so Mike handed the phone over.

“Hey, Mongoose! What's that? Yeah, I heard about the snowmen. Hmm? That's cool. We played in the snow too. Hey, I'm not _old!_ Next time I see you, we can man a snowman. Mhm. And snow angels? Sure. No, Uncle Ryan's not here. I'll show him. Okay. Be good for your grandma, okay? I'll bring your daddy home in a little while. Bye-bye.” He handed the phone back but didn't go inside just yet, instead waiting as he wrapped up the call and tucked his phone back into his pocket. It was finally not snowing, though some clouds in the distance didn't promise anything pleasant.

“Sorry. She can really talk your head off if you let her.” Dolph waved away his words. Grinning.

“Don't you dare apologize for her. She's a delight. I don't know how she's possibly related to you.” Snorting, he opened the door so they could get out of the numbing cold.

“Hey, so, we're having this New Year's party tomorrow night. Not like...a _party_ party. Monroe is invited, of course. And your mom. It will be just us and a couple friends from the neighborhood. Drinking champagne. Ringing in the new year.” _New Year's._ He couldn't even think of what they would be doing. Probably nothing, unless his mom was suddenly feeling like having a two-person party.

“Well, I'll stay over there while my mom and Monroe come to your super fancy and exclusive party. Since everyone but me was mentioned in your invitation.” It wasn't the best lighting out at the moment, but he could swear Dolph's face was deepening in color. And that couldn't just be from the chill. A hand reached out and smacked his arm.

“Your invite is implied, idiot.” Ryan was setting the table for dinner, something delicious steaming on the stove. His stomach growled, announcing its desolate state to the whole room.

“Good! I like a room of hungry boys. Means no leftovers. Go wash up and get your butts at the table before your father takes all the garlic bread.” Already, Dolph's father had a piece in his mouth, another two in each hand. Don picked some off the serving plate, Ryan running over to grab some too. Dolph pushed him down the hall, hurrying past him and pushing into the bathroom.

“You haven't had my mom's garlic bread. It's homemade and practically melts in your mouth. Hurry up or you won't get any!” Water dripped onto the floor after him, Mike laughing quietly as he washed his hands thoroughly and actually dried them before making his way to the table. Despite Dolph's warning, there were three pieces served to him, mouthwatering pasta set on the table and being spooned out to everyone.

As he dug in, Dolph's mom called him. He wiped at the sauce he could feel around his mouth and tried not to choke on the massive bite he was hurrying to chew.

“Here, hon. For your mom and that little one when you go back.” She set the food on the counter, tapping the lid to the top container before joining them at the table. After watching her get up three times, placing napkins on the table with a pointed look at Ryan, he finished his plate and asked her what she wanted to get when she stood up for the fourth time. She paused and slowly sat back down, smiling at him gratefully.

“Just the salt. And the cheese, if you don't mind.”

The drive was slow, the tires sliding dangerously on the road until they pulled out onto the main one, which was salted down and had far more traffic that kept snow from being able to stick. The food in his lap was still warm, feeling wonderful on his thighs while the rest of him shivered. The problem with living so close was that by the time the heat was ready to be turned on, he was going to be in the house. Dolph took it slow, drumming his fingers on the wheel to the beat of the song playing quietly from the radio.

Just like the day they arrived, his mom was on the front porch. Wrapped in a pink robe and hugging herself against the cold. Rather than pull into the driveway and fight the snow to get back out, Dolph idled the car on the street, though he got out when Mike did and followed up to the door. And his waiting mother, who beamed at them.

“Mom, why are you out here? It's below freezing right now!” She waved off his concern, taking the food and kissing his cheek. When he tried to continue inside, however, she stopped him and nodded glanced behind him.

“That boy walked with you to the door. Don't be rude and go say goodnight. And don't look at me like that. I'm going inside. And I probably won't be watching from the window.” It might be cold – frigid, really – but he was burning up. Leave it to his mother to embarrass him in such a stellar fashion. She offered him a pointed look and closed the door tightly, leaving him out there in the cold.

He turned to face Dolph, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs with his hands in his coat pockets. Watching him and looking unbearably adorable at the moment.

“Thanks for making sure I don't fall into any snowdrifts. Don't think mom or Roe could pull me out of one.” Before he could think better of it, he descended the stairs and – like an awkward kid with their first boyfriend or girlfriend – kissed his cheek. Fleeting. Barely there. Dolph rubbed the back of his neck, tilted grin directed towards the ground.

Knowing his mom was most definitely watching them, he wondered briefly what this looked like to her eyes.

“I don't really know why I followed you over here. I guess I'm just a perfect gentleman or something.” Mike punched him, breaking into giggles and dodging a swift return. If it was still cold out he couldn't feel it at the moment, buzzing like the first time he tried beer and got tipsy off a bottle and a half. When he started to slip on the icy walk, arms wound around him and steadied them. And much like earlier when Dolph was holding his hand in his warm ones, he felt flustered by their proximity.

It was so ridiculous.

“Guess it's a good think I came over here after all.” Why did he always sound so smug? It was sickening.

“One of these times I'm going to save you in some way. Because this is not a good look. Me getting saved all the damn time.” Dolph hummed, tightening the embrace around him before letting go a stepping back. And now he could feel that bitter midnight chill, tucking his hands away in his pockets and trying to keep from shivering too hard.

“Goodnight. Hey, and don't forget about the party tomorrow. You guys can come any time, but my mom would probably prefer if it was after five.” He waited until the taillights were long gone before heading inside. Giddy and trying to hide it from his mother, who was sitting in the chair – by the damn window, of course – and watching him move around the room.

“Michael...” Hanging his coat on the rack by the door, he gave her one look and started for his room without a word. Her laugh following him down the hall.

Over breakfast the next morning, scrubbing sleep out of his eyes and buttering some toast for Monroe, he told his mom about the party and how it should be a relaxed affair where everyone could just hang out and celebrate the new year. He figured she wouldn't be interested in going to some party, but to his amazement she agreed. Biting into her bagel and helping Monroe with the crumbs that fell on her white ruffle shirt.

“Wait. You do understand this is a party, right? Like, a bunch of people will be there. People we don't know...” It wasn't that he didn't want her to go – though now he kind of didn't want her there, if only because he knew she was going to embarrass him – but she just wasn't the _go-party-with-people-she-didn't-know_ type of person. They would host little events when he was growing up, but it was mostly family or friends. Never a house full of strangers like they were apparently going to.

“Yes, Michael. I happen to understand the concept of parties. I think it will be fun. Besides, it gives me the chance to see just what sort of upbringing this man of yours had.” Yep. She was going to embarrass him. He could see it now, her busting out the baby books and the dolls she collected over the years and the _stories_ of him as an awkward child.

Maybe he could pretend he was sick and get out of going.

“Stop worrying. I'll be on my best behavior; so long as _you_ are on yours. You may be a grown man, but I'm not above grounding you.” He didn't like the tone she used when saying that, but thankfully Monroe decided she was awake enough to add to the conversation; or, more accurately, start her own in the middle of theirs. There was a little trepidation about taking her to the party as well - since she was so young still - but if she didn't go one of them would have to stay behind. It would be weird for his mom to show up without them, and he wasn't going to leave her with Monroe duties _again._

Looked like they all had a party to get ready for.

After breakfast, Mike and Monroe went out into the snow to do all the things he promised when talking about the trip. More snowmen to add to the family already (poorly) constructed in the yard, a lump of packed snow he insisted was a castle fit for a snow queen, and currently they were making snow angels. Well, _he_ was making them. Monroe was watching his work closely, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed disapprovingly.

That is, until she whipped around and clapped her hands. “Dolphins! You came!” He heard the 'oof' but didn't see anything but gloomy white-gray skies until Dolph came to stand over him, brow raised and Monroe hugging his neck tightly.

“Is that what you call making snow angels? Who taught you to make them like _that?_ ” Sitting up and shaking the snow out of his hair, he scooped up some fresh snow and threw it at the man's legs.

“You know, you're not being very nice to me. I'm putting my all into this angel and you won't appreciate any of my effort.” Monroe was set back on her feet, scurrying off to her unfinished snow-princess, Dolph dropping down into the snow with a hiss.

“Allow me to show you how it's done, Mizanin.” He stood up and dusted off his pants, watching (okay, maybe admiring) Dolph drag his arms and legs in the snow until something resembling wings and robes appeared. When a hand reached up, he pulled Dolph to his feet and together they looked between their creations.

Which looked identical, by the way.

“See? That's how you do it.” Mike gestured between them.

“They look _exactly_ the same! Well, except that mine is bigger, which means it's better. Plus, since my name is Michael, he's the Archangel Michael. A.K.A the best angel of them all.” Dolph examined the angels, rubbing his chin before shaking his head.

“Nah, mine is better. Look how even the wings are! This angel could practically fly out of the snow. Yours? Probably gets two inches off the ground and crumbles.” Okay, that's it. With a yowl, he tackled Dolph into the snow. To his surprise, Dolph didn't even struggle or try to fight him. Simply rolling his eyes with a huff. Smiling cheekily.

“Took you long enough.” He blinked down at the man.

“You- You were trying to get me to do this? On _purpose??_ ” Dolph's cheeks and nose were an adorable rosy red from the cold. Just asking to be kissed, though he just barely restrained himself.

“Um, duh. The second I saw all this snow I knew I was going to find some way to get you to do this. Let me tell you, if you're not getting tackled into the snow by your fit-as-fuck boyfriend, you're not doing winter right.” Overwhelmed by the comment, he pretended to be interested in what his daughter was doing- even though he could hear her singing _”Let it Go”_ not far from them. Then he rolled away from Dolph's teasing, laying in the cold snow and blinking snowflakes out of his eyelashes. His legs were going to be stiff when he got up - since he was only wearing jeans - but at the moment the icy snow felt refreshing. Nice.

Snow crunched from the left as Dolph leaned over him, their eyes meeting and _oh man._ His breath was caught in his throat. His heart kicking into high gear because this right here felt like one of those movie moments where you just know the two characters were going to kiss. He couldn't stop his mind from racing in fifteen different directions while watching clear-water eyes watch him back. Then he was blinking and spluttering as snow was smashed in his face, shaking it off and trying to locate the fleece jacket and gray skinnies through his watering eyes.

“Monroe, save me!” Aha. Climbing to his feet, he charged after the voice. Sweeping Monroe off her feet was easy, even with her kicking and flailing limbs, while Dolph was a little more difficult with his weight and those pointed elbows jabbing his chest over and over. But his job left him physically in the best shape he's ever been in, so he was able to manage holding onto them both. Taking three steps, he finally lost his hold on Dolph, who squirmed away before he could snag him again.

“Well, I suppose one human is enough of a meal for me.” Monroe squealed as he put on his best monster voice, falling into laughter when he blew raspberries on her cheeks and pretended he was biting her. Snow was dumped over him, this time falling down his back and making him yelp. Monroe escaped, barreling towards the house, and he turned to glare up from the ground at a smug smile and dancing eyes. Which quickly faded as he got to his feet. 

Dolph was fast, but his chucks didn't have much grip in the slick snow – not like his boots did – so when he slipped for the fifth time, Mike was able to catch up and grab him around the waist. Hoisting him in the air triumphantly.

“Okay. I surrender! I surrender!” Having successfully caught him (thank you, cross country!), Mike let him go. Dolph turned and crossed his arms, pouting at him. “What? The monster doesn't want to eat _me?_ ”

“Younger humans have more tender meat. You're all...wiry and muscular.” His wrinkled expression vanished when Dolph invaded his space, hands sliding up the front of his coat and a teasing slant to his lips.

“Tender, hmm? I could show you just how _tender_ I can be.” No sooner did his mouth go dry at the husky words spoken into his ear than his mother was calling them from the porch. Laughing, Dolph pulled away and made his way over to the house. It took Mike a few minutes to gather himself before he could follow, and he still felt hazy and distant as he stepped inside and hung his coat.

Lunch was soup and peanut butter sandwiches (Monroe's pick), Dolph sitting in and complimenting everything with a genuine and polite smile, emptying his bowl quickly. Monroe boasted that she made the sandwiches herself, which had Dolph picking up another one of the triangles carefully in his hands. Making a show of examining and tasting before giving them a perfect score and declaring them the best sandwiches he”s ever had. His mom had this pleased look on her face as she watched them, and when she caught Mike's eye, gave him a _very_ subtle double thumbs up.

“Can we go back outside? Pleeeeeeease?” Dolph was falling asleep on the couch, but at her voice roused and nodded along to what she was saying. But with the party later that night, she needed to get a nap or she would be crabby before midnight.

“Actually, young lady, I want you to go get in the bath. Remember I told you it was a special holiday tonight? If you don't get a nap, you'll be too sleepy to enjoy it.” They had this argument through breakfast, but he was firm that she nap for a little while. And it wasn't like she wasn't tired at the moment- he could tell by her eyes she would pass out in no time. Dolph stretched, arms above his head, and then settled back into the old couch. Since they weren't going out into the snow after all, he seemed keen on taking a nap.

“But, _daddy!_ ” His glare shut her down, so she stomped off to get her bath.

“That girl is something else.” Mike laughed, sitting back in his chair and admiring the man stretched out on the couch. Remembering, after a moment, this whole charade between them would end once Cleveland was behind them. That this would all be in the past, a distant memory they shared together, and that things would return to how they were once they crossed the state line back into California.

He was slowly losing sight of that as the moments between them passed. The cuddling and teasing. The affectionate way they reach out to each other and how, no matter how many times he met Dolph's gaze, he felt like melting into the floor when the man looked at him. Falling hard for his smile and the way he always thought about Monroe- cared about what was best for her.  
It was a dangerous game he was playing at the moment and he found himself not wanting to think about the inevitable. Pretend this wasn't going to end soon enough.

“Yeah. She's a lot like her mom. Unfortunately, she's like me in some ways too.” Dolph's eyes blinked open, tilting his head to look over at him. Devastatingly handsome, even when he looked ridiculous.

“Charming? Cute? Energetic? Friendly? Kind? Smart? I wouldn't say those are bad things.” His gaze was genuine, making Mike's skin feel too tight all of a sudden. Flustered by the compliments and the way Dolph was watching him at the moment, he coughed and brushed them off like the snow outside. Deciding to joke around rather than acknowledge it. Let himself think too deeply about the 

“Right. All things she inherited from her mother. She did happen to get my stubbornness, so there's that. Now I know what my mom felt while raising me.” That answer didn't seem to be what Dolph was looking for, eyebrows furrowed at him, but he didn't say anything else. Instead, he sighed and curled up against a pillow. Watching him until his eyelids grew too heavy to keep open anymore. Falling asleep soon after with a hint of a smile.

It was nice, watching him sleep. So at peace. He did it often with Monroe – more so when she was a baby and he couldn't quite believe she was his daughter; that he had a hand in creating a human being – and her mother when she was still with them. Stroking her hair and letting the immense love crash over him. It was probably pretty creepy to a lot of people, but he loved seeing how soft and peaceful they looked while lost in their dreams.

Dolph, in particular, was one of those people who looked simultaneously cute and hot while sleeping. A curse, really. At least for him.

After everyone took a nap, Dolph went back home to get ready for the celebrations, reminding them they were welcome at any time. 

Monroe was looking through her clothes, Mike scowling at her when he realized she was copying his stance. And it shouldn't matter what he was going to wear because it wasn't like he was trying to impress anyone, but he couldn't figure out what shirt to wear with the dark jeans he decided on. He picked up one that was far too casual, another that was ridiculously dressy, and found himself glaring at his bed with hands on his hips.

Maybe he could help Monroe first and then come back to himself.

“Did you get something picked out, Roe?” She nodded slowly, plucking a blue shirt covered in shiny sequins from the piles she made and adding it to the black leggings she set aside.

“Can I help, daddy?” At the moment he was out of options. Why not let his daughter dress him?

“Sure.” While she crawled onto the bed and picked through his clothes, he pulled out his phone and pulled up the thread with Dolph. Ignoring the bubbly feeling in his chest because he was a grown man. He did not get goofy over a boy.

He quickly sent a text about how he was standing there shirtless while waiting for Monroe to pick him out a shirt, watching the way she picked up one and wrinkled her nose before tossing it aside. He didn't think his clothes were that horrible, but she seemed to have the fashion sense her mother did. Something he never could so for himself.  


Dolph  
 _You could always just come like that ;)_

  
Snorting, he accepted the navy blue button-up with pockets on the chest and those sleeves that stopped a few inches short of his wrist. With a thank you to his fashion consultant, he typed out a quick _'im not cming to a party w/ ur family w/o a shirt!'_ and then buttoned it up. Checking himself in the mirror and adjusting the collar. And _now_ he wondered if this was _too_ nice for the party. Because, now that he thought of it, Dolph never exactly mentioned what the dress code was going to be. And that only made him more nervous because what if he was actually under-dressed?

There was nothing worse than walking into a room of people dressed up and you're wearing something casual.  


Dolph  
 _Pity. And there goes my NY's wish_

  
“You ready, Michael?” His mom knocked on the bathroom door, smiling when he met her gaze in the mirror. How was she so relaxed when he was actually starting to freak out a little? While she joined him by the sink, he went back to scrutinizing what he was wearing. Was the skin around his eyes too puffy? Did he look worn down and old? She fixed his hair while he chewed on his bottom lip, humming a song that had him finally relaxing. Something from his childhood, if he remembered correctly.

“Honey, don't worry so much. They'll love you no matter what you're wearing or how your skin looks.” Still, he fixed his shirt. Normally he admired the way the snug material showed off the muscles in his upper body. How it made him look fantastic. But all he could do at the moment was fiddle with the buttons and pick out things he should fix in the mirror. Wonder if maybe he should try a different shirt. Nicer pants. Maybe borrow some concealer from his mom.

Monroe stomped her foot, snapping him out of his head and making him smile as she glared at him.

“Okay, I'm coming. You women are always so pushy.” As if to prove his point (in the literal sense), his mom pushed him as he walked by her into his room. Making him laugh while he gathered his keys and made sure his phone was in his pocket.

Monroe tried to barge inside when they arrived, but he stopped her while his mom knocked on the door. After a moment, a frazzled Ms. Ziggler answered the door. Still offering them a smile and waving them inside. Monroe took off after her coat was peeled away, shouting as her bare feet slapped against the flooring. When he went to apologize, both mothers gave him a look that dared him to say a single word.

“It is so nice to finally meet you! I'm Kelly.” Mike shook his head, already knowing this was going to be a bad idea. His mother was going to make him want to crawl into a ball and die before the night ended.

“Barbara. Your house is so lovely!” Their voices faded as they walked away, Mike slowly tugging his coat off and hanging it up. Brushing off his shirt as nervous energy fizzled under his skin. While he was untying his boots, socked feet appeared to his left. Making him smile.

“In case you're wondering, our moms have hit it off spectacularly. Bonding over embarrassing stories of their sons.” He snickered, knowing it could only get worse from there and stood once more. Dolph's gaze swept over him, a delightful swoop in his stomach at the obvious way eyes lingered in some places. Grin tilting into something cheeky. “I see you found a shirt to wear in the end. You look great.”

“Oh, this? Pfft. I just threw something on.” Dolph rolled his eyes.

“Uh-huh. Still think you should have went with my suggestion. Liven up this party a little. Show a little skin.” Because that was definitely the impression he wanted to leave on people he hardly knew. He was one of those douchebags that lived in California and walked around with no shirts like every day was a swimsuit photoshoot.

“Right. I can see the horrified faces now as I walk into the room with no shirt. Might as well wear sunglasses indoors if that's the image I'm going with.” Dolph shook his head, stepping into his space with a wicked smile. Thrills shooting up his spine.

“Babe, with the way you look under that shirt? I don't think 'horrified' is the correct word for how people would react to seeing you.” Swallowing the sawdust in his mouth, he glanced away from flickering blue eyes and pretended to look himself over. Totally not flexing on purpose or anything and reveling in the way Dolph's gaze darkened. Tongue dragging over his lips slowly.

Okay, time to get this show back on track. Before he did something really stupid.

“We should probably stop our moms from bringing out the baby books before our lives, and friendship – are totally ruined.” Dolph nodded and gestured for him to lead the way. The house was transformed into party central already, decorations up and everything waiting for the guests to arrive. Their moms were sitting together at the table, flipping through something while holding mugs of tea and laughing.

“Looks like we're too late.” Indeed they were.

“Maybe I should see what it is they find so funny about you.” Dolph groaned but joined him in looking over a book that was Dolph at various ages. And of _course_ he was also an adorable kid. Because that was how life worked out for some people. Born pretty. Would probably die pretty.

“Mom, come on. Do we have to go through the books right now?” Mike leaned over to get a better look at one of Dolph and his brothers sitting on the front porch. They were all so cute.

“Honey, can you put the snacks in the oven please? Everyone will be arriving in half an hour.” She glanced up at Mike, a mischievous look on her face once Dolph dragged his feet into the kitchen. Clearly reluctant to leave them alone with his childhood at their fingertips.

“Want to see some of his Halloween pictures?” Boy did he ever.

Eventually, he left the women to giggling and sharing stories, finding Dolph leaning against the counter with his arms folded over his chest and staring off into space. When he stepped into the room, eyes flicked to him and then he groaned.

“Oh, man. Don't tell me. I do not want to know what my mom showed you. I should have hidden those books when I knew you guys were coming.” Taking a flower mitt off the counter, he opened the oven and pulled out a tray. The scent wafting into the room was heavenly, his mouth watering.

“I don't know why you're embarrassed about it. You were cute.” Dolph snorted.

“ _Were_ cute? You wound me, Mizanin.” Another tray was added, his hand smacked away when he tried to steal something off the first.

“You know what I mean. And that is definitely nothing compared to my awkward years. I'm burning those books when I get home. No way anyone is getting a look at that mess.” It was quiet for a moment, Dolph simply watching him, a thoughtful expression on his face. The unwavering attention and the sudden quiet made him a bit uncomfortable. Like bugs were crawling on him and making him twitchy. Then Dolph went back to dishing out snacks, slapping his hand and threatening to send him out of the kitchen if he didn't stop trying to sneak things.

The New Year's party turned out to be a lot of fun. Monroe was allowed to stay up long past her bedtime for the first time, and she was currently entertaining everyone with stories. A natural in a social setting even at her age. So much like him and her mother, it was scary.

There were glasses of champagne on the island and the snacks set out on pretty platters and in cute bowls. Mike had a little money in his pocket from the competitive family poker game they invited him into since Dolph was refusing to take part, though he still sat with Mike and participated in the trash-talking. Mister Ziggler seemed impressed by his poker skills, something Dolph assured him was a pretty big badge of honor to wear since he didn't give out compliments like that lightly. Hey, he was just glad the family liked him and didn't mind his company.

Best of all, Dolph was smashed into an armchair with him at the moment, hand resting lightly on his thigh while caught in conversation with his father and a family friend he couldn't recall the name of. Tapping a beat for a few seconds before stopping and squeezing gently. Catching his attention to excuse himself and disappearing into the kitchen. He caught himself staring longingly after where Dolph disappeared and ran a hand through his hair. This was such a terrible idea, smudging the fine line between friendship and more and he couldn't figure out how he was going to fix this. Bottle up the emotions constantly floating to the surface once the charade was over and they were friends again.

Dolph's father smiled at him when he forced himself to focus back on the moment, a blush flaring up his cheeks and through his body. There was no way to know what the quiet man was thinking or feeling, but he had an idea what of that particular look meant. Keep digging the hole, Mike. Keep on digging...

Dolph returned shortly after he left, bringing him out of his head when he dropped back into his spot. Letting Mike tangle them together how he wanted and giving him this smile that had his insides melting into goo and heart jumping up into his throat. And what he wouldn't give to see that smile, those eyes, and know what he saw in them was real. That, when their fingers brushed skin, it meant something. It was so stupid falling for Dolph the way he did.

But he couldn't hate himself too much because, after all, the man was kind of perfect.

“So, do you guys make wishes on New Years'?” While he played with the fingers resting between them, he considered the last few years. He hasn't even thought about New Years or parties in forever. As for making wishes, well, that went away around the time he was old enough to stop believing in Santa Clause.

Looking into those eyes at the moment, the warmth and happiness in his handsome face, Mike found himself wishing. Believing in a little _Universal Magic._

“I usually celebrate alone, if at all. So, I haven't even done _this_ in years.” The room came alive around them as the count to midnight started. Excitedly, Dolph jumped up and pulled him to his feet, tugging him closer and not letting their gazes separate. Their breaths could mingle if he tilted his chin down just a bit. His body was alive, skin buzzing with anticipation because he knew what was coming. He couldn't help licking his lips as he wondered what it would be like. Would it live up to his fantasies?

He was about to find out.

When the room broke into cheers and horns blared from the television, they kissed for the first time. It was like the fireworks exploding in the sky across the country were going off inside of him. Like his bones were melting into nothing. A shock of lightning went through him, standing his hair on end and making his heart race. As far as kisses go, well, this was pretty fantastic. Not wanting to get _too_ into the kiss, maybe make things a little awkward since this was just for the family, he made a quick wish and pulled back. Smiling like he was tipsy. Like when he was young and carefree.

Before he could seek out Monroe and see how she fared her first New Years, however, a hand snaked around the back of his head and tugged him in. Then they were kissing once more. Unlike the first one, this wasn't excitement. There was no exhilarating buzz. It was steady. Curious. Exploring this...moment. The world falling into static as he lost himself in the slide of their mouths and the warmth that seemed to start in his chest and spread over his whole body.

Like he's been cold for so long and Dolph was pouring liquid sunlight into him.

His heart was pounding in his chest, fingers gripping the thin shirt barring enticing muscle from his touch. There was an arm sliding across his back, a hand on his waist, and it all just felt so _real._ But of course he knew better, and after another moment or two of letting himself exist in this single second in time, he broke the kiss and cleared his throat. Trying to keep from grinning too hard. Because it all meant too much and yet nothing at all.

Monroe collided into them, ending the fantasy rather abruptly, but it was the perfect reality check he needed. He scooped her up and pressed a kiss into her cheek, already mourning the fact she was getting to big to pick up anymore. Dolph followed suit and pressed a kiss into her other cheek after she turned to look at him expectantly. His mother and Dolph's mother were watching them from the couch. They were definitely going to regret letting them become best friends.

As she started trying to get him to put her back on the floor, he pinched her side and smiled.

“Did you make a wish, Monrose?” She nodded solemnly, fingers gripping the collar of his shirt like when she was an infant. Or like when she was two and afraid of the fireworks on Independence Day. Looking at her now, he saw so much of her mother in her. Not just in the color of her eyes or the shape of her nose, but in the way she carried herself. The kindness she spread to everyone who came into contact with her. That contagious smile.

“Yeah? What did you wish for?” The way she looked at him was exactly like her mother when he asked her that one time if he could have a sip of her wine while at dinner. Scornful. Disbelieving. It made him laugh, seeing how similar mother and daughter were.

“You can't tell what you wished for! Those are the rules.” Honestly, he didn't realize that was a thing that went with wishing, so he shrugged and offered her an apologetic smile. Like when he didn't follow along with her script while playing dollies.

Dolph joined them again, leaning in to speak to Monroe only but still loud enough that Mike knew it was meant for him to hear.

“You know, your daddy isn't as aware of the rules as we are. I think he's super out of practice making wishes.” Monroe gasped, hand to her mouth and eyes wide. Dolph smirked, looking far too pleased with himself. If his arms weren't full at the moment he would give him a swift smack in the arm. Because now Monroe was going to lecture him on why making wishes was a crucial part of life and that he needed to do it every single day for some reason.

“Hey, let's _no_ t pick on daddy, hmm? I think someone better go tell everyone 'goodnight' before we go. And make sure you thank them for a fun party.” He set her down, watching her scurry over to her grandmother, who was sipping wine out of a glass. Then she hurried over to her new favorite person, Dolph's brother, Ryan.

“You guys can just stay here tonight. It's pretty late and we have the room.” Three grown men staying over? He couldn't see how they could have extra room for Mike, Monroe, and his mom.

“Oh, no. It's fine. We're only right over there.” He gestured over to where his mom lived like Dolph wasn't there before, giggling with Monroe. Helping out with cleaning. Being endlessly _distracting._ “And I drove the car.”

When he stepped out to get the car warmed up, Dolph hot on his heels, he dropped his hand to his side in defeat. Keys digging into his leg as he watched the snow come down. Dolph had his tongue out, trying to catch any flakes that came near him. Running a hand through his hair, Mike took in the thick blanket of snow already on the ground, covering the roads. The grass. His car. A sudden blizzard could leave them stranded here for a while, but it was too dangerous at the moment to chance driving home. 

Especially at night.

“I guess we'll be taking you up on that offer. I just hope your mom doesn't mind.” He didn't miss the way Dolph looked absolutely pleased with this development, tilting his head to the side and giving him a teasing wink. It was truly unfair how charming and adorable he was- at the same damn time.

“Oh, don't worry about mom. She'll be glad you aren't going to drive off into the night with all the snow and ice out there. Trust me.” Mothers. What would they be without them?

“Yeah, I don't think I want her and my mom lecturing me about driving in the snow at night.” Dolph snickered.

“Don't think we're getting out of a mom lecture, man.” He said it like Mike was supposed to understand what that meant, but he must be too dense because it didn't make any sense to him. Nor did the look on Dolph's face.

“What do you mean?” Even waggling his eyebrow and pointing between them didn't help. After a beat of silence, where they just stared at each other waiting for something to happen, Dolph rolled his eyes and groaned.

“Well, when a man loves a man, they usually like to sleep in the same bed. And that can usually lead-” Mike laughed, throwing his head back. Oh, _that_ lecture.

“It can't possibly be worse than your dad. I swear I wanted to die.” He vividly remembered the exact moment he hoped the floor swallowed him whole as Dolph's father watched him. Looking far too amused for the pain he was causing.

“That reminds me. You might want to avoid him if at all possible. He's got at least two more lines about how lightly he sleeps and how the walls have ears. And don't underestimate my mom's ability to embarrass you into not wanting to be in the same _house_ as me, let alone the same room. I swear she has a gift for it.” Hopefully, that could be avoided since he had no intention of going down the hall and running into them. If he just sank into the chair and made it clear he wasn't planning on moving from it, maybe they would let him be.

“Well, hopefully, we won't have to worry about any of that since I'll be sticking to the living room.” Dolph stopped catching snowflakes, giving him a look. “What now?”

“You're not sleeping in the living room, Mike. No way. You guys are taking my room. I'll be sent to the couch anyway by my mom because of the whole 'no sex in the house' thing.” He couldn't even freak out about the fact that the people in there assumed they had sex at any regularity because there was no way they were taking beds from people.

“We're guests. We'll be taking the living room. My mom and Roe can share the couch and I'll just sleep in one of the armchairs.” Arms crossed tightly, Dolph raising a challenging brow at him.

“Your sweet mother is _not_ sleeping on that couch. That thing is anyone's worst nightmare. I saved you a major backache by letting you sleep on me so you don't know. Besides, I'm sure Ryan and Don are suggesting she takes one of their rooms.” He tried to argue, but Dolph shook his head.

“Monroe is not sleeping on it either. That little girl is getting a proper bed to sleep in. Little kids need proper rest, you know. For their growing bodies and minds.” Okay, that was true. But still, it wasn't right. He opened his mouth, only to be shut down as Dolph shook his head firmly. Glaring at him now.

“We'll be _fine._ It's just for one night so stop being so difficult and just take it, Mike.” The argument was clearly lost on his part, Dolph not budging in the slightest, but he could be notoriously stubborn. About accepting help or admitting he was wrong especially. So he held his ground too, their glares battling it out for a minute before Dolph smiled and looked towards the street. Holding out his hand and catching a fat snowflake in his palm. Watching it melt into a frosty drop.

“If you don't take the room, I'm playing that _Frozen_ CD all the way back to California- whether Monroe is awake or not.” Just thinking of that soundtrack had his head aching. Could also be the cold they were still standing in. “If it makes you feel better, give the bed to Monroe and just sleep on the floor.”

He had to finally admit he lost this one. Because Dolph was meeting him blow for blow and knocking his arguments aside like they were nothing.

“Fine. You win, okay? We'll take the room. But I am definitely not sleeping on the damn floor.” Dolph smiled, the picture definition of 'chuffed'. Man, did he want to punch him right then. Not hard. Probably not in the face.

“Don't pretend you don't want to sleep in my childhood bed, Michael.” This time he did smack him, following the laughing idiot into the house to say goodbye and goodnight.

It was far worse than he thought it would be. As he followed Dolph's mom to the bedroom, Monroe sleeping on his shoulder and his arms growing tired from carrying her, she pushed the door open and gave him this look. At first, in his exhaustion, he didn't understand the look. And then horror washed over him as he realized it was the sign of a lecture coming.

_That_ lecture.

“Now, you're a very nice respectful boy, and I know you have that precious little girl with you, but I've been around for a while now. I've raised 'nice respectful boys' of my own. Nice boys still try to sneak around and do things with _other_ nice boys while mom is asleep. These walls? They have ears, young man. You remember that.” Yep. He wanted to crawl into a shell and never have to look her in the eyes ever again. Or be anywhere near Dolph when she was around. Mister Ziggler was bad, but this?

Maybe he looked mortified enough because she nodded and finally led them inside the room. While he focused on getting Monroe settled in the bed - face still on fire and feeling a bit like he might faint - she flicked on a lamp and sat down on the edge of the bed. Looking over Monroe with this soft expression on her face.

“I promise we'll be out of your hair in the morning, ma'am. Thank you for making room for us tonight.” She clicked her tongue and pat his hand.

“Honey, you two are welcome _any_ time. All the time. Don't worry yourself so much. Dolph was more than willing to take the couch and Donald prefers the basement sofa anyway.” She glanced towards the door and smiled. “He can watch his shoes down there without disturbing the rest of us.”

“Well, still...” It wasn't like he and his mother wouldn't do the same thing if Dolph and his family tried to stay over at his mom's place. But it didn't make him feel any less like he was being a burden. She sighed and stood up, heading towards the door.

“Just get some sleep and be ready for breakfast when the cavalry calls in the morning. Goodnight.” Despite her reassurances – and Dolph's glare when he nearly argued about the couch _again_ \- he still couldn't help feeling a bit guilty about taking the bed. Even if it was the preferable option for Monroe. It wasn't worth thinking about anymore because he had no choice in the matter at the moment, so he pushed it aside with a sigh. Unbuttoning his shirt and shimmying his arms to take it off.

Jumping when there was a low sharp whistle at the door.

“There it is. Now, imagine you listened to me and showed up here just like that.” Quickly tugging the shirt off his wrist, he balled it up in his hands with this anxious energy under his skin. He wasn't embarrassed of his body in any way, and there wasn't anything weird about being shirtless when getting ready for bed, but the look on Dolph's face – the tilt to his mouth and how pleased his tone was – had him feeling like he was standing there. Naked.

Clearing his throat, he tossed the shirt on the bed. Trying to shake off the thoughts. “We need to get a bell on you. How do you walk around so quietly?” Dolph leaned into the doorway, arms folded across his chest and watching him in a way that made his hairs stand on end. Shivers across his skin.

“Hey, I just wanted to be a good host and see if you needed anything to get settled in. How was I supposed to know I'd be getting a striptease for my efforts?” Now he was blushing head-to-toe.

“You're insane. And we're fine. Thanks.” Dolph nodded slowly, one hand settled on the handle of the door and gaze raking over him again before disappearing out into the hallway as quickly as he came. Taking all the tension with him and leaving Mike with a dozen questions buzzing around in his head. Collapsing on the bed with a long, drawn-out sigh, he shifted around and tried to get comfortable without waking Monroe. His skin felt too itchy – too tight – and sleeping in jeans was his least favorite thing in the world.

Eventually, he gave up and decided to lay there. Stare at the ceiling while drawing little circles with his fingers on his stomach and making himself flinch away from the feather-light touch. Thinking back over the past couple of days with Dolph and his family. Of the moments they've shared recently, turning them in various directions in his mind and trying to understand what he was seeing.

Because, after that exchange with Dolph, he found himself remembering all the other similar moments. Unsure what to do with these looks and comments he was getting from the other man. How they teased each other- Dolph always taking it a step farther than necessary for the show they were putting on - and touched even when it wasn't necessary. The way those blue eyes set him on fire every time he caught them watching.

At first, he was able to brush them off as part of the show, sinking into that safety net to keep from free-falling into doubts and overthinking. But then they began happening when no one was around. Remarks whispered into his ear or sent to him over text. Checking him out when no one else was around and always looking at him like he was a star that fell from the sky. Moments where it was just them and there wasn't a reason to lean in close or reach out and touch but they still found themselves doing it anyway. Mike always ending up flustered and tripping over himself like when he was younger.

Like on the porch where they argued over sleeping arrangements and snow fell all around them. Or when one was inevitably cleaning up dinner and the other would join without need, Monroe watching cartoons or sleeping on the couch. No excuse for them to be around each other, much less to act like a couple of kids in a brand-new relationship, and yet there they were. Teasing (that was steadily leaning into flirting, though he refused to let himself think of it that way) and laughing together. Enjoying the company of the other while doing mundane things together.

A blind man could see Dolph was attracted to him, and he's known this fact (at least, in the back of his mind) since the say they met. It was clear from the start they had mutual attraction and chemistry, but then life got in the way. Muddied the waters and made them unsure. Cautious. But now, back home in Ohio with a little performance going on, he was bombarded with just how interested Dolph was. Always considerate of Monroe, never pushy, but making it far more clear now than in the last two months that he wanted Mike in that way.

That he looked at who Mike was, got to know him past a brief conversation at a job, and still liked him.

But that was the thing. Dolph was a great person – amazing with Monroe and his mom – but he couldn't see anything that could happen between them lasting past the first month. Fatherhood was hard and combined with his work it was nearly impossible to fit anything else in his life. Sure, Dolph was already around a lot – helping out and taking a load off Mike's shoulders – but it was too much to ask of the man to step into parenthood full-time. Because that's what dating with him would have to be like. They couldn't go out on normal dates. Any moments they might have would more than likely end up being crashed by Monroe– or, like when they met for burgers that one night, interrupted by his responsibilities.

He wouldn't argue that Dolph didn't care about Monroe; that he didn't do everything in his power to make her happy and look after her. Jumping at the chance to do things with her – even if Mike didn't need him to – or for her. But that was different. Trying to make something together, trying to build and nurture a relationship with a child to look after and demanding jobs they both had to attend to... he didn't see that working out for them. The strongest of relationships were sometimes broken by the introduction of a child, and those were typically _marriages._

What they currently had to work with didn't even come close to that. 

It wasn't that he didn't think Dolph would try to make it work. Nor did he think Dolph was the type of guy to throw in the towel simply because he couldn't get sex when he wanted. He just didn't find it fair to demand so much of him and he couldn't believe they wouldn't crumble into nothing as the stress of their lives crashed down on them. There was too much risk in this investment, and he wasn't sure if taking the bet was a smart idea.

Not when it was too bad of odds for them. Mike didn't want to face a broken heart again. And he certainly didn't want Monroe in the middle of a shattered relationship. He cherished his friendship with Dolph and adored watching the two of them together. It was a lot to wager on the slim chance he got to upgrade from friendship to lover or boyfriend.

But, the thing was...he really wanted to. It was a shock to his system at first, how often he found himself imagining them being together. Going out in between shifts, cuddling together on the couch watching movies – or just talking – doing some other cute couple-y things together. Letting himself fall in love and maybe even get married some day- though that was a distant image that was too fuzzy to see. Mike wasn't just curious about the heated glances and the little comments Dolph kept making; he was intrigued. 

He wanted _more._

As much as he wanted this, however, he found himself flinching away from it on the inside. Putting up walls or trying to explain them away as something else. Because he was terrified. There were feelings inside him he hasn't felt in a long time, not since Monroe's mother, and that situation ended tragically. With him lost in a haze of booze, grief, and heartache. A part of him dying along with her.

Going through all that was awful. It made him feel like he was slowly dying, like the days just dragged on and on. The pain didn't seem to be ending. He went from flying in love to falling onto rocky shores below and he didn't want to feel anything like that again; he certainly didn't want _Monroe_ to experience anything even close to that amount of anger, pain, hatred, and loss. Her close relationship with Dolph was just another reason why he was trying to brush off these new feelings. Ignore the way his body called out for someone to caress and hold or how his heart yearned to be filled with the warm love Dolph could give.

If she had to suffer because they went through a nasty break up and severed ties with each other, he would never forgive himself. Mike no longer could think of himself and what he wanted, always looking out for Monroe's best interest. As much as he wanted it to be true that he and Dolph being together would be a great thing for her – for them – he could only see the dark side. The sharp edges they could get caught on.

He was so conflicted. The soft images of the family together on holidays mixing with dark moments where Monroe was crying in her room and Mike was trying not to scream. It was clear he needed time, maybe some good advice from someone wiser than himself, to mull things over.

Running a hand through his hair, he turned to look over at his daughter. Watching her sleep, peace settling in his chest and chasing his dark thoughts and plaguing anxieties away. In so many ways this right here was enough for him; has been for nearly seven years. Why change a good thing? Smiling, he finally closed his eyes and shifted closer to his daughter. To the best thing that's ever happened to him and who would continue to be his everything until the day he died.

As he laid there, slowly falling asleep satisfied with the fact he didn't need a relationship to feel fulfilled, he found himself pretending there wasn't this ache in his chest, for the first time since Monroe came into his life, to have someone else there with him. Someone with a contagious laugh and eyes that sparkled in the darkest of nights like a lone star. Showing him the way home.

“Mike. _Michael._ ” He tugged his shoulder away from the hand shaking him, burying himself deeper into the blankets and nuzzling into the pillow. There was a soft laugh above him and then he was being lifted off the bed, arms and legs struggling wildly before he was settled against Dolph's solid chest. With a grunt, he shoved his hand in that idiotic face to block out the dazzling smile and stupid beard that was growing in. Making him look all... rugged and handsome.

At least he wasn't also shirtless at the moment. He wasn't quite awake enough to have his filters up yet. A shirtless, bearded, smiling, laughing Dolph might make him do something stupid.

“I hate you.” Dolph rolled his eyes, setting him on his feet easily.

“You're not going to say that when you get a load of breakfast. Also, the shower is still hot right now because everyone but my mom and myself is asleep. So, you better hurry up.” Home-cooked food, a long hot shower, and a wonderful sexy man? Sounded like his dream way to start any day. If only it wasn't sunrise o'clock.

“Fiiiiine. But this better be the best damn breakfast I've ever had or I'm going to break your perfect teeth.” Dolph's laughter drifted out of the room, leaving him feeling warm and fuzzy at fucking seven in the morning. And honestly, who was this Michael? No coffee in sight and in a good mood? Sickening.

He tried his best to be quick in the shower, taking in the various shampoos and body washes lined up on the shelf. Wondering briefly which Dolph used; which he would like to smell on him before shaking that thought away and picking one at random. Scrubbing clean and stepping out, towel around his waist just as the door opened and Ryan stepped in. Only to stop in his tracks and laugh.

“Oh, sorry man. Didn't think anyone else was up. Should have known my brother would have dragged you in here with him.” He didn't have the time to correct his assumption, Ryan backing out and closing the door between them. Shaking his head, he quickly slipped down the hall and into the bedroom, dressing in the clothes he wore the day before since he didn't think they would be staying overnight. Leaving Monroe to sleep a little longer because she had a long night.

Breakfast looked incredible. Everything you would probably find at a breakfast buffet? Laid out on the counters in beautiful dishes, steaming and beckoning to him with tantalizing scents. His stomach tugged him towards the food, mouth watering already, but then his gaze shifted and he noticed Dolph was in the kitchen. Stopping in his tracks and watching him pour a glass of orange juice, talking to his mother softly and laughing at something she said in reply while shaking his head.

There was something about how the pale morning light coming in through the windows painted his face in a soft glow. Or maybe it was how his hair hung down and framed his face in just the right way. Whatever it was, he couldn't seem to resist changing course and walking right up to him and pulling them into a long kiss once he was finished talking to his mom, who turned to pick something up off the counter. Now that they crossed that bridge, kissing last night while everyone yelled excitedly for the new year, he found himself wanting to steal as many as he could, thankfully under the guise of performing for their families.

His thoughts from last night tried to resurface and break the bubble, but Dolph's hand on his face and a quiet sound of approval chased them away easily. Inviting him to get lost because Dolph was right there with him. All confidence and warmth this morning. Mike broke the kiss, pinching Dolph's side because it all felt like a wonderful dream.

Dolph's dazed expression at the surprise kiss was cute, the way his eyes lost focus for a moment while staring at him in the middle of his mom's kitchen, but it didn't compare to the scrunched nose and furrowed brows when he realized Mike swiped his glass of juice, sipping at it while looking over breakfast.

“Hey! There's the little mongoose!” Monroe sleepily bumped into Dolph's leg, snuggling close when he picked her up easily and continued speaking to Ryan, who was making some coffee. Gaze shifting to Monroe for a beat and his expression softening.  
Don marched into the kitchen, glaring daggers at his two brothers. Monroe waved to him from where she had her head tucked under Dolph's chin, catching his eyes and making him smile briefly before turning his attention back to his brothers. Who merely leaned against the counter. Just waiting.

“Why is it I can never get a hot shower in this place? I didn't know they even existed until _high school!_ I assumed we didn't have hot water in it for some reason.” Their mother stepped between them, holding a plate of bacon out to her youngest with a pointed look.

“Donald, please. We have company.” All eyes shifted to him briefly before Don scoffed.

“And I'm sure _he_ got to enjoy some of that hot water, knowing my big brother. A.k.a the morning person of the family and the biggest water hog.” Dolph rolled his eyes, sipping at his new glass of orange juice. So, apparently they all just assumed Dolph dragged him out of the bed at the crack of dawn for a shower. The fact that he said it so openly – in front of their mother, oh man – made him blush head to toe and turning his gaze away. Choosing to look out the window instead.

“For your information, I've gotten into this trend of taking _cool_ showers now. Better for your skin, hair, and blood pressure. So, no. It wasn't us. Blame Ryan for this one. _He_ was having a full theater production in there from what I heard.” Dolph said it wasn't them, taking him swiftly out of blame while squaring it on their middle brother. And while Dolph may take cool showers, Mike definitely did take hot showers. So he couldn't help but feel a little guilty, even though no one was blaming him.

Ryan scrambled to explain how he was writing this new play and didn't realize how long he was in the shower, Mike turning just in time to see Don pick up a piece of bacon and toss it at his brother.

“Enough! Grab your plates and get moving! And anyone who doesn't behave themselves doesn't get my biscuits.” It was hilarious how three grown men – all of them inches taller than their mother and far bigger than her – cowered under the might of this woman. Even Don, the biggest and seemingly moodiest of the bunch, ducked his head as he shuffled past. Setting the bacon in its place and picking up a clean plate.

Satisfied, she instructed the house on how to move through the line. Scolding Ryan for taking too many pancakes and encouraging Mike and Monroe to help themselves when he hesitated over a few options. Dolph stood close behind him, still holding Monroe in one arm and managing his plate and food with the other. Mike nearly went to offer to take her – maybe sit her at the table to wait– but he was silenced by a firm look before Dolph was speaking to her softly. Pointing at random things with the spoon as he waited for Mike to get food and move along.

They joined everyone at the table, Ryan eating on a barstool so Mike's mom could sit at the table too. Don went to get up as well, but then Dolph settled Monroe with him in his chair, Mike next to them, so he grunted and sat once more. Munching on bacon and asking for the syrup. Conversation flowed between them, Dolph teasing his brother Donald about some girlfriend he had out in Tennessee. Letting Monroe pick things off his plate and lean against him. Normally she was a morning person, but such a late night left her wiped out.

Spearing a melon from the fruit he piled on his plate, he nudged Monroe and offered it to her. Smiling at the face she made before turning to stab her fork into a piece of pancake he realized was cut perfectly for a smaller person. Dolph met his eyes in the middle of telling his mom something, smiling sheepishly when he raised his brow and motioned to the pancake. Knowing he was caught.

After breakfast was finished, conversation dwindling and Mike's stomach far past full, he stood up to stretch. Thanking Ms. Ziggler for the amazing meal and helping clear dishes while Monroe wandered off with her grandma to go wash up since she was covered in sticky syrup.

At six-years-old, Monroe was a little old to be still sharing with an adult, but she didn't have much of an appetite in the morning. So, normally, he loaded his plate up or ordered extra and offered her some of his food. But then she sat with Dolph and ate what he had instead, so he was forced to try and finish every bite on his plate. Which was a _lot._

Hands snagged his hips when he reached across the table for a plate before disappearing quickly as Dolph went to go help out in the kitchen. The familiarity of the gesture left him stunned for a moment. The way it passed between them as easily as conversation about schedules and who was watching Monroe. It dragged back the thoughts from the night before- that ache in his chest he pretended not to care about and a strong longing for someone else. Six and a half years was a long time to be without a partner – without someone other than his friends and Monroe – and it took having Dolph around all the time for him to realize he in fact did miss that. The way Dolph made him feel wanted and cared for like he hasn't since Monroe's mother.

He missed being intimate with someone. Not just in a sexual way, but that closeness couples shared. In the physical – fingers, hands, and lips on him even in passing – and the emotional. Having that special feeling of being admired and desired. And whether it was put on by Dolph for the sake of Mike's asinine plan or if he really meant it didn't matter because it all woke up a dormant part of him he's ignored for far too long. One he thought was gone the day his fiancee died.

What was he supposed to do now that it was there again, whispering in his ears at night and shadowing him through the day? It was all so much and too confusing to sort through at the moment. On top of everything else sitting on his shoulders...

“You okay son?” He hadn't realized Dolph's father was still at the table, nor that he was standing there staring off at nothing for who knows how long, but now he was stumbling over himself and trying to get away without having to explain what he was just thinking. Except any escape plan was scrapped when Mister Ziggler directed him into the chair by his. A kind look on his face but something firm in his gesture that left him no room to argue.

With a quick glance around to make sure Dolph wasn't around, he sat down and swallowed his nerves. He wanted advice, right?

“I'm fine. It's just- I mean, obviously I was with someone before. Um, Monroe's mom.” There was no reaction to him mentioning her, so he took a deep breath and powered on. It was terrifying, what he was about to do, but it also had him feeling better. Unloading. “And I lost her shortly after Monroe was born. With a baby and career to worry about, I didn't have time for _anything-_ which included my losses.”

Mister Ziggler nodded along, encouraging him.

“I had a battle with grief and alcohol my mom and best friend helped me out of. Taking years to work through counseling and slowly get back to normal. And then I was fine. Monroe was going to school before I knew it. I had a solid career going for me.” He ran a hand through his hair, thinking over his next words.

“At the time...with so much going on and feeling so happy with Monroe in my life, I didn't think I needed anything else. My baby, my job, my friends, my family...what more do you need for a fulfilling life. Back then dating was simply out of the question because I was too busy, but then I finally had to admit I was scared to get out there again. And rather than try, see what happened, I just didn't. I was happy with my life finally. Content with what I was given. There didn't seem to be anything lacking, so I felt no urge to fix things.” There was a flash of understanding.

“But you realized you do miss it. The companionship of a partner. The intimacy only couples have.” Mike sighed, relieved Mister Ziggler seemed to understand. Making it easier to talk through it.

“Monroe is amazing – there isn't a think I wouldn't do for her – but I know now that amazing as she is, and as great as my friends are...”

“It's not enough.” Mike rubbed the bridge of his nose, sorting through all the emotions finally flooding out into the daylight. Overwhelming him.

“I know I want it – need it, at this point – but I just keep worrying I'm doing the wrong thing. I mean, I haven't opened myself up to someone in a long time, and now I have to also think about how relationships and anyone I bring into my life also impacts Monroe. I can't simply think of what I want because of my responsibility to her.” Tapping along the table, he shook his head. Feeling tension in his shoulders.

“And maybe I haven't dated in over a decade, but I happen to remember how brutal it can be. How often hearts get broken and things just don't work out for all different reasons. At the end of the day, I'm afraid. Afraid of making wrong choices that might hurt Monroe. Of messing up. And that's not even talking about Dolph and how I don't want to lose his friendship and support if things don't work out for some reason. I'm just...” Mister Ziggler sat back in his chair as he trailed off, studying him with wise blue eyes. Mike knew this was his son he was talking about – a relationship with him he was questioning – so he expected there to be a protectiveness to whatever he said next.

He would certainly do it with anyone Monroe brings home once she starts dating.

“As the father of the man you're currently dating, I have to say please think hard about these things before you two get any more serious. Because I know my son and I know he's nuts about you two already. So, if there is a lot of serious doubt, don't drag him on for too long.” Right. He expected that.

“But, as a man giving another man advice, I honestly think the best thing for you is to talk to him. Tell him your concerns and then decide together what you want to do. Relationships need communication to stay strong and healthy, Mike. Remember that. I would also suggest therapy again. Talking with someone, like you're doing with me, can be very beneficial. As I'm sure you remember from grief counseling.” He nodded, absorbing his advice and storing it away for later.

“Thank you.” Dolph's dad smiled, picking up a mug and sipping.

“And then, once you've talked to him, if you decide to pursue the relationship, don't be afraid to take it slower. Whatever is comfortable for you. I can't begin to imagine how difficult it has to be, losing your significant other so young. What I do know is Dolph would be more than happy to do whatever it takes to make you feel secure. To help you feel comfortable. But you have to tell him what you need. Alright?” Losing his fiancee so suddenly left scars on his heart that Monroe was helping to heal. It wouldn't ever be easy, stepping out and trying again. It wasn't easy when there wasn't the weight of fear of being abandoned on his shoulders.

Dolph was someone he cared a lot about, but whether he would act on the feelings stirred in his chest or not remained to be seen. But Mister Ziggler's advice was great regardless of what he decided to do with Dolph.

“Hey, your mom was wondering if you brought a second sweater for Monroe? Apparently, she got the one she wore here dirty.” They turned to where Dolph stood, glancing between them with curiosity (and some concern) in his eyes. In the way he was fidgeting while waiting for an answer.

“Yeah. Tell her there are some things in the car. If she can't get to it, I can dig it out.” Dolph held out his hand for the keys, which Mike handed over easily.

“Don't worry about that. Don, Ry, and I are getting to work on that in a minute. Digging out the driveway has always been our job.” He shot a look at his dad and disappeared. Once he was gone, Mike swallowed the last of the water he had in his hands.

“Thank you, sir. For listening to me and for the advice.” Dolph's father smiled, pushing himself to his feet with a grunt.

“You're welcome, son. Just be careful, okay?” Yeah. He could do that. Grabbing his dishes, he hurried into the kitchen and started washing while Dolph's mom packed things up to store for later. There were fingers sliding along his hip, hands grabbing him and warmth pressing in close while lips skated across the back of his neck. Making focusing on washing the plate in his hand pretty difficult.

“I happen to think digging out the driveway is a terrible idea. Wanna know why?” He set the plate in the drying rack, pretending to think it over while Dolph pressed in closer. Squeezing his hips.

“Not sure.” A low sound he mostly felt thanks to Dolph's proximity. His toes curled but he forced himself to focus on the way he was washing the dish rather than on the way Dolph was surrounding him. Invading every nook and cranny.

“If the cars are free, then you and the Mongoose can leave. And I like having you both here. With my family and me. Not across the street with snow to fight through just so I can see you.” Dolph's mom glanced over at them, beaming. Also managing to kill the bubbly warmth and tingling energy because he was reminded that many of their interactions were put on for the family all around them and at this point, it was becoming hard to tell what was for the people watching them and what was genuinely Dolph. It was such a bad idea, smudging the line between reality and fantasy, but apparently he loved living a little recklessly.

Once they were in California things would be easier. There wouldn't be an audience. No lies they had to live under. And then he could try to sort through his confusion. Figure out what he wanted to do; and then what was right to do. But for now, they still had this week to finish out. So he leaned back into the embrace and chuckled.

“You know, I feel a little left out of the club. You're 'Dolphins'. She's 'Mongoose'. And I'm just...Mike. Michael. Daddy.” The sink was nearly empty now, only a couple of pans and one last plate left. Dolph hummed against his skin.

“Well, that's up to her. But I could always come up with something if you want.” Boots across the wood floor interrupted them, Ryan nagging Dolph until he groaned and stepped way, pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek before going out to shovel snow. 

Finishing up with his job, he dried his hands and thanked Heaven he wasn't out there working in the snow. He definitely got the easier job, and it was about to get so much sweeter as Ms. Ziggler handed him a mug of cocoa. And maybe he would go stand out on the porch for a minute, sipping on his warm drink while waving to them. Grinning at how hard they were having to work, maybe half-heartedly offering to help out (knowing Dolph wouldn't let him, even if Don and Ryan would definitely want him to).

As he guessed, him standing out there wasn't appreciated much. Ryan gaping at him while Don shoveled snow, tossing it across the yard. Only Dolph seemed happy to see him, leaning on the shovel and shaking his head. Eventually coming over to stand on the bottom step, tugging the scarf from around his mouth and nose. Smiling brightly up at him, glancing at his steaming mug.

“Ugh, fine. Here.” The hot chocolate was finished quickly, the scarf coming back over his face before he turned away. Getting pelted with snow as he rejoined his brothers, making Mike laugh as he went back inside.

Once the car was out, Ryan and Don pelting each other with snowballs while Dolph climbed in the front seat, steam blowing out the tailpipe and the engine coming to life, Monroe and his mom got ready to head back over to the house. The mothers were laughing together, though what they found so funny he couldn't be sure. Woman things, maybe.

“Okay, I got the car warming for you guys.” Though Dolph seemed stiff with cold, Mike could see his skin was shiny with sweat, his hair hanging limply when he tugged the hat off. With a passing smile, he disappeared down the hallway that lead to the bedrooms and bathroom, door shutting loudly behind him. This time, more than any other before, was difficult for him. Leaving.

Even if it wasn't to go very far.

Monroe was buckled in, food dishes piled on the floor behind his seat. Why were mothers always sending him away with food? He was certain he gained an extra thirty pounds in just this one week thanks to his mom and Dolph's. Speaking of his mother, she was still lost in conversation, though now with both of Dolph's parents. Don and Ryan disappeared back into the house ages ago, quickly falling asleep in the living room and filling the house with their snores.

“Come on, mom! You can come over any time and gab. We gotta go.” All three of them gave him the same look – the on reserved for parents whose kids were whining at them – and then she was making her way over. Finally. Dolph stepped out into the snow as she climbed in the passenger seat, and even though they would be seeing each other soon enough, he couldn't keep himself from crossing the yard to meet him. Butterflies flapped around his ribcage and his throat closed over, leaving him unable to speak.

Not that it mattered because the second they were within reach of each other, Dolph tugged him into a kiss. Steady. Warm.

He startled when something cold and wet splattered across his face, and he realized belatedly it was snow. Dolph turned to where his mother was standing with his father, trying to appear innocent even as that playful smile he's seen a million times on her son curled across her face. And it was probably a good thing she did that because they did need to get going. Not to mention this production was coming to an end soon. It would be smart to ease up on moments like this, to start separating their lives again. With that in mind he stepped back, Dolph turning at break-neck speed. Something burning in his gaze that could melt the snow in all of Ohio.

“Bright and early in two days. Better start packing.” A blink and then Dolph was back to playful. Teasing.

“Try losing some things so your bags aren't as heavy this time.”

The second to last day of their stay, he and Monroe decorated a gingerbread house while his mom washed their laundry and packed them some things to take back to California. Then, they drove out to town and decided to see a movie theater. His eyes bugging out at how expensive everything was now. Sure, he was used to it in California, but he distinctly remembered the prices being considerably lower when he was living here.

Of course, that was a while ago. But still!

After the movie, they visited a little bakery owned by an elderly lady and her daughter. Monroe waving at the daughter with her cupcake raised proudly as they exited the shop. Christmas music played on the radio as they drove through town, on their way back to the house so they could have lunch and enjoy their last day together.

“That girl liked you.” Her voice startled him and he furrowed his brows when he glanced over at his mom like she was telling him a quadratic equation from school.

“What?” His mom laughed.

“The girl at the shop. The one at the register.” He thought back to the bakery, but nothing stood out to him. She was nice to Monroe. Pleasant to speak with as paid. Wishing them a good afternoon.

“Lots of people like me mom. I'm kind of great.” The song on the radio cut off as his phone started ringing. Dolph's name popping up on the radio display. “Yo.”

_”Hey. I came down to your mom's house to drop off something but you guys aren't here. Any chance you're just around the corner?”_ He laughed, changing lanes and heading towards the exit.

“If around the corner means another fifteen minutes. We went to the movies and got cupcakes.” Monroe called out what she ordered, Dolph humming appreciatively.

_”Sounds like a good time. Anyway, I'll just head back over to my mom's, then.”_ His mom leaned towards the radio.

“There's a key hidden in the pot by the door. You can let yourself in.” He turned to gape at her quickly. That probably wasn't something she should be telling anyone who came to her house, regardless of who it was. But he bit his tongue for now, if only because she would start lecturing him on how amazing his boyfriend was and that she wasn't letting him do all that walking in the snow in vain. He drummed his fingers against the wheel, watching the traffic coasting along beside them and feeling so content.

_”Oh, thank you. Hold on-”_ There was shuffling on the line, ceramic against concrete, and then keys jangling. _”Okay, I'll see you guys in a bit, then.”_ The line cut, Mike tossing his mom a look.

“Don't start with me, Michael.” Like he expected. With a laugh, he shook his head and turned onto the street that led to the house.

“It's not a secret spot if you tell people, you know.” She smacked his arm.

“Michael Mizanin.” He threw a hand up.

“I'm just saying! _'Hey, everyone! Here's where you can find my secret hidden key to my house. Come rob me!'_ Not the best idea, mom. Kind of defeats the purpose of it being a _secret_ spot.” They finally got back to the neighborhood, a bittersweet feeling washing over him because tomorrow morning they would be heading back to the west coast. Leaving the snow and nippy winds for salty sea spray and sunshine. He always missed his mother when they went their separate ways and this trip had the added bonus of meeting and now missing Dolph's family too. Not in exactly the same way, of course, but he liked them.

And he probably won't see or hear from them again.

Monroe had to be carried into the house, icing smeared across her cheeks and eyes falling closed most of the ride home, so he stomped his boots off and carried her through the house and to the room his mom made up for her before they arrived. He could hear talking as he made his way down the hall, realizing it was his mom talking to Dolph. Slowing his steps, he tried to make out what she was saying.

“You don't have to do that. I was going to wash those after my tea.” There were dishes clattering and he figured Dolph was helping clean up the leftover mess from breakfast.

“You Mizanins. Honestly, I don't mind helping out. Really. You deserve to enjoy your tea and let grown boys take care of things.” Mike rolled his eyes.

“He's always had a hard time accepting help from people. My Michael has always had this stubborn streak to him and for some reason he has this idea that he needs to do it all himself.” Water ran from the tap, dishes sliding together and glasses clinking. Dolph snorted.

“Yeah, I've noticed that stubbornness in him and Monroe. It's funny watching them interact with each other because they are so alike.” A pause. “I've been trying not to take things personally, but it's hard when he's telling me to stop and to go home all the time. I know how touchy single parents can be – I have known a few – and I try my best not to seem like I'm...trying to fix things. Or make him feel like I don't think he can handle it.”

Mike blinked at the words, frozen as he picked out the resignation in Dolph's tone. He didn't realize the man felt that way and he certainly didn't blame him for wondering if Mike really wanted him around or not. Which was so ridiculous to him because of course he did, now more than ever before, but he also didn't want Dolph to think he _had_ to clean up messes and be a parent when he was with them. He wanted Dolph to know that whether he stuck around after dinner to clean while Mike helped Monroe or if he went out and did something on his own there wouldn't be any hard feelings.

As for the last part of what he said, Mike hasn't felt anything but grateful for Dolph's presence in his life. Sure, at first, it irritated him because Dolph seemed so perfect and he found himself lacking, but the good far outweighed his pride, so he settled into it easily. Maybe he would start trying to show how much he appreciated the man. Show him there was no doubt in his mind that Dolph simply wanted to help out and make his life a bit easier.

Which he was immensely grateful for.

“I know my Michael and I know he cares about you a lot. That he's happy to have you around. Have you told him it bothers you?” The water cut and Dolph sighed.

“In a way, yes. But I haven't sat him down and listed out my concerns or doubts. It just- It never felt like the right time to talk about it. I mean, he has so much going on already. My feelings seem so insignificant to the real crap he has to deal with.” Mike bit his lip, wondering what to do with this information. Friendship or whatever, he wanted Dolph to feel free to talk to him- especially if something was bothering him.

“Yes. These past few years have been hard on him in general. I worry about him all the time, even more so that he's so far away. But, hon. A healthy part of any relationship is talking about how you feel. Being open and honest with each other. Because if you don't, you'll only grow apart.” Geeze. He was only hoping to catch his mom telling embarrassing stories about him, the two of them laughing and teasing him when he stepped into the room. He wasn't prepared to not only find out she _still_ worried about him all the time, but that Dolph was feeling that way. Keeping it all inside so Mike didn't have to worry about him.

“I mean, it's not like it's terrible or anything. I'm happy to be there when I can and take care of things so he can sleep. Or focus on Monroe. Or eat some actual good food once in a while. Really, it isn't a big deal. I just wish he wouldn't feel like he's somehow forcing me to do things. I do it because I want to.” Okay. That was enough eavesdropping. Taking a few silent steps back, he let his footfalls become louder so they would know he was coming. And by the time he made it into the kitchen, Dolph was setting a steaming mug in the spot Mike usually sat in. Beaming at him.

And with hearing their conversation, he knew there was something genuine in his gesture. How did he ever think he wasn't going to fall for this man?

No, that wasn't exactly accurate. He's seen it coming for a little while, but he was in deep denial over it. That the feelings would pass and he would settle into friendship like he wanted. But life was always a trickster, stirring the pot just when you think you've got life figured out, and now he was holding delicate feelings in his hands and didn't know what to do with them. He wanted to take this fake relationship they were parading around for their family and make it real, but he also wanted everything to stay exactly the way it was before they left California.

Taking a chance was terrifying. And with so much to consider – so much at risk – it seemed the better option to just not go forward. To pretend he didn't want to kiss him whenever they were in the same room; that he didn't want him like that. Dolph was a fantastic person, a dream catch for anyone, but he just wasn't sure if it could work for them.

“So, what was it you brought over that couldn't wait until tomorrow?” Dolph sipped from his drink, those blue eyes pretty in the sunlight streaming in from the windows. Making his breath catch, which he covered by taking a drink.

“My bag. A few things from my mom to yours. Oh, I wanted to run something by you both. Since we have to head out pretty early, I was thinking it might be smarter to sleep here and get up with everyone in the morning. If that doesn't work, though, I'll just walk over. Either way is fine.” He didn't even get the chance to comment, his mom making a horrified sound.

“I will not be making you walk through that snow before the sun can even come up. What if you catch a cold. Or get hypothermia?” Dolph blinked at her, though Mike wasn't at all surprised. She basically saw him as her new son and she was quite protective.

“ _Mom..._ I can drive over there to pick him up too.” She gave him a look that made him snort and instantly back down. Dolph was watching him a bit helplessly, so he smiled. “By the way? That's her way of saying 'yes'.”

“But no sharing the bed, you two. You know my rule, Michael.” Of course she had to ruin a nice moment. Dolph was coughing and turning a worrying shade of red.

“Mom. Oh my gosh. We're adults, by the way.” She shook her head.

“I didn't let you bring anyone in your room when you lived here and I'm not letting it happen now. What you get up to in your own house is your business. But here it still stands.” Dolph looked ready to die right there, but Mike leaned back, crossing his arms.

“It's not like we can get pregnant, you know.” That had Dolph making a pained sound as he ran a hand through his hair. His mom laughed.

“Maybe not, but you can humor your mother tonight.” There was a heavy silence and then he grinned smugly over at Dolph. Who looked a little green now.

“I'll be taking the couch this time.” As he expected, Dolph tried to argue with him. And for twenty minutes they went back and forth over who would take the room and who would sleep on the couch. Rolling his eyes as Dolph tried to use the same arguments that didn't work on him when they argued about this before.

In the end, Mike won the argument, Dolph grumbling after dinner when it was time to go to bed. A blanket and pillow were tossed on the couch, which Dolph still tried to take while Mike was busy showering. And the wrestling that had to happen to get him off the couch landed them in a heap on the floor, a kiss pressed to his forehead before he gave up (even though he pinned Mike) and headed for the bedroom.

Which made him wonder if, like that time in the snow, he did all that on purpose.

Before he fell asleep, his mom walked through and turned off some of the lights. Kissing his head as she walked by him. He sat up and clicked on the lamp next to him, shifting in the blanket as she turned back to him. Her conversation with Dolph...the one he had with Mister Ziggler... It all left him confused and unsure of what he should do.

“Mom, do you think it's a good idea? What we're doing?” She puzzled through his words for a moment, smiling softly.

“You mean you and Dolph?” The mixture of fear and fondness swirled around inside him.

“He's great. Like, the way he is with Monroe is just-” She nodded, smiling softly.

“The way he is with the _both_ of you. It's something amazing watching the three of you together. I've never seen you like this. And she's clearly over-the-moon about him. So, what's the problem?” Picking at the blanket while he mulled over her words, he sighed.

“I can't stop thinking about all the ways it can go wrong. What if I've made a mistake and Monroe gets hurt because of it? What if he leaves us? I mean, it doesn't get easier. Our jobs are stressful. What if he decides he doesn't want everything that comes with being with me? Can I really take that risk when Monroe is involved too?” He's been hurt before. It would suck, but he would move forward. He did not want Monroe to feel the sting of losing someone she loved. Not so young.

“I think you and Dolph need to sit down and talk. Because I had a similar conversation with him earlier, which tells me you boys aren't communicating with each other.” To be fair, they weren't really dating either. But the point still stood. He was asking everyone but the man in question what he should do and how could he figure out what he felt.

“Maybe he decides to leave one day. But, honey, maybe he doesn't. You know I can't tell you what to do, because there is no wrong or right answer here. Only you know your heart and what you would be okay with.” She reached out and touched his cheek, making him smile.

“All I can say is talk to him. And don't let your fears blind you to the good things you could have. You both will make mistakes, and people may get hurt. But if you have trust, communication, and understanding, these things can pass like a storm and things will be okay.” Settling back onto the couch, she leaned over him and brushed the hair from his forehead.

“And remember, Michael. Don't be afraid to fall in love again. It can be a beautiful thing.”

He woke up to see that it was still dark out, flashbacks of numerous family trips he took as a kid hitting him as he stretched and sat up. His mom was mulling around the kitchen, coffee brewing and something warming on the stove that made his stomach rumble. The front door opened and closed, Dolph quickly heading towards the bedrooms and returning with bags. Lugging them out the door while Mike was still trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

“Here. Freshly brewed. I know how you are without your caffeine in the morning. I blame your father for that, by the way.” He accepted the mug of steaming coffee with a mumbled thanks, blowing at it because it was still too hot to drink just yet. A sign of a good cup of coffee. That, and the heavenly scent it created.

“That boyfriend of yours woke me up. I think he's been awake for a little while now. Getting ready to go.” Yep. That sounded about right. Mike was slow to get up, cherishing every second of sleep he could possibly grab. Dolph was up and getting things done at ungodly hours of the day. The absolute worst type of person- a morning person.

He was the type to go _running_ while the sun was still sleeping. If the sun wasn't up yet, and he didn't need to work, you could bet Mike was staying in bed as long as he possibly could. Parenthood changed that somewhat - since kids were notoriously morning people as well - and crying babies never knew time anyway, but he still squeezed in as much time as he possibly could before he had to go be a dad.

“Yeah. He's one of those _morning people._ ” Finally, his coffee was cooled enough, that first sip seeping into his bones. She chuckled, both of them turning to watch Dolph drag another bag out the door. He could bet the man was already showered and dressed to go too. That's just how he was for some reason.

“Let's you sleep in a little though. You have to be happy about that.” He nodded, drinking more of his coffee.

“One of the few good things about that particular quality. Monroe is also a morning person so it's definitely appreciated.” A timer went off, his mom patting his leg before getting up to see whatever it was. Dolph returned, stomping off his boots and glancing over at where Mike was sitting. In a few quick strides, he was leaning on his stepdad's recliner, not even having the decency to look tired. Dressed in a warm hoodie and headband. Cheeks a lovely rosy color from the chill.

“Everything is packed up and in the car. And that's warming up too because let me tell you. It's fucking freezing out there.” Mike nodded along, finishing his drink and snorting softly.

“How long have you been up?” Fingers scratched along Dolph's facial hair, still wonderfully grown-in.

“Maybe an hour? I needed a shower before we left, so I set my alarm a bit earlier. And then I decided to get things ready while you guys were sleeping. Since I know someone isn't too keen on early mornings.” His mom returned with bowls, handing one to Dolph (who raised his brows) and the other to him.

“I warmed up some oatmeal. Something to give you a little energy boost and warm you up before you're out on the road.” They ate in silence, his mom going back into the kitchen and setting things in the sink. They finished at the same time, Dolph taking his bowl and jerking his head down the hall. Right. Time to get ready.

The sky was turning a pale gray when they stepped out onto the porch. Monroe was loaded in the car – which was plenty warm now – and they were ready to head back west. His mom hugged Dolph for a minute, realizing belatedly that she was speaking to him. With a nod, Dolph made his way to the car, sitting in the passenger seat since Mike was adamant about driving first. Her eyes were glassy as she looked at him.

“Mom, please don't cry.” He pulled her into a tight hug, making it a priority to come visit more often. No matter what his schedule looked like or what was going on, he needed to see his mother. “Hey, come on. You know, California is beautiful all year long. I can fly you out for a visit whenever you want.”

“I'm taking you up on that young man. Drive safe, okay?” She pat his cheek and stepped back so he could leave, wiping her cheeks but still smiling. He got in the driver's seat, waving before pulling out of the drive and heading down the snow-covered roads. Monroe was still sleeping, thankfully, and to his surprise, Dolph was out too. The car was silent and stuffy with heat, so he cracked a window and turned on the radio. Keeping it quiet so no one woke up.

After a quick gas stop, they were on their way. And as they left the city he grew up in behind, a weight was lifted off his chest. As great as it was seeing his family again, it was always great to be heading back home. Back to work and routine. Back to _normal._

A few hours later and it was time to switch out, Dolph bugging him until he pulled off the highway and got out from behind the wheel. Monroe blinked sleepily out the window, looking a little warm in her coat. As he climbed back in the car, he told her to take off her coat and lay it on the seat next to her. Ready to put back on if she was cold.

The radio station was changed to Dolph's liking- and then changed again when Monroe spoke up from the backseat.

It was nice, watching the traffic zoom by as they continued down the highway, surrounded by the soft humming and family. He turned away from the window and found himself just watching Dolph. The way he seemed so relaxed and at ease, drumming his fingers on the dash when traffic slowed down due to road work. Seemingly lost in his thoughts. Looking...so good.

“You know, they say if you take a picture it'll last longer. Feel free to keep testing your theory, though.” Dolph's quiet comment startled him out of his thoughts and he was totally blaming the weak winter sunlight streaming through the windshield for the way he was sure his face was turning red. Because of course he was caught staring like a starry-eyed child.

“Shut up. I wasn't staring. I was just...lost in my thoughts.” Which, okay, were coincidentally about how handsome he was. Whatever. Dolph snorted, changing lanes before throwing him a smirk. Shimmering playful eyes reminding him of summers on a beach. Playing in the cool ocean water as the sun-baked the sand. Skin tanning (after a little burning...) and a hint of a breeze stirring up the salty scent heavy in the air.

Snow was lovely – so many of his childhood memories dusted in snowflakes – but he couldn't wait to take Monroe out to the beach. Build sandcastles together or search for seashells. Maybe point out a starfish or crab buried in the sands as they walked together. And if his vision of the perfect little vacation included a wonderfully tanned off-duty officer with that camera-ready smile, well, no one needed to know that but him.

He woke some time later to a throbbing in his head, sitting up slowly and trying to rub the pain away. It was dark out, the clock reading _'10:23'_ and it was clear Dolph was long past tired. The car began to drift towards the shoulder, jerking hard to the right after a few seconds to keep them in the correct lane. Which was probably how Mike hit his head and woke up.

“Dolph. Hey. Pull over so we can switch.” Monroe was sleeping, a book open in her lap and goldfish scattered across her chest. The car jerked again, her head bobbing back and forth. Facing forward again, he leaned his left arm on the middle console and jabbed Dolph's side until he made a rough noise in his throat. “Come on. You need to sleep and I'm awake now. Really, you should have woken me up long before now.

“Well, you were exhausted and I'm fine. The next big exit is coming up. We can stop there.” Not if they veered off the road and crashed the car. He nearly went to brush fingers along Dolph's face, maybe move hair out of the way, but he stopped short. Instead nudging his shoulder to gain his attention again. Dolph grunted, shrugging him off. For once being the stubborn tired one.

“As a police officer, you know the dangers of driving while tired better than anyone. Just get off at the next exit.” Fingers flexed on the wheel, like an argument might be coming, but then Dolph nodded tersely and made his way over to the exit ramp. Mike climbed out of the car, stretching out his tight muscles while Dolph went inside the little 24-hour gas station they stopped at and bought some snacks. Topping off the gas tank and sliding into the passenger seat with his bag of chips.

Mike sipped at his coffee, turned on a random music station, and pulled the car back out onto the highway. Humming along to the song's basic melody.

Dolph dropped off to sleep not long after that, head hanging low and angled towards the driver's seat, The number of cars dwindled as they finally headed in the direction of the mountains separating the west coast from the rest of the country. The roads became smaller, lonely and dark until the sun peeked over the horizon. Dusky gray turned to a pale blue, followed shortly by burning reds, oranges, and vibrant pinks. Fluffy purple clouds streaked across the sky.

“Daddy, where are we?” He glanced at his phone. At the number of miles left until they were home.

“Not sure. Near the mountains, though.” She made a pleased sound before starting the line of complaints. How she was hungry, bored, thirsty, _hungry,_ tired, and bored some more. She loved testing his patience on long drives, repeating questions and whining in a way that he often chided her about. Telling her big girls don't whine for the things they want only lasted a solid three seconds before what she wanted won the battle and she was complaining again.

“ _Daaaaaaaaaaaaady,_ I'm hungry!” She kicked Dolph's seat for good measure, a tantrum just on the horizon. Why he hadn't thought to keep snacks in the car to give her he wasn't sure. But now he was regretting that foolish man's decisions. Tightening his grip on the wheel, he changed lanes and turned the radio up some. Eventually she would tire and nap. Read. Something quietly.

Hopefully.

“ _Daddy._ ” Why did that remind him so much of her mother? The way she would constantly push him until he finally gave in to whatever she wanted. Even the demanding tone was familiar, though maybe not one of her mother's better qualities. At least for his sanity.

“Honey, _please_. We have a long drive home and I don't want to stop just yet. And if you kick that seat one more time you're in big trouble. You hear me?” He sensed a full strop coming, so he quickly shot her a glare that stopped her instantly.

“I'm booooooooooored!” At least she was on to something new. Mike pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to hold his temper. He rarely ever yelled at her and he could usually keep his irritation at bay. But something about long road trips cramped up in a car for hours at a time brought out the worst in people, and for Mike that meant every single one of his nerves was tested by his daughter. Queen of manipulation.

“Take a nap.”

“I'm not sleepy!”

"Color a picture.”

“I don't wanna color!” Thankfully there was only an hour or so left before his turn behind the wheel was over. He briefly tried to picture taking this trip alone and he thanked his lucky stars Dolph offered to come along. And speaking of, the man seemed to finally be waking up. Shifting in the seat and grumbling something Mike couldn't make out.

And maybe it was the lack of sleep or the absolute relief that Dolph was there – always there, lately – helping him get through these moments with Monroe. Maybe it was the soft glow of the rising sun and how the scenery around them was absolutely picturesque. Whatever the reason, he found himself reaching across the car and touching Dolph's shoulder. Not exactly shaking him awake. Just running his hand along the soft fabric of the shirt he was wearing, smiling when prickly facial hair scrubbed against his skin. Tickling him.

“What time's it?” Mike slowed down as a car jerked in front of them.

“A little after seven. You still have time to sleep.” After a long inhale, Dolph stretched out as much as one could in a car and sighed contently. Checking himself in the mirror (as if he actually needed to...the nerve) before turning around in his seat to look at Monroe, who was silent and brooding now. Waiting for Mike to grow weaker so she could attack.

“Mornin', Mongoose. You giving your daddy here a hard time?” Glancing in the mirror, he watched her nod. Looking like she was going to get scolded by them. He desperately wanted to get more miles behind them, but it was a good time to start looking for a place to eat. Everyone was awake now, he was getting a little hungry himself, and it would put Monroe in a better mood for the trip.

“You should be nicer to him, you know. Since he's driving the car, he's picking the place we get to eat at. And if he's grumpy we might end up eating something gross.” Monroe considered his words, shuddering before zipping her lips closed and pocketing the key. Dolph offered her a thumbs up and faced forward once more. Somehow a natural with her even though he's only known them since September.

“Mornin' to you too, Michael.” He could feel those eyes studying him, but he focused on searching the signs for a place to eat. Somewhere close. Somewhere _good._ Blinking when fingertips brushed his jaw. “Want me to look up somewhere to stop? Since I'm awake now?”

Soon they had a place picked out, Monroe keeping her vow of silence so he didn't change his mind about going to one of her favorite places to eat. The parking lot was somewhat empty – something that would change soon enough – Dolph whistling as they walked towards the door. He inhaled the sweet scents of maple and frying bacon as they pushed inside, holding the door for an elderly woman with a little girl around Monroe's age and a young woman trailing along after them, holding a baby boy on her hip.

“What are you going to get, Mongoose?” The host sat them by a window, Monroe and Mike in the booth while Dolph took one of the chairs on the other side. Opposite to Mike, who sat on the outside to keep Monroe from jumping up. Every so often their long legs would shift and their feet would meet under the table, Mike jerking his back underneath his seat. Ohio was barely a day behind them, so he was still in this weird middle ground between what they were like for the past week and how they actually were with each other.

At least Dolph didn't seem to care about or notice any of this, instead looking over the menu or helping Monroe figure out the puzzles on her kid's menu.

“Pancakes, of course!” Mike hushed her absently, skimming the options and trying to determine exactly how hungry he was right now.

“I have to agree with that one. I'm thinking pancakes and...look at that! You can have a stack of cakes _and_ a full sirloin steak. Now _that's_ America, baby. Isn't it beautiful?” Dolph's foot tapped against his, catching his attention. And he couldn't help but roll his eyes affectionately at the broad grin Dolph was wearing.

He decided on eggs, pancakes (which he would share with Monroe, of course), and a bowl of mixed seasonal fruit. The waitress appeared at the table, waters and coffee on her tray and a blinding yellow shirt with the tag 'Molly' pinned to it. She set down their drinks and whipped out her notepad.

“I want pancakes, please!” Dolph smothered a laugh while Mike reminded her they were inside and that she needed to be quieter. An elderly couple at the next table glanced over at them, the woman smiling fondly.

“I'll order you some, okay? Alright, I'll have the pancake stack, with the eggs fried, and the bowl of fruit. Please and thank you.” She accepted his menu and turned to Dolph, who was staring at the options still. Mulling it over.

“For you, sir?” Mike could see that this girl found his companion attractive, obvious in the way her cheeks darkened and she clicked her pen over and over while waiting for him. He nearly burst out laughing at her reaction when the man finally mumbled to himself and closed the menu. Looking up at her with that friendly smile that definitely made women swoon.

Mike couldn't even blame her for staring at him. It wasn't like he was any better.

“I think I'm going to cheat on my diet and dive into a stack of blueberry pancakes, please.” She nodded and scurried off, Mike watching her drop the menus off and immediately start talking to one of the other waitresses, They both glanced in the direction of their table, clearly looking at where Dolph was sitting. Bent over the table and staring down an intense game of tic-tac-toe.

“Daddy, I have to use the bathroom.” Jerking his attention from the two waitresses who were now giggling, he slid out of the seat, Dolph carefully drawing his 'x' and smiling innocently when Monroe warned him he better not cheat.

When they got to the bathrooms, she instructed him to stay in the exact spot she was pointing at (kids were something) and pushed the heavy door open with a mighty shove. The restaurant was quickly filling up, a line already forming at the host stand. Good thing they decided to stop when they did.

“Did you wash your hands?” Monroe nodded, holding her hands out for him to inspect. She was normally good at keeping her hands clean, so he nodded and led them back through the restaurant, hands holding onto his shirt until they got back to the table. Another waitress – this one with short orange hair – was standing there, coffee pot in hand even though Mike was the only one who ordered a coffee and he definitely did not need a refill. Dolph was listening to what she was saying, rolling a red crayon between his fingers and nodding along.

Monroe climbed into the booth, looking over the game as she made her way (ever so slowly) across the blue vinyl and drawing an 'o' in an empty square. And since this _oh-so-helpful_ waitress was there, he drank down some coffee and asked her for some more. With a polite smile that definitely didn't feel forced or too tight.

Dolph resumed his game with Monroe, tapping his fingers on his chin and staring at the page. Thoughtful expression. Like he was playing the most intense game of chess rather than tic-tac-toe with a six-year-old.

After a moment, the waitress left, Molly dropping off creams and biscuits before moving quickly to her next table.

Watching them play this game was amusing. Dolph would scratch his head and pretend he was going to finally make a move, only to pull back and continue mulling it over. Monroe was growing exasperated with him now, groaning every time he hesitated. Finally, he placed his 'x' in the top row, leaving it wide open for Monroe to win. Which she did with a quiet but still triumphant cheer. Dolph rolling his eyes playfully and congratulating her on a great win.

“Another?” Shaking his head and looking apologetic, Dolph set his crayon down on the table.

“Actually, I have to use the bathroom now. I'll be back shortly.” Mike buttered one half of the biscuit, jelly on the other side. Combining them together and cutting it in half so Monroe could have some. The coffee pot waitress passed by again, looking disappointed as she offered to get them anything.

He's never been to a more... _helpful_ restaurant.

Monroe got him to play a crossword puzzle with her, even though he wasn't any good at them, and they were both stuck on the last clue when the food arrived. He quickly gathered up anything in the way of the plates and set them on the other end of the table.

“Here, clear some space, Monroe. I'll fix your plate in a minute.” He accepted the plates, acknowledging the warning of how hot they were with a nod and setting them in their proper places since Molly didn't seem where to put them. “Thank you.”

“Do you need anything else, sir?” Rubbing his hands together, he swept his gaze over the plates and hot food quickly.

“Syrup. I'm not sure if he'll be wanting blueberry or maple, but we definitely need some sugar-free for the little one. And I think we can all use some more water, please.” Dolph arrived just as she was leaving, stepping around her deftly and looking over the food like an excited child on their birthday.

“Nothing quite like coming back to your food ready to go. Aw, damn. Why do they always forget the syrup? Who eats their pancakes without syrup? Animals, that's who.” He glanced around the restaurant for someone to help, Mike imagining the radar of every waitress in the place going off because a handsome patron needed assistance. With a snort at Dolph's commentary about pancakes and syrup, he cut up the pancakes for Monroe and told her to quit coloring for a minute.

“Don't worry, I asked for some already.” Right as he finished speaking, Molly returned with the sugar-free, regular maple, and blueberry syrups packaged in cute little glass bottles. Their waters refilled and extra napkins set on the table.

“Everything good, gentlemen?” Dolph was busy drowning his food in the newly delivered syrups, Monroe chewing on her food already and apparently too impatient to wait for him to give her syrup, so he took another look around the table and offered her a smile and thumbs up.

“I think we're good at the moment. Thanks.”

“That was probably the best darn breakfast I've had in-” Mike rubbed his stomach, checking back on Monroe, who was lagging behind them now. Trying to appear awake but clearly ready for a nap. About time too.

“Two days?” What they just put away didn't even compare to the spread Dolph's mom put together for them a couple of mornings ago. Dolph laughed, seeming to remember the great meal they had there.

“Well, two days too long.” Mike snorted, helping Monroe into the back seat.

“If you eat meals like that all the time, you won't pass the physicals at work anymore.” It was Dolph's turn to drive, backing out of the space and turning towards the highway once more.

“I would gladly retire so I could eat mom's cooking all the time. I should have appreciated her more when I lived there.” Warm and full of food, a nap was calling to him too. But he couldn't help teasing Dolph a little more. Just because.

“Is that why you cook so much damn food? Because you're homesick?” Dolph leaned back in his seat and rubbed his stomach, flashing him a wink.

“I'm a hungry man, Michael. And it's easier to make all my food for a few meals at one time. In case I have a late shift. That way, there's always good food ready for me to eat.” And now Mike and Monroe had a ton of food stored in the fridge for them to pick over if Dolph was working too late. A thought that made him feel fond for some reason.

As they tore down the road, Mike drifted in and out of sleep as mile after mile passed. Dolph had the radio on again, this time a pop station, and was singing along to whatever came on. He didn't think a guy who seemed to have an endless supply of t-shirts and tank tops sporting every _70's_ and _80's_ metal band that existed would know a thing about pop music, but apparently he did.

Or, at least the chorus of many that played.

Monroe, thankfully asleep the minute they joined the line of cars heading west, cuddling her stuffed panda to her chest and looking too cute for him not to snap a picture. Sending it to John, Dana, and his mom. So, the ride was peaceful. Nothing but endless blue skies...and Katy Perry being butchered to his left.

Finally, after hours of sleeping and driving and playing more road games, the sign for California was in the rearview and they were mere miles away from being home. Free from the confines of this car and back in their own beds again. Back to life and their routine.

Mike stretched lazily in the passenger seat, watching the sunset melt across the sky as they made it onto a familiar stretch of highway. The fun thing about traveling was that, as they headed west across three time zones, the clock jumped backward an hour. So he's been enjoying this same steady sunset for the last few hours.

It was kind of like time traveling in real life, which fascinated Monroe to no end when he pointed it out to her.

As Mike and Dolph were switching for the final stretch, Monroe woke up. Blinking her eyes and trying to figure out if they were home yet or not. He reached back and patted her leg, his smile splitting into a full grin when she tried to focus her bleary gaze on his face.

“We're almost home, honey. Just one last hour. Wanna call grandma and let her know?” She nodded slowly, still trying to wake up properly, so he dialed the number and handed the phone to her. Dolph, who went inside the gas station they were parked at, dropped into the passenger seat chewing on some gum and holding out a cup of coffee and a bright yellow banana.

It hit him, sitting there behind the wheel and watching Dolph twist around to speak to Monroe, that this weird little dynamic they've had the past few days was truly coming to an end. That they were home and things would have to go back to normal- unless, of course, he decided to change them. To take a chance on them and see what happened.

He had a lot to think about, but for the time being he was going to keep it to himself. There was no sense dragging Dolph into it just yet when he wasn't sure which way he was leaning with them. Once he was more sure, then he would have the discussion.

The car was silent as the last hour ticked by, Mike pulling the car into the driveway and shutting it off. Finally. He took a moment to sit there and soak in the soft breath of his sleeping passengers. To look at the possibilities and quickly shut them away in a box. Later, he could think about that. Right now it was time to get inside and end the long journey in his welcoming bed.

Softly, he called Dolph's name. Telling himself it was so Monroe didn't wake but knowing it was a bit more than that. He liked these moments too much and waking Dolph up meant they were over. Because until further notice things were back to normal. No more lingering touches or kisses brushed across cheeks. Once they got out of the car, he had to say goodbye to those moments he's enjoyed. Soaked up like a greedy sponge and still wanting more.

After a minute of watching him sleep, moonlight cutting across his face in an unfair way, he sighed and shook his shoulder until Dolph hummed. Shifted in his seat. When he was looking around and then stretching, Mike climbed out into the mild California evening (maybe missing the chill of Ohio just a bit) and made his way to Monroe's door. Pulling it open as carefully as he could and undoing her belt so he could lift her out.

Thankfully, she didn't wake as he pushed open the front door and flicked on lamp as he moved through the living room, grunting under her weight before making his way to her room. He could hear heavy steps and bags shuffling down the hall, his smile fading as he stroked his daughter's precious face. Thinking about the man they've both come to care about a lot in such little time. Maybe he should start asking Dolph to stay at his own place again, untangle their lives some until Mike figured out what he wanted. It would be easier to look at things objectively if he didn't have to be around the charming man so much. See the way he smiled or hear his laughter while playing a game with Monroe.

Thanks to his brilliant plan back in Ohio, he was more confused than ever.

Kissing Monroe's head, he quietly made his way back to the living room, stopping just outside the doorway to watch Dolph pull off his jacket and drape it over the recliner. His gaze wandered over the man's appearance, strolling along defined shoulders and muscular arms that he could still feel around him. Holding him close. Taking pieces of himself that were chipped and broken and bringing them back together. Making him feel whole, as cliché as that was.

Standing there staring into the room, shadows surrounding him, a single thought fluttered into view. His face warmed as he tried to ignore it; pretend he didn't just think that and how much he wanted to something about it. But he was already weak because of how weary he was and the moonlight pouring in from the windows, splashing across the room because apparently Dolph wanted the lights out. Weak to the way Dolph moved around the room, familiar and belonging.

His brain was already justifying this. Reminding him that they've kissed- many times, in fact. They've flirted. Teased. Touched. Dolph clearly wanted something to happen too, made obvious in the way he looked at him when no one was around. How his fingers always lingered a beat too long. Plus, Mike was just a man. A weak man who hasn't been able to think of what he's wanted – needed – in six long years.

There were voices in his head screaming for him to turn around and walk to his room – to ignore the way desire prickled along his skin and how his blood was on fire now – but it was too late. He shut them out, ignored the 'shoulds' and 'shouldn'ts' of what he was going to do, and stepped into the room. Slowly, sizing up the man in his sights. Never diverting his gaze from where Dolph was standing by the chair still. Approaching. Anticipation prickled under his skin like electricity but he forced himself not to jump too far ahead. To get too excited. Even as his heart beat wildly, mouth drying out, he knew this could still result in him going to bed alone.

That Dolph could do the _smart_ thing and push him away.

Blue eyes finally flickered up to meet his. Warm and inviting. Brow scrunched after a minute and the smile he was wearing titling into confused. Mike was so close now, the cells in his body crying out for the touch he could almost feel. The heat emanating from the man mere inches away. Geeze, he was nearly salivating at the proximity, just able to hold onto the slipping control over himself.

Six long years of lonely nights...

“Everything okay?” Dolph's voice was soft, inquisitive, and his eyes were searching. It wasn't like Mike could breathe correctly at the moment, let alone speak sentences, so he offered a nod. Because, yeah. He was okay. Maybe not like himself right now, but he felt fine. Now that he was close enough, he reached out and brushed his fingers against the soft material of Dolph's shirt, inhaling sharply as his skin managed the briefest contact with Dolph's shoulder.

Nervously, he kept his gaze lowered. Following the path his fingers took rather than meeting Dolph's eyes. Because he wasn't quite ready to see what the man was thinking right now. Preparing himself to Dolph to smack his hand away or to grab his wrist and demand to know what was going on. Maybe to storm out and drive to wherever his apartment was because Mike was crossing lines.

They were a long way from Ohio – from watchful parents and nosy siblings – and there was no reason for him to be acting like this. No excuses for him to hide behind. No way to pretend this wasn't about a need deep inside him that's been neglected for far too long, How he's wanting this so desperately his body ached all over just being close to him.

“Alright.” Now they watched each other. Waiting. His fingers trailed down Dolph's arm as he searched for some sort of sign. Something to let him know this was okay and that Dolph wouldn't pull away if he kissed him now. Tangled them together, only now in the dark of his room. The tension was thick around them, though they continued just watching. Balancing precariously on the edge of before and after. Waiting for gravity to take hold.

And then it occurred to him after a moment that maybe the reason they were both standing around like idiots is because they were both waiting for the same thing- a sign. A way to know they wouldn't be pushed off. That they weren't misreading the situation. Someone had to make things clear or they would stand there all night, never taking the step into something new.

Wanting to get the intention clear across, he dragged his hand down until he could slide his arm around Dolph's waist- slowly, so the man had the chance to realize exactly what was going on and stop him if he wanted. When nothing happened, he pulled them closer together, letting his senses be taken over. And when still nothing happened, he let his eyes fall closed and moved to nuzzle into Dolph's neck, smiling at the tantalizing scent of citrus and _man._

That seemed to do it, hands finally on his hips and flexing when Mike brushed lips across the soft skin there.

“Mike...” His name was spoken in a low cautionary tone, but he was long gone at the moment. Trailing along his throat – feeling Dolph swallow thickly – and up along his jaw, he finally pressed a long kiss into his mouth. Arms curled around him like vines and kept him close, their kiss shifting into something hot. Searing. Sliding his fingers into soft hair and curling around the thick strands, he tried to somehow bring them more together. Melt their bodies into one.

_Finally_.

Their kiss broke, his name a dark whisper in the room while he moved to nip along Dolph's jaw again. Pressing his lips against the spot by his ear and reveling in the way fingers dug into his back. Taking a breath, he tangled them into a kiss once more, their feet carrying them across the floor until his back smacked into one of the walls, Dolph crowding close. The room felt like it was on fire, fingers skimming under his shirt and burning the sensitive skin there. Forcing a gasp out that pushed things faster down the hill. When the kiss twisted into something dirty, he pulled back and opened his eyes. Needing to see. Breathe.

He took a moment to assess Dolph's expression- the dark eyes watching him, slick lips parted as he tried to catch his breath. The proximity he kept. All good signs. Mike looked into his eyes again, watching how the intensity and arousal danced. Picking out the caution in them after a moment. Like, even though Mike made the first move and it had to be obvious he was seconds from tearing through their clothes, he was still uncertain where this was going. And while it was clear where Dolph _wanted_ it to lead, he seemed unsure if Mike was also going that way. Which was understandable considering this had to seem like it was way out of left field.

Mike was very much a straightforward guy. Teasing was always fun, but when it came down to it he would ask for what he wanted. Put it out there and see what happened. With it being so long since he's been touched like this, looked at like that, there was no way this was going to last very long. And as much fun as it would be to do this up against the wall in the freaking _living room,_ he would much rather have the man laid out in his bed.

Trailing his fingers across the back of Dolph's neck, he tilted his head. Smiling as their lips brushed.

“Bedroom?”

He wished the euphoria of being with someone again lasted a moment longer than it did, doubt and worry creeping in as the bliss faded away. Arms wrapped around him as they laid under the blankets, his back pressed against a warm firm chest. The time on the clock mocked him as he watched the minutes tick by, sleep just out of reach as the fog of arousal dissipated and his troubled thoughts crowded back in. Voices screaming and alarms in his head going off, giving him a headache he closed his eyes against.

Why of all the stupid things he could have done and of all the times he could have done it did he choose now? With this man? The last thing they needed was more mud in the waters. More confusion and blurring of the lines. Mike was giving off all the wrong signals, especially in the light of what happened between them in the last few days. He wasn't ready to make that decision yet, but he certainly ruined any chance of slipping back into the way things were.

Of _course,_ the first time he's with someone since Monroe's mother had to be ruined by the immediate rush of guilt and regret. Possibly giving Dolph the impression that he was looking to take their relationship further when he was no closer to that than he was across the country. Betraying himself and the silent promises he made to Dolph and Monroe not to screw things up so nothing was ruined by giving into his humanity- to his physical needs. And though he knew there was nothing wrong with enjoying sex, he couldn't help the wave of guilt for doing just that; enjoying the feeling of being intimate with someone again, something he's been missing since Monroe was born.

Which had him wondering if it was any good for Dolph too since it was over so fast. Barely a blink in the dark of his room and they were staring up at the ceiling together. Silently taking in what happened before Dolph sighed sleepily and Mike turned away to get comfortable. Reveling in the feeling of having someone in his bed again. Not a passing thought for anyone but himself until the lust drained away and he could see clearly again.

And then there was the pressing guilt for letting Dolph sleep in his bed at all, holding him close and unaware of the fact that what just happened wasn't going to be happening again. (And not just because of busy schedules.)

Despite the conversation he knew they needed to have in the morning, the awkward, shame, and hurt they would have to wade through in the aftermath of his mistake, he nestled back into the embrace, closed his eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

It seemed like no time at all. One moment the clock read _'3:24',_ the next sunlight was coming in from the windows and it was time to wake up. Dolph was still asleep, curled around Mike with his head resting on his chest. Hand resting against the bare skin. It made his heart ache now, watching him sleep and seeing how peaceful and soft he was while laying with him, because it followed one of his biggest mistakes. It wasn't for sure if he would ever get to enjoy this little moment again either, which only made looking at him like this add insult to injury.

For now, the decision was to remain friends. Keeping that line between them until he had more time to figure things out. And he needed to stick to it, starting by – as gently as he possibly could – telling Dolph that what happened last night was a nothing more than trying to release some of the pressure building up inside him for days now. Taking what happened and saying it couldn't mean anything at all.

Dolph shifted, anxiety making the words and emotions dry up on his tongue now that the man was waking up. Stretching against him and humming pleasantly. They both had a free day today, and it was clear Dolph was in no rush to start it. Which, now that he thought about it, was a little odd since he always seemed excited to get up and get the day going. Nevertheless, if he didn't do this now, it would only get harder. So, with a quick moment to gather his thoughts, he pulled away from the warm body still lying against his and moved to the edge of the bed. Wincing when the mattress dipped and groaned under Dolph's weight.

“Is it Monroe? I can get her if you want to lay down for a little longer.” Tears clouded his vision because of course Dolph assumed he needed to go take care of his daughter. Why would he think there was something wrong; that Mike was pulling away because he was setting down boundaries between them and erasing anything that happened last night.

He glanced back, tanned skin glowing against burgundy sheets as the sunrise danced across his body. Those sleepy blue eyes slowly losing their warmth until Mike forced himself to look away. Unable to watch them turn to ice or fill with pain as he said the words that needed to be said.

“No. Um, we need to talk.” There was a beat of silence and then he could feel and hear Dolph sitting up. And there was an ache deep in his fingers – a need to reach out and comfort as he delivered the words – but he bit his lip and focused on what he needed to say. He refused to take the cowards way out, spitting the regret and apologies to the wall rather than face-to-face, so he took a deep breath and turned to meet a somber and expectant expression.

“Dolph. What happened last night-” Shoulders tensed.

“-can't happen again? I figured .” Dolph's voice was steady. Almost clinical. Soft and devoid of any emotion. Already putting up a mask of understanding and indifference that made Mike want to take it all back. To apologize and make promises he wasn't sure he was ready to keep while pressing kisses into his mouth again. Taking long hair in his hands and letting the morning burn away doing nothing more than being with someone he cared about.

But it wasn't a good idea. Not now. Not when he couldn't be sure if he would mean it.

“It's just- I mean, I do like you. But Monroe...she's my priority. Every decision I make has to be made with her best interest in mind. And right now, I'm just not sure if a relationship is... I'm not sure if I'm ready to do that.” Dolph turned his face away, hugging his knees to his chest and watching out the window.

“I know, Mike.” It felt like he wasn't giving Dolph good enough of an explanation; like he was doing him a disservice by not sharing every intimate detail of the thoughts going through his head since December. But he knew there wasn't anything he could say to make things better. It was clear in Dolph's body language, the barely-there tremble in his voice, that now wasn't the time to try and explain things. He was upset – as he deserved to be – and it was in everyone's best interest if Mike just let the passing days heal these wounds.

But he couldn't let Dolph think he held any regret over what happened last night. Because as much as it was shitty timing and bad planning, he wanted that with him. Wanted nights lost in each other. Mornings spent talking about whatever came to mind- maybe nothing more than simmering kisses and endless teasing. It just...he had things to figure out.

“I also wanted to apologize for last night.” The flinch was obvious, but he powered on. “Not because I regret anything that happened – I swear I don't – but because I can't give you more than that right now. I'm sorry.” There was another pregnant pause, and then a single terse nod.

“You don't have to- I get it. It's fine.” It didn't really look or sound fine, actually, but he had nothing left to say. So, he got up from the bed and went about starting the day. He figured Dolph might want to be alone with his thoughts anyway.

Before he could check himself, he glanced over his shoulder at the still-naked man sitting there, head dropped on his knees and shoulders hunched, and then pushed into the bathroom. Shutting the door softly between them and pressing his head against it. Asking himself over and over why he was such a damn fool.

Monroe seemed none the wiser to this shift between them, but then, Dolph was doing a stellar job of acting like things were still normal. Chewing on a bite of cereal and making faces at her from time-to-time. Glancing at his phone every so often like he was hoping for an excuse to get away, though he figured that could very easily be his own fears projecting. He did happen to notice Dolph was not only not looking at him, but very obviously avoiding whatever direction he was standing. Focusing on either Monroe or the food he was pouring. He could admit it stung a bit.

“Dolphins, are you going to work today? 'Cuz I wanna play!” Mike set his bowl on the table, reaching to wipe Monroe's face before dunking the pieces into the milk with the back of his spoon. Dolph stood up nearly the moment he sat down, making him wince before he could catch himself and drop his gaze to his food. Which no longer tasted like anything other than dirt. Despite that little blip, Dolph hummed thoughtfully while setting his bowl in the sink.

“I was thinking of going back to my own house today. I haven't been there in a while. Hey, maybe I can find something interesting from there to show you next time I see you. I have a million things.” It wasn't surprising Dolph wanted out of the house and away from Mike, preferring to spend his day off at his apartment than with them. It was completely expected and totally fair, but it didn't stop him from hurting. Feeling Dolph's words pierce his skin and burn him.

Monroe sang a song while playing with her food, Mike trying to focus on some article he was reading on his phone while footsteps moved through the house. Echoing around his head and making his chest tight. Because these were footsteps on a mission. Ones that would walk out the door, down the steps, and drive him away.

He wondered each time the door shut if that was the last time he would see the man again.

It was something of a self-fulfilling prophesy that Dolph was indeed leaving – as Mike feared would happen if they got together – though it wasn't because of Monroe duties or not being able to get anything out of the relationship; it was because of Mike's lapse in judgment last night.

A kiss was pressed to Monroe's head, a touch longer than usual, and then he was gone. Dolph made it sound like he was coming back at some point – that he would be around for Monroe still – but he couldn't see Dolph wanting to come back after everything. This had to be goodbye.

Except, later that evening, Dolph did return. Not for something left behind. Not to give Mike a piece of his mind. He walked through the front door, bags of groceries in hand like a dozen times before and a bright smile all for Monroe. And maybe there was tension between them whenever they were around each other, but anyone watching who didn't know them wouldn't have a clue there was a problem. Because Dolph was a better man than most. Certainly a better one than him.

Dinner was served with Monroe's excited chatter and Dolph's quiet commentary. Mike observed them like an outsider – like he wasn't even there – and he was almost surprised out of his chair when food was set in front of him. Then dishes were being taken care of while he battled Monroe, who was too excited for some reason to settle down for sleep. After bribing her with a fun weekend activity, she at least pretended to go to bed. So he clicked off her light and shut the door.

When he stepped back into the kitchen, he found Dolph drying his hands and leaning against the counter. Judging by the look on his face, he was keen on having a talk. Mike never looked forward to _talks,_ and most certainly not one with Dolph right now. Feeling awkward, he started rambling.

“Thank you. For, um, dinner. You didn't-” Dolph shook his head firmly, gaze sharp.

“ _Don't,_ okay? Don't say it. Please.” Right. Shut up, Mizanin. It was something he needed to do more often, really.

“By now you have to know I don't do any of this because I feel like I _have_ to." Having overheard hs conversation with his mom, yeah. He did. This time he was meaning it as the throwaway phrase most people said when someone did something nice for them, but with their brief history...

"You're right. I do know. And honestly I don't ever mean for it to be hurtful or anything. I'm just trying to give you a choice or whatever." Dolph sighed, his stiff shoulders relaxing now. The tension easing away.

"You know what I just can't understand? Why is it you still can't accept that I'm here because I truly _want_ to be- that I want to help out and make things even a tiny bit easier? Why can't you see that I'm happy to be here? Because it's all true." He gestured to the counters and raised a brow at him. "Mike, no one likes doing chores so much they seek out people to do them for."

"That would be the most helpful or insane person ever." Though Dolph laughed, his expression quickly returned to serious. 

"Seriously, though. I like being here with you guys; it makes me happy.” He knew that on some level, but it still made no sense _why_ someone like Dolph - fun-loving, intelligent, not to mention _single_ as far as he knew - would rather fold _laundry_ alone in the kitchen or cook dinner for them than go out with friends. Maybe find someone who wouldn't run in the opposite direction when feelings popped up.

“Well, it's not like there's anything exciting about being here. It's always work, or trying to wrangle Monroe, or running off to buy things, or doing boring things like chores. I mean, most single guys our age don't think a good Friday night is spent on the couch watching _Frozen._ ” Dolph snickered, sweeping his gaze around the room and looking out over the backyard.

“In case you haven't noticed, I'm not most guys our age– single or otherwise. Sure, going out and getting drunk with your friends is fun. Getting smacked in the face a dozen times is always a good time. But man, so is watching Monroe spin around and around in the kitchen while trying to sing along with Elise.”

“Elsa. Her name is 'Elsa'.” Dolph met his eyes again, gesturing in the air with a grin.

“Whatever. The point _is_ I'm happy to be here and I'm not intending to leave. And even if I _did_ decide I wanted to have a night out or something, I certainly would let you know. I'm not an asshole who likes to leave people wondering where I am. ThoughI can't imagine ever wanting to abandon that little girl to go party or some shit. Not ever.” It was easy to say these things now – maybe even mean them – but he couldn't help but worry. Partially because he was a father and he was naturally protective of Monroe and letting people in close to them, but it was also because he lost someone he loved so much. Someone he couldn't imagine living without, and he didn't want Monroe to ever know that feeling. Hell, he didn't want to ever face that feeling again.

“I know you mean that, Dolph, but-”

“Michael, listen to me. After what happened between us, I had every reason not to come back. To move on to something else. A lot of people don't care for someone's family, so once they realize they won't get what they're looking for they leave. But man, I don't feel that way about you guys. I mean, yeah, I like _you._ A lot. I'm sure you could tell.” He sighed, giving Mike a long look.

“And, yes, it didn't feel fantastic to hear that the guy you have feelings for doesn't want what you want. But if that was _all_ I cared about - if my main goal was dating you or sleeping with you - well, _firstly_ I wouldn't still be here. And I don't mean just tonight. Dude, four months is a long time to wait around for something to happen, right?" Well, yeah. 

"And actually, up until I met your folks in Ohio, I was nearly certain you were straight. I mean, you have a daughter who is very clearly related to you. And even if you _weren't,_ I figured you were definitely uninterested in a relationship regardless. A lot of single parents push that off while raising their kids." With a laugh, Mike sat at the table. Digesting Dolph's words and shaking his head. Because this was really all so insane to him. Sometimes it felt like he was dreaming or something. 

“You know, you probably would have found out sooner that I'm into men too if the babysitter didn't call when we met.” Dolph snorted.

“Well, that would have been nice to know all this time, but you know. I actually like how things turned out. I've gotten to know you more than I would have if we'd just had some one-off and parted ways. I got to meet Monroe too, and _that_ I wouldn't change for the world. What I'm trying to say is that, at the end of the day and regardless of whether we're dating or not, I like being here. Doing whatever there is to do because I care." It was so strange to him that someone he didn't even know at the same time last year was telling him he wanted to be there with them. That he was perfectly happy going through the mundane routine that is life beside him. No expectations. It was blowing him away, how great this guy was, and it made him feel stupid to push him away. To keep testing that selflessness and patience.

Dolph was watching his expression closely now. Everything about him open; asking him to take a look for himself and find the truth his words couldn't spell out. 

"And, so long as it's okay with you, I want to _keep_ being here. But...I know everything is off between us right now. Like maybe you want some space. And I'm not asking for anything or demanding you give me that. I can just come by to watch her while you work and go back to staying at my place when you're here. I can stay around like I've been doing. It's totally up to you. Just let me know what makes you happy and we'll do it.” Like that was a difficult choice to make. Everything in him was cheering up and down for him to open his arms and welcome the man back. 

But he still hesitated. Torn between what felt good - correct - and what was right. Should he try to limit the time Dolph spent with them? Keep everyone from getting more attached than they should to save them from the possible grief he could always hear whispering in his ears? Or should he give in again and possibly risk ruining one of the best things going on in his and Monroe's life?

“Of course I want you here. I mean, Monroe thinks you're the greatest thing ever – after myself, obviously – and as much as I love how you are with her, you're also my friend. You're nice to be around.” Dolph gave him a funny look, rolling his eyes but laughing softly.

“Good to know I'm _nice._ ” He bit his tongue to keep from explaining just how _nice_ he thought the man was. It would only make his next words harder to swallow.

“You know what I mean. That being said, though, I do think – considering what's happened – maybe it would be smart to... I don't know. Limit how often we're all together. Like, I just want things to keep things from getting any more complicated, you know?” It was clear that, despite what he said a moment ago, this wasn't what Dolph wanted to hear at all. Which was fair, considering he just said he had feelings for him that went beyond their friendship. But he still nodded along and cleared his throat.

“Like I said, whatever makes you comfortable. What are you thinking, then? Alternating me with your regular babysitter? I can send you my schedules and all that.” Talking about it, this was exactly the opposite of what he wanted to do. What felt natural. Pushing him away and creating distance was going to be like petting a cat the wrong way. Or wearing your shoes on the wrong feet.

Just not right. But he had to do it; if only to keep from making another mistake with him. Because if they stayed around each other as much as they have been, even before Ohio, he was bound to keep slipping. And until he was certain of what he wanted, it was best to keep that from happening.

Still, it sounded a bit...harsh. Relegating him to _babysitter number 2._

“It doesn't have to be exactly like that.” Dolph arched a brow.

“Okay...well, I can be kind of like a nanny? Whatever the coolest possible version of that is, by the way. But, like, I can drop by in the mornings if I'm not working and get stuff ready. Fill in any gaps when you're not able to be here. Drop off some dinner since you can't cook for the life of you. Stuff like that.” That not only sounded complicated, it seemed unfair to make him do all that extra work when he could just sleep at the house. Save the gas, money, and sleep.

“Don't give me that look. This is my decision, okay? If you want some space, I'll give it to you. And if I want to drive all over California, then you can't make me do otherwise. I told you I want to help. And I intend on doing so as long as you're cool with it.” It just didn't seem right.

“Well, maybe you can-” Dolph shook his head.

“Don't you start trying to do what you think will make things easier for me. Just do what will make you happy and I'll figure out the rest. Now, if we're good here I'm going to head home. Unless you need anything?” This conversation did not go at all like he wanted it to and unfortunately there was nothing he could think of to make the man stay (and he certainly thought hard of _something,_ everything inside him begging the man to stay) so he shook his head slowly and watched Dolph walk out the door. Leaving him alone in the kitchen.

Wondering, not for the first time, if he was making the right decisions.

He swore his friends thought they were psychics or something. Every little change in his life seemed to have some insane effect on his aura or psychic energy because they almost always could tell something was different. At the moment it was wrong, according to them. And maybe it didn't help that he felt heavier, like he was dragging through his shifts or the brief times he had lunch with John. Or that his smile didn't feel _quite_ as genuine as before. Whatever. The point was they really needed to stop trying to give him advice the second they sensed him screwing up.

It was annoying.

Seth was the latest culprit, sipping on a _Trippin' Tropical Twist_ smoothie and regarding him for a long moment. Mike frowned at him, not in the mood for yet another lecture on why he was the world's biggest dumbass for not capitalizing on the situation with Dolph. Look, maybe if Seth and John had any kids or deceased fiancees they could understand where he was coming from. As it was, all they knew was that Mike wasn't locking down a guy who was apparently the greatest human walking the Earth.

(Not that he really needed to be told that, okay? He knew very well, thank you.)

So far a week passed since he told Dolph they should change up the arrangements, and so far they've stuck to it. Dolph came only when he was needed. Dropping by in the morning when he could to help get the day started. If Mike was home at night, he would bring something off for them to eat and drive all the way back to his apartment rather than stay and eat with them.

It was definitely the best thing for them to do...on paper. But here's something he didn't expect to happen. Not only did he absolutely hate this, but it wasn't helping in the slightest. When he wasn't around, Mike found himself thinking of him more often than before (which, honestly was quite a bit). Wanting him to be there and deeply regretting ever letting Dolph think he didn't want him around. Because it wasn't the case at all and without him poking around the house, his thoughts were consumed with him more. Wondering what he was doing. If Dolph was missing him as much as Mike was missing him.

The brief times they were around each other – Dolph somehow doing a stellar job of making sure it didn't happen too often – weren't helping either. Because the missing him would get easier with time. It was only a week so far. But then he would be there when Mike returned from work. Or he would answer the door and take whatever culinary concoction Dolph made for them that evening. These little meetings were like a shot of dopamine dumped into his bloodstream. Like Dolph was a drug he got high on. It made the part of him that craved the man into a silver-tongued serpent. Trying to convince him that leaning into Dolph wouldn't hurt anyone.

Seeing him made the missing him a lot harder. Stronger. More painful. And on top of all that, there was the fact that Dolph was wasting a ton of gas and time driving back an forth all the time. Looking a bit tired whenever Mike saw him.

Seth continued to look at him with that smarmy _face,_ so he narrowed his eyes.

“What?” He stirred his bright yellow-orange smoothie.

“Oh, nothing.” Sure. When was it ever 'nothing' with him?

“Seth...”

“I'm just wondering when you're going to get some sense.” There we go. 

“The guy loves your kid, helps you out all the damn time without asking a thing of you; hell, he was taking you out to eat during your breaks even though that couldn't possible be convenient for him. And from what I hear he practically lives in your house now...So I'm wondering how you two aren't married yet. Or at least, you know, bumping uglies. ” He waggled his brows and did that stupid cackle-laugh that made people – including Mike – want to punch him in the face. Dumping the smoothie over his pushy hair was looking so great to him at the moment. Maybe it would smooth it down for once.

“Why do you talk about sex like a ninety-year-old virgin?” Seth made a face at him.

“Why are you avoiding my otherwise reasonable questions? The guy is pretty much perfect for your crazy life, Monroe loves him, he's probably one of the best looking dudes around here, and you clearly have a thing for him. I don't get it. Like, all jokes aside I don't get it.” And that was the thing. He wasn't in Mike's shoes and he didn't know it wasn't as easy as find an attractive guy with a well-paying job and marry him. If it _was_ that easy, he would have locked Dolph down in December.

“You go have a child and tell me how easy you find it to just marry someone. Or even begin to try dating again.” Seth didn't even know exactly what happened with Monroe's mother and how that haunted him when it came time to trust someone to get close to him. To let them in and not wonder when they'll walk back out. How he'll be left alone all over again.

And sure, the circumstances were totally different and out of control, but it was still difficult for him.

“Okay, so I'm not a single parent. I don't understand how it feels to be a dad to a daughter. But I do know what it's like to be a man. Aren't you ever lonely?” Couldn't there be one day where they had a light conversation full of teasing or something? He hated feeling like they were trying to pry his shell open and see his vulnerabilities.

“If you want to know the truth, I didn't feel lonely. I was too busy running around all the time trying to make things work to care about if someone was in the bed with me or if there was anyone home when I walked in.” Seth's brows raised.

“You're speaking in past tense...” He wished he wasn't. That he still felt satisfied with what he had.

“Don't read into what I'm saying. It's obnoxious.” No one liked a non-answer, but to his surprise Seth just snorted and let it go. Which...when did that _ever_ happen? Instead, he sipped his drink and hummed. Watching people walk by with vague interest.

“So, what's the kid up to these days?” A change in conversation too? Maybe Seth was getting too much sun. Was this a sign of a heatstroke?

“Well, activity-wise she's still doing soccer. Loves it. Dance, which I think she's getting tired of now. Oh, damn it. I nearly forgot about getting her signed up for surf classes. She's been going on about it since Dolph showed her this damn movie about a surfer girl with one arm or something. First a _kitten_ and now this. I do not know how I'm ever going to keep up with this child.” That made Seth laugh, shaking his head and kicking his feet like a child. He needed new friends.

“Oh ho. Better get daddy number two to pull some weight if he's going to keep suggesting these things for her.” As he tipped his cup back to drink the last bit of smoothie, Mike reached out and nudged the bottom so the orange drink splattered down Seth's front. Unamused, he set the cup down and gestured to the mess. Which, actually, made his outfit less horrible to look at. So, really, it was a major win.

“That was _not_ funny, Mizanin.” With a glance at the time, he stood and stretched. Time to get home and relieve Dolph of babysitting duties. Dampening the good feeling screwing with Seth had him in as he remembered this stupid situation he put them in. For some stupid reason he no longer cared about because he was done getting lectured. Tired of hearing how he looked like a sad clown without his clown car.

He was going to fix this. Again.

“Actually, it was priceless. Later.” As he drove home, he thought back over all the activities he was having to balance with work. Adding surf lessons – and he knew art classes would be coming soon enough – wouldn't be so bad if soccer wasn't going to be replaced with another sport for the summer. He had no idea how he was going to keep up with her. And surfing in particular was the last thing he wanted to do. Because of course parents could join in to learn too (and be there to watch their children). There was no way he was going to be balancing on a tiny plastic thing and at the mercy of the ocean, though. With sharks just waiting to make a snack of him too?

Nope. No thanks.

“Daddy!” He shut the door behind him and knelt down so he could hug her properly. Excited about getting to spend the rest of his afternoon and evening with her. Doing whatever she wanted because he loved his little girl. At the end of the day, she was his everything; even though she loved to host princess tea parties with him. That glitter refused to come out of his hair for days.

“Hey, goofball. How was school?” He followed her into the kitchen, half listening to her stories and excited chatter, half trying to figure out where Dolph was. Monroe dragged him over to the table, her worksheets already spread out for him to look over. As he sat down and examined her math and English papers, he couldn't help but feel like his daughter was something of a little genius. Immense pride building up inside of him at all her amazing work.

“Did you tell your daddy about everyone's reaction to seeing you being picked up by a real life policeman?” Suddenly there was a beam of sunlight directed into the kitchen, everything warm and wonderful as Dolph joined them. It was like summertime in the Botanical Gardens. Like a hike on a pleasantly sunny day. Mike couldn't help but smile as he watched Dolph and Monroe together. Dolph smiling down at her while tugging on her braid and Monroe nodding excitedly.

Was he an idiot for not grabbing this up with both hands?

“It was _sooooooo_ cool, daddy! Everyone was super jealous that I got to ride in the police car.” He raised a brow at Dolph, who met his gaze with a shrug. Smiling sheepishly.

“Even Jenny was impressed, and _her_ daddy flies airplanes!” Because of Mike's schedule with work, Dolph was added to the list of people who were allowed to pick up Monroe from school. It was such a relief to now have three people he could count on to lend a hand when he needed it. And as much as he hated to admit he couldn't do it alone, well, his pride had to take a seat for his daughter. It would be impossible to work like he did and be able to pick her up from school or take her to different activities. Being home was a difficult enough task for him.

Monroe scurried off to get ready for a playdate with a friend, Dolph drumming his fingers on the back of one of the chairs. Staring out the window with a distant look in his eyes. Lost in his thoughts.

“So, picked her up in the squad car, then? Is that allowed?” His breath did _not_ stutter as he found himself looking into bright blue eyes. Dancing with humor and wit.

“I mean, not technically. But I was taking it to get maintenanced anyway, so I figured I could just pick her up on the way. Then I drove it back to the station and we got my car. It was a lot of fun, getting to hang out. She asks the most insightful questions.” As a kid, there was nothing he thought would be cooler than getting to ride in a police car. Ask the officer driving a ton of questions. Maybe see some crime action go down and become a partner to help make an arrest. Obviously, a child's dream rather than anything realistic, but it was nice to see someone getting to actually live it.

“When I was a kid, one of my dreams was to get to do a ride along. Fight some crime.” Dolph laughed and he swore flowers blossomed and bees buzzed along to that sound. Gosh, he was a sap over this man. It was embarrassing, but he also didn't care.

“Look at that. I made _two_ Mizanins dreams come true. I'm pretty damn incredible, aren't I?” Mike snorted. Fidgeting with his watch, which eyes darted to. Dolph cleared his throat.

“Right, I should probably-” He was already backing away. Already leaving. And you know what? Mike didn't want him to do that anymore. They were still friends, right? Friends shouldn't be running from the room when the other was around. They were grown adults, for Pete's sake! They could maintain a healthy friendship and not act on any feelings they might have. So he was weak one time? He could make mistakes, learn from them, and be better.

“Hey, listen. Maybe you could just...you know, hang out. Unless you have somewhere to be, of course.” Eyes watched him steadily, fingers curled around the chair.

“I don't, but I'm sure you have... things to worry about. And I do have dinner to make, so I figured now would be a good time to head out.” He nodded along, but no one walked away. Stood up and searched for Monroe, who hadn't returned yet.

“Well, you could just make it here. Dolph, this is ridiculous. I mean, don't you agree? You driving the distance from here to Arizona in just a week? Staying here until I come home, going to your place, then coming all the way back to drop off a dinner _you_ made to not even eat it with us? What are we doing?” It was stupid, trying to make this work and yet not be around each other. Mike was just going to have to suck it up and keep it in his pants. Easy, right? Just be a man. An _adult._

“Hey, I really I think having some space is smart. And you know I don't mind any of it. This is probably the most I've driven my car since I've gotten it and I think she loves it.” Mike snorted.

“Dude, come on. It's crazy doing all that no matter what you say. Especially when it's unnecessary.” His jaw clenched and a fiery refusal to back down erupted behind his eyes.

“Stop worrying about me, okay? I don't want you wavering on your boundaries just because you think it's an inconvenience to me. I'm _fine._ ” Mike never expected this to be argued over. He figured he could tell Dolph he was okay with him being around again and the man would happily kick off his shoes and make himself at home. That things could go back to the way they were.

Instead, Dolph was fighting him. Refusing to consider this wasn't just Mike being a good friend. That, just maybe, he wanted him back too. That he's missed how things were before he went and did something stupid.

“This isn't just about _you._ I want my friend around again. _We_ want you back like before. Look, I know what I said before. I thought maybe some distance would help clear my head. Because I crossed a line with us I shouldn't have and I didn't want to risk it happening again.” Dolph furrowed his brows. Looking perplexed.

“You got over me in a week? Geeze, I must be losing my touch. Usually I have people begging to be with me for a month at least.” Thankfully, the defensive set to his jaw and stance disappeared. Relaxing his shoulders and leaning on the back of the chair. Smiling playfully.

And it definitely wasn't true – in fact, he wanted to be with him more than ever – but for the time being it was better to stay in the easy friendship they shared. And if Dolph needed to believe his focus was as far from relationships as it honestly should be - seeing as he was a father and everything - in order to feel okay about coming back to the house, then Mike was willing to let him think that.

“Maybe you're just not as _charming_ as you think you are.” Dolph stuck his tongue out at him, thankfully not taking a single step towards the door. 

For the rest of the afternoon they teased each other (Mike trying to not slip into flirtatious banter, though he wasn't sure if he succeeded) and ended up watching some movie about aliens while eating some homemade Chinese food that was absolutely delicious. Monroe settled between them and making random comments in between bites.

Laying in his bed, Monroe tucked in and Dolph snoring softly in the living room, he stared up at the ceiling. Trying to think about anything other than the feeling of laying here with Dolph. Which, naturally, made it so that was all he could think about as he waited for sleep to take him under.

January faded into February and soon Valentine's Day was upon them. Monroe dragged him up and down the card isle, trying to pick out the best valentines for her classmates, teachers, lunch ladies, Uncle John, Dana, Dolphins.... He kept trying to tell her she didn't need that many boxes of cards and candy, shooting a glare at Dolph when he laughed from where he stood off to the side. Simply watching them with that amused tilt to his mouth.

He couldn't help thinking to himself, sitting at the kitchen table at night with a mug of tea and some paperwork to go through, if he was giving up on happiness and everything love promised for no real reason. Many single parents dated; some even remarried. It didn't make them any less of good parents to their children. His own mother remarried, though it was after he was grown and living in California already. But he knew other kids with step-parents when he was a kid and now as an adult. They made it work and it was obvious they were happy.

Besides, unlike them, it wasn't like he had to go out and waste time on dates and trying to figure out when to tell them about Monroe. Dolph was around as much as before, staying the night and leaving out in the morning after Mike was awake and everyone was ready to start the day. Returning when he could make it and spending time with them both. Playing games with Monroe while Mike folded clothes on the couch. Sharing a lemonade with him in the living room when Monroe was asleep while some crime show played.

He already had someone who was familiar with Monroe and the insane schedule he had to keep. Someone who didn't demand anything extra and not only said but proved they were happy to be around in any way they were allowed. Dolph worked hard to stay around for Monroe, helped Mike with things despite what happened the night they returned to California, and made sure he was comfortable with the situation before coming back fully into their lives.

He was, in a nutshell, perfect for them. 

But his fears – the whispers in his ears whenever he pictured the future he could have if he just let go – liked to play with his mind. Keep him from being able to see past the image of Monroe crying on the front porch and wondering when Dolph was ever coming back for them. Standing there unable to articulate what happened and why they would never see him again. And because of that scene playing over and over in his head, he pushed his feelings away and tried to focus on being the best father he could be.

Maybe he was burying himself in his duties a tad.

There was a constant battle inside him, though. Wanting more and being too afraid to try. And he knew there were moments he gave off mixed signals – one minute leaning into Dolph's space while he washed dishes or cooked dinner and then pointedly sitting on the other end of the couch while watching _Tangled_ with Monroe - but he just couldn't figure out what to do. How to either get over his fears or push away the pull inside him to be with Dolph.

All the advice from his mom and his friends came to him whenever he was able to be alone in his bed. Laying there, running his hands over the pillow and sheets, dreaming about having someone to hold again. In those moments, when the loneliness was particularly strong, he felt he could do it. That the risk was worth the reward. But then, when it was time to face the music, he was a turtle back in his shell.

It was easy during the times where he was busy with work or errands to pretend the part of him craving a different kind of affection didn't exist. That he was just mixing up emotions and he wasn't really feeling that way about Dolph- or anyone. That he was better off than his friends or mom believed he was. But then the times where the distractions of life faded and he was alone with his thoughts again, silence echoing through the house and ringing inside of him while he wished there was someone to hold at night– someone to talk to and lean into when he needed it, would come and knock him on his ass. And unlike in Ohio, where these feelings all woke up, there was no fake relationship and boyfriend he could turn to.

No way to silence the whispers telling him that even with everyone around him and the wonderful life he was leading, there was something still missing. That he was still alone at the end of the day. Nothing except diving into a relationship or going out and trying to find comfort in strangers. Something he was never all that keen on doing even in his youth.

He blamed the over-commercialized holiday of all things love and romance for his moodiness – even with the nice gift from their receptionist at the ER front desk, something Monroe stared at with wide eyes when he set it on the table – that bled out into the days that followed. It wasn't like he hated Valentine's Day – in fact, he was the type to go all out for those he cared about – and it was so touching to watch his daughter make valentines for so many people, explaining to him why each person deserved a little love and happiness in their lives.

Normally, sending his mom a gift and giving Monroe a stuffed toy and a flower was enough for him. But this year he found himself wanting someone more...special to share the day with. And since he didn't have anyone, the day passed as any other. Working a 20-hour shift and pushing through the door at one in the morning the following day to find Monroe sleeping in her bed, makeup smudged on her pillow, and Dolph dozing on the couch with the news playing quietly on the television. Filled with an extra shot of longing and irritability, he sat on the couch and ran a hand through his hair.

Knuckles nudged him, turning to find Dolph wearing a wry smile and whispering _'Happy Valentine's Day'_ before inhaling, laying out more comfortably on the couch, and dropping off to sleep once more. Unaware that Mike sat there for a long time. Watching and wishing.

So, yeah, he wasn't in the best of moods as February was drawing to a close. The holiday was behind him yet his still felt like one of those sour candies Candace, the pediatric nurse, adored so much. Even with March around the corner he still felt like shit all the time, sitting at the table like he did every night after Monroe was born while trying to plan their future, ignoring the tangled ball of emotions in his stomach as he moved some money into Monroe's college fund and scratched at his facial hair. Twisting his lip at how itchy and thick it was becoming now.

Tonight, Monroe went down easier than usual, curling under the blankets and telling him she loved him _lots and lots._ And that right there made all the stress and internal turmoil ease away. In awe of his precious daughter.

Dolph finished clearing dinner away and sat down at the table while he was going through bills once again, and it took only a moment for Mike to look away from what he was doing and meet those eyes. They watched each other for a minute and then he snorted softly, returning to the papers and numbers blurring as exhaustion crept up on him.

A cup clicked on the table, fingers tapping a rhythm on the painted ceramic. Distracting him too easily, though Dolph's mere presence was enough to do that most of the time now.

Pushing that aside, he arched a brow. “Is something wrong?” And now that he was paying better attention to the man, he seemed...antsy. Shifting around like he couldn't sit still.

“Not _wrong,_ but actually I did want to ask you something. Feel free to say no, though” Alright. He waited for the question to come, an awkwardly long pause ticking by with nothing more than the crickets outside and Mike taking a drink once or twice. After trying to encourage him with a wave of his hands and a smile, he realized Dolph wasn't antsy- he was nervous. His expression pinched and lips pursed.

“I can't say 'yes' or 'no' until I know what the question is, you know.” His teasing seemed to help, Dolph nodding along with a cough.

“Right. So, um, I was wondering- If, like, John's not busy. Or maybe Dana...whoever. If they could watch Monroe one of these free nights you have coming up so we could, I don't know.” He leaned forward, breath caught in his throat. “Maybe we could get some dinner? Or whatever.”

That sounded like...

Dolph's eyes widened and he pressed his hands flat into the wooden table. “Not that I don't love having her around and everything. But I was thinking we could just have an adults night.”

Stunned was the only way to describe how he felt at the moment. Because that sounded awfully like asking him on a date- a _real_ date. And he was acting adorably nervous like he really was trying to ask him out. But... It was so out of the blue.

Why now?

After another pause, Dolph dropped his gaze. A dark laugh filling the empty space between them instead of words while his fingers threaded together. Sliding away. “Ridiculous. I know. What was I thinking, right?”

Mike took a deep breath, trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach.

“Like a date?” He didn't want to get his hopes up but all the signs seemed to be pointing to that. And how telling was it that he was hoping it was a date; that Dolph finally decided to asking him out to dinner and wanting to take them to the next level. Maybe he could convince himself it would be okay if he wasn't the one to make the first move. Less putting himself out there to be hurt.

Dolph's face nearly turned purple as he shook his head quickly. Deflating his excitement instantly because of course not. Why would Dolph ask him out on a date when he's made it plenty clear dating was the last thing on his mind at the moment; that Monroe was his everything right now.

“ _No._ No, not- I mean, it would be _like_ one, I guess, in the sense that we would be going out somewhere together. Just us, if that's okay. But no, not like we're dating or anything. I just- I know you love being a dad and how much you love your life – as you should, because it's amazing – but you also deserve to be Mike too. It was obvious Valentine's Day bummed you out, and I figured it was because you had to spend it working instead of doing something nice or fun.” Close, but not quite. Dolph shrugged.

“It sounds stupid now that I'm saying it out loud but I'm basically asking if you want to go out. Have some dinner or something. Just hang out as two adults without responsibilities for a little while. And like I said, I'll understand if you don't. All things considered.” It wasn't exactly what he expected – or hoped for, in all honesty – but even still he found himself not only wanting to go, but anticipating it. Going out with a friend. No kids. No stress. Just a nice night out eating some good food. Enjoying fun conversation.

Just the two of them... He shook that thought away and nodded.

“It sounds like exactly what I need at the moment. A _break_ from being super dad. And I'm sure John won't mind watching Monroe, so I'll take a look at my schedule and we can figure that all out.” Disbelief and then relief crossed Dolph features.

“Great! Yeah, we can work that out. I have to go over to my place tonight, but we can talk more tomorrow. Night.” He stood, not quite turning quickly enough to keep Mike from seeing the beaming grin he was wearing as he headed for the door. Leaving him to sit and daydream about what this...outing would be like.

“If you're not back by twelve then I'll know something's going down. So, please don't come back before then. In fact, come back tomorrow morning. Wearing the same outfit and looking all...well, you know.” Mike fixed the collar of his shirt and glared at John. He's been at this since he asked him to babysit Monroe. Though he tried to keep it vague at first because of this exact situation, John wouldn't stop asking why he needed a babysitter when one lived with him. So he caved and told him what Dolph planned, which sparked the teasing.

“Okay, first of all? You won't even be here to see when I come in. And second, this is not a date. Nothing like what you're thinking will be happening tonight.” John crossed his arms and gave him the most unimpressed look he's ever seen in the mirror before following him out to where Monroe was waiting with her bag. A sleepover at her Uncle John's was one of her favorite activities and since his outing with Dolph fell on a Friday, he figured she could just hang out with him. Have fun and stay up late.

Within reason.

“See, you keep _saying_ it's not a date, but that's not what I'm seeing at all. You're dressed up nice and waiting for him to come pick you up and take you out to dinner.” He checked himself in the mirror again, worrying over his outfit once more. He was back and forth on whether or not it wasn't casual enough, John's comment sparking the worry yet again that he looked too much like he was going out on a date and not out with a friend.

“You're constantly checking yourself in the mirror. Plus, the dude said this was to 'make up for Valentine's Day'! What more do you need?” Maybe John thought Mike was trying to hide the fact that they were going out on a date – keep things secret – or maybe he thought Mike was the absolute most dense person in the world, but the fact was as much as he wanted to spin this into some romantic affair, Mike was taking Dolph at his word.

And actually, despite what others might think, he was looking forward to a night out where he didn't have to worry about impressing someone. Just getting to relax and unwind with a friend...he's maybe thought about in an unfriendly way, but that was all in the past tonight.

“I don't know. Maybe for him to say, _'Hey, this is a date'?_ ” John snorted.

“Come on, man. Not everyone is as straightforward as you are. And besides, you have to have considered the fact that he might be trying not to pressure you by calling it a date. Everyone and their grandmother knows how touchy you are about dating.” He didn't need this right now. All John was doing was making him over-think and second guess everything. The fact was that Dolph wanted to hang out away from the house and treat them both to unhealthy food and a night without stress or worries.

If something more came from this, then so be it. But he wasn't going to worry himself into gray hair at just past thirty when this could very well just be an outing between friends.

Thankfully, there was a knock at the door. Severing this conversation as an excited thrill shot up his spine. Okay, so he was a little more excited for this than he might be with John or Seth. So what? John could take his laughter and knowing looks somewhere else.

Tonight felt like his early high school days- the fun of going out with someone knew and interesting; the anticipation of a goodbye kiss on the porch. It made him feel years younger, more like who he was before fatherhood and the possibility of marriage was on the horizon. He tried to hide it from John, though, because he really did not need any more teasing from the man.

Shooing his friend into the kitchen with a firm look that told him to _please_ stay put, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

'Jaw-dropping' might be an overused and over-exaggerated phrase, but in this case? If it was possible for his jaw to unhinge like that, you could guaran-damn-tee his would be at his feet. Dolph was offensively good-looking most of the time – both a blessing and a curse for his willpower – but tonight was like something else. He couldn't put his finger on it exactly– it wasn't like he was all that more dressed up than normally. Plain white shirt under a sleek blue blazer. Dark jeans. Hair let down and brushing along his shoulders instead of up in its usual bun or ponytail.

He couldn't figure it out but he wanted to eat him up right there. And that wasn't fair at all.

Further adding to this insane evening? When he got his head back on and rolled his tongue back into his mouth, he got to watch Dolph react to seeing him. He was a fairly confident man- knew he was decently good-looking. But even he could admit that, around this man, he hardly compared. Yet, heat prickled under his skin seeing the ways eyes trailed over him, treated to a delighted smile as their gazes met. It made him feel incredible. Like he was a freaking king. Like a movie star being dazzled by starry eyes.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but the moment was snapped by John oh so _casually_ clearing his throat.

“You two kids have fun. Monroe and I will be far, far, _far_ away from this place.” Time to go. Mike threw John the finger and he pushed a confused Dolph out onto the porch and shut the door behind him. Of course John decided tonight to start embarrassing him. Lovely.

“So, I was thinking. I wanted to have something that wasn't burgers and fries-” Mike scratched nails over his jeans, anticipation fizzling in his blood and making him jumpy.

“Aw, shoot. And here I was hoping I could finally use my _Burger Town_ coupon.” Dolph snorted.

“Next time. Anyway, I wanted to go somewhere nicer than that, but not anything too fancy either. A nice middle ground where it's nice enough to be considered a treat but not like one of those places where you take a date to propose.” He took a moment to picture them dressed out in elegant suits and going to one of those places – California had a million restaurants that fit that bill – enjoying glasses of wine or champagne and holding muted conversation. Laughing softly while holding hands under the dim lighting. Lost in their own world with nothing to worry about but what was happening in the moment.

This friendly outing between friends was going so well.

“Are you looking for a recommendation, or do you have something in mind already and you're trying to build the anticipation before we get there?” At the moment, he wasn't particularly picky about where they would end up. Normally he would eat a large lunch to carry him through the grueling hours of work, but he was so busy running Monroe around shopping for new cleats and dance shoes, he only got to pick at things throughout the day.

He was absolutely starving.

“Well, I was going to save it. But why not. It's this place that promises to have some of the best authentic Chinese dishes in the country- that have been made 'new-school'. Or something. At least, that's what some food critic online said.” They pulled up to the place, Mike leaning to get a look at the building. It was rather plain on the outside – like many Chinese takeout places he's been to – but when Dolph waved him through, holding the door and beaming, he found it was nice on the inside. Casual still, but a touch better than the burger place.

Not to mention how amazing it smelled. His mouth was watering already.

At some point between getting the table and browsing the menu, he found himself wanting to pretend they were on a date. To let go of his anxieties and 'what ifs'. Enjoy himself with a wonderful person and get lost in the moment. That was the beauty of Ohio, at least for him. There was no worrying about repercussions of dating and falling in love. No wondering. They could have all the highlights of dating and being a couple without the dragging shadows waiting to jump out. For the rug to be ripped out from under him.

“I just can't decide what I want to eat.” He blinked out of his thoughts, smiling at the scrunched brow and pursed lips as Dolph's gaze flickered across the pages. Clearly taking his meal choices very seriously. It was things like that – the little things – that made him like the man even more. Sure, he was fantastic with Monroe. He was hot too. But what dragged him deeper were all the quirks Dolph had that he probably didn't think about.

After ordering the food and getting their drinks, Dolph leaned forward and folded his arms on the table. “I think we butchered the names of those dishes.”

“It's weird not having any kid's menus to look over or crayons to keep from rolling onto the floor.” His fingers itched to hold a crayon and draw something for Monroe to laugh at and he kept feeling this need to turn and check on her. Make sure she wasn't wandering off and that she had everything she needed. Dolph's gaze softened and he glanced to the empty place beside them.

“I know. I miss my tic-tac-toe buddy.” Warmth swirled around in his chest, sipping his tea and making a face Dolph laughed at.

“Hey, bitter tea is _not_ funny. Blech!” A couple a few tables over turned to glare at them but he could't help it. The drink was disgusting.

“That's why you should always get Mountain Dew. Can't ever be done wrong.” He flagged down a waitress and asked for a water instead, raising a brow at the bubbly blue drink. It seemed nearly luminescent. No one should drink something that looked...radioactive.

“Right. I _definitely_ want to ingest something that looks like it would give me an extra figer or something.” Dolph raised his glass and took a long drink, sighing loudly as he set the glass back down and beamed at him.

“Make fun of my drink all you want. One of these days I'm going to have awesome superpowers and then you'll wish you had some too.” He didn't care if it gave him endless energy or the power to read minds. There was no way he was drinking that stuff. Nothing that glowed like that should ever be consumed. It was just good sense to avoid anything that looked like that.

“You mention any of that crap to Monroe and you're going to _wish_ it gave you superpowers.” Dolph rolled his eyes.

“But then how will I have my superhero sidekick? _You_ won't drink it. She's my only hope!” Their bickering was put to a stop by the arrival of the food, Dolph licking his lips and rubbing his hands together as he looked over the plates. Mike nearly asked for a third plate to share with Monroe, but he remembered at the last second and bit his lip instead.

Being out without Monroe was weird. Nice, but so weird.

“Everything looks incredible. And it somehow smells better than it looks.” After taking a bite, he could confirm that the taste surpassed the scents surrounding them, just a hint of spice to make it interesting. It was all so good, in fact, that they didn't even pick up conversation until their plates were nearly empty. Which, at least in Mike's case, was extremely rare. He was naturally a chatterbox and couldn't shut up if you paid him.

Unless, apparently, he had a meal like this.

“I wish this place was closer to home. I would love to come here all the time.” Dolph laughed, spearing a piece of sauced chicken with his fork. Not chopsticks, because apparently they only slowed him down, as was shown by the way he tossed them aside after a few seconds and dug into the food with a fork instead. Mike didn't even pretend to be interested in the chopsticks, so he wasn't about to judge.

“Your waistline would not appreciate that.” The waitress stopped by to see if they needed anything, so Mike asked for the dessert menu. Because he was definitely going to indulge all the way with this meal. It was the one time he got to go out and relax, okay? Dolph raised his brows when the menu was placed in Mike's hands.

“How can you possibly have room for dessert? I think I'm going to die.” In his opinion, dessert was the best part of any meal out of the house. And with no kids around, he was making no bones about ordering something absolutely terrible for the body. Scanning the menu, he found there was a nice mix of traditional Chinese desserts and then more familiar American things- like slices of cake or ice cream.

“Well, I don't have that many chances to order dessert because I don't want Monroe having sugary foods late at night- or ever, really. I mean, it really isn't good for you, but I've always had a weakness for sweets.” Dolph snorted, shaking his head.

“What is a childhood without dessert, man?” If the man ever had kids, he would understand then. All the things you think when you're young and only worried about yourself change drastically when you're suddenly in charge of caring for a small human.

“I said I don't want her to have it, not that she never gets any. I learned quickly that I can't order any dessert when I go out and she's there because I end up sharing a lot of it with her. Which is not a good thing when she can't settle down to sleep an hour later.” It was a nightmare whenever Monroe had too much sugar. Her crashes were nasty; somewhat similar to his moods when he didn't his caffeine fix I the morning.

“So, no matter how full I am right now, I'm ordering _something._ Because dammit I deserve it. And, honestly, I'm not that full anyway because I know to save room for a treat. I don't know who taught you how to eat out at restaurants, but everyone knows you either order something smaller or take some home and order the damn dessert.” Dolph shrugged, scratching his fork across the plate absently. He asked the waitress for the decadent chocolate cake and sat back to wait. Listen to Dolph and settle into the wonderful time they were having.

“Having three boys to look after, dessert wasn't exactly something my mom allowed when we went out. On the rare occasions she would maybe let us share a slice of cake or something. And my dad was the _'clear your plate and don't waste my money'_ type. So, I always try to clear my plate. Though, you have a point about taking it home. Think I might have this for lunch tomorrow.” The cake came a moment after he set his fork aside, their eyes going wide as it was set in front of him. Because it was a lot...more cake than he anticipated. Geeze.

“Anything else, gentlemen?” Dolph smiled up at her, Mike grumbling as he turned the cake this way and that. Trying to figure out where to take the first bite. It smelled so rich and delicious. Begging to be devoured.

“How about another fork? Please.” Hey wait. He scowled at the assumption Dolph had that he was going to get any of this cake, even though there was no way he was finishing it. He didn't save _that_ much room.

“Um, excuse you. What makes you think I'm sharing with you?” As he took a bite, he couldn't help but close his eyes. Because this? This was what he imagined heaven tasted like. If it was made of chocolate. Humming as his tongue was bathed in smooth creamy chocolatey goodness. Definitely worth the money.

“Because I have a secret weapon. Guaranteed to make you give me what I want. You ready?” He did the puppy dog pouting combo Monroe also used on him. It didn't have quite the same effect because Monroe had big brown eyes and the perfectly round little face, but it was cute enough. Yep, his weakness.

Snorting, he swiped his finger through the thick frosting and smeared it across Dolph's face. Smugly taking another bite while Dolph jerked back and blinked at him.

“You know, you really shouldn't take lessons on manipulation from Monroe. Because she more than likely won't get in trouble for doing what she does. But you? You definitely will.” Dolph didn't seemed to miffed with that as he tasted the frosting off his finger.

“Actually, she's the perfect person to learn your weaknesses from. Kids have this...incredible way of finding out just how to get you to do their bidding. Besides, I wouldn't mind getting in trouble with you.” The comment was made in this passively flirty way he had a feeling was as much a part of Dolph's communication as the little witty remarks he made and the sarcastic tone his words were often coated in. Already forgotten as the waitress returned with the for and Dolph dived into the cake with all the excitement of a child after thanking her sweetly.

His brain, however, was struggling to get back online at the moment. Because that was a bit unexpected, though maybe it shouldn't be considering who he was out with. And the fact that, no matter what they said or tried to deny, they did like each other. Really, it was just an innocuous little sentence already lost in the night, Dolph taking a bite of the cake and falling back into his chair with an obnoxious groan. Meaningless.

Not wanting to get hung-up on something so silly, he shook it off an focused back on the quickly disappearing cake. Eyes narrowed when Dolph took another bit and smiled brightly at him.

“Speaking of getting in trouble, Monroe had to run laps this past practice.” They took a bite at the same time, Dolph humming and watching him thoughtfully. There was something about the man's eyes that always made him feel warm all over. Bathed in sunshine or sitting cozy by the fire. Occasionally it tipped over into a crackling bonfire that threatened to burn him to ash.

“What could she have possibly done wrong? She's an angel. There's just no way she did something that deserved punishment.” Another bite was on his fork, Mike examining the dark chocolate sprinkled on it with a wry smile.

“You didn't know her when she was four. Or _two._ You get to see the cleaned-up version she is now.” The look Dolph gave him had him smothering a laugh. “It's _true!_ Anyway, according to her coach, she pushed some boy down. Unsportsmanlike conduct gets you five laps around the field.”

“ _Gee,_ wonder where she got that from? I've heard your fits of 'unsportsmanlike conduct' are legendary.” Hey, it was _one_ time. John really needed to stop telling people that story- or at least he needed to tell it with context.

“He started it! Parents don't teach their kids how to lose graciously anymore.” Dolph shook his head, stealing a bite from Mike's side before he could register what was happening. Not that he minded- much. He was plenty full now.

“Yeah? How old was he, again?” Counting the crumbs on his plate seemed rather important at the moment for....well, for some reason. It could be useful. A foot kicked him under the table and he sighed.

“Twelve.” In his defense, the kid totally had it coming to him. When you challenge an adult Mike's age – and with his experience – to a game of _Street Fighter,_ you're going to go home crying to your mommy. _Figuratively._ Mike didn't believe in letting kids win- a lesson he learned from his father. He was competitive as hell and damn it he was a Mizanin. Mizanins win!

This kid, however, was particularly sensitive to his, um, trash talking, and started actually crying through round two. He got an earful from the parents, and then he was barred from that arcade for over a month. Everyone always gave him the same look when they found out he smashed a twelve-year-old into the ground, but he didn't care. That was _his_ game. No on, _no one,_ was better than him at it.

“Wow. Yeah, Monroe's behavior? Totally makes sense. Remind me to never get into anything competitive with you.” The cake was gone before he realized it, fork clinking loudly against the empty plate and surprising him. Dolph sat back in his chair again. Content.

“I don't remember you complaining when we were squaring off with your brothers in the snowball fight. In fact, you were just as serious about it as I was.” He finished his water, mourning a big glass of milk to go with the chocolate still in his mouth.

“That was different! First, we were at _war._ And second, my brothers aren't children! Besides, everyone is competitive with their siblings. But I'm not touring the neighborhood looking for challenges from kids and kicking their forts in because I'm a maniac who refuses to lose.” There must be something wrong with him because that sounded like an excellent idea.

“Yeah, okay. It's also probably a good idea to avoid playing video games with me. Or anything dealing with sports. Really, anything can be turned into a competition with me. I can be quite the sore winner. And loser.” Dolph snickered.

“I don't get competitive unless it's my brothers or my dad so we'll be fine. I'll probably just let you win if we did get into anything. As for video games, not really my thing. But I don't mind to watch people play. And in your case? Probably would be a good idea to be there with you so you don't make more children cry.” The waitress came and refilled their drinks, Mike scrunching up his face once again at the monstrosity Dolph was drinking. Which he, naturally, proceeded to drink with that teasing self-satisfied look on his face. Smirking at him from behind the glass. Disgusting.

“Oh. So, I finally got around to signing her up for surfing lessons. Thanks for that, by the way.” Living in California, it wasn't surprising there were kids surfing classes offered. But he was hoping with both soccer and dance, Monroe would be occupied and wouldn't be interested in it. He was very wrong.

“Hey, don't blame me! I can't possibly know what movies will inspire her to try new things. It seemed like a good movie. Family-friendly. A girl as the star.” Mike rolled his eyes, thanking the waitress as she cleared the table.

“Right. An impressionable six-year-old sees a girl have this amazing adventure and live this inspiring life and isn't going to want to _try_ it? Think about when you were a boy and all the characters you looked up to.” His personal heroes were always wrestlers. And then action stars in movies like _Predator._ His mom was probably ready to pull her hair out every time he came home scuffed up and muddy from pretending he was Arnold Schwarzenegger or Jean-Claude Van Damme.

Dolph nodded, drumming his fingers on the table.

“Yeah, okay. I see your point. I mean, I was always a big Dolph Lundgren fan growing up. _Yes,_ partly because I found out he had the same name as me, though both my parents swear is just a coincidence,” His tone said he's been asked (and maybe teased) about why he liked the Swedish actor and Mike laughed because he was not at all surprised. Plus, hey. The guy was pretty good in every movie he saw him in.

“You know, I've always wanted to learn to surf but never had any motivation or time to do so. Maybe now is a good time to try.” Dolph's offer was a no-brainer. Mike had no interest in going out in the water, and he would love to have someone out there with Monroe who he knew and trusted. He considered it for a moment, imagining the two of them on the waves while he kept his feet firmly planted in the sand. Worrying over Monroe but trying to hide it as she showed off her sklls.

Dolph always nearby – just in case – wearing one of those wetsuits surfers liked to wear...

“What?” Oops. Dolph was watching him, lips slowly curling into another one of those smiles that Mike swore could stop traffic. Waiting to see what it was that he was thinking about. A blush fanned over his cheeks at being caught thinking about him in that way, even if Dolph didn't know that, and swallowed down his embarrassment. Playing it off with a shrug.

“Just imagining her out on that water. My talented girl being better than anyone else, as she always is. Oh, and you being carried off into the ocean by sharks.” He jumped when he was kicked in the leg.

“That's mean.” Dolph muttered, eyes shimmering playfully. Making his throat go dry no matter how much water he drank down.

“Well, I didn't say they were going to _eat_ you. Maybe you, I don't know, become their leader or something.” Brows raised at him, Dolph rubbing long his jaw. Catching his eye and sparking this urge inside him to reach out and touch.

“Like Aquaman? I could definitely see that. Yeah...a sexier version of Jason Mamoa's movie. Where do I sign?” it was a good thing neither of them were eating because food would be snorted all over the place, they were laughing so hard. And wow did that feel good. Laughing for the sake of laughing. Having fun with someone who wasn't six. Or his mom.

“Can there even be a sexier version of Jason Mamoa, though? Like, I feel if actors get any more attractive, people will start burning down theaters or turning into feral animals. Riots will happen in the street.” They both silently contemplated this, Dolph shrugging.

“Probably good my acting career never took off, then. Wouldn't want to cause the country to fall apart over my rippling abs or sparkling blue eyes.” As if to emphasize his point, Dolph batted his lashes and pouted his lips. Which, really, it was so unfair. Because, yeah, they were joking. But this man was another level of attractive all the same.

Mike could definitely see himself going to movies he was in simply to see that beauty on the silver screen. Dragging a girl friend from work along so he didn't look so out of place because he was certain, in another life where Dolph was an actor, he would be cast in millions of stupid chick flicks. Steamy make-out scenes and a ridiculous amount of shirtlessness. Just because.

And the occasional action movie to prove he had grit and wasn't just a romance guy. Like so many others.

“Oh, yeah. It's like looking at a younger Brad Pitt here. I think you still have some icing on your cheek right there, by the way.” Dolph wasn't deterred by his clearly sarcastic tone and teasing, wiping the icing away and looking far too pleased with himself.

“Don't try to deny it, Mizanin. There would be women fist-fighting in the theater lobby. Fainting at my premieres. Sobbing when I smile in their general direction.” He twisted his lip and rolled his eyes.

“You seem to be enjoying that little vision a lot.” A foot tapped against his, a mischievous glimmer in Dolph's gaze. Hands clasped and pressed to his chin.

“Don't sound too jealous over there. Even with all the attention I would get, the wars I might start with a blink of my eyes, I won't forget about you.” This conversation was tipping into flirtatious, something dangerous flickering like flames in those eyes. Electricity charging and sizzling between them.

“Pfft. You're something else. Someone ought to bring you down out of the clouds.” Dolph's laughter was still bright, but a touch softer. Head tilting while they watched each other.

“Come on, now. Can you blame me for having a bit of an ego when, even with food on my face, I'm drop-dead gorgeous? Sexiest Man Alive or whatever list that dumb magazine comes out with each year.” Shaking his head, Mike sat back in his chair. Stretching his legs before curling them under his chair again.

“Right. Keep telling yourself that.” Despite the humor he kept in his voice, trying to lighten mood settling between them thick like a blanket, those eyes were pinning him with their intensity. The temperature around him slowly rising, sweat beading over his lip and making it hard to keep still. Clearing his throat, he searched for something – anything – to direct them away from this conversation.

“Monroe's teacher.” Dolph blinked. “I, um, met with her on Monday. Those quarterly parent-teacher conferences.”

“Yeah? Nothing but praise for her, I'm sure. Being as bright and charming as your daughter is. Wonder when she gets that from?” The implied compliment had him rubbing the back of his neck. Wasn't this supposed to be a friendly outing? Did Dolph often flirt with his friends?

He didn't mind the shift, but it left him unsure what to do. Treading water in the middle of the ocean and looking for a lifeline. Should he lean into the flirting; volley some back and see what happened? Keep the conversation strictly in safe territory?

“Um, of course. Her reading is miles better than anyone else. And you've seen her art. Assignments.” Dolph nodded along, snorting.

“Yeah, her handwriting is very similar to yours. Terrible.” His handwriting was _not_ that bad. He could read it...most of the time. “Don't even try to deny it, Michael. I've seen it.”

“Excuse me for being left-handed. And you know they say bad handwriting is a sign of intelligence. Of _genius._ So, in your face.” Dolph shrugged. The waitress neared them, check in hand, and just when he thought the night was ending, another slice of cake was ordered.

“And you have the audacity to say something about my confidence in my looks.” The cake arrived, two new forks set on the table for them. They both thanked her, Mike picking at the corner while Dolph took a massive bite.

“Not my fault jealous haters such as yourself can't help but make fun of people like me. You know- geniuses.” Mister Too-Full-For-Dessert put away half the cake in little time, which Mike raised his brows at.

“Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to make judgmental faces at someone while they are eating?” Dolph licked the fork in this obnoxious way that had some people glaring at him, but Mike merely laughed.

“Well, for someone who said they were full you sure found a way to make room not only for a whole slice of cake, but over _half_ of mine! What is it with you stealing my desserts?” Rather than look chastised, Dolph grinned. Waving his fork in Mike's direction, he ran his gaze over him. Looking so thoughtful.

“You have this way of making them look...like it's the absolute _best_ thing on Earth. Like the pleasures of heaven are in whatever it is you're eating. It just makes me want to take a bite.” There was something in his eyes that made his heartbeat freeze in his chest. And then Dolph was continuing on, finishing the cake with a satisfied hum.

“Or a drink, though with that one I saved you from a horrendous shake. Trust me.” He realized he was becoming frazzled as Dolph flipped back and forth between flirting and teasing. A buzz under his skin the longer they sat together. That he was subjected to this direct attention and unable to put it on something or someone else.

“Yeah, well, it would be nice to get to finish one dessert without it being stolen from me. First Monroe and now you.” A childlike grin took over Dolph's face and he winked. He pouted, trying not to break into laughter because he was trying to be somewhat serious here. But much like his daughter, Dolph knew his weaknesses. Maybe he didn't realize it yet since they were different than the ones Monroe knew, but it was there. Breaking him down.

“We're just looking out for you and your health. I bet this cake is over five hundred calories. So, you're welcome. From Monroe and me.” The check finally came, set in front of Mike even as she looked between them inquisitively. Possibly wondering why they hadn't asked to split it.

Before he could even pick it up and look, Dolph reached over and plucked it out of his hands. Glaring when he tried to suggest splitting it.

“I asked you to dinner. I'm paying.” Mike crossed his arms, though Dolph was more occupied with looking over the check. Brows furrowed. “Why she assumed that about us I have no idea.”

“Assumed what, exactly?” Though he watched Dolph's shoulders tense and his cheeks begin to darken, he fished out his wallet and set his card on the table. Shrugging stiffly.

“Well, um, they say that whoever the waitress sets the check in front of...is...it's who they think is the, _you know,_ in the relationship.” It took him a moment, and then he was laughing so hard his stomach hurt and there were tears in his eyes because that right there was absolutely ridiculous.

“I have never heard that. Ever.” He pretended to consider it. “I wonder if it's true. Should we ask her why she thinks I'm the... _you know_ between us?”

When she approached the table, Mike narrowed his eyes and acted like he was going to say something to her as she picked up the card and check. But he merely picked his nails and grinned as she walked away. Enjoying that way too much.

“You're dumb.”

The ride home was nice too, with quiet conversation and music playing softly from the radio. Dolph laughing while Mike told a story from when Monroe was younger and ruined his work uniforms by putting flour in the washer when his back was turned. Which led him to talking about the time he stepped out of the kitchen for a second to grab a towel for his hands and found her smashing eggs and pouring milk out onto the floor. Clapping at her work while he stood there like an idiot.

“I think you're talking about some other child, man. I don't see that angel being capable of such heinous crimes.” Just wait until Monroe sparkled something of Dolph's. Or somehow got glitter on his uniform. It was going to happen. And then he would know the truth.

He finished on a story about how Monroe flooded the bathroom with bubbles, a mess that took him hours to clean up, just as they arrived to the house. Dolph shut off the car, shaking his head as Mike swore up and down it was only last year she did that.

“Impossible. The Monroe I know? She would never. Ever.” As they started up the walk, Dolph a step behind him, he couldn't help but feel like this was the end of a date. Like he was moments away from awkwardly fumbling with his keys like in every cheesy romantic comedy, hoping his date would pick up the signal that he wanted a goodnight kiss.

It was all so juvenile – so innocent – and it made him feel giddy inside. A champagne bottle popped and ready to serve.

Dolph, meanwhile, was humming along to a song and strolling leisurely towards the door. Looking up at the sky before meeting Mike's gaze and whistling a long steady note. Were they both dragging their feet in an attempt to soak in the last moments of this outing, or was Dolph simply enjoying the night? And when even was the last time he was trying to figure out things like this; if the person he was with was thinking the same thing or if he was getting ahead of himself?

It took him years to figure out too much of his natural charm scared people away, and too little care and attention left people feeling rejected . But when he found that balance? Well, it landed him the perfect woman (for him). And now, years later, he found himself right back in that place. Trying to find the balance. To read the night and the man next to him before deciding on making a move.

Clearing his throat, he paused a beat in front of the stairs. Feeling a rush of nerves before stepping up.

“So, this was nice.” Dolph followed close behind, and much like that night in Ohio when Dolph walked him to the door at his mom's place, he was left wondering why he was walking him all the way to the door when he wasn't going to come inside- at least, he didn't think he planned on joining him. It had him questioning things, so he shoved it aside and let himself get lost in this fantasy. A rare night without responsibilities- or kids. Just two adults going out on a little date. Desperately in love but shy about showing it just yet.

Maybe he watched too many movies with his mom when he was younger.

Ah, there he was. The picture of cliché as he fiddled with his keys and yep. He was definitely stalling. Trying to think of something to say, some way to keep Dolph there with him and make this night stretch on into forever. Glancing at his hands as he remembered a night ages ago when he was a lanky teen boy dropping off his date and trying to work up the nerve to kiss her.

Only now he was in her shoes (so to speak), embarrassingly enough to admit to himself. Waiting on Dolph to see he was waiting for _something_ to happen. Hoping for it, actually, even though he really shouldn't. Not that it mattered because nothing seemed to click for Dolph, standing only a foot away with hands in his pockets and nodding. Eyes off towards the sky.

“I'm giving that place a solid four stars. Great service. Excellent food. Nice interior.” An owl called into the night, crickets and cicadas singing their evening songs all around them. Mike picked through his keys, pretending he was looking for the one cut for his front door but actually imagining a million ways this kiss could go. Nearly able to taste it on his lips from an already fading memory of the last time they kissed.

That seemed like a lifetime ago, even though it was just over a month.

When he noticed Dolph wasn't paying him much attention now, he couldn't help but feel disappointment heavy in his chest. Here he was picturing a kiss or two goodnight and Dolph was waiting for him to go inside or something so he could head off. It was late and he had work in the morning if he remembered correctly. He let himself get too swept up in the night and this man, and now he was going to lay awake all night, wondering where he went wrong and why love had to be so difficult.

Sighing, he unlocked the door, only to tug it closed again. Starling Dolph into stepping back. This was stupid. He was a man in his thirties with a child from a previous relationship. He and Dolph were grown men for crying out loud. This shouldn't be so difficult. Why was he playing games and acting like a high schooler when all he needed to do was just say what he was thinking?

“Everything okay?” This night was going so perfectly, everything he could ever want in terms of dating, and he just didn't want it to end. He wanted Dolph to kiss him right there. Wanted to invite him inside. Wanted to open his heart to everything the man could offer him. Let himself fall into the unknown and see what happened. This night was just icing on the cake of all the proof he needed that this was worth chasing. That, after six years, he was ready to fly again.

If Dolph could sit there through the dumb things he said and listen to all his stories without looking bored one time, then maybe it could work out between them. Maybe this wouldn't end in heartbreak.

To say the night charmed him was an understatement. The answers to the questions he's been asking seemed so obvious now, the screaming voices turned to beautiful songs. Nights like tonight would be rare at best, but if Dolph was okay with that then, well, he could be too. There was just no way he would ever find someone who fit into their lives as perfectly as Dolph did. No one who he felt he could trust- not only with Monroe, but with himself.

Dolph was staring at him now, adorably confused and bringing him into the present.

“Yeah. Everything is fine. I was just thinking...I mean, the night is still relatively young, right? Maybe you could some in and we could have a drink?” It was like every bad romantic comedy was speaking through him, but Dolph only smiled. “I don't have any alcohol, but there is plenty of Apple Grape juice to share.”

His skin tingled in the best way as Dolph studied him. Anticipation hot in his chest as he waited.

“Sure. I love a good Apple Grape. Lead the way.” He couldn't help wondering if this all seemed like any other night to Dolph, or if he was picking up on Mike's shifting mood. The change in the air all around him. It was weird how everything suddenly felt different to him now that he was finally making his mind up. Because from the outside it probably didn't look any different.

As they checked their shoes at the door, he wondered what Dolph was thinking right then. Flicking the light on and heading into the kitchen while Mike tried to push down the nervous excitement threatening to take over. He felt like a ball of light finally set free, illuminating every dark corner and chasing away the doubts plaguing him for months.

While Dolph leaned against the counter, still humming a song, he dug around in the fridge for the juice. Wishing he had something stronger and more adult for the evening. Because he was a master at setting a mood if he had the right materials. As it was, this was looking more like a cute playdate. Nothing at all what he had in mind. But Dolph didn't seem to mind, accepting the drink with a pleased nod and sticking the straw in with ease. Something Mike struggled with even in his thirties. Monroe made fun of him all the time about it.

“Need some help?” Normally, he would just stubbornly ignore Dolph's teasing request and continue stabbing the straw at the little silver opening until it was either bent or broke the seal. But, well, he was feeling...different tonight. So, he sheepishly handed it over. Much to the apparent surprise of Dolph. This was all so nice, Mike feeling warm and fuzzy all over as they stood there sipping their drinks.

John's words from before echoed in the silence, reminding him that no one was home tonight. No one was around to suddenly wake up and wander into his room. The house was all theirs, something that really shouldn't tempt him like it was at the moment. Because they really should talk about things, sort out what Mike was now feeling and see where Dolph was at. But even though he told John a million times nothing would come from this night, that they were staying just friends for the time being, there was a tug inside him to draw close to the man examining the contents of his juice box with scrunched brows.

There was nothing more he wanted to do right then than pull the man into a long kiss and see what happened. Where the night took them. He was allowed to change his mind, okay? There was no crime in deciding friendship, as wonderful as it was, just wasn't enough.

Setting his juice aside, he cleared his throat. Fingers playing at the edge of the table when Dolph looked over at him. Curiosity bright in his gaze. Mouth tilted upwards. “You know Monroe isn't home tonight. Off having a sleepover with her Uncle John.”

“You think she's going to come back hopped up on sugar? I don't know John very well, but he seems like that kind of uncle.” That wasn't where he was trying to go with that line of conversation, but now that he was thinking about it, she probably would be. Which meant she would be a major grouch.

“Oh you're definitely right about that one. He loves getting to be the fun uncle and ruin the perfectly behaved and nurtured child I've been trying to raise. I swear, one of these days...” He let the sentence die, shaking his head and finishing his drink. When he held his hand out, Dolph jerked back. Eyes narrowed.

“Hey, get your own drink! This one's mine!” Mike rolled his eyes and tossed his box in the trash, leaning against the table once more and gesturing towards where Dolph was still eyeing him suspiciously.

“Oh, _really?_ That hasn't stopped you from taking my cake and my cookies and my milkshake. What's mine is yours and what's yours is also yours, right?” Unsurprisingly, Dolph nodded, smiling brightly while sipping on his juice. And looking over at him, at the childlike amusement, he couldn't help thinking the whole thing was just ridiculous. This man was ridiculous. Endearing. Sexy without even trying.

“Finished.” It was spoken softly, Mike glancing up from where he was studying the floor and trying to think of something – anything – to say. The expression Dolph wore was no longer playful, tension slowly building up, gathering like a storm and filling the room. All he needed to do was push in just the right way and the clouds would burst.

The empty box was being held out to him, but rather than take it he grabbed Dolph's wrist instead and pulled himself into the man's space. Watched the way eyes widened and searching for any resistance. Any sign this right here wasn't okay.

Nothing came, Dolph simply watching him, so he leaned in close and pressed a kiss briefly against his lips. Tasting the flavorful juice lingering before pulling back, not getting too far before Dolph was chasing after him. This kiss lasting longer than the last but still testing the waters.

Plucking the box from Dolph's fingers, he turned his head suddenly to examine it. Glancing back at the man after a moment. Shivering from the way he was being watched closely.

“I was always more of an Apple Cherry fan as a kid, but this stuff just might be winning me over.” Dolph looked at the juice, brows furrowed.

“I think you're right about that. Maybe we're growing up. Maturing taste buds and all.” If this wasn't the man for him. Honestly, could there be someone more perfect? With a laugh, he reached around to set the box on the counter. Bringing them flush together for a moment – completely unnecessary, but like he could resist – and then he was pressing a kiss into Dolph's mouth again. This time, an arm wrapped around him while a hand made its way to the back of his neck. Anchoring them together. Fingers playing with his hair as the kiss deepened, Mike trying to fit them closer together.

It felt like forever and not long enough before he pulled back, his breath stolen and leaving him lightheaded. Could also be from the cologne Dolph was wearing, a new scent he's certain he's never smelled before. And whatever it was had him feeling intoxicated. Wanting _more._ He found those sharp blue eyes watching him again, something about the look in them setting him on fire.

Afraid he might collapse on the spot, he wrapped his fingers in Dolph's shirt. Closing his eyes and trying to steady himself. Hands skimmed along until they had a hold of his waist, simply waiting on Mike. In no hurry at all. Far more patient than he felt at the moment. Dropping his head onto Dolph's shoulder, he inched his feet closer and inhaled.

Did he have to smell so damn good all the time? It was absolutely dizzying.

“The house is all ours tonight. Monroe and John won't be here 'till the morning.” This time Dolph seemed to catch what he was trying to say, fingers curling and gripping his shirt. A breath shuddered into the room. He kissed the delicate skin of Dolph's throat, trailing upwards until he found lips again. There was no hesitation now, the temperature in the room rising until the clothes he was wearing were too uncomfortable to stay in.

He tugged Dolph away from the counter, the man coming easy and kissing harder. As lost as he was in the kiss – in the feelings he was currently drowning in – he couldn't know where he was going. Yelping when the corner of the table jammed into his lower back. And when he noticed Dolph laughing he tried to pull away. Kicking himself for ruining the moment with his clumsiness. But the grip on him tightened, Dolph looking apologetic and easing his anxieties.

“Sorry. It's just- I'm sorry. Are you okay?” Mike sighed as Dolph massaged the spot where he collided with the table. Leaning back into him and reveling in the warmth radiating from the man. “Maybe I should be in charge of maneuvering us. You might hurt yourself before we can even get to do anything.”

“Asshole.” Gasped into an open-mouth kiss, moving through the kitchen and down the dark hall. Somehow they managed to find the way, Mike dropping down and scurrying up the bed the moment his legs touched the mattress. Impatiently trying to kick and pull everything off at once. Only to stop abruptly when Dolph leaned over him and pushed him down with a hand on his chest, Watching him with that smug look again. Always so smug when it came to him- to them.

“Someone's excited tonight.” Maybe someone else would feel embarrassed about being so obvious, but he wasn't ashamed of the fact he wanted the man so desperately. They resumed kissing, and it was as he trailed his fingers along taut muscle that he realized Dolph was now shirtless above him. Somehow wriggling out of the blazer and shirt without him noticing. The kiss broke abruptly as he pushed at Dolph's shoulders, his glare met with a warm laugh.

His mournful expression was _not_ funny, okay? Eyes flicked between his for a moment, his chin held in fingers and the space between them slowly disappearing. Every cell of his being on high-alert and focused solely on that touch. Craving him like he's never felt before.

“Can you blame me?” he challenged. Dolph snickered, brushing their lips together in a teasing way that had him feeling frustrated and fighting to get closer. But Dolph kept himself propped up on his forearm, irritating him until he felt the buttons on his shirt being tugged on. Popped open until the shirt was finally able to be removed. Thighs straddled his hips as they kissed once more. Heat pooling inside him and in a desperate need to ground himself, he buried his fingers in Dolph's thick hair. Admiring how soft it was for a moment before letting himself get dragged back into the fire.

Trying to get someone out of skinny jeans was a pain in the ass, he soon discovered. Especially when he was not patient enough to let Dolph wriggle himself out of them. Every time they got stuck or caught he couldn't stop himself from letting out a frustrated huff. See, this was why he wore his ever made fun of 'dad jeans'. Far more practical. More room to get them off without having to kill himself.

“I _hate_ your _stupid_ pants.” He grunted, the offending things finally tossed away. Dolph shook his head, biting his lip while amusement danced in the blue flames trained on him.

“And here I thought they looked hot on me. My friend even said they made my ass look good.” Before he could offer some retort he was silenced by a searing kiss. Though, if it was meant to shut him up completely, Dolph was going to have to try a little harder.

“Maybe so-” Kiss. “But for moments like this they are extremely-” Another kiss. “-unhelpful. We need to get you better jeans.” A kiss, hand tugging on his hair and drawing a sharp gasp from him. “Ooh! Sweat pants. That would be even better. Far easier to work with.”

Dolph made a low sound, biting along his jaw and moving against him deliciously.

“You know what? Pants are _super_ overrated anyway. No pants ever. I like it.” With a long sigh, Dolph pulled back and looked down at him. This soft look in his eyes that made him feel like he was ice cream on a sunny day. A chocolate bar forgotten in a child's pocket. A marshmallow being roasted over a campfire.

A wonderfully terrifying feeling he was becoming addicted to.

“I've tried very nicely to shut you up. And it didn't work. So...shut up and kiss me, you idiot.” Well, what was there left to say after that?

He found himself staring up at the ceiling, his skin prickling from the draft coming in from the windows. The blanket was around his hips, but he was far too comfortable to bother with covering himself against the chill. Besides, he had Dolph's body heat keeping him warm enough as he laid there next to him. Pressed close and not looking to move any time soon from what he could tell. Which, for once, didn't bother him.

In fact, he welcomed the closeness.

His eyes were heavy, his body worn out in the best way, but his brain refused to stop running. Thoughts were racing around, leaping out of reach when he tried to grab one to examine. Most of them seemed to center on the man falling asleep on his chest. Good things, which was a nice change from how he felt the first time they slept together.

Dolph shifted, tilting his head until their eyes met. Brows furrowing and then he was twisting around and sitting up. Disrupting the good feelings buzzing around in his chest because that didn't seem right.

“Everything good?” There was caution in Dolph's gaze as he asked the question, wariness in his tone. Like he might hear something that would make him upset. But, miraculously, there was no problem. No traces of doubt or regret. It was all just...nice.

Pushing himself up with his right arm, he slid his left hand along Dolph's jaw until his thumb could brush along swollen lips and hair was tickling his fingers. Trying to assure him things were better than 'good' with the gesture, but it didn't seem to ease the dubious expression.

Wanting to save words and conversation for the morning – when they wouldn't be whispered promises in the night – he pushed forward. Bringing them closer together until a gentle kiss passed between them that he hoped could get the message across. For now.

To his (pleasant) surprise, Dolph brought hands to either side of his face. Holding him in place. Deepening the kiss for a moment before it was broken by Mike's manic smile. Space opened up between them once more. That hesitance _still_ there even with all the promising signs he was giving. A thumb pressed into his bottom lip, Dolph watching him intently.

With an sudden embarrassed sound, he dropped his hands and inched back, casting him a sideways glance as he turned away.

“Sorry. I- Never mind. Not important.” His reactions weren't making sense, but before he could try to read the language his body was speaking, Dolph was speaking. “What were you, um, thinking about? Before?”

“A lot of things because my brain is much like my mouth and won't stop even when it's probably for the best if it does. Mostly about this, as you might expect. Since it just happened.” His teasing fell flat, tension curling around his muscles. Up his back and along his shoulders. And he hated this. Hated that, even when things were going so right, it still felt like he was trying to shove a square block in a circle hole. Like everything was working against him.

He wasn't blaming anyone but himself for this, because he's been pretty confusing the past few months. Communication, remember? Use your words. “All good things.”

Dolph studied him before nodding slowly.

“Well...that's good. I like to hear positive reactions to having sex with me. I think I have a five-star rating on _Yelp._ ” Okay, he needed to communicate _better._ Because while the sex was great – incredible, fantastic, whatever synonyms you want – that wasn't what he was thinking about. Not really. And he wasn't talking about that right now.

Sitting up, he waited until he had Dolph's full attention on him.

“Hey. Listen to me. I know I've been, just, all over the place lately. Wanting you to go, asking you to come back. And I know this looks and feels like the first time, but I swear it isn't.” Because that's how he was behaving. Like any second this good moment was going to be pulled out from under him with apologies and regret. But it wasn't this time. He had to make that clear.  
Dolph pulled away, an icy barricade springing up between them.

“Yeah? And in what way is this any different than before?” There was a hard edge to his voice, shrugging and not meeting his gaze. “You don't have to worry about my feelings or anything. I don't mind if this is our relationship or whatever. You don't need to pretend or make something up. Really, it's fine.”

But it wasn't like that and it wasn't fine.

“That's what I'm trying to tell you. This isn't me pretending or trying to make anyone feel better. Look, back in January I was facing this...this _rush_ of feelings. Things I haven't faced or felt in a long ass time. It was like this floodgate was opened and I was alive again. Overwhelmed." He thought back to that night. To the way the man looked at him even when they weren't lost in lust. Like he was someone special. Which then led him down the path of all the little moments between them while visiting their families. All of it bringing them to this very moment.

“And I guess I...I just convinced myself that it was fine to take advantage of the fact that you're attracted to me even though I knew I didn't want anything to come from that. That you would be more than willing to sleep with me and take the edge off what I was feeling. It was a mistake I was not looking to make again.” When said like that, it made him sound like this awful person. Using someone's obvious feelings for his own benefit when he had no intention of making good on them, but Dolph merely nodded along. Like it wasn't a surprise at all that someone would do that, which had him wondering about people from his past.

“Okay. And, what? Something's changed since then? Come on, Mike. It's been a month.” There weren't words that could describe how frustrating it was to hear the blatant refusal to believe something good could actually come from this. And it made his chest ache to realize Dolph would be perfectly okay with being nothing more to him than a lover he called on if he was feeling like a roll around in the dark. Settling for whatever he could get.

“If this some attempt at making it up to me because you feel guilty about what happened, don't. Okay? It's fine.” Mike clenched the blanket in his hands.

“No, it _isn't._ That isn't what's going on here, Dolph. Because it might only be a month since then, but this right here has been coming since December. Hell, maybe even October!” He cut himself off before he got too upset. It was fair for Dolph to resist hoping – believing – what he was saying could be true. After all, Mike refused for months to believe Dolph was anything more than a good friend helping him out – refused to acknowledge his own feelings about the man – even when it was clear to anyone looking they were both idiots avoiding the feelings obvious between them.

There was a lot that needed to be thought about in terms of those feelings, but he's played it safe long enough. It was time to take a chance. Play his cards and see what happened.

“Sorry. I'm not mad. You have every right to question this- question me. I mean, for you this probably seems like it's out of nowhere. Like the first time. But, if you really want to know, neither time was a spur-of-the-moment thing with no thought behind it. I've been thinking about relationships and about them with you in particular for a little while. Much longer than the month that's just passed.” Thankfully, Dolph finally looked over at him.

“It's not something I can take lightly. Not with Monroe around. Until we started getting to know each other, dating was about the farthest thing from my mind. I mean, I was happy with how my life was going and Monroe is my everything. What more does a man need than his princess and a little adventure?” He could feel the distance between them evaporating, Dolph laughing softly.

“But, recently I've realized that while I was content with my life, it could be so much better. That there were places inside me that went dormant. It's like I was starving without realizing it and then someone sat me down to a warm meal. It's hard to put into words, but man. I've been wrestling with the decision to be in a relationship for so long. Denying that part of myself until it was too big and then worrying over the risks.” Despite the fact he was confident in what he wanted now, there was still trepidation to step out on the ledge and see what happened. Even with Dolph there to hold his hand.

Something in the man's eyes gave him strength – security – in what he was doing. Filling him with certainty. Because even though there was the chance for pain, storms rumbling on the horizon, there was just as much a shot at something amazing. Everything he's gone through with this man painted the picture of possibility.

“I like you. Monroe loves you. Like I said, I didn't want to make the same mistake I made in January. I wanted to be sure of what I wanted before I came to you. And maybe it would have been better to have this conversation _before_ we had sex again, but...” He trailed off, smiling widely when Dolph laughed again. Sliding closer and shaking his head.

“I know I'm difficult to resist. It's a curse.” They kissed, his toes curling under the blanket. Separating so Mike could finish his thought.

“If you want to, I think I'm ready to give this – us – a try.” A look of disbelief on Dolph's face, silence surrounding them and making his skin prickle. Bite his lip as he watched an array of emotions in the man's eyes.

“Did you really just say _'if I want to'?_ As if I'm not sitting with you here, naked in your bed.” The tension was let out of the room all at once as Dolph teased him. Brushing fingertips over one of his hands and looking at him in this breathtaking way. “Of course I want to date the shit out of you. I've only been hoping – wishing – for this moment for what feels like forever. Ohio was absolute torture, by the way.”

“Hey, it had it's moments. But, I guess I can agree with the sentiment.” They got lost in another kiss, Mike sinking into the good feelings and bubbly warmth inside him. Reveling in everything and wondering how he was such a lucky guy. They broke apart after a moment, Mike clearing his throat.

“I still want to take this slow. It's been a long time since I've been in a brand new relationship.” Dolph snorted.

“Slow like...me basically living in your house- for months? Or slow like pretending to be in a serious relationship in front of our families- and then actually _being_ a couple for them? Or maybe you mean slow like us having sex – for the second time, by the way – after what was supposed to be a friendly outing?” With a grunt, Mike flipped their positions, pinning Dolph down with nothing but bubbly happiness from his nose to his toes.

“Friendly outing? Says the one who was flirting with me almost all night. Is that your idea of being friends with someone? I mean, I think if I acted like that with John, he would want to have my head examined.” Dolph leaned up, kissing him gently before giving him a pointed look.

“Fair point. I did mean it to be just a way to make you feel better – give you a fun night out with no worries – but you're so...it's impossible to keep myself in check now that we've opened that door. In case you couldn't tell, I like you a lot, and if pretending to have this nice date with you was the only way I would get to have a taste of being with you, well, I was willing to gamble a little. So, maybe don't take John – or anyone else – out like I did.” It was still hard to believe, but he loved hearing it. How someone like Dolph wanted to be with him, no matter how dumb or impossible he could be. Monroe's mom was another one of those amazing people who found a way to love the quirky, stupid, insane parts of him.

“You didn't get enough of a taste of pretending with me in Ohio?” They kissed again, longer. Sweeter.

“Mmmm...I was a fan of all the pretend kissing.” Mike chuckled, shaking his head at the barge of memories from a week that seemed like it was only yesterday and also a lifetime ago.

“That pretend flirting was stellar.” Dolph grinned up at him.

“Oh, no. That was all real. It's always real flirting with you because you're too damn hot not to flirt with. I was just glad there was a fake relationship to hide behind. Giving me the perfect excuse to say ridiculous things to you.” Rolling away, he couldn't seem to stop himself from giggling. Barely able to throw his arms up as a pillow smacked him in the head.

“So, you _actually_ wanted me to show up to New Years _shirtless?_ You're crazy.” Dolph shrugged.

“Look, in my defense...Well, there's not really an excuse for that. Honestly, I just wanted to see it.” Fingers danced across his chest, Dolph's eyes following the movement. “The nerve you had texting me about being shirtless and trying to pick out a shirt like you wouldn't look damn sexy in anything. _Please._ ”

“Hey, I was hoping for a tip or something. Maybe for you to tell me what the dress code was going to be. Like I expected for you to say something like that.” He was telling the truth too. If they had actually been dating, though, he wouldn't have even bothered. Because he would know to expect something like that in response. But from a friend he was pretending to be in a relationship with?

“It worked out for me in the end. You still looked great all night in that snug shirt you tried to pretend you didn't know fit you like a dream _and_ I got to see what I wanted anyway. Without any of my annoying family members or some creepy single woman from the neighborhood drooling all over you.” He couldn't help laughing at that because what the hell. This was too ridiculous.

“I can't help but feel like you're fucking with me right now.” There was a seriousness as Dolph leaned over him.

“Nope. It's all true. Same when I baited you into tackling me in the snow. A lot of fun, by the way. We should do that again.” Mike rolled his eyes, laughing again because this conversation was crazy. “You're so mean. Here I am confessing I've been crushing on you all along and you're laughing at me? _'Mean Mizanin'_ That's your name now.”

Despite his words and the pout he was wearing, Dolph drew closer. Looking impossible soft and sleepy. Making his heartbeat trip a couple times.

“Just go to sleep, dumbass.” With a grunt, Dolph settled down, arms curled around him. And now that they were comfortable, Mike was able to drop off into a deep sleep.

***

“Daddy! Daddy! I'm back!” Dolph rolled towards the distant voice, not quite awake enough to decipher who was speaking and what it was he was hearing. The blankets were tugged nearly over his head too, muffling most of the sounds outside of his cocoon. He burrowed further into them, wanting to squeeze more z's out of his morning, but then the covers were being tugged on and he opened his eyes to startled brown ones.

It took a minute for it to hit him, and when it did he too was staring at her with wide eyes. Because _shit_ he wasn't sure if Mike wanted Monroe to know anything yet. And him being in her dad's bed in the morning – clearly after being asleep – was _different_ and _big._ Something that would need to be explained in some way.

“Dolphins?!” He winced as her voice squeaked at the end, but he tried to smile and pretend this wasn't weird to see.

“Hey, Mongoose. How was Uncle John's?” Kids could be distracted, right? She blinked at him and then looked around the room.

“Where's daddy? Why are you in his spot?” Maybe not, then. He pulled the covers tighter around himself. This was going to be...interesting. Hopefully Mike was ready for people to know about them. 

Something warm sprouting in his chest because there finally was a _them._ I wasn't some dream he was having (he may have pinched himself a couple times). It wasn't his imagination. Mike reassured him that this was definitely real – that he wanted to try this relationship thing with _him_ \- and waking up surrounded by the man and not having to face that wave of guilt and regret was a nice little bonus to the kissing and fooling around they did before Mike peeled himself away to go shower.

Apparently he fell asleep between then and now.

“He's in the bathroom. Taking a shower.” As for why he was sleeping in the bed rather than on the couch like he normally did, he decided on a half-truth. “He said I could sleep here.”

“Daddy has the bestest bed in the whooooole world! Sometimes he lets me sleep here too. His blanket is super soft.” Their conversation was interrupted by the bathroom door opening and he swore under his breath. Someone up above must hate him for some reason because of course the man had to walk out flush from the hot showers he loved. Hair flat against his head and towel wrapped snug around his hips. Water droplets running down his bare chest and this was so unfair.

It was clear in his face, glancing between them, that he was surprised to see Monroe there. A hint of disappointment too, even as he smiled down at her and accepted her hug with a hand on her head. She was going on about what she did with her Uncle John last night, something about movies and puppies, though he missed some of it while silently cursing the god of bad timing.

“And we had sundaes, but then Presley jumped up and made me spill it everywhere.” Mike made a noise as he moved around the room, digging clothes out of drawers while she rambled on. Seemingly half-listening to Monroe's adventures as he went about getting ready. Well-practiced affirming noises to keep her from feeling like she wasn't being heard that made him smile. It was cute, watching the two of them together. Hearing Mike's distracted comments every so often and Monroe agreeing pleasantly like she didn't care if anyone was really listening or not.

He personally found it difficult to not get sucked into her stories. Her little world fascinated him to no end. And he just always paid close attention when people he cared about spoke to him. Wanting to catch every word and not miss a thing. Like last night when Mike was going on about different things. Stories about Monroe. Dumb comments he made. Dolph wanted more, wanted to know every little thing about the man, and he hoped now he had the chance to find out.

“Honey, why don't you go ask your Uncle John to get your cereal real quick. Daddy needs to get ready, okay?” With a twirl she hurried out of the room, shouting for her Uncle John. Shutting the door, Mike shook his head and snorted. “That child.”

He moved towards where Dolph was still laying, setting the clothes in his hand on the bed and leaning over him, pressing a long kiss against his mouth. And now that he could, Dolph dragged his fingers through thick wet hair, a flicker of surprise in his chest when the kiss deepened. There was heat behind it too, but before it could go any farther Mike pulled back with a regretful sigh.

“The whole time in the shower, I was thinking of how I would come out here and....well, I don't know really. _Something_ with you. But she was here and we have to get ready anyway.” He was still so close, the damp warmth from his shower radiating from his skin and a sharp scent clinging to his hair. Invading his senses. Sliding his hands down until he held Mike's chin in his fingers, he took in the dramatic pout and smile sympathetically.

“Maybe another time?” Mike rolled his eyes and whined.

“I don't _wanna_ wait for another time, though.” Someone stop him before he just mauled this man. After letting Mike trap him in another simmering kiss, this time ending with him in Dolph's lap, he nipped at his lip and pulled back. Somewhat surprised to see hunger and want burning brightly in blue eyes. Because, even after everything they said last night, he still couldn't quite believe the morning would be any different from before. Steeling himself to watch Mike roll away and go hide in the bathroom again.

So, to sit there in the bright daylight – no shadows to hide in – with this gorgeous man all over him and pouting over the fact that the morning, ahem, _plans_ he had in mind wouldn't be happening. Well, he was utterly amazed. Fingers tugged through the tangles sleep put in his hair, Mike leaning down to kiss along his jaw. He let it go for a minute, dragging nails over soft skin and wishing they could waste the morning in bed, bathing in the bubbly glow of the beginning of their honeymoon phase.

But, alas, Mike had responsibilities. And frankly so did he.

“Hey.” It seemed there was far more interest in his neck than in what he was saying. Was he floating? He felt a million miles above the Earth. “Michael. Hey. John and Monroe are downstairs. Come on. I have to leave soon.”

Mike finally sat back. Searching his face. “Do you _have_ to work? I mean, we have loads of money between us. We can afford to ditch our jobs, right?” He sounded so earnest it was hard to tell if he was joking or not. Dolph snorted.

“You're ridiculous.” After another kiss, Mike got off the bed. Shaking his head and smiling. Practically glowing, which was a really nice look on him.

“Yeah, you're right. How can we possibly afford your greediness when it comes to desserts if we're both jobless. Smart. I knew I liked you for a reason.” The towel was tossed at his face, but he managed to stop it before he was smothered by it. Getting the chance to admire the man in his bare glory for a few moments. Draped in golden sunlight while he moved around.

He was really something to look at. Wow...

“Take a picture. It lasts longer.” The closest thing to him was a pillow, which he chucked nearly across the room since Mike dodged it easily. Smirking at him.

“Presumptuous of you to assume I was staring at you. Maybe I was just _thinking._ ” Half-dressed, he sauntered over and leaned in close. So close Dolph could nearly count his individual eyelashes. Feel breath on his lips.

“Mhm. Thinking about how sexy I look, right? It's okay. I know I have that effect on people.” He shoved Mike away with a laugh. Kicking at him when he picked up a shirt while still wearing that smug smile.

“You're stupid. Good think I have a thing for stupid dads with cute kids. Speaking of, I feel like I should apologize.” The humor washed off Mike's face, brows furrowed.

“What for?” With a final tug Mike was fully dressed. A real shame, if you ask him.

“Well, Monroe found me her. In her daddy's spot, apparently. I probably should have gotten up when you went to get ready, but I guess I was more tired than I thought. And now she's probably off telling John what she found.” Mike shrugged, looking warm and terribly inviting when he smiled again.

“Oh, don't worry about that. It's fine. John was going to find out anyway I'm sure. He probably planned on grilling me until I told him if anything happened between us. He's a massive fan, by the way.” Getting the parent _and_ best friend stamp of approval? He really was winning for once. “As for Monroe, it would be pretty difficult to hide anything when she lives here too. So, no harm done.”

A quick kiss, followed by a wink. “Besides, it's nice to see someone in my bed. Especially when they look like you do.”

Dolph took his time in the shower, feeling so light and happy he found himself humming something. _Humming._ Thankfully, he had a little foresight a little while back and left a spare uniform at Mike's place, which he pulled out of the closet and tossed on the bed. Shaking out his hair, he set the towel aside and dressed as quickly as he could. Because, naturally, he was running behind. Nothing that would be a big deal, but if he didn't get in gear soon, he would be hearing all about it from Dean.

And having to buy their breakfast. Again.

With a brief check in the mirror, he was out of the room and in the kitchen with a few purposeful strides. John was gone, Monroe and Mike at the table looking over a coloring book. There was a steaming cup in Mike's hand and he just looked so cuddly and warm- with his hair fluffy and ungroomed and facial hair growing in thicker than he's seen before.

He couldn't fight a blush spreading across his cheeks as the man took him in, gaze crawling over his body while his fingers tapped a beat against the mug in hand. It always felt good to see someone you cared about look at you in that way. A real mood booster.

As he went to leave, he found himself unsure how this was going to go. Normally, he just walked out without a second thought, leaving Mike and Monroe to their little routine. But now things shifted for them and he wasn't sure what would be appropriate right now. What would Mike be okay with in front of Monroe? Only a few hours after deciding he wanted something more with him?

Should he go kiss them goodbye? Go about it as business as usual?

Apparently he wondered for nothing, Mike getting up and telling Monroe to go say goodbye. They followed him to the door, Mike stepping with him onto the porch and tugging him into a kiss that had him wanting to stomp his foot on the ground like the bunny from _Bambi._ Monroe giggled from the doorway, blowing him a kiss when he turned to her.

“How long is your shift today?” Fingers idly fixed his collar, the little girl running down the steps and into the yard.

“Ten hours. Dean is going to be murderous by the end.” Mike snickered, brushing out wrinkles in his uniform before stepping back to admire him. When he seemed to pass inspection, he nodded and headed down the steps. Waving to Monroe as he hurried to the car.

Things were so different in just a span of twelve hours. Kind of weird, looking back on everything. It was wild how one little change could happen – one event in an ocean of trillions – and change the course of life as they knew it. First, the fire that brought them together. Now, the innocent date that led Dolph in the happiest place he's been in years. Everything he's imagined while laying on the couch or sitting at his desk was finally his. It put a bounce in his step, though he tried to hide it because he wasn't the cliché type, okay?

Monroe was going back in the house when he focused back in on the present, raising his brows as Mike finished making his way over. This was so weird. Was he having a fever dream? If so, please don't wake him up.

“All good?” Mike nodded, leaning against the car and mostly looking at ease, save for the tight smile he was wearing that didn't quite make it to his eyes.

“Be safe, okay?” Ah, The sentiment of the many loved ones who had someone on the force. He hasn't dated in years, so this was his first time hearing it from someone who wasn't his mother or Ryan.

Starting the car, he slid his sunglasses into his hair so he could meet Mike's gaze directly.

“I always do my very best to stay out of trouble. Have fun with Monroe and try to enjoy your day off. 'Kay?” With a single nod, Mike stepped back. Waving as he drove down the street. Feeling warm all over and in too good a mood to be bothered by anything. Even Dean's sour demeanor didn't ruin it.

He prayed for so long that he would have the chance to be with someone as wonderful as Mike, especially after everything that happened with his ex-boyfriend. Now it seemed he was finally having those prayers answered and he was going to cherish every second of it.

It was late when he was able to get away from work, the house silent and dark as he pushed through the door. It was nearly a habit by now to go from work to Mike's place, and normally he didn't have a second thought about it, but now as he was walking through the kitchen and down the hall to where the bedrooms were, he wondered.

When Mike said he wanted to take things slow, he didn't really specify what that would look like. Did that mean Dolph should start staying at his own place? Most normal relationships saw living together as a big step in the relationship, so maybe staying over so often and rarely sleeping in his own bed was a bit fast. Even if he was just sleeping on the couch, like, two rooms away. 

He didn't really want to drive all the way back across town, nor did he want to leave Mike and spend the night alone after finally getting to spend it in his arms, but he wasn't sure what the limitations were. And since the man to ask was currently fast asleep, he decided the safe option would be to head home.

Even though it felt wrong – like combing your hair the wrong way – he forced himself to leave the house as quietly as he came, get in his car, and make the long trek to his apartment.

The air in his place was stale, everything unmoved and oddly clean. The door slammed behind him as he stepped through the place that was increasingly unfamiliar. Tossing his keys on the counter and unbuttoning his shirt. It was quiet, much like Mike's place, but this was a cold kind of silence. Lonely. Not a breath of life around him.

“I need to get some food for whenever I have to come here. Because this is pathetic.” All he had to eat was a pint of ice cream he was pretty sure wasn't touched since a party he hosted a year or two ago for one of his friends who was leaving the force to go traveling, an orange that looked rather suspicious, and old leftovers he forgot about. He went grocery shopping every week, but everything he bought went to Mike's kitchen since that's where he spent a lot of his time.

Tomorrow, he was going out and at least getting bread and sandwich ingredients. Because he was hungry and there was nothing he could eat.

Stripping off his uniform was the best feeling in the world, letting go of _Officer Dolph Ziggler_ and getting to exist as himself for a little while. Running a hand over his hair, he flicked on the light in his bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. Examining the stubble along his jaw and around his mouth. He was always back and forth about growing it out, leaning towards the rugged look of a little facial hair, but he didn't want the extra hassle of trimming it and keeping it neat and clean for his job.

After washing his face and tying his hair up again, he turned off the lights and made his way back to his room. Collapsing on the empty bed and sighing as his muscles relaxed and he sank into the soft mattress. Monroe was right, though: Mike had the superior bed.

He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, drumming fingers on his bare stomach and waiting for sleep to take him under. Turning to set his alarm because he would have to fight the morning rush-hour traffic if he didn't get up early enough and Mike's place wasn't exactly close. And after helping Monroe get ready for school and seeing if he was going to pick her up or anything, he was hitting the grocery stores and stocking up on non-perishables.

After that...

Turning off his thoughts, he rolled onto his side, curled against one of his pillows, and closed his eyes.

For the next few days, Mike had late nights at work, dragging himself into the house as the sky went from inky black to dusty gray, so he didn't have to worry about whether he was allowed to stay the night or what they were doing because he was watching Monroe. So him being there was fine- normal. He slept on the couch like he usually did, falling asleep to the news or sometimes a Disney show still playing (which Mike teased him for), and woke up to a sore neck and a bubbly feeling in his chest. Because this? This place felt like home.

But then came a night when he was going to be working late again, thankfully overlapping with a free night so Mike didn't have to call on Dana or John at the last minute, and he was heading towards Mike's house before it hit him he might be making the trip for no reason. Wasting gas driving all the way there, only to turn right around once he peered in and found the two fast asleep without him, and then headed back to his own place.

He needed to sit Mike down and ask what exactly was acceptable in their relationship. Because all this wondering was going to not only cost him a fortune but turn his hair silver.

At the last minute he decided to keep going. It was too difficult to talk himself out of at least checking in on them. Making sure they were well and sleeping peacefully. He remembered all too clearly hearing Monroe's little voice on the phone announcing that her daddy was sick and that she was essentially alone. A quick check and then he would go back to his.

A look into Monroe's room, nightlight turned on and music playing softly from her CD Stereo player, made him smile before quickly shutting the door. Then he made his way to Mike's room, the door cracked open already, and peered inside. Mike was on his side, facing away from the door with the blanket down around his waist. He wanted to push the rest of the way in and get in on the other side. Admire the sleeping man for a minute before cuddling close and drifting off to sleep.

But he didn't know where they were with things like that. If Mike was comfortable with him making a home here with them. So, he sighed and pulled the door shut. Making his way back to the living room. A glance at the clock told him it was well past 'getting late' and he was beyond exhausted now. So rather than bother with getting behind the heel and chancing an accident on the highway, he dropped onto the couch and leaned back. Closing his eyes while his body finally relaxed.

“Dolph?” He tilted his head and met Mike's sleepy gaze. Feeling a little guilty.

“Did I wake you? I tried to be quiet but I've been told I take heavy steps sometimes.” Mike shook his head, arms crossed over his bare chest while he leaned against the wall. Watching him.

“No. Actually I've been awake for a while.” Dolph couldn't help but smile.

“Waiting up for me? Making sure I get in on-time?” He was teasing, of course, but Mike's expression turned serious.

“I was. Waiting up for you, that is.” There was nothing but warm fondness for this man. It was sickening how sappy and silly he felt. Not even caring a bit what he was becoming because he was so happy.

“I've noticed you don't stay the night anymore. Unless you're already here after watching Monroe.” Dolph shrugged, not wanting to make a big deal about it. After all, Mike looked exhausted and it was pretty late.

“I pay rent at my place. I figure it would be a good idea to at least pretend to live there again. But it's just so late tonight and I don't think I can make it out there.” Mike's gaze softened, and then he looked him up and down. Brow arched.

“Are you sleeping in that? It can't be comfortable.” His uniform wasn't the best thing to sleep in, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice. It wasn't like he was going to strip down to his boxers in Mike's living room. Where anyone could see him.

“I don't have anything else. It's not a big deal for just one night.” With a snort, Mike jerked his head towards the hall.

“Come on. I'm sure I've got something you can wear. Something far more comfortable than your uniform. Sexy as it is, it's not really something to sleep in.” Heat spread through his body but he followed him towards the bedroom. Standing awkwardly in the doorway and waiting as Mike bent down by one of the drawers and pulled out some clothes. Glancing over at him and tilting his head.

“Are you a vampire? Do I have to invite you in before you can step through the door?” Scratching the back of his head, he walked farther into the room. It was different being here without the fog of lust to distract him. Giving him reason to be in here. Mike stood, clothes pressed to his chest while blue eyes examined him. Stepping closer after a moment.

“You know, that couch isn't all that comfortable either. I mean, that thing is nearly worse for a person's back than my mom's old couch.” He swallowed thickly, unsure what to say or do. Where Mike was going with this. It _seemed_ obvious, but he wasn't going to assume anything. To get his hopes up just yet.

“Really. It's not so bad.” Mike was so close, his body humming with electricity. Wanting to close the distance between them and never leave again.

“Well. I was just thinking maybe you would like to sleep in the bed. I mean, it's pretty big. I think I can fit you on there somewhere.” Oh, man. This was it; he was being invited to share the bed with him. To sleep together– and _just_ sleep together. There was a twinkle of hope in the eyes watching him closely, assuring him this was a genuine offer. That Mike wanted this too.

“Um, well. If you're sure.” The relief was instant and obvious, tension he didn't realize was building in the room vanishing in the flash of a bright smile. A kiss was dropped on his nose and then Mike was stepping away. Setting the clothes on the bed and tossing a cheeky smile over his shoulder.

“I hope you don't mind but I usually sleep in my underwear.” He couldn't help but roll his eyes as Mike tugged his pants off, teasing him in the best way. And if he wasn't so tired, he would make good on that teasing. Hit the man with some of his own.

“Hey, you're not supposed to roll your eyes when I'm putting on a show for you. I get praise for just taking my shirt off when we're not dating, but now that I've finally allowed you the chance to get all of this, you're all _ugh, this again._ ” Dolph shook his head. This man was something else. Truly. 

“When there's something to get excited about I'll let you know. I mean, I don't have to try and flatter you anymore so...” A pillow hit him in the chest, Mike sitting on the edge of the bed and glaring at him.

“Hey! What do you mean when there's something to get excited about? What's more exciting than what I just did? Maybe you need to see it again.” Were they really going at this at past three in the morning? Seriously? And why did that have him buzzing all over, so completely gone over this man?

“I don't need to see you trying to show off your nonexistent ass again, babe. I saw it the first time.” A scandalized gasp and then a lamp flicked on.

“I'm sorry. Did you just say that I have no ass? Did those words really come out of your mouth?” Dolph tried to reach for the sweat pants so he could change and get to sleep, but Mike smacked his hand away. “I happen to have a great ass, thank you. I do squats. Hip thrusts.”

“Yes, I'm sure you do. Maybe it's the lighting. I don't know. Can I get those pants-” Mike shook his head, standing up and waving him over. Seriously?

“Come here and feel for yourself that I've got an ass.”

“Mike. Really. It's not a big deal. I don't know what I was saying before. Probably too tired or something.” Mike kept waving him over, the gesture becoming more forceful as time passed.

“You do realize it's nearly four, right? And we're arguing over whether or not you have an ass.”

“Well, I can't be in a relationship with a man who doesn't appreciate my ass. Now come here and feel it.” Stifling a laugh, he gave in and walked over. Pressing close and doing as he was asked. Tucking his nose into Mike's neck and breathing him in.

“See? I've got something.” They kissed, warm sunlight poured inside him and making him feel like he was flying.

“Mhm. Can I please get ready for bed, now? I'm so tired.” A hand came around the back of his neck, tugging him into another kiss.

“Do I have the sexiest body you've ever seen?” He adored the delight on Mike's face when he finished dragging his eyes over him. Checking him out because, well, he was pretty great to look at, okay? He was definitely a lucky guy.

“Duh. An eleven out of ten. Is ego hour ending any time soon?” Mike finally stepped away, laughing as he dropped into bed. Watching with interest as he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it away. Whistling when his undershirt was tugged off too.

“Shut up, you idiot.” After unbuckling his belt and tugging his work pants off, tossing them with the rest of his clothes, the bed creaked and then hands were on him. Fingers dancing along his skin as he turned to face flickering flames.

“How unfair is it you don't need to try and you're sexy as hell?” Mike made a face when he reached around for the black sweats. Crossing his arms while Dolph tugged them on and admired the _CLEVELAND_ down the right leg. Making a pitiful sound when he adjusted them and grinned at him.

“Didn't we talk about you and the pants thing before? You know, about how you shouldn't ever wear them?” This time it was his ass being grabbed, the kiss licked into his mouth hot. Tempting.

“I vaguely remember you bitching, but you do it so much it all runs together.” With a grunt, Mike smacked him lightly before drawing away. Flopping on the bed and glaring at him while he fixed his hair and checked himself over in the mirror.

“Come on, already! I'm tired and you're hogging all of that heat for yourself. Stop being greedy!” The lamp was flicked off and he finally made his way over to the bed and climbed in. Barely settled into a comfortable position before Mike was sliding near him and tugging him into his embrace. Holding him close and sighing happily.

It felt right – good – to be like this. Their breathing evening out until Mike's was slow and deep, clearly fast asleep now and holding Dolph close like he might escape if he didn't keep one part of him attached at all times. Like he ever wanted to leave this place again.

Running his fingers over soft skin, he turned his head and pressed his mouth to the man's head. Soaking in his warmth and feeling everything inside him fall into place being in the man's arms. He fought to stay awake for just one more moment, taking it all in and listening to Mike's easy breathing, but eventually weariness won out and he fell asleep. Smiling like a damn fool and way too happy to care one bit.

The next morning was greeted in the best way. Waking up to someone next to him, sunlight peeking into the room and caressing the man's face in a beautiful way. Taking his breath for a beat; until Mike shifted and started snoring. Making him laugh and twist so he could kiss the end of his nose. Watching brows furrow and adoring everything about him.

Eventually they were both awake, the mood from last night carrying over into the early morning. Every touch electric and the kisses shifting from sweet greetings to demanding tones in no time. Aware of a little one who could barge in any moment, he wasted little time taking them to the edge, playing with the ends of Mike's hair while they laid together. Hanging onto the euphoria and kissing lazily.

“Oh, hey. By the way? Last night's invitation wasn't just a one-time thing. I want you here as often as you want to be here. I probably should have made that clear when we got together, but I guess I just figured you would have gotten that.” His morning just got even better somehow.

“I just kept wondering about you wanting to take things slow. Going back to staying at my place seemed like the best option for slowing down or whatever.” The door swung open, Monroe running over to the bed and jumping on Mike, who huffed when she landed on his stomach. Hugging her dad tight and waving at him when she opened her eyes and found him looking. He waved back and blew her a kiss, making her giggle.

When she darted off to go get ready, Mike rolled until he was propped over him. Gaze steady and serious.

“Forget what I said. Let's just enjoy this and do what feels right for us. Which, at least for me, is this right here.” He couldn't agree more with that, kissing him briefly and climbing out of the bed to see what Monroe was up to.

Days seemed to pass in flashes. Faster than he wanted them to, but he tried his best to absorb every moment and enjoy the time he got to spend with Mike and Monroe. Sometimes only Monroe while Mike was off working. And, in rare moments, just Mike. He adored Monroe, he truly did, but the time with her father was something he looked forward to more than anything. Time sat in the passenger seat while out on patrols were spent daydreaming about the man he finally got to call his own. Wanting to be with him even more than before they got together.

Most of their alone time – when they were able to find it – was spent quietly in the kitchen, his hands deep in the soapy water scrubbing dishes while Mike looked over work, got lists together for errands the next day, or - in his favorite moments – leaning against the counter and telling stories. Making bad jokes. Just talking and enrapturing Dolph with everything he was saying.

Sometimes they got to spend a lovely evening out on the back porch, listening to the crickets sing while sometimes kissing. Sometimes not. For the most part, their time together was much like it was before this new chapter. Hanging out. Talking. Sometimes silent and simply enjoying each other's company while lost in their thoughts.

He wasn't too surprised to find out having actual dates like the one that helped bring them together at last weren't really possible to have – Mike's erratic schedule and long shifts getting in the way of a lot of the sex they could be having – but he got to wake up many mornings in bed next to a man he cared about a lot. Got to kiss him before going to take his morning jog, brewing coffee for Mike when he returned and going to wake Monroe so the man could sleep in a bit longer.

Making dinner at night for his family, finally able to run his foot along Mike's under the table while he cut up food for Monroe. Kissing in the kitchen after Monroe was in bed. Other times coming in after a long shift and falling into waiting arms. Sometimes able to participate in light banter but usually too tired to do more than mumble a greeting and tangle their bodies together until they were comfortable.

This was just perfect for him. He wasn't left wanting for anything except more time with them, reluctant to go off to work most of the time because the only place he wanted to be was with them. Sitting on the couch with Monroe on the floor, doing everything from cuddling and holding hands to showing each other dumb things on the internet and playing games on Mike's phone. He felt beyond blessed to get to be there; to be lucky enough to be able to kiss and cuddle when he wanted to. Tease each other and act like idiots together.

It felt absolutely amazing.

Whenever he thought about them being together, he never thought the one who would have issues with how everything was working out would be Mike. He figured it would be a lot like the relationship he saw between his parents, and at first it was. Mike seemed just as pleased with the situation, enjoying the company an shift from friends to something more in their everyday interactions. Having Dolph in his bed rather than on the couch – or across the city – had him ridiculously happy.

But it became evident pretty quickly that Mike was becoming increasingly frustrated- sexually and otherwise. Huffing sharply when they were making out on the couch and Monroe wandered in for the fifth time wanting water. Or for her daddy to read her another story.

Mike always apologized for the interruptions – for the lack of the more physical aspects of a relationship – but it was clear that as much as it didn't bother Dolph one bit that Monroe butted into their alone time, it was leaving Mike exasperated. Snappish and irritable the longer it went on. And he could easily empathize – hey, he was man too – but it amused him all the same that the man so afraid Dolph would ditch him because of Monroe being the center of the relationship was swearing quietly when she called him or walked the room right when he was trying to make a move.

That probably explained why, the second they both had a free day coming up and a night together where one wasn't already passed out when the other came in from working, Mike was pushing him down on the bed and biting along his skin. Inching them up the bed and wasting little time in teasing foreplay. Tugging his shirt off and tossing it away while they got situated.

It always took his breathe away; the fact this man was his, That he wanted Dolph nearly as much as Dolph wanted him. That he looked so damn good, moonlight splashed across his broad chest and thick muscular shoulders. An urge to bite and scratch at the skin painted ivory came over him, Mike hissing while his fingers bit the delicate skin of Dolph's thigh.

As his touch traveled downwards, tickling along Mike's stomach, he found himself admiring the way it gave under his touch. That, no matter how hard he worked in the gym, how tight he kept his diet, there was always a soft tummy over those strong abdominal muscles. Abs? Overrated. He loved – absolutely adored – trailing his fingers over the soft skin. Taking secret pleasure in kissing and nuzzling against his tummy; in the fact that it wasn't hard cut muscle like many of his friends prided themselves in.

Himself included.

Everything about the man drove him crazy, something he hasn't felt about someone in...well, it was a long ass time.

“I've been dying to get you in here.” They collided in a rough kiss, He tugging his shirt off while Mike busied himself with taking care of the sweats Dolph swiped from him yesterday while he was watching Monroe and doing the laundry. The breathy voice had shivers skittering along his skin, air caught in his throat as he closed his eyes. Letting himself feel everything for a moment.

“You've got me here. Now what?” Back in Ohio, he wanted nothing more to be captured by the man. To be caught in him embrace and never leave. Like that day when Mike chased him down in the snow and hauled him in the air. The strength and power in such a maneuver leaving him dizzy with arousal because _wow..._

Lips and teeth made artwork of his skin, trailing down his chest and over tight muscle before stopping short and glancing up. Mike's eyes were dark as their gazes met. Fingers curled in the blanket, his tongue swiping across lips. Making pleasure tingle under his skin as he watched helplessly. Wondering what he was in for tonight and excited to find out.

Mike leaned in close, their skin sliding together in a way that had him ascending to heaven, until he was able to whisper gruffly in Dolph's ear: “Gonna ride you.”

And there went the blood from his brain, his thoughts cutting off and his body short-circuiting. Because, as much as that shouldn't be so hot, well, it _was._

“Yeah. Okay.” he gasped, already breathless at just the mere thought.

Things were going well. Hot skin exposed for his touch while Mike dragged them into a dirty kiss that left him craving more. Desperate to claw out of his skin because he was so overwhelmed already. And then, just as they were moving into position.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“You've _got_ to be fucking kidding me.” Mike's irritation bubble up and leaked out in his hushed words, shooting a look over his shoulder and scowling harder when Monroe knocked again. This time louder. Since they weren't in really any rush, Dolph ran his hands up thighs and hummed. Trying to soothe him before he went feral or something.

“Might wanna go see what she needs. Don't worry. We've got plenty of time.” Another series of knocks and Mike growled, getting off the bed and pushing into the bathroom. Appearing with a fluffy blue rube haphazardly tied around him.

“I'll be right back.” Since Dolph had nothing to do but lay there and look at the ceiling, well. His hands found something to do at least, entertained by thoughts flashing through his mind. The doorknob turning brought him back to himself, trying to act like he wasn't just touching himself as Mike came in and tossed the robe away between the door and the bed.

“What did she-” Words were momentarily interrupted as he was straddled again, Mike quick to get them back to where they were before. Rolling his hips just right and letting out a shaky breath as he planted his hands on Dolph's chest. Head down and rib cage expanding as he gathered his breath once more.

The question he had was forgotten as arousal coursed through his bloodstream. Digging his teeth into his lip to keep quiet as hips worked just right.

They were getting so close, everything feeling so damn good, when there was yet another knock at the door. They froze, the haze of pleasure washing away because there was a child around. Hey, at least she was knocking rather than barging in. How would they explain what they were doing to her?

Mike's shoulders tensed after a moment and his expression turned defiant. Intent.

“Shouldn't we-” Ignoring both Dolph and the door, he went back at it as quietly as he could manage, Dolph swallowing and choking on the rest of his question in surprise. He prayed the noises in the room – the ones bouncing around his head at the moment – weren't able to be heard outside the room. The creak and groan of the bed. The various sounds they tried to bite back but failed to contain a couple times. Dolph threw his arm out to the side and wrapped his finger in the sheets, breathing roughly through his nose and trying his best to hold it together.

“Daddy! The monster's back!” Rather than answer or acknowledge his daughter, fingers curled against his bent legs and spine arching. Nearly there...

“He tried to eat Jerry!” With a low sound that set Dolph's hair on end, Mike stopped and pulled away. Stomping over to where he tossed his robe and throwing it on. Grumbling, he tugged the door open and asked Monroe (somewhat curtly) to show him the monster. Dolph's skin prickled and the cords bundled up tightly in his stomach twisted painfully. Everything in him ached, energy buzzing under his skin as he waited for his lover to return. For release.

“If he comes back, tell him what I told you!” Despite his current state, he wondered what in the world Mike told the little girl in order to keep the monster from eating her friends. He wasn't left to wonder long, however, robe abandoned in the spot next to him in the bed and his sharp sound swallowed up by a hard desperate kiss.

They laid there for a moment, just breathing. Existing next to each other. Dolph turned to look over at him, reaching out to gain his attention by poking him gently in the side. Earning a grunt.

“So, there's a monster?” Mike snorted, propping himself up on one arm and sliding their noses together. Fingers tickling against his ribs.

“You don't want to know. Trust me.” But he found that he really did want to know. Like how he wanted to know everything about this family. It was getting late, though, so he kept his thoughts to himself and let Mike lead them through lazy kisses until they were too tired to continue.

A couple weeks of this new routine passed, and he swore that while he wasn't much of a dancer, if he was he would be dancing through his shifts at work. He didn't normally let it show, choosing to keep his true emotions to himself, but it was hard suppressing it when he was this happy. Everyone was picking up on this new mood, teasing him whenever he dropped a few boxes of doughnuts on the counter with a little more pep in his step than usual. Dean was particularly disgusted by his attitude, but he had no room to talk when he turned into a fumbling mess around the transfer from Canada.

They were driving around the city, enjoying a lunch they snagged from a local sandwich place, nothing more than a few parking violations to hand out. It was a beautiful day and even Dean wasn't scowling as hard as he normally did. Dolph rolled down his window and waved back to a group of kids waiting to cross the street, a haggard-looking woman standing with them and waving too.

“I can't decide if I like this side of you or not.” He balled up his trash and looked over at the driver's seat, Dean changing lanes as they were coming up to the station.

“What do you mean? I'm the same old me.” They climbed out of the squad car, Dean spinning the keys around his finger while they walked to the door.

“Yesterday, you brought in two dozen doughnuts. Just because. Today you're smiling and all cheery- more than usual. Waving to pedestrians. Drumming your fingers to pop songs on the radio. It's making me sick.” Their receptionist, Eve, waved to them as they passed, making their way to the small break station with horrible coffee and stale cakes. And Dean wondered why he brought in fresh doughnuts. Warm, fluffy, fried pastries....stale, crumbly, cinnamon cakes.

Tough choice.

“Excuse me for having a good day. I'll make sure to frown a little more to make you comfortable. Wouldn't my good mood to rub off on you or anything.” Dean fixed a coffee for himself, grimacing at the taste but keeping it regardless. Dolph plucked a banana from the fruit basked that they received that morning, turning to greet their chief with a wave. And as he disappeared, Dean shook his head. Picking up one of the cakes and wrinkling his nose.

“See? You didn't even make a sarcastic comment to Jacobs. You're not acting normal.” He dropped the cake in the trash, heading towards his desk. “Would have been nice to see some more fresh treats today.”

“Like I'm going to reward your complaining. I'm doing a nice thing for the people I work with! I don't see what's so weird about that.” One of the other officers at her desk glanced up at him and sat back in her chair.

“Dean's got a point, though. There's nothing wrong with being nice or anything. Believe me, no one is complaining. It's great to see after knowing you so long. But you're more the type to bring his own hot breakfast in and wave it in our faces. Or brag about how many busts you've made this year.” Okay, so maybe his happiness was leaking out a little bit. Why were they acting like he was an alien?

“You want to know what's got him all considerate and _generous?_ That paramedic from Huntington.” Two pairs of eyes – one smug and one immediately intrigued – turned to him. And normally he didn't mind attention being on himself. But in this case, he was seriously close to breaking a law or two.

“Wait, which one? 'Cuz there are a couple cuties there. I'd sit on those ambulances any day.” Fanning herself, she spun around in her chair. “Lawdy, I need an oxygen mask because you are stealing my breath away, handsome!”

“You're like children. Both of you. Hardly deserving the badges you wear.” Dean perched on his desk, wearing that typical smirk. He loved to stir up trouble in the station, especially if it involved Dolph. And he didn't mind it – he could take a ribbing – but couldn't they be at least a little mature?

“I guarantee he said something like that to him at some point. You should have seen them this one time. I think I was going to be sick on the floor.” She giggled, Dolph rolling his eyes because Dean was always so dramatic.

“You know the crew with that blonde EMT chick you can't stand? It's the paramedic with the brown hair. Not the one who wears the bands and looks a bit like Jesus, though. The other one.” Thinking for a moment, she snapped her fingers.

“Yeah! Is he the one who saved that kid from the car that blew up? One of the younger cadets was going on and on about him for _ever._ ” Sliding a look over to Dolph, she nodded in approval. “He's real cute. I'd definitely let him take _my_ blood pressure.”

“I'm going to do some actual work around here. You know, because I actually do my job instead of gossip about my friends.” Dean snorted, balling up paper and pelting it across the room.

“What work? You're one of those freaks who types up and files your reports on the same day.” Captain Jacobs barged into the room, red-faced and shouting orders.

“Ziggler. Ambrose. Get going. There's a bad accident on the highway and they need to keep traffic away from it.” Dean chugged the rest of his coffee and then they were in the car and making their way to where the accident was. The fire department was already on the scene, a truck down a few meters and another at the back of the accident. Dean signaled that he was slowing down, Dolph waving cars around him as they pulled to a stop.

Naturally, the highway was horribly congested, being a Wednesday afternoon and all, so there were many upset and stressed-out faces passing him as he continued waving them around. Dean climbed out, Dolph close behind him, and they made their way over to the accident. Four cars in various states of destruction piled together, ambulances pulling into the fray and paramedics hurrying over to assess the situation. The fire chief was by the closest truck, so while Dean took a closer look at the accident, he walked over and gestured to the mess.

“Any idea what caused this?” The fire chief was a large man with thick muscle and this aura about him that squashed any teasing remarks he might have had. After he spoke with one of his men, he turned and looked (down) at him. Wiggling his mustache like it was bothering him.

“We're the fire department, son. The detective work is your job. We put out fires and keep traffic from killing anyone.” Dolph crossed his arms, brows furrowed. He needed to keep his temper in check, though, because he didn't feel he could win a fight with this dude.

“I understand that, chief. But since you were here first, your men tampering with our scene, I figured you might have picked up something. Maybe one of the survivors said something. Anything helpful before we get started. I'm sure we all have better things to do than stand here in the blistering sun and argue.” He's gotten in plenty of trouble with his captain for mouthing off, and it looked like this guy had the same appreciation for his choice words. Face bright red and looking ready to catch on fire at any second, he pointed a fat finger in his face and leaned close.

“My men have done nothing to your precious scene, _officer_. I didn't realize Kane's boys were so lazy when it came to their police work. What, afraid to break your manicure, pretty boy?” Dean showed up just in time, catching his attention before he said something stupid and got knocked out.

“I think I found the cause. Come on.” Hours passed with them standing on that stretch of pavement, talking to survivors, comforting those who lost people, and figuring out what caused the wreck in the first place. The firefighters, unlike their chief, were easy-going. Funny. Helping time pass easily.

One of the victims tried to dive for her car when a carseat was pulled out the back, Dolph stepping in front of her and keeping her back from the wreck. Fists rained down on his chest and shoulders before she was clinging to him, crying hysterically. If there was one thing he was terrible at, it was comforting someone in this state. Unsure what to do, he moved them over to where the ambulances were until he caught the eye of a tall dark-haired man.

“Hey, she's having a difficult time. I don't know if you guys might have anything to help calm her down.” He leaned away from her, softening his voice. “She lost her one-year-old son in the accident.”

Night was falling over the city by the time the cars were able to be moved and people could start heading out. Dean dropped into his seat with a grunt, reporting into the radio while Dolph scrubbed at his face. Exhausted and so hungry he felt like he could eat an entire pot of spaghetti. With his mom's garlic bread. With the all clear, Dean eased into the flow of traffic.

After a moment passed, he drummed his fingers on the wheel and made a small noise.

“Noticed the boyfriend wasn't there tonight. Disappointed?” Dolph didn't really talk about his personal life with anyone at work. It wasn't that he wasn't friends with them or anything- he just didn't have anything to talk to them about before. And now that he did have something going on, well, he wasn't all that interested in sharing it with them anyway. What he did in his personal life shouldn't be broadcast to the entire squadroom.

But he and Dean rode together. And Dean's met Mike a few times now. Dolph never said explicitly what happened between them since they met at the fire – in fact, he didn't remember every really saying anything about Mike to Dean – but Dean seemed to have figured it out on his own. Not that it was difficult for someone who was one of their top detectives to figure out that his better mood coupled with all the times he drove out to give Mike a ride to pick up better food whenever he had a break meant something was going on. Or when he had his heart in his throat as Mike crawled into the ticking time bomb of a car to save a child and then offered to drive him to the hospital.

Basically asking him out in front of Dean. And it couldn't have been hard to see he was smitten after the moment they met, Dean merely shaking his head on the drive back to the station after that fire. Not saying a word about it s Dolph hurried to his car and headed for the little burger place.

“It's his day off. So, not really.” Dean nodded.

“Is that you confirming that everything's official, then?” They pulled off onto the exit ramp, Dolph's eyes already heavy.

“Not that it's really _anyone's_ business, but we've got something worked out.” A laugh.

“ _Something worked out?_ What does that mean, exactly? Oh, wait. Ew. You mean, like...” Blush crawled up his neck and he glared over at Dean, who looked grossed out as he kept his eyes on the road. And not that there was anything wrong with a purely physical relationship, they were pretty much doing the opposite of that. Sex was nearly impossible with their schedules and Monroe.

“ _Again,_ not your business but _no._ He's got a daughter and we're feeling things out right now.” A beat of silence and then Dean hummed.

“How old is she? Like, are we talking almost out the door or can't even walk yet?” Why was his partner so weird?

“She's six.” Dean snickered.

“So, just old enough to start understanding what's happened between you two and getting grossed out when you kiss. Cute.” His stomach growled as they passed multiple food establishments, but he was waiting until he got to Mike's before eating anything. It was getting late enough as it was.

“How do you, guy with no kids or wife of his own, know anything about kids?” They finally arrived back at the station, everyone gone except for Captain Jacobs, who was inside talking into his phone. The night shift was coming in soon enough, but for now it looked abandoned. Kind of haunted.

“I'm great with kids, actually. I understand them and can get on their level.” They headed to their own cars, Dolph tugging his hat off and throwing it in the back. His body hurt all over and all he wanted to do was sink into bed and sleep for the next ten years.

“Drive safe, Dolph.” He returned the sentiment and made the long trek to Mike's. There was no better feeling than finally pulling into the drive and cutting the engine. Monroe would be in bed, but Mike was probably going to be in the kitchen. Looking over work or doing a crossword puzzle. He meant to ask him about his sleeping habits, because while he came back to Mike sleeping on occasion, the majority of the time he was laying in bed but not sleeping at all. Dropping off when Dolph finally fell into the blankets and surrendered to sleep.

It made him feel bad because he couldn't ever stay awake long enough to greet Mike when he came home from work. Usually he was woken up by the man trying to creep under the blanket and would groggily reach for him and kiss his head. Mornings were when he was able to give a proper greeting, admiring the man for as long as he could before he had to start the day.  
When he pushed into the home, he found the kitchen light flicked on. Heard the rustling of pages and the telling click of something on the table. Tugging his shoes off, he stepped through until he was greeted by Mike bent over something, fingers threading through his hair over and over while he wrote. And of course he caught Dolph admiring him from the doorway, glancing up and offering him a smile.

“How was it?” All the tension left his body as he stumbled over to the chair and sat, the scratch of legs against the floor sharp against the silent ambiance of the kitchen as Mike stood up. Pressing his mouth to the top of Dolph's head and digging his fingers into his shoulders. Sliding down his chest to hug him from behind. Breathing in for a moment. “That bad?”

“It was a really good day until there was this accident on the highway. Really awful stuff. Quite a few casualties.” He felt so good in that moment. Arms wrapped around him and Mike humming softly. Like this, he could probably fall asleep right here.

“Did you eat already? I could heat something up for you.” He was torn between food and sleep, but his hunger won out. Mike straightened again, kneading fingers into tired muscles while he waited for Dolph to decide. He leaned back, tilting his chin until he was looking up at shiny blue eyes. Still amazed that this was his life now. No longer did he have to return to an empty apartment and fix a sandwich for himself before falling asleep on the couch. Now he could soak in the warmth and attention from a wonderful man, enjoy many mornings with the little family that sent him to work in the great mood Dean commented on.

Reaching up, he brushed fingers along Mike's jaw and sighed. Heavy with exhaustion and his stomach begging him to eat something.

“Don't burn it, please. I have zero energy to cook right now.” Mike batted his hand away, snorting as he made his way over to the fridge and tugged out the chicken he made a couple days ago.

“With all this food you make us, I've had to unfortunately learn how to use the oven. I still prefer the microwave, though.” Soon he was being shaken awake, a plate of food in front of him and Mike watching him sympathetically. With a soft 'thank you', he dug into the food and tried his best to stay awake through it. He wanted to clean up after, but Mike rolled his eyes and pulled that reverse-role card on him as it was normally Dolph trying to make him go to sleep. Directing him to the bedroom and nudging him forward when he tried to argue.

He barely had the energy to kick out of his clothes and make it to the bed, collapsing against the mattress with his face buried in the pillow. Tomorrow he was scheduled for the afternoon, so at least he would get to sleep in.

The door creaked open, jerking him from the edges of sleep as he listened to Mike's quiet steps and the beautiful sound of clothes dropping onto the floor. As the bed dipped, he rolled over and forced his eyes open. Reaching out to drag his fingers across the warm skin until he could tug Mike closer. Finally able to settle down now that he knew Mike was going to sleep, shushing him when he laughed softly and rubbed their noses together.

“Goodnight.” Warmth spread from his head to the tips of his toes, snuggling closer and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So give me one night, one minute_
> 
> _And I'll watch you fall like an avalanche_
> 
> _Let your walls down, I swear you won't regret it..._


	3. Break My Heart

Mike leaned against the counter, phone pressed to his ear and half of his attention on Monroe precariously balancing on the stool so she could reach the top shelf of the cabinet. His mom was telling him about the fun day she had in town getting her nails and hair done, and while he loved his mother a lot, it was really hard to pay attention to something as uninteresting as what color she got her nails this time or how cute the hairdresser was.

 _”So, honey. How are things with you and that man of yours?”_ It was weird, having his mom asking him about his love life and actually having an answer for her- an answer that wasn't about how fine he was on his own. It was just over a month since they decided to really get together, and so far things were looking good. Really good.

At first he honestly wanted to take it slow. Any new relationship should, in his opinion, and this one came with plenty of baggage on his part. So, it would probably be smart to go about it cautiously. Dip a toe in first. But then he realized they shot far past 'slow' while they were still just friends. Dolph already stayed there nearly all the time, so there was no taking time to get to know each other before letting him meet Monroe. And his friends all knew him- hell, his mother has met him _as his boyfriend._

It was dumb to suddenly pull back and take baby steps in the relationship. Not when they've been, in Seth's words, basically married but without the sex. Which, yeah. He could see that now. He was slow, okay? And honestly, why would he think someone would see what life with him was like and still want to be with him? It boggled his mind daily how he would wake up to someone in bed with him. 

If Dolph was crazy enough to want to do it, well, who was he to stop him, right?

He found it adorable how, in trying to figure out what the hell he meant by 'take it slow', Dolph set about putting distance. Staying at his own place and trying to be respectful of any boundaries. It was obvious the man was concerned with making sure he didn't push too much, didn't step over any lines he might not realize are there, but at the end of the day he was already part of the family- even before they slept together or became a fake couple in Ohio. So, Mike made sure to make it clear Dolph was welcome – in every way – and that he was more than happy for him to be around. To show affection if he wanted to (something Mike was famous for when he was in a relationship) and do whatever he was comfortable with.

Because Mike was ready to dive in all the way. After so long, and with the way their relationship has gone so far, what was the point of any of that bullshit? He was happy. Exercising caution at this point was silly since regardless of how slow they went, if something happened they would be hurt anyway. Why torture himself (and Dolph) over the possibility something could go wrong?

Regardless of the speed they decided on, it would suck if it ended. So bring it on, right?

His favorite thing was watching Monroe and Dolph together. For her, not much really changed. Sometimes she stumbled in on them kissing and made faces at them before either escaping to the kitchen or putting on a movie, or when she jumped in the bad to wake him up on the weekends Dolph was often there too. But otherwise, for her, it was business as usual and she took to him like nothing he's ever seen. 

It was clear she adored the man, dragging him everywhere and telling him endless stories. They watched movies together, played out in the backyard (and someone just had to mention a _puppy_ one afternoon), looked at whatever interested her in the park while Mike bought treats, and seemed to genuinely enjoy each other's company. They were, in so many ways, an inseparable duo- something that still gave him pause if he was washing up dishes for dinner and happened to look out at the two of them in the yard. Since everything was changing and still so new.

But he found himself trusting Dolph, so he brushed off his concerned thoughts and let himself breathe for once. Watch them do homework together or smile at them curled up together on the couch. _Frozen_ almost always on the television because she was obsessed. 

As often as those two were together – playing and laughing and sometimes teasing him – Dolph somehow still managed to make sure he didn't feel left out in any way. Not that he would have any issue with not being the focus of the relationship – Monroe certainly had to be his, not to mention she was a captivating little personality anyway – but it still sent a rush of butterflies into his chest when they kissed. How Dolph managed to steal the briefest of touches when he passed by on the way to some activity with Monroe. How he felt like the only person in the whole world whenever the man looked at him. 

Their alone time was almost always interrupted by Monroe- and he couldn't prove it, but he would swear on anything that child was doing it on purpose, keeping them from being able to take things past kissing nearly all the damn time. Something that irritated him to absolutely no end because, look. He loved her. Truly, she was his life. But come on! He was finally allowed to have the man all to himself and couldn't ever get under his clothes because of his daughter.

Talk about torturous. 

How funny was it that while he was nearly ready to lock her in her room with a juice box and graham crackers just so he could finally get Dolph alone in bed, the man was smiling pleasantly at him. Telling him to go look after her; that he could wait. He could cry at how wonderful he was – all understanding and patient with the constant disruptions – tumbling faster and faster down the slippery slope that was falling for this man. He tried his best to make good on all that patience and good humor by hurrying through whatever it was Monroe wanted, sometimes able to make it back in time to fool around a little with him before they were ready to call it a night- but many times returning crestfallen as he found Dolph sleeping soundly.

Everything was far better than he could ever hope for – the picture-perfect relationship he would have described if you'd asked him – and he could finally, truthfully, tell his mother he was _happy._ That he found someone he could open up to again. Someone who just might have him falling in love. But _that_ he was taking slow.

“Really good, mom. I mean, you met him- he's pretty perfect.” He couldn't stop the smile that tugged at his lips, stretching his cheeks until they ached. Monroe held up a box of cake mix, reminding him that her birthday was coming up soon. He shook his head and set the box on the counter, letting his thoughts wander to her party. Having Dolph around would be a huge relief for him- and it would make her special day that much better.

Now, if only they could get Ryan out to draw her. Maybe they could take a picture and send it to him.

 _”I don't think I've ever heard you sound so happy. I'm proud of you, Michael.”_ His mother had this way of making every phonecall an emotional one. The lump in his throat refused to budge, so he focused his attention on something else. _”Listen, I won't be able to make it out for Monroe's birthday because of the snow here, but I sent her gift a week or so ago so it should be there soon. Keep an eye out.”_

“Yeah, okay. Hopefully, I can get to it before her so she gets it on her actual birthday instead of whenever she wants.” Last year, she caught the package before he could stop her, the art supplies spread out on the floor when he stepped into the living room after finishing the dishes.

 _”Michael, you let that girl open it when it arrives. The whole month is hers. Don't think I've forgotten how you would try to make everyone celebrate your birthday the whole month of October, even though your birthday is on the eighth!”_ Rolling his eyes, he promised to give her the gift whenever it arrived, then they got off the phone so she could watch her show and Mike could get ready for work.

Right on time, Dolph knocked on the door. He needed to remember to get a key cut for him so he could just let himself in. Also, that way he wouldn't have to keep leaving the key he had outside for Dolph to use when he came in from work. The thought of having someone to get a key cut out for made him more giddy than he wanted to admit, so he pushed it away and headed for the living room; just in time to see Monroe leap at Dolph, catching him off-guard and landing them on the floor. Groceries spilling out everywhere while they laughed.

Seriously?

“Monroe Sky, what have I told you about waiting until someone is through the door before attacking them?” He helped Dolph to his feet, nearly a giggling mess when he was thanked with a short kiss before Dolph bent down to pick up the groceries. Monroe helped too, toddling after him with bags weighing her down. His heart expanded every single day he spent with them, threatening to explode out of his rib cage.

“I'm going to go shower. _Please_ behave, you two.” Dolph threw his hands up while Monroe stuck her tongue out before returning to the bags on the table and picking out things she liked. Shaking his head, he disappeared down the hall and into his room. Going to work was always a chore when he had to leave Monroe behind, and now it was worse with Dolph there too. 

At least now he got to come home and crawl into his arms. Not like before when he had to lay in his bed, alone, and think of how Dolph was only a few rooms over. Sleeping on the couch.

He stepped out of the shower, throwing a towel on and scrubbing at his hair as he walked into his room. Nearly slipping and falling on his ass when he found Dolph there. Laughing at him. Brushing off the embarrassment, he stomped over to his closet and pulled out his work clothes. Ignoring Dolph wheezing on the floor.

“Your _face!_ I- I- That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!” Tossing his clothes onto the bed, he kicked Dolph with his foot until he gathered himself and collapsed on the mattress, staring up at him with teary eyes and this stupid goofy smile that made him want to punch him- and kiss him too. 

“Hey, actually. I'm glad you're here-” Dolph quickly sat up, reaching for him with a flash in his eyes. One he recognized easily now. He bat Dolph's hand away, biting his lip to keep from laughing at the face he was given. It made him want to pinch Dolph's cheeks.

“Sorry, babe. No time for that. Anyway, I don't know if I told you, but Monroe's birthday is coming up.” The pitiful expression lightened, excitement buzzing in the air around them.

“Glad you decided to tell me before the actual day instead of way after. Like when you had your birthday.” Mike snorted, pushing his arms through the sleeves of his shirt and tugging it over his head, tucking it into his pants and fixing them up. Blushing when Dolph moved to sit in front of him, hands on his hips.

“Now, to be fair, I hardly knew you then. And I _still_ don't know yours.” He was pulled forward, fingers digging into his skin and raising the temperature around them.

“July 27th. And while you may or may not have a point, it still would have been nice to know at the time. Could've impressed you a bit with...I don't know.” Dolph shrugged, taking the belt from Mike's hands and working it through the belt loops. Buckling it for him before standing slowly. Breaths mingling in the sliver of space between them, gaze falling to Mike's mouth. A smile curling across his lips.

“Impressed me? Didn't you tell me you thought I was straight back then?” A sigh, arms winding around Mike as a kiss was pressed to his lips. Mike hummed contently.

“I did. I figured, with the little one, you probably had a million more important things to worry about than that. Didn't really stop me from wanting to charm the pants off you anyway.” Mike burst out laughing because...what even? 

“Why do I like you? You're an idiot.” Stepping away, Dolph turned to boop him on the nose. Grinning wildly and dragging his heart deeper into the crashing waves. The landslide he was caught in. 

“That, I believe, is precisely _why_ you adore me so much, Mizanin.”

Back in the living room, he kissed Monroe on the head and reminded her to do her chores and have Dolph go over her homework before bedtime. She turned to hug him tightly, kissing his cheek and returning to her drawing of what looked like a moose and a mouse. Dolph walked him out onto the porch and tugged him into a long kiss that left a little breathless. 

And really not wanting to go to work anymore.

“You shouldn't do that.” His teasing didn't hit quite right, Dolph jerking away and concern shadowing his eyes. Quickly, he reached out and slowly pulled the man back to him. Shaking his head and trying to show that wasn't what he meant at all.

“Sorry. I just-” Mike smiled softly, fiddling with the hem of Dolph's shirt.

“I only meant that you're making me not want to leave.” They both laughed, everything like warm spring sunshine once again.

“Oh. That I can understand. I'm ready to retire every time I have to go to work. Kick that little one out so we can have sex all over the house. Go on these expensive trips to exotic places.” Now _really_ wasn't the time to dip into a fantasy since he minutes from getting in his car and _leaving._

“And have sex in those placed too? I'm sold. Let's go right now. Monroe has coloring books. There's food in there. Juice.” Dolph snickered, kissing him briefly. Stepping out of his space and giving him a pointed look when Mike pouted at him. 

“ _Go._ Save a life or two for me.” His brows knit together and poked a finger in the center of Mike's chest. “But if I find out you crawled inside a car that's going to blow up or tried to diffuse a _bomb..._ ”

“Only when you're around to save me.” Dolph glared at him.

“I was so close to strangling you and kissing your face off that day. Michael, you have no idea how stressed I was, watching you inside that damn car. Laying there like you passed out or something. So, how about you just...don't do things like that? For my sanity?” You know, the more he found out how Dolph really felt when they were getting to know each other the more smitten he became with him.

Offering a reassuring smile Dolph glared harder at, Mike huffed.

“I'll be careful. Promise.” They walked together to the car, Mike climbing inside after another kiss. Wishing he didn't have to drive away. Have to endure a twenty-hour shift. 

Seth and Daniel greeted him from the break area, Seth holding a cup of coffee while Daniel was telling a story. Mike washed an apple and munched on it while flicking through a magazine left on the counter, tuning out Daniel's excited voice and Seth's mumbled comments.

“Hey, I saw your boy a few days ago.” They all turned to Bo, who stepped into the room. Attention directed to Mike. Popping something in the microwave to heat up, he nodded when Mike just stared back at him. Not sure if he heard correctly. If Bo was actually talking to him.

“Me?” Bo looked over at Seth and pointed his thumb at Mike as if to say _This guy, amirite?_

“Yes, _you._ That blond copper? He was at this wreck on the highway. Well, I'm sure he told you about it. He was helping this poor lady who lost her child in the accident. Totally lost. Oh, and he almost got into a fist-fight with the fire chief. He's something.” Mike blinked at the words that were apparently for him. Lost for something to say that wasn't just stuttering sentences. Seth and Daniel, however, apparently had plenty to say about it.

“Careful, Bo. We're at work right now. Not the place to get all hot about your super-secret boyfriend you refuse to tell anyone anything about.” Confusion as Bo tilted his head. Examining Mike for a moment before glancing at Seth.

“Secret? I thought they were openly dating. I mean, the guy only came here all the time...” Seth and Daniel burst out laughing and he was really close to smacking them in the back of the head.

“It's _not_ secret, but it's _new._ _Seth._ Bo snorted and took his food, wishing them a good shift and heading off to get to work. Daniel and Seth were perched on the table, expectant eyes on Mike as he crossed his arms and glared at them. 

“Come on, Mike! We want the details! Last I heard, you weren't doing the whole 'dating thing.' That whatever was going on between you two wasn't going anywhere.” Daniel threw up his hands, looking between them.

“I didn't even know something was going on!” Seth ignored him and pushed Mike's shoulder. Smiling but clearly impatient with him.

“Tell us what changed!” Whatever happened to not prying into each others' private lives? Oh, what the hell. He was pretty happy about it himself; enough, even, to share it with Seth and Daniel.

“Nothing's like...official official yet. We're seeing how it goes right now.” As he finished speaking, Summer and her friend Emma walked in. Seth interrupted their conversation, leaning clear across the table until they were looking down at him with matching unimpressed expressions.

“Summer, guess what happened?” She glanced over at Mike and rolled her eyes.

“If you're going to tell me he's dating the cop, I know. I thought that was obvious, Seth. You're slow.” Seriously, how the hell did women do that? It was like they could read minds or something. Even Monroe, barely seven, was showing her 'woman powers'. Something that was going to give him a massive headache as she got older.

“How did _you_ know and _we_ didn't?” Emma handed over a sparkling lemonade, uncapping a raspberry one for herself.

“The whole crew has known forever. They went on dates only a million times. Of course boys wouldn't know something was clearly going on.” Summer sipped her drink, nodding along.

“And all of a sudden he's coming to work all well-rested and shit? Come on, Seth.” Wow. It was nice to hear that everyone assumed he was in a relationship rather than, oh maybe _asking_ him. And in retrospection, yeah, he could see it. Hindsight was 20/20. But, really? No one thought to confirm these things?

Seth crossed his arms, nodding his head in Mike's direction with a snort.

“I tried to tell this one that those 'dinners' were _dates._ But does the kid listen to me? Nooooope.” Now Mike smacked him, startling him onto the floor. Summer shook her head at Seth, but Emma was looking over at Mike. Brows raised.

“Wait. You mean you two weren't together yet when that was happening? I think everyone figured you guys hooked up after the house fire and then started going out.” Oh, sure. Why not? Seth grunted from the floor, batting at Mike's leg.

“No. That was just Blondie trying to court our dense friend here. I think he finally got the hint.” Mike was for sure transferring out of this damn hospital. No better than a high school locker room. Daniel shrugged at his glare like _'What, it's true'-_ which it _wasn't._

“Okay, since we're _all_ so interested in my business – just so we're clear – Dolph and I only just decided to try becoming a _'thing.'_ Okay? Go spread that on your playgrounds. We weren't dating before last month.” Emma laughed, everyone else offering him genuine smiles. Seth a thumbs up.

“I mean, could have fooled us. But congratulations, Mike.” Daniel resumed drinking something that looked like blended up grass, making satisfied sounds every few minutes, while Seth bugged the girls some more. And once they were gone, Seth sat in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs and leaned back to meet Mike's eye.

“So, what does Monroe think of everything?” Mike leaned against the counter, legs crossed at his ankles.

“She's more than happy. He's been her best friend since they met, so having him around more is like Christmas.” Seth smirked.

“But what does she think of the,” and then he made a bunch of kissy noises. Exaggerated noises that Mike kicked his chair for.

“You're sick in the head, Seth. Get that checked out.” He sighed, leaning back to look at the ceiling. “She thinks it's icky, of course. But it's not like we do that all the time. And she's always given kisses of her own so I don't think she really minds much.”

“Not jealous, are we?” Daniel's question surprised Mike. Jealous? Of what? But before he could answer, Seth was laughing. Twisting around towards Daniel.

“No way. I bet he just stares at the two of them all day long. All googly-eyed and stupid. Right?” Mike rolled his eyes, though his friend was right about one thing. Mike wouldn't ever be jealous over his daughter. Never ever. She was his everything. She saved him from a dark time in his life. Made everything so much better. And he knew she still adored him. That they had this bond that no relationship she had in the future could ever break.

He was just happy Dolph was as fond of her as Mike was. And that she was happy with Dolph.

“How could I be jealous of their friendship when she's so excited to see him every single time he comes over? They have their own little world together. Gosh, it's the cutest thing.” Seth scoffed, kicking at the other chair.

“See, Danny? Disgustingly fond over them. Called it.” He couldn't even be mad because he was. There was nothing that made him feel like melting into a puddle on the floor more than seeing them together at the table. Or laughing in the grass, Mike on the porch watching silently and falling more in love with what he was seeing. 

He shook the image away and continued what he was saying.

“Besides, it's not like I ever feel left out. She still hangs out with her old man sometimes. Tells me all her stories and tries to teach me anything about soccer. Just yesterday she showed me this picture she colored of us with a damn cat.” Daniel nodded along, drink finished and reusable cup soaking on the counter next to him. Mike wondered if it would be forgotten again.

“Actually, I was more referring to the fact she gets his attention. I mean, father or not, this is still a new relationship.” Oh. Mike shook his head, leaning back on his elbows.

“I mean, even if that was the case I don't think I would be. She's a star. I would completely understand if she stole the focus all the time. But it's not. Somehow he manages to be there for her and those demanding ways she has- and still make me feel like... I don't know, special.” Seth cooed, reaching up to pinch him. Mike batted him away halfheartedly because just talking about it made him feel bubbly inside. Like a fizzy soda ready to burst.

“Awwwwww, Danny! Our boy's in love!” He sighed, picking at his nail while his mind ran in the opposite direction. To the dark thoughts he tried to reason through and lock away. 

“Everything is amazing right now. Dolph is about as perfect as they come. But I just can't help but wonder when the newness will wear off and all the ugly stuff can come out. When reality will hit us. I'm so worried about what could happen if things go wrong with him. How heartbroken Monroe would be to lose him.” Daniel hummed.

“My wife and I – she was my girlfriend at the time – went through that phase. It wasn't pretty. We fought all the time it seemed like. But, well, in the end it worked out. We loved each other too much to let her sister or my work get in the way of our relationship. When it gets to that point, you just have to figure out what's important to you and how much you're willing to work for it.” He took a moment to soak in what Daniel said, Seth watching him closely. Looking like he was trying to puzzle something out.

“You say you guys aren't 'official', but you're talking like you're serious already. Like you're looking long-term with him.” With so much at stake, he couldn't afford to not at least consider a future including Dolph. Plus, sue him for it but it was hard for him to not picture them becoming a family when Dolph was everything he could ask for in a partner. In a lover. In a friend and an example to Monroe.

“We are playing it by ear. Seeing where things go. But, I'll admit I've thought about the future. Something like this can't be decided based on whether he's hot or not. There are consequences I have to consider – good and bad – of letting him into my family. Into Monroe's life. So much could go wrong but...I decided he's worth the risk.” That was a heavy load of sappy relationship talk, Seth and Daniel blinking at him with matching warm beaming expressions.

“Can I be the best man at your wedding? Please?” Daniel glared at him like he had the same idea, Mike shaking his head as the tension in his back dissipated. 

“No. Now, can we please go do what we're actually paid to do?” As they headed for the door, Mike couldn't help but smiling. Feeling light on his feet as he followed them to the garage. Their teasing, their support, it was just really nice to have. As much as he complained about them, he cherished their friendship. Knowing he had them – that they had his back if he needed them – made the pleasant little bubble in his chest expand as they headed off to work.

He walked into the silent house dead on his feet, barely able to reach the kitchen table and collapse into the chair he normally sat in at meal time. Throughout his shift, he received texts about what Dolph and Monroe were up to – and during his brief break, he got to speak with her directly, smiling at her school stories while Seth tossed bits of his taco salad at him – but it still sucked to come home and find the life and excitement put out for the day.

Footsteps approaching snapped him awake, blinking heavy eyes in the direction of the hallway until Dolph appeared from the shadows. Clearly woken from a dead sleep but still every bit as breathtaking as he was when his eyes sparkled in amusement while sharing strawberries with Mike on the back porch. Warm tanned skin on display and hair falling out of the bun he made before going to sleep. Gorgeous in the dimly-lit kitchen.

A sight for his exhausted sore eyes. 

“Go back to sleep. I'll be there in a minute.” Dolph wavered for a moment, deciding whether or not to listen, and then slowly shook his head and shuffled over to where Mike was sitting. Wrapping him in his warm embrace and humming contently with his face tucked into Mike's neck. It still hit him sometimes this was his life. He got to come home to someone who wasn't Dana or John. Someone he could fall into and wrap himself in. Forget about his job and just...exist. 

It was insane how easy it was with him. How it felt like they've known each other for years rather than months. But man did he love every second of it. Could see himself really falling in love at some point. Getting married. Bending his knee and asking this man right here to make this their forever. Silly late-night thoughts he entertained because he was tired and appreciated the man so much. 

“Come on. Let's get you back to sleep.” Dolph protested, mumbling something he couldn't make out against his skin, but he still went willingly when Mike stood and guided them back to the room. Pushing Dolph onto the bed and, probably for the millionth time, wishing they weren't both half-asleep. Because this man was dangerously good-looking all the time.

Tempting.

He could really use a proper shower and a shave, but he was not awake enough nor patient enough to do any of that right now. After tossing his clothes at the bin, he tumbled into his side of the bed - marveling at the fact there was a side occupied by someone else – and sighed when he was quickly joined. Sleep calling to him a moment after he placed a kiss on the man's head. Tickling fingers down his back before settling down.

“So, her birthday falls on a weekday this year. Which means she can't really have a party until the weekend.” Monroe was off with a friend, leaving Mike and Dolph alone to enjoy each other's company on a day off they managed to share. And maybe the fact his daughter was out of the house wasn't really a happy coincidence, but could you blame him? He was only human and he had a hot ass boyfriend now. 

Currently, they were eating breakfast. Dolph was on the counter with a bowl of nasty healthy bran cereal. Distracting Mike from what he was saying because he was shirtless and hadn't shaved yet, though he managed to catch the gist of what Dolph was talking about. Able to nod along even as he was thinking about how empty the house was at the moment.

In a very good way.

“ _Michael._ Hey, my _eyes?_ They're up here.” Blinking out of his thoughts, he cleared his throat and went to take a bite of his cereal. Only to find his bowl empty and just a spoonful of almond milk. Dolph snickered, crunching his cereal with a bright milky smile.

The absolute nerve of this man. _'Pay attention, Mike'_ and then looking like that. Being so charming- without even trying!

“Okay. I'm listening. Monroe's birthday. What about it?” Dolph hopped deftly off the counter, pacing back and forth while mixing his cereal. Mike trying his best not to let himself get distracted again. 

“Well, she can't have nothing for her birthday day. Like, she's turning seven. That's huge. You only do that once.” Mike shook his head, pouring more cereal into his bowl and giving Dolph's expectant look a snort. He was far too amused for so early in the morning.

“I don't know how birthdays working in your world, but you're only each age once. Like, I'm pretty sure we won't be twenty-one again.” Dolph stopped and waggled his brows.

“Maybe _you_ won't, but I plan on turning twenty-one over and over and over until I die. But that's not the point. Listen, I was thinking we could do something that day. After school. I already made sure to call off, in case you couldn't. But hopefully that won't be an issue.” His boss was pretty understanding, even apologetic when she had to put him in one of those twenty-hour blocks, so each year he was given Monroe's birthday off. This year was no different, but he was glad Dolph would be free too. 

“Well, I'll have to ask my mom if I can go, but she'll probably say yes 'cuz she likes your mom.” Soggy flakes hit him in the face, Dolph snickering as he flinched. Yeah, he deserved that one.

“I hate you. But seriously, what do you think?” Chewing his food, he studied Dolph for a moment. 

“Wait, what are you _asking_ me exactly? Because I haven't heard anything that needs my opinion yet.” Dolph leaned against the sink, shrugging.

“I'm sure you guys normally have your own thing. So, you know, I just wanted to make sure it was cool if I joined in too. You're the dad and all that. I don't want to plan something when you've got something in mind already.” Precious. That's what this man was. Mike set his bowl down and got to his feet. Kissing the man and smiling into it when a hand squeezed his hip. Dolph huffing a laugh against his lips before stealing another kiss. 

“That a yes?” Mike pulled back some, Dolph's soft gaze searching him.

“Um, of course you'll be there. I don't think Monroe would have it any other way. Usually, we just have some cake. I give her a few presents- some from work. John drops by at some point to giver her his. Sometimes the present from mom arrives on her actual birthday, which is super special in her mind.” Dolph snapped his fingers, wriggling his hand into his pocket and pulling out his phone. Ignoring Mike's wandering hands as he tapped out something. Mike tried to peer at the screen, catching the raised brow he got as Dolph glanced at him.

“May I help you?” For a split second he wondered if he was being too pushy. Too clingy. But Dolph didn't seem bothered by his behavior. Merely amused by it all.

“Just want to know who is keeping you from picking up my signals. Distracting you from me.” Dolph snorted, putting his phone away and kissing him for a long moment.

“Please. The only distracting one here is _you._ I'm trying to talk about Monroe's birthday, you know.” Despite the light reprimand in his voice, Dolph tugged him into his body. Everything about him sunshine and teasing. His expression adoring. Mike's laugh was soft, a pitch lower than usual, as he settled hands on Dolph's shoulders. Gliding his thumb over the smooth skin.

“I can't help it. She's not here and it's too early to be a sensible and responsible father.” The next kiss they shared was longer, heat simmering between them, but when he tried to push further Dolph broke it with a smirk.

“But not too early to try seducing the poor, defenseless man who's just trying to innocently plan a birthday surprise for a sweet little girl?” With an exaggerated sigh of relief, he poured his desperation into the kiss he pressed into Dolph's mouth. Holding the man's face in his hands and brimming with an intoxicating mix of joy and desire. 

He broke the kiss, keeping close enough that Dolph's breaths became his. Lips still brushing as his head spun from lack of oxygen. “Oh, good. You get it. Fantastic.”

A low laugh, Dolph pulling back and shaking his head slowly.

“Hold on. Conversation first. Sex later.” That sounded like a horrible plan, actually. Conversations could take _forever,_ especially if they had to go over _schedules._ He tried one last time to convince the man to postpone their conversation about Monroe's birthday, but a hand was pressed over his mouth. Dolph shaking his head with this stupid smile. Like this it was so funny that Mike was about to combust right there in the kitchen. 

Ha. Ha. Ha. Did he ever mention how much this man _frustrated_ him?

“Ugh fine. You win. But just remember this later on. Because I'm definitely getting you back for making me wait.” There was a hesitance in the man's face at his veiled threat, the promise of dragging things out later on, but Dolph still held his ground. Sitting at the table with a laptop and his phone out. Mike poured another cup of coffee and joined him. Together they looked up different things to do in the city and the surrounding area, Mike offering suggestions on things Monroe might like to do and Dolph dutifully tapping through different websites. Making notes on hours, prices, locations, the projected weather forecast. 

Ignoring the way Mike trailed fingertips across his skin. Leaned in closer than really needed to point at the screen. On the brink of hauling the man out of the chair and dragging him down the hall- that is, if he could stand to wait even that long.

Finally, Dolph sat back. Glancing up at him with that pretty face of his.

“I think that's good. You?” What did he think? If he had to wait one more second for this to be done with, he might turn blue and die right there. He sent Dolph's phone across the table, the chair legs screeching across the floor and then he was covering Dolph's protests with a searing kiss. Standing over him and holding the man's face in his hands. No longer patient or playful about what he wanted. 

Hands at his waist held him there and finally they were on the same page. About time.

“ _That_ is what I think. Do I need to say more?” Dolph snickered, digging nails into his side and making his breath catch. Standing to meet him, nearly close enough to kiss but pausing just a breath away.

“Didn't know you were such a big fan of gardens. I bet the word _'topiary'_ really turns you on, huh?” He was a little more interested in trailing his lips and teeth along Dolph's neck and couldn't begin to care about his dumb comments. And though he couldn't care less about gardens – or fucking topiary – the way he was feeling at the moment. The way Dolph said it....

He could just _melt_ into the floor and Dolph was making jokes. Seriously. 

Fingers gripped him harder when he huffed a laugh by Dolph's ear. Moving to brush their noses together and cause the humor to finally die away, breath stuttering in Dolph's chest.

“Keep it up, Ziggler. We'll see who's laughing in the end won't we?” 

Eventually, they made their way down the hall. Laughing like idiots when Mike tried to push through the door in one swift movement but ran into it instead, knocking their heads together. Or when Dolph tried to be smooth but tripped over something left on the floor and just barely kept from smacking his face on the bed frame. 

Imperfectly perfect...and he wouldn't have it any other way.

“You know what I was thinking?” They were sitting on the couch, Monroe playing with her toys while one of her favorite shows played quietly on the television. Dolph grunted, eyes still focused on the show. Narrowed slightly like it was confusing him. Mike nudged him a couple times with his foot until Dolph blinked and the attention on him again. 

He still couldn't get used to that. The way his breath caught whenever those eyes met his. He felt like a silly kid going through their first crush all over again. And he hoped that feeling never went away. Because it was incredible.

“What were you thinking?” He couldn't help it. The way he shifted closer. Leaned against Dolph and soaked in everything about the moment. The peace. The warmth. The glow in his chest when Dolph kissed the top of his head. 

“That I've never seen where you live.” Dolph pulled away some, brows furrowed when Mike looked over at him. 

“My place? Why would you want to see that? I don't think I've even been by there longer than the fifteen minutes it takes to grab stuff and go.” It was true. When Dolph wasn't working, he was with them. Out doing things like grabbing lunch. Sitting on the couch with them. Fast asleep in the bed he now liked to refer to as theirs. 

It was all fantastic, but Mike realized that he never knew where Dolph existed outside of this. Outside of being there for Mike and Monroe. He's seen him at work sometimes, Dean and Seth about to hurl while watching them together, and he saw where Dolph grew up. But other than that he didn't know much else about his life before stepping into Mike's.

It wasn't a huge deal, but it would be interesting to see. 

“I don't know. Just...I want to see a space that's all your own. You know?” Their fingers intertwined, a thoughtful expression on Dolph's face.

“Well, if you really want to. I don't mind.” The show finished, Monroe getting up and heading for the kitchen. Toys abandoned on the carpet. Frozen in time until she returned.

“Awesome. This'll be fun.” 

Mike held Monroe's hand as they waited for Dolph to dig out his keys and open the apartment door. It was a nice complex on the other side of the city, with neighbors who waved to them as they walked up and sprinklers going off on the cut grass and carefully tended flower beds. Monroe tried to run through them, but Mike caught her in time and together they followed after Dolph as he led them to a brick building with about eight floors.

It turned out Dolph lived on the fourth, Monroe scurrying out of the elevator before Mike noticed and nearly knocking into a guy heading out with his briefcase. Dancing around her easily and accepting Mike's breathless apology with a smile and a wave. 

“I'm going to tell you now. My place isn't anything special. Just the necessities.” Monroe darted inside, disappearing down the hall while Mike stepped into what seemed to be the living room area. Plush beige sofa against the wall facing the television. Movies and books scattered along the coffee table. An entire case as tall as Mike filled with what seemed to be more movies and books. A dining table to his right with a single chair.

The door shut behind him and then Dolph was showing him around. Picking things up as he went and waiting on Mike to look around. The kitchen was small. Neat and clean, with just a bowl in the sink. Cabinets bare- save for a tin of cake frosting and a can of black beans. Just the two of them in here and it felt nearly cramped, but he figured a single guy didn't need much space. 

Mike headed back for the living room while Dolph headed down the hall- he assumed that's where the bedroom and bathroom were situated. Taking a longer look at the case filled with various forms of entertainment. Noting the types of movies (a mix of horror and comedy), television shows (more comedy and a few adult cartoons on DVD), and books (law books, politics, biographies about comedians and the history of comedy, and a ton of mysteries) before moving on towards the sliding glass door. Taking in the view for a moment before turning away to find out where Monroe and Dolph went.

“You can't have pets here!?” He found them in the bedroom, Monroe sitting on the bed next to a black bag while Dolph pulled clothes out of one of the drawers. Tossing them on the bed and accidentally hitting Monroe with something. Her giggles making Mike smile. 

“I _can,_ but it's really expensive. Besides, having a pet is a big responsibility. They need lots of attention and I work a lot.” Monroe waved to him as he leaned in the doorway. Letting his gaze slowly travel around the room before landing on the shoe peeking out from where Dolph was leaning in the closet. It was mostly empty. The walls bare and the colors plain and muted. Everything lacking personality – save for the books and DVDs – and life. 

Dolph stepped out of the closet and smiled when he saw Mike sitting on the bed as well.

“Find what you were looking for?” He shrugged, more or less disappointed with what he saw around them, and Dolph laughed.

“Now you see why I was more than happy to stay over at your place even before we were dating. Aside from wanting to find some way to be part of things with you- even if a relationship wouldn't happen.” Maybe he didn't find anything about who the man was hanging on the walls or hidden under the bed, but he didn't really need that either. Dolph was willing to be an open book with him. Share himself in a way Mike wasn't used to with people. It would have been nice to walk in and find a museum of sorts...but this was great too. Talking together. Enjoying the other's company.

Besides, he could always ask Dolph's mom for stories and pictures if he was really in the mood for teasing the man. Finding all the wonderful things about him to fall more in love with. 

“But I mean, I don't mind the quiet and the peace of being alone with myself. After living in my house and then dorms when I was in college, it was great having my own space. Hear my own thoughts for once. But that was a while ago. For me now, nothing beats walking into a house that, even when it's quiet and the day is done, still has life in it. This place became lonely.” Mike laid back on the mattress, looking over towards the nightstand. The red numbers of the alarm clock. The simple brown lamp. Everything about this place screamed _'temporary residence'._ Not a touch of Dolph anywhere. 

“It's kind of...eerie in a way. Walking in here you would think this is a hotel. Or a room available for renting. I mean, not even any pictures? Nothing that says someone lives here?” He heard the drag of canvas against the covers and then the mattress dipped as Dolph sat next to him. 

“This was more or less just a place for me to sleep between shifts. Grab something to eat. Relax and unwind a little. I never really saw my apartment as a home.” Dolph picked up his hand, catching Mike's attention easily.

“As for pictures and personal effects, well, that stuff is on my desk at work. I guess you could say that, before you, work was more of a home than here. This is kind of like...I would liken it to a hideaway. A little space I can just exist in. Escape from the world for a little while; which, with our jobs, is probably more necessary than for someone else.” The fact that items that mattered to Dolph – like pictures of his family – were at work rather than the place he slept spoke more about the man than if there were a million pictures everywhere. 

And actually, the books spread over the coffee table. The movie selections. It was all painting a picture of who Dolph was. 

“Well, I was at least entertained by your bookcase full of terrible horror movies and boring law books.” Dolph shifted so that he was stretched out beside Mike, leaning over him with this _look_ on his face. It made his insides melt into nothing. Sunshine in his chest as the world faded away. Easily getting lost in the amusement swirling in starry eyes. 

“Hey, there are some classics in there too. And I'll have you know that nothing tops off a day of fighting crime in California like reading up on the laws holding our great nation together.” He couldn't take another second, reaching up and pulling the man into a long kiss. Smiling into it and very possibly falling a little more in love.

“Daddy! Dolphie! Gross!” They broke apart with an audible smack, Dolph glancing over his shoulder at where Monroe had to be making her classic _icky_ face. With a soft laugh, he turned Dolph back towards him, sitting up and kissing him properly. Sliding closer when he heard Monroe run from the room, making grossed out sounds as she hurried away.

“Your daughter is so funny.” Mike hummed agreement, not really listening anymore as he trailed kisses along. Breathing the man in and leaning more into that irresistible pull between them. The body heat setting him on fire already.

“Really-?” Dolph cut off with a sharp inhale, hands grabbing at him and the pulse under Mike's lips jumping excitedly. 

“One might think this was all a ploy to get us here so you could have sex with me in my place. Mark something of mine with you.” They moved as one, Dolph on his back with his eyes closed while Mike trailed fingers down his side. Eager to get this going. 

“One might be incorrect- though the idea _is_ tempting.” Even falling into the haze of lust, he didn't forget there was a particularly nosy and curious child walking around. So, after getting them both worked up, he pushed up onto his forearm and looked over at the door. 

“I'm going to go put something on for her to watch. Hopefully it will keep her busy enough to stay away.” Another messy kiss and then he practically ripped himself away, certain there would be red lines across his skin in a minute, and hurried to see where Monroe was and praying Dolph had something appropriate for her to watch. Something she would actually like. 

“Daddy, are we going home soon? Dolphie's house is boring.” He was aching all over, brain frazzled as he tried to pick out something – anything – that would be suitable for his six-year-old. Giving up when he saw the third _Human Centipede_ movie in HD and tugging his phone from his back pocket. Praising his lucky stars when he found headphones on the table under some papers. 

“Yes, Roe. Here. Watch a show while Dolph finishes packing.” He nearly sprinted for the bedroom the second Monroe was happily watching some cartoon, shutting the door tightly and ripping his shirt over his head. It wasn't too often they got to enjoy each other like this and he was taking full advantage of it. 

The day of Monroe's birthday was fast approaching. Dolph booked whatever it was they needed for the gardens and double checked the hours since Monroe would be at school. It was agreed they would get her out early and then drive up there together, Mike flipping through a few local bakery catalogs to see if there was a cake he might like to pick up. Just a small something since her birthday party was only a few days after her actual birthday. Excitement building as the days passed.

He knew Monroe would adore the plans they've made. More than happy to spend the day with the both of them. Eat a little cake in the gardens (Dolph checked multiple times to make sure they could bring outside food) and explore. The place they chose was specifically designed with children in mind, fun activities they could participate in and fun designs cut into the bushes and shaped by colorful rocks. 

About a week before Monroe's day, which she was reminding him about only every few minutes, Dolph came in from working and passed straight through the living room where they were sitting and into the kitchen. Mike interrupted Monroe's story to excuse himself for a minute, booping her nose to make her giggle before pushing off the couch and stepping into the kitchen. Watching as Dolph dug around in the fridge. 

“Are you okay?” He turned around and Mike noticed his eyes seemed...distant. Like his mind was a million miles away. Gone in a blink as the fridge closed.

“Yeah. I'm fine. Just a long day at work. You know how it is.” Though he couldn't figure out why, Mike felt Dolph wasn't being completely honest with him. That he was hiding something. But he had no reason to feel that way, so he pushed it away and tugged the man into him. Offering his comfort and giving the man something to lean on for a moment. 

“You know what will make you feel better?” Dolph inhaled deeply, arms curled around his waist. Resting his head on Mike's shoulder.

“What?” He led them back to the living room, Monroe turning to look over at them. Waving at Dolph with a bright smile before turning back to the movie they were watching. They spent the rest of the evening curled on the couch, pizza boxes spread around and a shared bowl of ice cream on the coffee table. Dolph falling asleep against him before the second movie ended, making him smile as he brushed fingers through that thick blond hair. Poked Monroe with his toe every so often until she grumped at him, smacking at his foot playfully and laughing when he stuck his tongue out at her. 

They were in the kitchen bright and early, Mike packing Monroe's things for school while also drinking down his third cup of coffee. Dolph was dressed for work, scarfing down a peanut butter bagel and making faces at Monroe, who was sitting on the counter with the other half of the bagel. Soon they would be going their separate ways- Mike off to run some errands on his day off, Dolph to a twelve-hour shift, and Monroe, of course, to school. And though he hated being away from both of them, he was happy for these little moments. Where they were goofing around in the house, things a little hectic as everyone got ready for the day but Mike in great spirits because this was a future he wouldn't mind having. 

Checking over Monroe's school things while those two laughed together. Leaning into a kiss that tasted like warm peanut butter and pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Kissing Monroe when she made an unpleasant sound at seeing them kiss. Laughter ringing around the house as they finally headed out the door. Dolph off towards the police station with a parting kiss that lingered a few seconds too long; Mike, with Monroe buckled in the backseat waving at Dolph's bright smile, off to drop her out at school and then get the car to the mechanic for a regular tune-up.

Promises to be safe passing between them, Dolph reminding him to drop off the clothes they sorted through a few days ago at the thrift store before pecking his cheek and blowing Monroe a kiss. 

That right there. That was what he wanted in life. A solid relationship he could sink into. A wonderful partner and the most amazing daughter in the world to come home to. Love that was so pure; simple when the rest of his life wasn't. A support system in his friends and family and now a loving partner. A career that he was more than proud of.

And to think that two months ago he was even questioning it. As if this wasn't the most amazing thing.

The day before Monroe's birthday was filled with immense excitement- even though Dolph was oddly absent and silent. Waking up that morning to an empty bed that was cold and sitting there for a moment trying to figure out what was going on. And as he was getting Monroe ready for school, he realized the last time they even spoke to each other was yesterday morning. The rest of the day passing in radio silence from Dolph's end. But it wasn't like he wasn't allowed to be busy or go do his own things. Maybe he had to go stay at his apartment for the night. Or crashed at a friend's house because of the late hour. 

Mike decided not to think about it too much, distracting himself with things around the house since he scored two days off in a row. Which, normally he treasured, but since it left him in an empty house, surrounded by silence and thoughts looking to dredge up doubts he hoped were left in the past, he found himself uncomfortable. Like he was wearing an itchy sweater.

He hasn't experienced something like this in years. Since long before Monroe came into his life. 

Dolph wanted to keep the plans for her birthday a surprise, but Mike did let it slip that she was going to be getting out of school early for a special day. As he flipped through a magazine at the kitchen table, he could see his daughter going around to all her friends and bragging about how she was going to be getting out of school early to go have fun with her daddy. Smiling as he tried to enjoy a rare day alone at home. 

He was never really good at being alone with himself, but it was good to get a break from the chaos. The stress. The pressures of being a father. This wasn't too bad, but Mike always preferred to have someone around. In the least to have the comfort of their presence.

Afternoon came around lazily, Mike clicking off the television and checking his phone for the time. Furrowing his brows at the lack of communication from Dolph. By now, he would have at least asked if he was needed to snag Monroe from school or if they needed anything from the store. But Mike was sure it was just work keeping him busy and looked forward to hearing about it when Dolph stumbled in later. Exhausted and so happy to be home.

Stretching, he got off the couch and headed out to Monroe's school to pick her up. Listening to her stories pour out the moment the door closed and the belt was clicked into place. Rather than go home just yet, he decided to drive them into town. Parking in front of a little frozen yogurt place.

Why not start celebrating her birthday now? You were only a kid for such a short time and how often did he wish he didn't have to be responsible when his birthday rolled around? That someone would take him out for ice cream and the only problems in his life were homework and deciding what to wear to school the next day.

Her birthday always had him extra excited- and this year promised to be even better with the addition of Dolph in their lives. Someone who seemed just as eager to make her big day special. It was a shame that for her past six birthdays he had no one else to share this with – no one besides John and his mom – but now, if everything went right, they had many more fun years ahead to watch her grow. To make holidays and celebrations fun; to spend them as a family. 

It made him feel warm all over thinking of it, which only made Seth gag and John beam. Both of them asking when the wedding was (in varying amounts of sarcasm, depending on the day) every so often.

“Daddy, my birthday is _tomorrow._ ” He handed her the little bowl and led them over to a window looking out at the street. Smiling at some little boy with thick curls who tried to drag his poor mother over to the shop. Monroe took a bite of her froze treat, kicking her legs back and forth while studying him.

“I know that.” She puzzled over this for a moment.

“Why are we having a treat today?” Mike preferred ice cream – the rich, creamy, expensive kind – over frozen yogurt, but this was closer than the ice cream shop he loved.

“Because you're turning _seven!_ That's huge. Too big to keep to just one day, don't you think?” She took another bite, smiling at him as she chewed on some of the toppings she added.

“How does it feel to nearly be an entire year older? A whole 365 days has gone by, you know.” He vaguely remembered his younger days. Tracking dirt and mud all over his mom's clean floors with his friends, hurrying in from playing outside to watch their favorite sports team and get a drink. Showing off his new shoes or telling them about the cool video game he got for his birthday. Inviting all his friends over for the party on the weekend, driving his parents insane with their playing. 

She shrugged her shoulders, looking up at him with frozen yogurt on her chin.

“I feel the same right now.” She was so matter-of-fact about it that he laughed. Already growing up so much right before his eyes. Talking better. Her art changing – advancing – right along with her. He was not looking forward to her growing through her clothes and eating through the food, but for now he pushed that away and focused on the exciting days ahead. The celebration of another year since she made his life have meaning and purpose. That he was blessed with her birth.

“Don't worry. One second you'll feel the same old and the next you'll be needing new shoes every month and you'll be getting taller.” She beamed up at him now, their treats finished.

“Was mommy tall?” It wasn't often they talked about her mother. He didn't hide anything from her; showing her videos and pictures of her mother since she was old enough to understand. Telling her stories to go along with the things he showed her when she was around three. So, while Monroe never got to meet and know her mother personally, he hoped she still felt connected to her in some way. Because her mother was a fantastic woman. One of the most beautiful, intelligent, generous, strong women he's ever known. 

Far too good for him.

He was so thankful his mother made him go through grief counseling back when Monroe was still an infant. Because it was good for her to know her mother and it didn't break him down every time he remembered something about her. 

“She was a little tall. Not as tall as me, but close to that.” Monroe nodded, following him out the door and into the warm sunshine. California was beautiful this time of year, one of Mike's favorite seasons. Spring. Of course, summer would come barreling in soon enough, and with it tourism, but for now everything was peaceful. Full of promise and growth. Change. Possibility.

Back home, he checked his phone again. Already feeling the dark anxiety curling around his chest. Looking to settle in, but he was not going to think anything yet. He couldn't let his fears run away with him because he promised himself he was ready for this. He promised Dolph too and he wasn't going to start tearing down Pasadena looking for him. Because that was crazy and he had more important things to worry about anyway.

“Can I know my surprise now?” She was at the table, papers spread out for him to look over. It seemed math was starting to kick her butt, something he too struggled with sometimes, but otherwise she was doing spectacularly in her subjects. After washing a bowl of grapes for them to share and getting out the bunny-shaped cheeses, he kissed the top of her head. Gaze flashing to his watch and trying not to wonder as the hours ticked by.

“No, ma'am. He wants it to be a complete surprise. No hints.” They made faces at each other and then played with the cheeses for a few minutes. They would have to leave soon to make soccer practice, but for now they could enjoy messing around and laughing together. Before she grew up and found her phone and friends more interesting than him.

When five o'clock came, he sent her off to get ready for practice, tugging out his phone to check the screen once more. Biting at his lip and swallowing the anxiety with a long drink of water. Because he couldn't worry about this right now. There was a lot to do, so he cleaned up the mess from their snack and pushed Dolph's disappearance to the back of his mind. Called Monroe so he could fashion her hair into the braids she loved.

He always felt so proud watching her doing the drills at practice. Miles better than all the others. Naturally gifted in sports and the arts- as she should be, considering she was a Mizanin. They were great at everything. Other parents told him how much they adored Monroe, how talented she was and how much their kids loved playing with her. And sure, she was aggressive out there. Competitive. But she was _good,_ scoring goals constantly. The best in every position the coach stuck her in (though her favorite was clearly center forward and she loved showing off her foot skills as a right winger).

He may have asked someone to explain soccer to him, being more of a football guy himself.

She drained two cups of Gatorade and accepted the bag of carrots, apples, and peanuts he handed her. Cheeks pink from exertion but smiling wide at her success on the pitch. Back in his high school days, he wasn't much for playing football on their school team, but he was quite the hitter in baseball and their cross country team was great the years he was on it. He was naturally athletic- and actually Monroe's mother was too. She loved gymnastics but was one hell of a hockey player. It was amusing to watch his elegant and poised girlfriend get on the ice and tear through other women like it was nothing at all.

Monroe was much like that. On the ballet stage, she was elegance. Composure. A gentle breeze. But on the soccer field she was bull-headed. Aggressive. A hurricane.

“You were excellent out there. I think you have the best kick out of all those suckers.” They bumped fists, Monroe wiping the paint from her face as she buckled in.

“Tommy was teaching me cool tricks to do with the ball. Can we get one so I can practice at home?” His mind flashed with images of all the breakable things around and in the house. The holes that would end up in his walls. The windows he would need to replace. Sighing, he headed in the direction of the sports supply store in town.

“Okay, but it has to be outside. And no aiming towards the house.” They also purchased some nets for her to shoot into, the broken windows still flashing in his mind as they walked out of the store.

“When is your next ballet recital? I haven't heard anything in forever.” Soccer season was coming to an end soon, but ballet as far as he knew was all year round. He was getting the feeling she didn't like it as much anymore and hoped she wanted to just swap it out for surfing, which was coming up in a few months.

“In May, but can I do something else after that? Ballet is boring.” His prayers were answered.

“Of course, honey. Just let your instructor know ahead of time that you won't be doing the next show. And it's very good that you're staying until the recital is over. It's very important to not abandon your team when they need you.” Monroe rolled his eyes when he checked the mirror, having heard this about a million times in the past. He could understand quitting something you didn't like anymore, but when you made commitments, you needed to keep them. Then you could graciously bow out.

“Daddy, ballet doesn't have _teams._ ” They laughed, turning onto their street and waving at some of the neighbors.

“Well, I don't know. I've never done ballet.” In a flash she was next to him, leaning on the middle console.

“You would look silly in a tutu, daddy.” That was probably extremely true. He never once had any urge to join her on the dance floor. In fact, the boys (and fathers) he saw in other rooms or waiting out in the hall looked pretty uncomfortable in the leotards they had to wear. Definitely not something he was interested in.

“Probably a good thing I don't have one. I'm not much of a dancer either. I don't think I could do the croissants and pirouettes you do.” She fell down in a squeal of laughter, the sound making him smile so hard his cheeks hurt.

“What's so funny?” She sat up, wiping tears from her eyes.

“ _Daddy!_ ” He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, turning the car off as she dragged her bag out of the car. Mike lugging the new equipment to the backyard and setting things up for her to play with later on. When she hurried out onto the porch, still dressed in her little green soccer jersey, he gently kicked the ball towards her.

“Okay, show me that trick of yours. And maybe you can teach me too.” Balancing the ball on her head like a seal, she wobbled towards him, only to lose it after three steps. Reminding him of when she was learning to walk just a short while ago. 

Man, how time just flew past.

“Dolphie too!” Mike took a shot at balancing the ball, which looked incredibly easy when she did it. But it rolled right off his face and bounced softly in the grass. She giggled at him, looking up to the sky when he glared at her.

“He'll just embarrass your old man by mastering all the tricks on his first try. I think it's better we don't show him yet.” While he left her to practice that, he went inside to start planning dinner. Still no word from Dolph, so he figured they would be on their own for the night. It wasn't uncommon for Dolph to miss some dinners when his shifts were later in the day, but it _was_ weird Mike hasn't seen or heard from him once. Unlike Mike, he didn't work long endless hours. 

Maybe he just stayed over at his own place and went back to work straight after. With a sigh, he tried to focus on something else. Wishing he knew what was going on instead of guessing and wondering all day long. Wishing there wasn't a sinking feeling in his stomach the longer this silence dragged on. But he didn't want to be that guy, clingy and demanding, because it was ridiculous to act like that when things were just fine. 

No. He was being silly. Dolph would come in with apologies and something to make up for it. Mike would laugh them off, secretly filled with relief, and they would continue on their merry way. 

He poked his head back outside, watching Monroe bounce the ball on her head for a few seconds before it dropped onto the grass. “What do you want for dinner- pizza or sandwiches?”

“Uh...” She had the ball on her face now, focused on keeping it from rolling onto the ground again. Completely focused on that and not on answering his question.

“Monroe.” The ball landed in her hands and she headed for the stairs. Rolling it along the wood porch for the night and hugging him tight.

“Pizza, please!” It was her birthday tomorrow. So pizza it would be. 

When the food arrived, they played a few brain games. Solved some puzzles. Then they both tried to draw things and guess what the other made, but they were both pretty bad at that game and quickly moved on to telling super lame jokes.

He tried to silence the part of him unhelpfully reminding him that Dolph would be rolling his eyes and dying over their horrible jokes. Teasing Mike about how bad he was at drawing while encouraging Monroe. Sharing warm smiles while Monroe solved puzzles. It was only making him sad and distracting him from the great time they were having.

By bedtime he was laughed out and actually pretty tired. He kissed her on the head once she was ready to sleep and tucked her in tight. Booping her on the nose and smiling at her giggles. After flicking on her nightlight, he got up and shut the door. Headed for the living room and put on a random movie. Curling up on the couch and wondering if Dolph would come through the door every few minutes. Glancing out the window for headlights. Barely paying attention to the movie as his mind wandered.

Once it got to a late enough hour, his eyes barely able to stay open, he pushed off the couch and shuffled to his room. Dropping face-first onto the mattress and curling under the blankets on the side of the bed he slept on. Checking his phone one last time before setting an alarm to get up so he could get Monroe ready for school and rolling onto his back. Staring up at the ceiling and waiting for sleep to take him under. 

But his thoughts were loud tonight, refusing to shut up and let him sleep. He tapped his fingers on his chest, pushing every though aside and trying to do some of the relaxing techniques he learned from John. Rolling onto his stomach. His side. Breathing slow and deep. Tensing his body and then slowly relaxing. 

He finally found himself settling as he accidentally rolled into the other side of the bed and caught a hint of Dolph's shampoo and cologne on the pillow. Heart showing the smallest crack, he pulled the pillow into his chest and finally sleep pulled him under.

“Now remember. You're being picked up early today. Did you take the note to your teacher?” Monroe nodded dutifully, blowing him a kiss and running over to the front door of the school. When she was safely inside, he pulled out of the circle so the next parent dropping their kid off could take their turn. He wasn't really looking forward to spending another long morning and afternoon in his empty house, so he decided he could get some errands done while he was in town. Buy groceries. Stuff for the party on Saturday. Monroe's present. A couple pairs of pants and shorts. Some sunglasses. 

Checking the time after loading up the car had him rolling his eyes. “Wonderful. Only two hours killed.”

For lunch, he met up with Seth and Summer, enduring their teasing for the first ten minutes with a tight closed-lip smile because he was officially irritated with Dolph at the moment. Not that he would tell them that. He didn't need the advice or the encouraging words they would inevitably give him. Telling him it would all be okay, that maybe his phone was broken or he was stuck at work as if he didn't already think of these things while desperately trying to keep himself from freaking out. Because it didn't matter and it wouldn't help him. 

The sandwich he ordered looked delicious but he was too distracted with his thoughts to properly enjoy it. And no one tried to steal the dessert he ended up getting, leaving him unpleasantly full afterwards.

They decided Dolph would be picking her up so Mike could get everything ready to go, though he figured Dolph would actually be at the house since it was supposed to be a day off for them _both._ But much like himself, they could still be called in for an emergency at any time. And he held onto that hopeful thought with an iron grip. Because otherwise the panic would try to overtake him. The dread in his stomach spreading through his body.

He was not going to ruin Monroe's birthday by acting like a paranoid idiot.

So, rather than head in the direction of her school, he turned to the house. Listening to random songs on the radio and trying to keep himself from thinking about the 'what-ifs'. His mood was steadily souring, storm clouds brewing over his head, but he was determined to stay hopeful. To keep driving and tapping his fingers to the beat. For Monroe, he hoped he was worrying for nothing.

As he walked through the door, he checked his phone. Nearly throwing it in irritation when the only thing he found was a missed call from his mom. He wasn't in the best mood to talk with her, so he swiped the notification away and stormed through the house. Putting things away and dropping onto the bed once he was done.

He startled awake, falling onto the floor and searching around blearily for the ringtone that was steadily giving him a headache.

“Yeah?” There was a pause. Some shuffling. Talking and typing in the background. He was about to hang up when a voice spoke.

“Mister Mizanin? Are you aware your daughter is still at the school? She has not been picked up by any of the approved adults.” St- He ran a hand through his hair, cursing himself for falling sleep. For trusting anyone outside of himself, his family, and maybe John. Monroe was still at school because Dolph apparently fell off the face of the Earth. No word. No explanation.

“No, I was not aware of that. Someone was supposed to be by hours earlier to get her.” He was up now, getting ready to go as anger simmered in his stomach. “I'm so sorry about this. I'll be up there as soon as I possibly can to pick her up. Ten minutes at the most.” The lady wished him a nice evening and the line clicked, but his carefully held temper was close to breaking loose.

Because they were coming up on a line that couldn't be uncrossed. There wouldn't be any forgiveness. Any explanations. Excuses.

Monroe climbed into the back seat silently, glancing over at him and then meeting his gaze in the mirror. He wondered briefly what she was thinking right now, but he didn't ask. Simply waved to the principal – whom he apologized to a million times – and pulled out of the lot. Letting the heavy silence and unasked questions hang around them while he drove.

The second he was in the house, he marched out the back door and pulled out his phone. Dialing the number he should have been calling the past couple days instead of waiting and hoping like a child. When it went to voicemail, he hung up and dialed again. And again. And again. Frustration building until he couldn't take it anymore. Picking up something from the porch, he threw it as hard as he could. Watching it sail across the sky and hit one of the trees blocking them from the neighbors. 

He spent the rest of the afternoon calling. Leaving messages sometimes, words dripping off his lips like acid. Sometimes clicking end before it could ring a second time. Monroe sat quietly in the living room, one of her favorite movies on while she kicked her feet and glanced between the front door and him. And that right there had him incensed. This ugly ball of... _hatred_ and _anger_ growing inside him every time he stormed back into the living room and found her sitting there. Waiting.

Screw it. He wasn't going to let this day go completely to waste. It was still a big one for her, even if one of the adults she cared about went and let her down. Two of them, if you included the fact it was Mike's idea to let Dolph into their family in the first place. So after sending a text to the man that expressed exactly how he felt at the moment – demanding explanations and accusing him of being selfish and inconsiderate – he picked up his keys and ran hand through his hair. Cooling his temper and trying to smile for Monroe, who didn't seem to believe it was genuine. Watching him nervously.

“How about you and I go to your favorite restaurant with Uncle John?” Unlike Dolph, John answered a moment after the message was sent, a million 'thumbs up' emojis confirming his place at the table. Monroe slowly scoot off the couch, joining him at the door and peerin out when it opened. But there was no one there waiting. No car aside his own parked in front of the house. Rain was falling down as they hurried over and climbed inside, Monroe buckling her belt and watching out the window.

“This will be fun too, honey. I promise.” She nodded but didn't look at him. That vicious, protective monster inside him sharpened its claws as he pulled onto the main road, heading for town. John greeting them at the door when they arrived and casting a questioning glance in Mike's direction before giving Monroe her birthday punches. Leading them to the table he already had waiting. 

While Monroe colored, John tapped the table and raised a brow when Mike looked over at him.

“As much as I'm glad to be part of the festivities that is Monroe's birthday, I thought you were-” He cut John off with a firm shake of his head. Something in his face must have said everything words couldn't. Sighing, John leaned over to take one of the crayons. Solving Monroe's crossword while she colored in the fish frozen in their joyous activities. Leaving Mike to brood and stew,

They were outside, Monroe splashing in puddles and waving to strangers, John leaning against the car and watching her with a frown Mike knew was actually directed at him.

“What happened, Mike?” He didn't want to talk about it, the hot rush of emotion washing over him and only making him more angry. But John was his best friend. So, he kicked at the tire and kept his eyes trained on Monroe. Feeling the icy steel of his bottled emotions just under his skin as he spoke softly.

“He didn't pick up Monroe today. Haven't even heard from him in days.” The mask he wore didn't crack. Not yet.

“I don't get it. There has to be some reason. He wouldn't-” Mike whipped around to meet startled eyes, John stumbling to a stop at the heat in his gaze.

“Well, maybe we didn't know him as well as we thought, John. Or, maybe, I don't _care_ because this is unacceptable regardless of what happened.” Perhaps he made a huge mistake and was going to pay for it exactly like he thought he would. He let people like his mother and John convince him it would be okay and look what happened! Monroe didn't deserve the disappointment and Mike didn't deserve to feel like an idiot and a bad father right now. It was her _birthday,_ and this just couldn't be forgotten. Forgiven.

No. He was officially on the warpath now. 

As the week dragged on, Mike glaring at his phone and snapping at Seth for so much as _breathing,_ his anger hardened into stone. Unmovable. An entire week of silence. Of no answers. Days and nights passing with him completely alone. Nights at home spent with him sitting at the table with coffee in hand and rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he forced them to focus on the phone screen. Unable to sleep in the bed that still smelled like the man he was currently trying to forget about or the couch that only served to remind Mike of the times he came in to see Dolph dozing there. The soft sleepy smile he got as he pulled a blanket over the man curled against the arm of the couch. 

It those nights alone with himself and his thoughts that the anger over what was happening sharpened into a hurt so deep it ached in his bones. Made it hurt to breathe. Made his body feel heavy and tired, like he was quickly filling with cement and being weighed down. 

Monroe kissed his cheek and darted towards the school, stopping to wave back at him a few times. She was getting so big and soon enough she would be a young woman. Ready to fly off into the world and leave her old father behind. He didn't give much thought to that before, but as he drove home, he imagined his life without her. Alone in that house, watching the television or kicking soccer ball to no one. Stuck in the past and the memories he was currently living in right now.

He didn't want to admit, even to himself, how much it scared him that one day he would end up being utterly alone. Pushing that away because there was still the here. The now. Monroe was still there; still happy to spend time with him whenever he was home. And that he would cherish forever. 

With some time before he needed to head to work, he set an alarm on his phone and sank into her bed. Barely able to fit on the small twin-sized mattress and rather uncomfortable with the position he was in but still unable to settle into his own bed. Not with the scents clinging to the pillow cases; sweet rosy memories turned to thorns for him to lay in. Getting comfortable, a picture on her dresser caught his eye.

It was her fourth birthday party – princess cowboy themed like she wanted – the two of them smiling up at the camera his mom was holding. Monroe in a blue cowgirl hat and sparkling purple dress and Mike wearing a black cowboy had and glitter his lovely daughter applied for him on his lips and cheeks. So happy, just the two of them. 

It should have just stayed that way. They were both much happier before.

Monroe's birthday party was high-energy and a lot of fun. At least, for the kids it was. John dropped by to give Monroe her present and stayed when he caught Mike's eyes over the squealing children racing through his house. Chairs knocked over and chips making a trail under the table. Mike was beyond frazzled thanks to the sleep he's been missing out on due to work and the way he tossed and turned in bed whenever he tried to sleep there. The floor not much better, his back hurting for the next two days. Stress over his schedule and all the things that were coming once summer was in full swing eating at him and frustration prickling under his skin. 

Seth and Summer dropped in too, and with four adults Mike found he could relax some. Take a few soothing breaths on the back porch and collect himself before he had a breakdown. Forcing the thoughts of Dolph away with firm determination and stubbornness. 

There were presents. Cake. Pictures taken by a friend of his who was more than happy to come over and have a few professional shots snapped of the birthday girl and her poor father. He thanked everyone for coming, shutting the door on the last one to leave and turning to take in the damage. John and Monroe were singing _Frozen_ songs in the kitchen, his princess dancing around and laughing as John did something stupid. 

And while this was all perfectly fine – not too different from her birthdays in the past – Mike couldn't help but feel disappointed. Annoyed. 

“I'm sorry, man, but I gotta head out. Thanks for the fun party. Bye, Monroe!” She waved to John, who gave him a sympathetic smile and walked out the door. Leaving them alone. Surrounded by the aftermath of the chaos that was a seven-year-old's birthday party.

“Thank you for the party, daddy. I had lots of fun.” Her words warmed him through, pinching her cheeks as they headed into the kitchen. He was going to be up a long time cleaning, but it was better than sitting around thinking some more. Working himself up and being too angry and frustrated to sleep. He's been doing more than enough of that.

“You're welcome, goof. Let's get you ready for bed.” They wen through their whole routine, Monroe tucked into bed and handing him a book she must have started with Dolph because he had no idea what it was. After reading a chapter, he set it aside and kissed her cheek. Sitting back and watching her face for a moment.

“You good, sweetie?” She scrunched her face and studied him. Far more intelligent than any seven-year-old had the right of being. 

“I'm okay, daddy. Today was lots of fun.” He nodded and kissed her again. Flicking off the light and pulling the door closed tight. Wandering back to the kitchen and pushing the mess to the side so he could sit down. Hands covering his face and he just let his emotions bubble up after being bottled inside him all day long. All week. Running hands through his hair as he let it all out. Silently. Alone in the kitchen. 

Then he was up getting to work. Sweeping. Washing. Taking the trash out. Working until the house returned to its former state and his body was dragging. Heavy with exhaustion. His mind foggy and thoughts muddled. Finally quiet.

His bed, a minefield of memories and hair triggers, finally welcomed him. Sleep taking him under after a moment to turn his alarm on, plaguing him with dreams that were dark and puzzling.

Days and weeks blurred together as he bull-dozed through work and his responsibilities. He didn't have the luxury of facing the thick web of emotions inside him. Of seeking out the man he and his daughter came to love and demanding an explanation from him about what the hell was going on. Why he was putting them – putting _him_ \- through any of this now. No. There was school and work. Bills and errands. A daughter who depended on him to be strong.

So, he forced all his emotions to the side and focused his energy on what needed to be done. Ignoring the concerned looks he caught from his friends because this was what he should have been worried about all along. He knew, deep down, that dating was a mistake. And now he had to learn this lesson – like many others in his life – the hard way.

It was easy when his days and nights were filled with things to keep his mind occupied. When he had patients to deal with and co-workers to look after. Homework to look over with Monroe and dinners to figure out. Errands to run and play dates to run Monroe to. Jumping from one problem or activity to the next with little thought. 

But whenever he was at home, alone with the news in the afternoon or silently at the kitchen table while Monroe slept in her bed after a long day, it was a totally different story. He tried to pretend things were fine around his crew and the dozens of people they ran into daily, but at home there was nothing to distract him from the fact he was fraying at the edges. Coming apart at the seams. 

Nothing to keep his mind from replaying the last few months over and over in his head and wondering what exactly went wrong. What finally pushed the man away just when things seemed to be settling down. The anger that trailed him through the days and nights since Monroe's birthday dinner with John mixed with hurt and betrayal when he was on his own- a concoction that had him fighting tears and wishing he had something to break in his hands. Just to release this awful feeling inside him. Poisoning him slowly as the days passed.

Sleep only became harder for him to catch as the stress piled on his shoulders. As thoughts ran through his mind, keeping him from being able to settle down completely. Just staring up at the ceiling and wondering. Thinking. Wishing. Pleading. He would toss and turn for an hour before he was snarling, lashing out at his poor pillow and tossing it across the room. Dropping into another and screaming until his voice was raw and his throat hurt. 

With a chat to his mom late one night, admitting he was so tired but struggling to keep his thoughts quiet whenever he tried to sleep, she recommended various supplements and over-the-counter medications that would help relax him. Nothing that would make him too drowsy in case he needed to get up; stuff she's used on occasion in the past. Buying up everything she suggested, he started experimenting. Searching for something that would help him fall asleep faster and hopefully stay asleep. 

Nothing gave him the grade of sleep he was able to have with Dolph, strong arms around him and warm measured breathing tickling his neck, but he eventually found something that helped him sleep enough that he wasn't a complete zombie. A dangerous state to be in with his job.

Some nights he found himself sitting at the table, reading through a book Dolph left behind obsessively. Clinging to a part of the man left behind much like he did the hoodie he found under the bed while cleaning. Reading until the sunlight of the coming day peeked in through the windows and his eyes were heavy and strained. Thoughts silenced as he trudged to his room to sleep for about an hour before the day had to be started. 

Everything in the house reminded him of the man. Many of Mike's favorite things were tainted by memories of Dolph, the pain of the loss twisting in his chest. Even his treasured cookies held something, Mike not able to enjoy them quite the same without Dolph's teasing about him dipping them in milk. The superior way he crunched into the wafers while they sat together at the table. Giggling over stories from their respective days and Mike feeling like a younger man once again. Basking in their flirtatious banter, cookie crunching, and footsie playing.

Now eating them left him heaving a heavy sigh. Tapping the cookie on the plate and biting into it without milk. Chewing mindlessly as he stared at the wall. Replaying dozens of memories they made together since November and missing more than the glass of milk that usually accompanied his late-night snacking. 

He wasn't sure how many days passed, how long he's been in a slow spiral, but on one of those early mornings he knew wasn't a weekday because Monroe didn't need to go to school and he was off work, there was a knock at his door. Setting the book he was reading while sipping on a strong coffee, he cautiously made his way through the living room. Waiting to see if there was another knock because he wasn't too sure if he was hearing things or not. 

It wasn't too often people came knocking so early on a Saturday, after all. 

The second Dolph tried to speak, Mike slammed the door in his face. Blinking at the door as all the buried anger and disgust came bubbling back up- along with an intense hurt. The longing to see the man's eyes again – hear his voice – coupled with this shimmering joy at having Dolph back. Within reach once more. A whisper of regret for letting himself fall for the man in the first place. Leading them to where they now stood, Mike craving the man's touch and revolted by the mere sight of him now. Dolph shut out as he gathered himself together.

Because, out of everything he felt in that brief second he saw Dolph, anger over what happened with Monroe and her birthday was the loudest. Calling for blood. So, he needed to keep the parts of him that were pleading for him to forgive and forget – to kiss him and touch him to make sure he was really there after so long – locked away. Show no remorse when he faced Dolph once more.

“Mike, please. Open up. I need to- _We_ need to talk. Please.” Bracing himself, he swung the door open and faced the man. The person he's trusted with his heart and his baby girl – for the first time in seven years – and was then devastated by. Feeling so alone for weeks. Abandoned. Seething with anger whenever he thought of Monroe's somber expression when he picked her up from school the day they were supposed to go to the gardens. 

Someone he could have seen himself falling in love with and making a family with became someone he couldn't stand to see. Someone he wanted but didn't need. All of his hopes and desires smashed on the pavement because Dolph just vanished. No word. Not even a lousy text telling Mike where he was or if he was coming back at some point. 

Things were far more simple when he wasn't around and now Mike was going to make sure this didn't happen again the only way he could think how. It would be painful, but it was for the best. For him and Monroe, he was going to keep this mistake from being made twice. 

“No, we don't. I don't want to know what excuses you have and I don't have to listen to anything you have to say. You should have just stayed away, Dolph. It's too little too late now.” Dolph shuffled, this desperate plea taking hold of his facials. Fear sharp in wide eyes. Everything about the man begging him to please let him in. Give Dolph a chance to fix things. 

But the time he would have been open to listening was long gone. Dolph was just too damn late and it was too damn bad.

“But, Mike. If you just listen. Give me a chance to-” He cut Dolph off with a look, watching eyes go impossibly wider. His expression wounded and looking so dejected it had Mike's weak heart pleading with him to just let Dolph in – to see what happened and welcome him home with open arms – but he quickly scolded himself for feeling that way when he's been hurting for so long. Dolph not even bothering to reach out. To tell them, in the least, that he intended to come back.

That he was even thinking of them. Mike was left in the dark for _weeks_ and that was unacceptable. The nail in the coffin being that Monroe had to be hurt right along with him.

“ _No._ ” He jabbed Dolph's chest with his index finger. “No, you don't deserve for me to listen to you. Not now. You don't get to disappear for weeks and then make me feel guilty for not letting you give me excuses so that I'll let you come back. You were just _gone,_ Dolph. Without a trace. I can't forgive that. Not when you couldn't even bother to check your phone. Give me a sign.” The man's eyes turned sorrowful, regret clear as Mike finally tore into him.

“I've spent weeks wondering. Worrying. Waiting for you to do the adult thing and let the people you swear you care about know what's going on. If you needed a break or if it was becoming too much for you, you should have said. Whatever your excuse is, keep it. Because maybe it's legitimate, but you lost the chance to apologize and make up for it a long time ago.” Mike shifted away from the man, ready to say his final piece and slam the door on the future he was actually looking forward to. Send Dolph away and finally fall apart.

“I told you from the beginning that Monroe is my _everything,_ that she is my top priority. And not only did you disappear, you chose her fucking _birthday_ to pull this shit.” Dolph tried to speak again, but Mike shook his head. Feeling his defenses breaking down and throat closing up. Tears from weeks passed building up and threatening to crash over him. He needed to make this quick- before Dolph had the chance to pounce on his vulnerability and make him give in. 

“So, no. Just...just go away. Read the texts _I_ sent. Listen to the voicemails I left after calling you non-stop for over an hour. Get a fucking _clue._ And stay the hell away from _my_ family. Got it?” This time he slammed the door shut and locked it with trembling hands. Dragging one through his hair while the other slipped off the lock. Teeth biting into his lip as the wave of aching and sadness burned in his chest. Threatening to take him over. 

Slamming his fist on the door over and over, he tried to release the toxic emotions churning inside him. Hot tears, fat and heavy, finally broke free, running down his face as he fell against the door. Squeezing his eyes closed against the blurred vision as he tried to muffle the sobs emanating from somewhere deep inside him. Shaking his body as he cried, pressing a hand into his chest because yeah. This _hurt._

His knees gave out and he dropped to the floor. Knocking his head against the door and staring at the cord to a lamp until the colors melted together through the tears and he had to blink them out. All the anger....frustration....regret...hope...pain...all of it spilling out into the open at last. Just a moment of weakness before he had to move on. Return to his roles of father, friend, and paramedic. 

But, for one moment, he had to let it out. Uncork the bottle inside himself to relieve the pressure.

After a few minutes of crying, legs curled under him and weight fully against the door, he cleared his throat and slowly picked himself off the floor. Facing the very real end of what he had with Dolph – the future he wanted so badly once again snatched away from him – and watching the anticipation of what would happen when the man ever faced him again vanish into nothing. Leaving him feeling hollow and cold.

Taking a long slow breath and gathering his composure, he pushed forward. He was a father. There was no time for him to wallow and mourn. To drink Dolph's memories away and lose himself completely. He just had to let time and his family heal the wounds.

What he needed at that moment, he realized after a moment, was a refreshing shower. And after that what he needed more than anything was to take his favorite person in the whole world out for a fun weekend with dad. Monroe especially had this was of healing the broken pieces inside him- making life suck a little less when she smiled up at him.

A good hot shower always left him feeling renewed, his dead skin and troubles scrubbed away and washed down the drain. Lingering tears mixing with the water and disappearing as quickly as they appeared until he was at last dried out. Smelling like apple blossoms and mint, he stepped out of the shower feeling a million times better already. And after moisturizing his face and taking in the way his eyes were puffy and red from crying – purple circles appearing thanks to the restful sleep he was missing – he clapped his hands together and shook away the nagging negative thoughts.

No, this was going to be a _good_ day. A fresh start. Undoing what's been done over the past six months. And compared to the three years he was with Monroe's mom and the unexpected loss pulling the rug out from under him, this was a piece of cake. 

Monroe walked into the kitchen, scrubbing at her eyes and watching him sweat over the pancakes that kept burning on the griddle no matter how closely he watched them or how often he turned them. Trying to make the fun shapes Monroe loved but failing miserably because this was never something he was good at. It was why he let Dolph do these things for her. 

He was shit at artsy things.

“Daddy? Whatcha doing?” She wrinkled her nose at the sad stack of pancakes before glancing up at him. Brows furrowed. He was _trying,_ okay?

Still, he didn't want her to think something was wrong. So he fought to keep his voice bright as he poured more batter onto the griddle. 

“What am I doing? Well, it's Saturday, I believe. Pancakes. Cartoons. Maybe a day out with Uncle John and Presley? How does that sound?” Despite how chipper he knew he sounded – trust him, he's perfected that tone – her expression didn't change much. Looking a bit confused. Watching him steadily. 

“Daddy, Dolphins is supposed to make the pancakes. You wash the plates for breakfast and help me with my cartoons. Remember?” His fingers clenched around the spatula in his hand. Something cold and dark in his chest that he fought to push away.

“Yeah, well, Dolph isn't here. So, I'm doing it.” He managed, just barely, to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Shoving their confrontation from earlier to the side. For her. All for her.

“Is he _ever_ going to come see us? It's been forever!” She sounded exasperated in the way kids did like when you took five extra minutes to check your bags when trying to get out the door. Blissfully unaware of what happened only twenty short minutes ago. The innocence of being a child. Believing in the things adults said without question because why would someone you trust – that you look up to – lie? Why would they ever so things that could hurt you?

He really didn't want to talk about this with her, perfectly happy letting Dolph's memories fade away in time, but she was older now. Forming her own opinions and becoming a little person. It just wouldn't be right leaving her wondering what happened to Dolph- even if it hurt her. 

Picking her up with a grunt, he set her on the counter and handed her a cup of juice. Steeling himself for the barrage of questions and the disappointment. 

“Monroe, I know you and Dolph have a very special friendship. I love that. And I know you love him very much. Two peas in a pod. But...Sweetie, I don't think he's going to be coming here anymore.” This right here is part of the reason why he didn't want to let someone in. Why he refused it for so long and tried desperately to keep it just them. It was so hard looking into those eyes, knowing how much she adored the man, and telling her it was over. Things would be different; back to how they were before he ever met Dolph. 

Her brows furrowed. “Why not? Is he okay?”

“Well, honey. He broke a big promise to me and we had a fight this morning. And I decided that it's best if we – you and I – go back to the way it was. To Miz and Monroe! Won't that be great?” To his surprise, there was anger in her little face. Big brown eyes narrowed on him.

“No! No, daddy, it won't be great! I don't _want_ Dolph to go away! Why would you do that? He _loves_ us!” She rarely ever raised her voice at him – taking a tone, sure, but never yelling like she was now – and as grumpy and stubborn as she could be, she almost never got _mad_ at him.

“Monroe, listen to me. I know this is difficult for you. You're too young to understand yet, but I promise I'm not doing this for any reason other than I need to. That big promise? It's a huge deal to me- and he knew that. I can't just forgive it like I can when you promise to eat your veggies with Uncle John but don't. Or when you get in trouble at soccer. Dolph is an adult and he knew the consequences.” Of course she wouldn't understand, but he hoped with some reasoning she would relent. Nod solemnly and sulk for a little while. But she didn't.

Monroe shook her head fiercely, brows drawn together as she glared at him. Pushing him away – hard – when he came closer to comfort her. And of any reaction he expected, the anger he could feel radiating off her was not one of them. At least, not directed at him.

“No! He didn't have to go away! We could have been a family, daddy! But you made him leave just like mommy! I hate you!” She jumped off the counter and stormed out of the room, the smoke alarm going off as the pancake on the griddle burned away into nothing. Numbly, he flicked off the heat and stared down at the remains. Wondering what the hell he was going to do now.

The days after seemed to pass in slow motion. Like the world was drowning in molasses. He felt like he was dragging through them worse than before. All that anticipation and _waiting_ for the confrontation with Dolph to happen – the thoughts of what he would say and the raging fire in his stomach at just the thought of the man showing his face again – vanished in a bang as the door shut and locked. The air let out of him now that Dolph was really gone. 

Part of him expected – privately, he could even admit he hoped for – texts. Phone calls. Maybe Dolph showing up at his job and begging him for one more chance. Getting on his knees in front of everyone and pleading for Mike to just listen. To give him the chance to explain and then he would leave for good.

But nothing happened. His phone was as silent as before, save for confirmation texts from John or Dana reappearing. Maybe a picture from him mom getting her hair or nails done with the birthday check he sent her. And he couldn't deny the sinking disappointment when he returned from working another grueling shift to chores to do and a gaping hole Dolph filled. 

There was no grand gesture. No begging. No gifts. Not even a lousy drunken text to let him know any of this mattered to Dolph even half as much as it did to Mike. 

He knew he shouldn't be mad Dolph was respecting his wishes and staying away- after all, it was something Dolph did even when they were together. Hell, even before Mike had interest in him past how hot he was that first night they met. In fact, he should be _glad_ Dolph was that way seeing as it gave him the chance to make a clean break and move on. But it was a knife in the stomach that, from where Mike stood, it was easy for Dolph to peel himself away and move on. 

To find some other handsome stranger to chat up at a job and invite out to late-night dinner. Maybe worm his way into their family and fill in all the empty spaces just like he did for Mike. Charm his parents and friends and daughter. Leaving bigger, more painful, holes behind when he inevitably ripped himself away and continued the vicious cycle.

If he was the Mike of four years ago, he would be drunk on the kitchen floor slurring these thoughts and more down the line and hoping Dolph felt an inkling of pain. But as it was, he merely kept them to himself, staring into a cup of cold coffee at two in the morning beating himself over the head for being so stupid. For falling for a fairy tale his mom told him. 

The house felt weird without someone else there. Like he was at the wrong one and the one with his family was next door. Dolph's warm aura was sucked out the door, leaving the house cold and lonely like it never was before. The twinkling eyes and handsome smile a ghost that haunted him every minute of every day. 

And no matter what he tried, Monroe continued to brood, her bright energy a dull thrum settling over the house that grated on his nerves. She had every right to be upset of course – to process her feelings in her own way – but he wasn't sure how much longer he could suffer through her short answers and refusal to be around him more than absolutely necessary. Sitting in her room and ignoring him whenever he was home. 

Whenever they were together, she made it abundantly clear how she felt about everything. That she blamed him for this and that she missed her best friend. Mike did everything he could think of to make it up to her, all the things she loved to do, and while she did them, it was in a cool and polite way that drained the fun out of any of them. That spark she carried painfully absent.

He wished he could tell her – scream it at the top of his lungs and make her understand – that she wasn't the only one who missed Dolph. That he didn't do it simply because he wanted to. That saying goodbye and go to hell was the hardest thing he had to say to those blue eyes and that broken expression. Every night he had to lay in his bed alone, he wished there was a warm body to snuggle up to. 

This wasn't easy for him either. 

Not the humiliating trips to the store he took hoping to find the scents he adored most on the man- missed having caught in the sheets. The pillow Dolph occupied that offered him a limited comfort when the man first disappeared now, with the way the shampoo scent was fading, only served to torture him. The dreams he had to suffer through night after night, waking up alone after seeing the man behind closed eyes. Rolling over on a day off and remembering there wouldn't be snuggling and closed-mouth kisses. No giggles between them and lingering touches.

He missed the man so much, aching deep down to just hear his voice again. See his smile. Dolph not even trying to contact him in some way, do something to show he wanted to fight for his place in Mike's family – to make it _their_ family – hurt him more than he was willing to admit and more than it probably should. Making him clutch that pillow tightly to his chest and force the memories from his thoughts and focus on something else.

To just sleep as much as he could and pray it came without dreams. 

John invited them out to go scuba diving one weekend in late April, Monroe getting a kick out of petting real life dolphins. At getting to feed them, squealing when they splashed her and making a gross face as she handled the fish they were begging to eat. She held tight to his arm when they were on the boat and carefully peeked over the edge while he spoke to the instructor and laughed along to some story with John.

And it all felt good. Getting away from the oppressing silence and the heavy absence haunting him as he went about his days and nights. He thought he was doing good, better than he has in weeks, but as they were getting gelato together and taking a walk in the park, John took him aside and gave him _the look._

“Why are you looking at me like that?”They were having fun, so this was putting him off. Made him instantly defensive. Because he didn't want to have a talk. Didn't want more advice. Didn't want to remember what's been making him into a ghost of himself. All he wanted to do was enjoy Monroe's good mood as she plucked weeds and passed them to random kids. Smiling and laughing like herself. 

“Because I'm your best friend and I'm worried about you. I've let you pout long enough and put this talk off long enough.” Finishing his cone, he swiped the melting dessert John wasn't worried about apparently. Which of course made him think of Dolph doing the same to him, smirking across the table while Mike gaped at him. He shoved the intrusive memory away stubbornly.

Enough moping over Dolph. It was a lovely day and he was going to enjoy it.

“And what exactly are you worrying about, John? Because last I checked we were all having a good time. Look, I'm even smiling! And I put on sunscreen before I got in the water, which you know I never do.” He called to Monroe, who was wandering a little too far for his liking. John shook his head, brows knit together.

“Come on, man. You know exactly what I'm talking about, Miz.” It was true. He did know. Which was why he wasn't having this talk. 

“I don't want to talk about it, John.” His best friend was fairly good at holding his temper. In fact, he wasn't sure if John ever lost his cool around Mike ever. And they've known each other a long time. But, everyone had a boiling point. And though he was barely doing anything, John looked like he was close to losing his patience.

“Why can't you just go talk to him? Give him the chance to explain things and, in the least, get closure.” They continued along the path, Mike taking sharp bites out of the cone instead of repeating himself for the seven millionth time. Because the ice cream was ten times better than having to remember what happened barely a month before. Not nearly long enough ago for him to consider changing his mind.

“Aren't best friends supposed to be on their friend's side in a break-up? I think we need to get you the book on how to be a good best friend.” Up ahead was JoJo the clown, so they stopped to let her get a balloon animal.

“I'm not taking sides, Mike. Look, I don't disagree with your decision. Anyone can understand why you ended things, but. Man, I don't know. It just doesn't feel right. I mean, we both know how much he cared about you and the Mizette. How he adored you guys. Why would he, out of the blue, vanish like that? It makes no sense!” He knew, logically, what John was trying to do. That his best friend was making sense. But he just wasn't ready to hear that. Not when the wound was so fresh. When he still woke up looking to sleepily cuddle into someone and steal a few more minutes before they had to start the day. So, he turned away from where Monroe was proudly waving around her balloon sword with another kid and crossed his arms.

“John, I get what you're saying. But I already gave him that chance. For an entire week I called and texted him. I waited a week more. It's not my fault it took him a _month_ to come back and finally say something to me. I was willing to listen, but for whatever reason I _don't_ care to hear anymore he didn't take it. Can we please drop this now.” John backed off, finally, letting the afternoon pass in easy conversation and Monroe's bubbly personality making its reappearance.

And if he kept getting these looks from his friend while Monroe pet someone's dog and Mike made conversation with the owner, well, he pretended not to notice. Letting himself get lost in Monroe's laughter and the warm spring sunshine. 

May brought the end of school for Monroe, which she finally got excited about. Breaking the iron grip of her disappointment as she went on about all the fun summer stuff they would do. He tried not to let himself get overwhelmed by all the things he was going to have to balance. How he was now going to have to find some way to make the surfing lessons work with his schedule because he figured Dolph wasn't going to be taking the lessons with her. Another promise he made – to help Mike balance the activities and responsibilities he was drowning under – broken.

It wasn't all bad. John liked to surf too, from what he recalled, and he had other friends who wouldn't mind going along with her. It would work. But he didn't want it to be like that. He didn't want to have to 'figure things out'. Mike wanted to go back in time- to before Monroe's birthday when everything went off the rails. He wanted Dolph to be there with him, looking over schedules and pressing kisses into Mike's head at random. Kneading out the tight muscles in Mike's back and shoulders while humming softly.

He wanted, more than anything, to go back to the time before he had his heart broken. When things were looking good and the promise of _more_ was something he could believe in. 

“You look like shit.” Mike sighed, ignoring Seth as he continued skimming his calendar. There was a soccer game coming up that he could very possibly attend if he left an hour early. He would have to talk to the manager.

“Miz. Hey. Michael. Come on, don't shut me out. I miss your stupid comments. These shifts are boring without your usual...Miz-ness.” Seeing his friend wouldn't leave him alone to figure out his schedules, he shut his phone off and stared at Seth blankly.

“Seth, I'm really not in the mood right now. I have a million things to sort out.” They were sitting in the ambulance waiting for a call to come in. Seth was eating lunch – some sort of Cobb salad that smelled awful – but Mike wasn't really hungry. He nibbled on a protein bar and drank from his water while sending dates he needed Dana to babysit. Double-checking his work schedule to see when he could do things with Monroe.

“You know, even if you guys are broken up, you can still ask him to help. I'm sure he could make time to take the squirt to ballet or out to a party. Help you relax a little.” Wasn't that precisely what got them where they were? Dolph's 'helpfulness'? Mike grunted, leaning back into his chair and closing his eyes. 

“I wish you and John would butt out.” The unsolicited advice was getting old now. What he would love is for them to respect what he's doing and maybe take him out for a drink. 

“We only say something because we care.” A long sigh and Mike looked over at his friend. Of course he knew they were just trying to help. And he appreciated it more than he ever said. Even if they annoyed the hell out of him most of the time with their nosiness, he wouldn't seriously consider trading Seth or John away for anything. They were there for him no matter what.

Even when Mike was being a bit of a nuisance himself. That was friendship, after all.

“I know. I know you guys just want to help but I'm good. If I'm looking for advice or a laugh, I promise I'll ask.” Summer and Daniel joined them so the conversation was cut short. But Mike knew they said what needed to be said. John wasn't one to listen to him, but he knew Seth would. And that made him feel a bit more relaxed as they headed back to work. 

He really did have amazing friends. John. Seth. Friends back home he still kept up with. The people at the hospital. Even Daniel he considered a friend. Maybe he wasn't exactly _happy_ right now, but he knew with a support system like that, and the amazing daughter he had, he would be just fine.

As June burned through, Mike found himself sitting on the back porch many nights. Holding an unopened juice box and staring into the night. Not thinking of anything in particular- except that he was wishing it wasn't _juice_ in his hand. But aside from that, he sat there. Existing. Letting the crickets serenade him and drown out the noise of the nearby city. 

Almost like home, but not quite. He wished he could fly out for a week, even a weekend, but his life was just too hectic at the moment. It would be the perfect little vacation. One he knew he probably needed.

With so much sitting on his shoulders, he was finding it hard to settle down for bed. Tossing and turning in his bed. Staring up at the ceiling as his head was crowded with all the things he needed to do. The job he loved but that was draining the life out of him. The millions of things Monroe wanted to do for her summer vacation. The inevitable invites out from his friends.

It felt like he was trying to balance plates on stick while also trying to stand on a ball- with one leg in the air. Any second it could all come crashing down on him. 

His mind was constantly buzzing with too many thoughts. Things he had to do and the mistakes he's made and why he couldn't fucking _sleep._ Annoying bees in a beehive. And soon sitting out back wouldn't be an option as the heat of the California summer smothered them even when the sun went down. It was doing nothing good for his mood, but for the moment he let himself get lost in the sounds around him and the one or two stars he could pick out in the night sky.

Tonight, he sat with his chin to his knees. Breathing in the rare cool night and trying not to let his thoughts head down a familiar path. Not that he really had much choice anymore. Everything in the house reminded him of Dolph and looking at Monroe – normally a soother for his pain – only made him think of the man missing in their lives. The obvious gaping hole he tried to ignore. 

Failing miserably when he leaned against the counter in the kitchen late at night. Almost able to hear the ghost of Dolph's laugh in the silence around him.

“Daddy?” He turned to find his daughter hiding behind the door and looking like she might get in trouble. But he didn't have the heart to make her go back to bed, even though he knew he should. So, he waved her over. Smiling when she collided into him and snuggled into his arms. Some of his broken pieces brought back together as she kissed his cheek and sat with him. 

Oh, how he missed this. His baby.

“Daddy, are you sad?” With a deep breath, he held her close. Kissed her head.

“Why do you ask, pumpkin?” Kids could be surprising sometimes. More observant than many thought. Monroe shrugged against him.

“Dunno.” He huffed a small laugh and cuddled her closer. Soaking her in and feeling beyond grateful she was in his life. 

“I am a little sad.” She pulled back to meet his eyes. 

“Because of me?” His heart broke a little as he looked into those brown eyes. The worry in them piercing his chest. Shaking his head, he pulled her into his embrace again. Squeezing.

“No. No, honey not because of you.” Her arms wrapped around him, already so big now.

“I'm sad too, daddy.” A frog croaked nearby. Mike bit his lip and counted to three.

“How come, peanut?” He let go so she could sit next to him. Leaning on him and watching the fireflies flicker in the yard.

“I really like Miss Dana. And Uncle John is _super_ fun...” It was clear where this was going, and he realized this was the first time since she said she hated him that they were talking about what happened. How they both felt. And wow was he relieved, if not also sad that she was hurting.

“I know, honey. I miss him too, you know.” He caught her wrinkling her nose and laughed. “What's that face?”

“I was thinking about all the kissing. So gross, daddy.” Well, he didn't particularly think so. But she was only seven.

“One day you'll find out why adults like kissing so much.” She giggled when he kissed her cheeks. Tickling her sides before drawing back and clearing his throat.

“Sometimes things don't work out like we want them to and we have to be sad. We have to miss people we care about and make hard decisions that we don't want to in order for things to be right. I'm sorry that you have to be sad too, though.” She shrugged again, watching him thoughtfully. Always so intelligent. 

“Know what the good thing is? We have each other. I mean, I can't be too sad with my little goofball around. Making me smile.” She leaned against him fully and tapped her fingers on his hand. Making him smile. 

“I'm sorry I said I hated you, daddy. I love you lots.” There was a burning fondness in his chest and tears in his eyes. Happy ones. He hugged her so tight she was squealing, hardening his resolve to protect her as long as he possibly could.

“I love you too, Roe. Very, very much.”

One early Saturday morning, Mike was leaning against the counter while the coffee brewed next to him. Ignoring the sunshine crawling across the backyard and peering in through the window because he refused to accept he managed a meager two hours of sleep last night. Using some more of his mom's remedies when he felt like screaming into a pillow because he couldn't get to sleep. Drifting in and out of consciousness for hours before giving in. He missed the days where falling into bed wasn't a chore. Another battle for him to face after a day of warring with life. 

While he rubbed at his eyes, there was a knock at the door. Who in the _world_ would be coming by on a Saturday morning? Trying to shake away foggy clouds around his brain, he made his way over to the door and pulled it open a fraction. The guy standing there on his porch had dark hair and a thick beard of the same color. He reminded Mike of guys he knew in college, but this dude was clearly older than the local college kids. 

“Can I help you?” Maybe he was trying to sell something, or invite Mike to church. Though, looking him over, the guy wasn't really dressed for either of those things. Most of the time, door-to-door salesmen tried to look a little more put together. And didn't people who go to church wear, like, suits and stuff? This guy was in some wrestling shirt and cargo shorts.

“Are you Mike?” This could still be a solicitor, so he looked the guy over again and got ready to shut the door if he became pushy.

“I am. Can I help you with something?” The guy put his hands in his pockets and returned the once over. Gearing up for...something.

“Look, I know you have no idea who I am, and I don't know all that much about you. Well, except ridiculous comments about how blue your eyes are – which, by the way, they are pretty blue – and that you're basically an angel from above or whatever. I don't know, I tune that shit out. Anyway, not the point. I just- I need you to listen to me for a minute. Okay?” Mike didn't like anything about this guy. More than ready to shut the door on him- and lock it for good measure. 

“You and my best friend were pretty close as far as I can tell. I mean, he has said so. Many times. I got pretty tired of hearing about you, let me just say. But anyway, I need you to do something for me. And for him. Please?” Flexing fingers against the door knob and trying his best to ignore the headache flaring up, he shrugged. 

“Um, I can try. I guess.” Was this some kind of weird dream? What the hell did he eat last night?

“Good. Okay. So, um, the friend is Dolph. And before you shut the door, I want you to know I completely understand why you pushed him away. He feels guilty as hell about it too. But dude...I really need you to.” Mike was completely frozen. That name echoing around in his head while the guy rambled on for a few seconds. “You gotta listen to him.”

At that. Mike's anger surged, torn between slamming the door and asking the millions of questions piling up in his head. He settled on a compromise.

“What, was he too cowardly to face me himself? Sent you here to beg for me to give him a chance?” It occurred to him that the source of his anger wasn't that Dolph wanted to speak to him at all. No, it was the fact that he wanted to see Dolph himself at the door. Wanted to hear it from the man that he wanted to explain and apologize and try to work on things. He didn't want to see it and hear from it some...messenger.

He never thought Dolph a coward. Someone to take the easy way. But then, did they really know each other all that well?

The friend scoffed, shaking his head. “Of course not. No, actually he has no idea I'm even here because if he _did_ I would be in a lot of trouble. Besides, he's still too busy moping around the house and refusing to do a thing about it because you told him to fuck off. To never call. Never see you again or whatever bullshit thing you said. He takes your word to _heart_ because he doesn't want to push you.” The fact this guy was here on Dolph's behalf – though not at the direction of the man – talking to him like that had Mike feeling defensive.

“Excuse me?” The guy went to speak, the accusatory glint in his eye disappearing, but stopped when Mike narrowed his eyes. He could understand the guy's need to defend his friend. To stand up for Dolph when he was feeling low. But he was not going to come to Mike's house unannounced and start treating him like a bad guy. Make him feel bad for doing what he felt was right.

“If Dolph cared about not upsetting me or pushing me, he wouldn't have just disappeared. I have things to do, so...” He tried to close the door, but then the friend was speaking. Looking apologetic.

“Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm not here to fight with you. I swear. Like I said, I understand what you did. It's just hard seeing him like that and hearing the shit you said to him. Please.” Mike crossed his arms now, not bothering to hide his distrust and anger. This guy screamed trouble and was currently ruining a beautiful Saturday morning. 

“Mhm, and how exactly did you even find my place if you weren't sent by him? I sincerely hope Dolph isn't passing out my address to people.” Now the friend rolled his eyes. Irritation in his gaze.

“I dropped him out here one time while you were working and he was coming to babysit. Relax, will you? I told you I just want to talk. To ask you to at least let Dolph tell you what happened.” The guy shook his head. “He forgot to mention how high-strung you are.”

They stared each other down for a few seconds, and then Mike shook his head. Squaring his shoulders and making it clear there was not backing down. No changing his mind. 

“I'll tell you the same thing I told my friend. I did give him a chance to explain. I waited. I called. I messaged. He's the one who didn't take the opportunity. He's the one who messed up. Why should I even consider giving him the chance to say his piece now?” To his surprise, the guy nodded along. Exasperation all over his face.

“I _know_ all that. You have no idea how many times I've had to _hear_ about it. How he's an idiot and a few names and adjectives I'm pretty sure he got from you. How he would go back and fix it if he could. That he should have did this or that because he knows how touchy you can be about relationships. He goes on and on and _on._ Constantly.” Mike jerked back at the accusatory tone slipping back in, the guy sighing. 

“That's why I'm here. I need you to let him explain himself. Get it off his chest. You don't have to accept or believe or care, but I know it will make him feel better to get it out there. To get it to you. Plus, I won't go to jail for murdering him.” Clearly, the face Mike made at that didn't please the friend, who then started pacing the porch. His gaze becoming desperate. Pleading. 

“You don't know what it's been like these past couple months! The way he just drags himself around and looks at you with these...these sad eyes. Wondering why he wasn't smarter. Why he didn't do this or that in the past. Going on about you more than before, which is actually kind of impressive considering how much he talks about you normally. It's pitiful to look at, man.” Mike almost laughed in his face, but he figured he might get into a fight if he did. This guy honestly had no idea. Mike knew exactly what he was talking about because, news flash, he just spent the past two months trying to mend a broken heart himself. Process the betrayal he felt. Deal with Monroe's stony silences. 

“You're wrong. I _do_ know. Not because he told me or because I asked anyone about him, but because I've been having a pretty hard time myself. So, yeah. I sympathize with you. And I'm sorry you had to be the one he leans on. But considering _he's_ the one who did this, I don't think I'll be giving him anything any time soon. I'd rather just forget it all completely. So, have a good da-” The door stopped before he could shut it, Mike pulling it back open. Ready to make a scene now because this guy was getting on his nerves and he was seriously tired of talking about this.

“ _Look._ I get it. You have every right to be pissed off. Wish he would drop off the edge of the Earth and never return. To live through hell for the rest of his life. But don't you at least want to know what happened?” Mike shifted his stance, considering. 

“Don't you want to know if he's truly the asshole you have decided he is? Or are you just too afraid that, if he explains, you'll realize you were wrong? Perfectly fine living in this hurt because you feel justified.” The accusations bounced off his skin because he was lost in his thoughts now. Turning the questions sink in. Turning them over in his mind and seeking the truth. Did he want to face Dolph? Was he afraid to hear the truth- whatever that may be? Could he have made a mistake, pushing him away and causing all this pain and angst?

In all honesty, he wanted to know what happened. Of course he did. He cared about the man and wanted to know. To understand. Even after over a month of silence, when Dolph was at his door, Mike wanted to know. To understand. To hear the apologies and reasons and give Dolph his forgiveness. Because, at the end of the day, he cared. 

But his anger was too much the day Dolph finally came to him. The fears playing in his mind when this whole thing started were in full force and it seemed they were confirmed. That he was right all along that Dolph would leave them. Decide he couldn't handle the responsibilities or simply tired of playing house. And so Mike pushed back. Pushed away. Put up his guard. The crushing heartbreak, the promises and hopes and dreams he had breaking to pieces as he leaned against the door after slamming it shut, it all made him want to protect himself more. 

To never trust his heart to anyone else. And then there was always his daughter. She made it both easier to lock Dolph out- and that much harder. They both loved him, wanted him to be part of their lives, but it only led them to pain. 

Yet, a couple months since then, he could admit he still wanted to hear Dolph's side. What this guy didn't know that Mike did was seeing Dolph again – sitting down with him and hearing the truth, whatever that was – would weaken him. Make him second guess his decision and wonder if he was too harsh. To quick to condemn the man. When there was a knock at his door this morning, there was an inkling of hope that it was Dolph there. Finally breaking this cold war between them and coming to beg Mike for a chance.

A chance he would definitely have given him.

“Here's what you don't know. What no one seems to gets. Seeing him again? That would just make me want to change my mind. Think what you want about me, but I do care about him. And I want more than anything to let him come back. But what he did...it's something I can't forgive easily. And letting him tell me his story- Just seeing him would be enough right now.” Maybe it was time to clean the wound festering between them. Get this 'closure' and finally move forward. Because he doubted there was anything Dolph could say that would undo what he did – convince Mike that what happened was okay – and he was in a much better place now to hear him out. But at the same time, he wanted to stay in this safe place. Where he was mad at Dolph – even if it was killing him – because it felt better than seeing the man again and dropping his defenses. Falling to the ground. Begging for him to come home so it stopped feeling like a stranger's house. 

Being so vulnerable and weak...it wasn't something he ever liked. And he knew the minute he was with Dolph again, he would want to throw away everything he said before. Forgive and forget just so he could have the man back. But it was important for him – and for them – that he held his ground. Made it clear Monroe was the most important thing to him. Above his own happiness. Above any material things. Above a romantic partner.

He would have to take a long look at himself and decide if he was strong enough to face Dolph again. Because without the rage he had back in April burning in his chest, he knew he was likely to crumble. 

So, he sighed. “I'll think about it. Okay?”

“That's all I'm asking for, bro. Thank you.” Then he was finally gone, driving away and giving Mike a lot to consider. As he closed the door, his body heavy and tired, Monroe wandered into the room. Rubbing her eyes and then looking up at him. Still hazy from sleep. Hair sticking up in places and making his heart thunder proudly in his chest. 

“Who was that, daddy?” He knelt down to hug her, closing his eyes for the briefest moment before pulling back and rubbing his thumb at her chin. 

“No one important. Hey, want to go to the pancake place in town? The one with the Mickey Mouse pancakes?” She nodded slowly. Still sleepy from what he could see, Chuckling, he walked her to her room and let her get ready while he hopped in the shower. Trying to wash off the curiosity burning under his skin – the thoughts buzzing around in his head – thanks to Dolph's friend.

Once he was dressed and halfway finished with the coffee he made, Monroe joined him wearing her adorable ocean dress. Holding out her brush and asking for the 'piggy braids' she adored. When they were to her liking, they drove out to get breakfast. Quality food and memory making.

“Why, don't you look so _cute_ this morning, Miss Monroe!” The host, a friend of his who called himself 'Johnny Bananas' for some reason, offered a hand for her to shake. Marveling at how big she was now that she was most definitely seven.

“Thank you, Uncle Bananas.” Since John and Johnny had similar names, Johnny told her when she was learning to say their names to call him 'Uncle Bananas'. Because, according to him, he was _'totally bananas!'_

And Mike had absolutely zero arguments for that.

“I'll take you two to the best place in the house. Follow me, please!” It was a quiet spot in the back, a pretty view of the sky out the window. Johnny handed Mike a menu, setting the kids menu down for Monroe and producing a few crayons. When he didn't leave right away, Mike glanced up. Not at all liking the look he was getting from his friend.

No. Not him too.

“Thanks, Bananas. I'll take them from here.” His friend jumped out of the way as a waitress with thick dark hair and tattoos on her arms playfully swung her notepad at him. Monroe circled what she wanted and then started coloring the pancake character that seemed to be singing into a microphone. Or...something like that.

He ordered a stack of blueberry pancakes and bacon , Monroe reminding him she was a big girl and ordering her own food. Scrambled eggs and french toast. Then they were eating together, Mike smiling at her while crunching his bacon. Both of them scrunching their noses and making faces at each other. Mike rolling the straw paper between his fingers and flicking it at her. Monroe squealing and giggling, kicking at him under the table and sticking her tongue out when he tried to pretend he was innocent. 

It was a good morning. The perfect way to take his mind off what happened before she woke up. Just what he needed- a little fun and laughter with his favorite person in the whole world.

After their delicious breakfast, Johnny walked them out to the car. Making jokes that even Monroe rolled her eyes at (and she lived with Mike, king of bad jokes). While she practiced a dance move in the grass, Johnny leaned against the car and crossed his arms. Giving Mike a look over briefly before studying Mike.

“So, you look like shit.” It was said matter-of-factly and in that light and breezy tone he always had. Nothing every fazed this California boy.

“Thanks, Bananas. Now you know why we rarely come here. Customer service? Not your calling, buddy.” Mike flinched when a hand smacked him hard in the chest, only to laugh a few seconds later. Because that was how their friendship went. 

“You know what I mean, Miz. This boo hoo, I-miss-my-boyfriend, dark cloud of _blah_ you've got going on. It's not a good look. Ages you like ten years, and with parenthood working on you too, you'll be eighty by fall.” Okay, maybe the Universe was trying to tell him something. Because Johnny, of all people, rarely ever confronted him about. Well. _Anything._ Most of the time, they were a pair of idiots. Challenging each other to pointless activities no one but them cared about.

“Yeah, I've been better. But I'm doing good right now. Thanks to the little one mostly.” Johnny snorted.

“Come on, Mikey. Even I know that's a lie. You look like someone took your ice cream sandwich away. Or your favorite colored marker.” When he wasn't working part-time as a host, Johnny taught preschoolers. As great as he was with kids, Mike wasn't too sure he would trust his idiotic hyperactive friend to _teach_ them anything.

They probably had a colorful vocabulary, though. 

“You're around kids too much, Naners.” He met earnest brown eyes, smile fading when he realized his friend was trying to be serious with him right now.

“You can learn a lot from kids, as I'm sure you know with Roe Dawg over there.” Mike sighed.

“Please stop calling her that.” Johnny winked, crossing his arms and shrugging.

“You can learn things like how to not over-complicate stuff. How to resolve arguments. How to make mistakes and not beat yourself up over them. Kids are incredible little problem-solvers. Super resilient too. I've learned a lot about myself working with them.” Wow. Two talks in one day and they weren't from his mom or John.

Maybe he should move cities.

“I know you and I know you're more mad at yourself than him now. You need to forgive yourself for whatever mistakes you're beating yourself up over. You're going to mess up. Mike. It's life. You're going to do things that hurt you guys. But you have to learn to forgive yourself for messing up. Or you'll never get to be as happy as I know you can be.” A warm smile. “As happy as I know you were with him.”

Mike definitely had a lot to think on now. 

“Yeah. Thanks, Bananas. Never thought you of all people would be giving me the breakup talk. But I appreciate it. Really.” His friend was right, after all. What Dolph did was something he couldn't just simply forgive. Not when it hurt his little girl. But at the end of the day, most of the anger was towards himself- along with a heaping serving of guilt. For allowing the possibility that Dolph could hurt them. For trusting someone again when things were perfectly fine. 

Mike was in a boxing match with himself daily because he messed up and left himself, Monroe, and Dolph hurting. But that was normal. He was trying to protect Monroe from the hurt that came with trusting yourself with adults who made mistakes. Who were imperfect. It was a normal issue when a child was involved.

At least, he felt it was.

The problem, he was realizing more and more, was how he shut down and shut out. Pushing people away. Burying himself in work and daddy duties. He knew he wasn't required to give Dolph a chance to tell him what happened, something Dolph himself seemingly agreed with if his silence was anything to go by, but locking up against love ever again at the first hint of issues in a relationship? That wasn't healthy. He knew that. 

His grief counselor warned him about getting into relationships after going through something so traumatic, but he never listened. Losing his fiancee. Having an infant to take care of. He didn't have the ability to look to the future. To consider having relationships in the future, being so caught up in his losses. But he should have listened.

Well, there was a lot he should have done. But he didn't. There was only now. Tomorrow. Next week. Mike knew there were things about himself he needed to work on. Baggage he was carrying that he needed to process and work through. Conversations he needed to have. 

But first. Getting Monroe home. Baby steps. It was something he learned in grief counseling and it applied here as well. Focus on the next thing and then get around to reconnecting with his therapist. Figuring things out. 

“Hey, make sure you get some beauty sleep!” Johnny hurried away, probably running late if Mike knew him at all, so he shook out of his thoughts and called to Monroe. With a quick call to Dana, he watched Monroe head off to the playground to play for an hour or two, closed the door tightly, and dropped onto his couch. Falling asleep instantly. 

Mike didn't do anything about the situation right away, but it wasn't because he didn't want to talk to Dolph again. Okay, he could admit he was a little bit anxious about reaching out after so much time. But he wasn't afraid of confrontation. Never was. This thing called life kept him pretty busy, though. Work was dragging him through the dirt with grueling hours and non-stop emergencies. Then there was school finishing out, leaving him busy shuttling Monroe around California as she picked up new activities she wanted to try. Soccer faded into t-ball. Dance spun into martial arts. And of course there was _surfing._

Then she asked to attend art classes. And a cooking program he was banned from that John took her to.

It was hard enough finding the time to _eat_ during the day, let alone bother with the situation between him and Dolph. But as July swept through the West Coast, heat baking the city below, and with it more pool parties than he could keep track of, he found himself sitting at the table whenever he was alone at home. Opening his text thread with Dolph and biting at his lip. All his messages from April were there – the horrible names and hurtful words staring back at him – and he wondered if Dolph would even want to hear from him at all.

Because if he was called an _”inconsiderate selfish jackass”,_ Mike wouldn't be too keen on seeing that person again. No matter the circumstances.

But, eventually, the excuses ran out and the desire to see Dolph again won out against the concerns that Dolph would probably laugh in his face for trying to come to him now. So, one early morning while he was waiting on Seth to load the ambulance, he broke. Taking his phone out, he quickly thumbed out a message to Dolph. Just a brief _'meet me a Cafe Loca @ 4 we need to talk'_ he sent before he could second guess himself anymore. The whole shift was spent in suspense and nervous twitching that Seth commented on constantly because Mike couldn't check to see if his message was received or if Dolph cussed him out.

An _'lol bro no thanks'_ kept spinning around his brain as he worked. Truthfully, he wouldn't hate Dolph for ignoring him. Blocking him. Coming to the cafe and throwing something in his face. There was a lot of hurt between them now, but hopefully Dolph was eager to mend this bridge. Mike was certain he himself was ready now. 

Four o'clock rolled around and his body was far too jittery for any coffee. With a glance over the menu, he ordered a tea that would hopefully soothe him and a sandwich. Breakfast was a long time ago after all and so was that steak and egg wrap he ate. It was probably just his glucose levels bothering him, so a sandwich would be good for him.

The girl behind the counter wished him a good day and then he sat at a table by the door. Bouncing his leg and not yet touching his food. Waiting. And waiting.

“Of course he didn't come. Why would he? After the things I said to him, I wouldn't come see me either.” He picked at his sandwich, stomach tightening into knots as the time ticked by and there was no one. Sipping at his tea to give himself something to do while he waited. Feeling stupid but also like now he had something to get John and Seth and Johnny and Dolph's friends off his back. Because he tried and that had to be enough.

“Is it cool if I sit?” Mike nearly spit out his tea, very possibly choking in an attempt to keep from doing so. The world around him, the worries in his head, they all disappeared at the familiar voice next to him. The sun seemed to be shining brighter through that window somehow. Reaching Mike and seeping into his skin. Touching his bones and warming him through. It was one of those funny moments where you don't realize how much you miss someone until they are there again. 

Where you're unaware how cold you are until someone sits you next to a fire. Oh, how he's missed the man. His voice. His touch. His mere presence. Mike didn't realize how starved he's been until that very moment. Dolph's voice soft. Inquisitive. So familiar it had him aching in the best way. 

“Sure. Of course.” Gathering himself to not make a complete idiot of himself, he glanced up to offer Dolph a smile. To gauge how the man was feeling about things. But when he did meet the man's eyes he nearly choked yet again. And his mouth was very possibly hanging open but it was hard to tell because his focus was on...what he was seeing. 

He wasn't sure if he could quite believe it yet. Maybe he was dreaming. Maybe it was some weird illusion. 

All that beautiful blond hair, soft to the touch and secretly so addicting to run his hands through – tangle his fingers in – gone. Sheared down and dyed dark. A hand ran through the shorter ends, snapping Mike out of his shock and meeting the look Dolph was giving him. 

“Something wrong?” Wrong? No. But he had to know his appearance was...shocking. He looked almost like a different person.

“Um, no. Sorry. It's crazy seeing you again.” Dolph nodded, glancing away for a moment. Now that Mike was slowly coming back to himself, he noticed Dolph was in that police uniform of his. Looking as effortlessly sexy as he did the night they met. 

He looked fantastic, even with the startling differences. 

“Did you just come from work?” Dolph nodded, shifting his weight from left to right.

“Yeah. I took a later lunch so I could meet with you.” Finally, Dolph sat in the chair across from him. Opening his own sandwich and taking a massive bit out of it. And _wow,_ he didn't realize how difficult it was going to be. He thought about it, of course, And he considered how it might affect him to see the man once more. But it was still leaving him scrambling. His brain playing catch-up as he watched Dolph eat from across the table. Blue eyes darting around, never staying on Mike long. Meeting his gaze briefly before skittering away. Taking in the room. Studying the menu. Glancing out the window.

Seemed they were both a little nervous about this meeting.

“Right. So, I guess we should get right to it then.” It was a weird feeling. Speaking and not feeling like he was actually doing so. Like he was hearing a recording of himself. Like he was a third party observer. Dolph's steady gaze was on him now, waiting for him to say something more.

“I wanted to meet and hear your side of what happened back in March.” Dolph froze, shoulders tensed and eyes wide. Mike noticing some ketchup in the corner of his mouth. And then Dolph was studying him with brows knit together, sandwich set aside and all his movements stiff. 

“Really?” Forcing himself to remain relaxed, Mike nodded. Leaning back into his chair to give Dolph the floor. The man, taking the cue, dusted off his fingers and took a long drink. Clearing his throat.

“Okay, so. First I just want to say I'm so, so, _so_ sorry I didn't communicate better. I know I should have done better, differently, and I can't begin to express how sorry I am for being an idiot. For waiting so long to speak to you about it, knowing you were beyond pissed at me and-” The words tumbled out of him like they've been held back for far too long and finally broke free. Which, they probably were. This was probably what Dolph wanted to sat that day he showed up at Mike's door after disappearing for a month.

But that wasn't what Mike was there for. With limited time to get through this, he needed to get to the point. So, he cut Dolph off with a shake of his head. Trying not to feel bad when blue eyes blinked owlishly back at him.

“Dolph, I just want you to tell me what happened. That's what I'm here for.” As he predicted, Dolph rush of apologies and the genuine plea in his eyes was enough to break through his walls. They needed to get this over with so Mike could move forward. Before he was tangled in the webs again.

“Of course. Sorry. Okay, so, about a week before Monroe's actual birthday – when I promised to take her to the gardens – my mom called me. Some stuff happened back home with my youngest brother. Don.” Dolph paused, glancing out the window. A moment passed in silence, Mike waiting to see if there was anything else. 

“He got into some serious trouble. Like, it was really bad. My mom was freaking out. Apparently there were cops tearing up the house for hours. Like, it was a huge problem.” A sigh, Dolph drumming his fingers on the table.

“His trial is coming up soon. The preliminary stuff is done with so he's at home on house arrest until they can bring him in and do the sentencing and all that. I'll be heading back to Ohio when the court date comes to support the family. Take care of things so mom and dad can focus on that. From what I could gather he's in some serious shit. Like, prison bad. My mom was crying so badly on the phone. She's just- She's not taking this well at all. He's her baby still, even in his late twenties.” Mike wondered how his own mother would react to him getting in trouble with the law like that. It had to be extremely difficult for any mother- any family. Plus, he remembered Donald. 

It was hard to picture any of Dolph's family being anything other than the wonderful people he got to know. 

“I'm sorry.” Dolph shrugged, surprising him.

“It's life. Don has always been...I don't know. He's just different. Always has been. Ryan and I tried to talk with him over the years, keep him in the loop, but he wasn't interested in it. Never really was from what I remember. Even as kids, Ryan and I always got along great and Donny just tagged along most of the time. A moody quiet kid.” Blue eyes met Mike's, the heavy regrets and what could have been's flashing in that gaze. Mike's heart aching for him. 

“It just makes me think of all the things I could have done better. I mean, I'm the big brother. I'm supposed to be the example. Look after my brothers. And I feel like I failed in that regard.” Mike wouldn't know considering he was an only child, but it made a lot of sense. Even as unfair as that was. 

“He's an adult, though, and he made his own choices. It's no one's fault but his own, Dolph.” A soft laugh, Dolph nodding along.

“Yeah. I know. It's just...it's hard when it's one of your own. But that's not actually what kept me away. Because I was just going to fly out for his court dates and all that. But...” Mike leaned forward some, leaning his arms on the table. Holding his breath now. 

“The day before her birthday my mom called again. Literally that morning.” A shadow fell across Dolph's face. Expression somber.

“My dad had a serious stroke the day before. Just...out of nowhere. She tried to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal, knowing I had a lot going on that day already, but it wasn't just that my dad was in the hospital. He has a business back home as well. Ryan wasn't there. Don was in trouble already. She never wants me to worry about things, but it's my dad. I needed to be there with him.” Mike had no air to breathe, let alone speak. Not that he could speak even if he wanted to. The shock fell over him like icy water. The same kind, intimidating, teasing man who gave him advice and complimented him...the same man who knowingly rolled his eyes at his wife when she put her hands on her hips to keep him from messing up her kitchen. The same father who watched his sons with so much pride and love.

It was like hearing his own father went through something like that. He couldn't imagine how Dolph felt hearing that. 

“I booked a flight that day and went home. Took care of things while he rested and so mom could take care of him instead of worrying about Don, the shop, and the house.” Mike nibbled at his nail, something he hasn't done in a _long_ time. Because of course it was a literal emergency that kept Dolph away. Of _course_ it was. And then he piled on top of that pain. Shutting Dolph out and letting his emotions speak for him in the messages he sent. In the things he said.

Okay, he felt like a complete asshole. Instead of hearing Dolph out back then, he closed the door on him. On them. Maybe he didn't know why Dolph disappeared, but that didn't excuse him being a jerk about things. Feeling like he overreacted a bit. 

They both did wrong and it was time to clean this up. Mend the things broken between them. Mike was ready, as he knew he would be when thinking about sitting down to talk with Dolph again, to let Dolph come back. To reunite the two best friends in Monroe and Dolph. It's been long enough.

“Is he okay now? How is your mom? Dolph, I'm so, so sorry.” A nod, Dolph offering him a smile.

“Yeah. My dad's a tank. He was in the military back in the day. There's no one tougher that I know. And mom's alright. I mean, of course she's not great, but Ryan is there now. He keeps me updated.” All Mike could think to do was nod. Relieved with the fact that Dolph's family was okay. Guilty that he caused so much unnecessary problems in the middle of something that was bad enough. Adding an emotional burden instead of being there for Dolph.

And for what? Because his fears – his doubts – got the better of him. 

“Look, Mike. No matter what was going on, no matter my reasons, I know it doesn't excuse me disappearing like that. I should have communicated better. I should have said something when Donny was arrested. I just didn't want to burden you with my family drama. But that's what being in a relationship is about. Sharing with each other. Leaning on the other. And I didn't do that. Regardless of my justifications and intentions, I hurt you guys. I broke your trust. And I'm sorry.” His sigh was heavy, like there was a weight on his chest restricting his ability to breathe.

“You have no idea how sorry I am for what happened. How much I wish I could take it all back. But I am beyond grateful that you've allowed me to tell you everything. To unburden myself.” Mike's mind was spinning. This was starting to sound like a goodbye, and he didn't want that. Maybe they weren't ready to go back to exactly where they were, but the issues that remained standing could be worked on. They could figure things out. It didn't have to be the end of them.

“Hey. Hold on. Dolph, you had other things going on. More important things to worry about.” Dolph's glare caught him off-guard. 

“You're just as important to me as my family in Ohio, Mike. I don't know why you can't get that.” He'd rather not start an argument with him in the middle of a cafe, so he nodded. Knowing it would be pointless to argue about the man's feelings, even if Mike couldn't begin to understand them. 

“That's not really what I was saying, actually. I just meant with your dad and everything...we could wait.” A moment of silence, Dolph studying him while tapping a beat on the table. Exhaling as he glanced away again. 

“It was a week before I had the time to look at my phone. Between the shop and the hospital and running errands so mom could be with dad, I was just going nonstop. And by the time I did finally have a minute to look at my phone, you made it pretty clear how you felt.” The anger he felt back then was intense, a monster inside him unleashed. Those messages...the voicemails...Mike was ashamed whenever he remembered the things he said. The way he cut into Dolph any way he could think of.

Not even having the influence of alcohol to have as an excuse. You could say he was intoxicated with rage, a vengeful ire inside him to destroy the man who hurt them. But there was no real excuse. He was angry, let his emotions take hold of his sense, and look where that got them.

“I'll admit I was scared. When I read what you said, I was scared I'd screwed it up too much to fix. Terrified, really. You guys mean a lot to me, so seeing that you wanted me to stay away. It didn't feel good. But I just- I couldn't take on your anger with everything else going on. I know that's a weak reason - that I should have faced the consequences of my mistake - but it's the honest one. I pushed it away, ignoring the mess I made here and just losing myself in things back home.” It wasn't hard to imagine what happened on the other side of the phone when Mike sent the scathing messages. Dolph sat on the edge of his bed, maybe the couch in the den, and staring down at the phone. Cursing himself for not doing something before that point. Rubbing at his eyes and shutting the phone off before going off to be useful to his family.

Mike wished he could take them back. Unsay the things he did. Because he didn't mean them then. Certainly didn't mean them now. All that happened was he hurt Dolph. Hurt himself.

“My mom, even with dad and Donny and the stress she had to be feeling at that point, could see something was bothering me. Moms are something else. So, she sat me down one evening and asked me to tell her what was going on. I tried to get out of it, but she's persistent, and so I ended up telling her everything.” Mike hated to think of her reaction to that. Hated that she had to see her son so low because of him.

“She told me that I needed to talk to you. As soon as possible, which of course I didn't do because I was still afraid of what you might say to me. And I figured, if we were going to talk about what I did, it would be better to talk about it in person. Face-to-face. You deserved that. But, again, I made the wrong call. Because it definitely would have been smarter, better for us, if I had called. Explained the situation with a promise to come by as soon as I was back in town.” He snorted, shaking his head. 

“People have told me how smart I am, but in a lot of ways I'm an idiot. This could have been avoided if I ever listened to my parents. Ever learned anything.” Mike knew he was trying to make a joke, could hear it in his tone, but his head was spinning. Maybe Dolph made the wrong call, maybe he had the right idea. What mattered to him now was that Mike never gave him that chance.

“You came to me and I just...I slammed the door in your face. After everything...” Dolph sat forward, gaze sparkling in amusement.

“Well, twice, actually. But who's counting?” Dolph shook his head, watching Mike in that way that made his heart skip. “You had every right to do that, by the way. Stop looking at me like that.”

“But-” 

“Mike, you didn't know. There was no way for you to know what was going on with my family because I never said a word. The only thing you had to go off of was I left out of nowhere on Monroe's birthday. You were protecting yourself and your daughter. No one can fault you for that.” He couldn't help it, though. The guilt for adding on to the mountain of problems Dolph was already dealing with was overwhelming. If he'd just let go of his fears for a moment, listened to the people around him who were trying to talk sense to him. If he'd just listened instead of closing himself off, things maybe could have been different.

There were always struggles in relationships. He was never going to find someone who wouldn't make a mistake or make him upset. That wasn't life. Humans messed up; he certainly did more times than he could count. Just because Dolph was in the wrong didn't mean Mike wasn't too. They both had things to work on, that much was clear.

He needed to get over this fear of being left. Of being hurt. Because it was going to happen. Not necessarily the leaving part, but the hurt. Even with his late fiancee, as perfect as that relationship was in his mind, they had their issues. They argued. They had cold spells. Called each other mean names and broke things out of anger. Slammed doors. That didn't mean she didn't love him and that he didn't love her.

“I'm not completely blameless here, though. I shut you out when I should have heard what you wanted to say. I realize that back then, I was afraid if I let you give me reasons and excuses, I wouldn't be able to hold onto why I was mad at you. Why I was angry with myself. I let the fears dictate my actions instead of listening to the voices that told me something didn't add up.” Dolph looked like he wanted to argue, set the blame completely on his shoulders and let Mike remain innocent, but it wasn't the case. That wasn't how it worked, and if they were ever going to be friends, let alone lovers, they needed to get this sorted out. They needed to acknowledge where they each messed up.

Yes, he did listen to those relationship gurus his mom had on the television as background noise. He wasn't an idiot. 

“Relationships are messy. People aren't perfect. If I try to go through life waiting for someone to come along who won't hurt my feelings or make a mistake, I'll end up completely alone. Or I'll find someone who is afraid to do more than breathe because I might not like what they say. I don't want that either.” He wanted a partner. Someone who would meet him head on and challenge him when he needed it. An equal, not someone who would kowtow to him the second he got upset.

“Still, it's understandable how you reacted.” Sure. And it was also understandable that Dolph didn't want to answer to him when there was a lot going on. They could go back and forth with this all day if they wanted to. Which, he didn't. It would be a waste of time because it was clear they just wouldn't agree. 

“It's not just now, though. I've been thinking about things and this whole _thing_ between us has been a mess. I know I'm all over the place. Jerking you around and being so confusing all the time.” Looking over the time they've known each other – from September at the house fire to this very moment, in the middle of July – all Mike could see was a mess that was his doing. Trying to keep himself out of harms way, but at the same times dancing around and teasing the flames. Unintentionally sending mixed signals all over the place as he battled back and forth. Letting himself get a little too carried away and then pulling back quickly. 

It was a mystery why Dolph even bothered. Given promising signs only to be shut down. Over and over. And then, when they finally actually got together, they messed that up too. Maybe Monroe was bribing him with cookies.

“You might see it that way, Michael, but I don't. I said it before we got together and I'll say it again now: I understand and respect your role and priority as a father. I knew what I was getting into when I chose to keep pursuing this, Mike. And I don't regret that decision even now. You were just trying to be a good parent and do what you felt was right. I won't ever fault you for that. What _you_ say is jerking me around, I only ever saw as you being cautious. Protective of what was yours.” This man... Mike wasn't sure what he ever did to be lucky enough to have Monroe's mom and then Dolph.

“I will say, though, the one time I felt a bit like _'what the hell_ was after we had sex that second time. Because the first time I could understand. Things happen and we'd just spent a week being all over each other. I wasn't surprised exactly and I knew better than to think it would lead to anything with you- even if my feelings didn't like to hear it.” 

“But then about a month later it happened _again._ It was confusing and felt a bit like being taken advantage of because you knew how I was feeling about you at the time while I was sure you weren't interested like that. I mean, you pretty much said as much to me. Being physically – sexually – attracted to someone one isn't quite the same as dating and being in a relationship, but I was more than willing to take the chance if it meant being with you in any way.” The smile he offered Mike didn't make him feel any better about that. There was just so much to apologize for. So many mistakes he's made with the man. All of them piling up and threatening to crash down on him. Bury him alive. But then Dolph reached across the table, hesitating for a second as he searched Mike's face for something, and touched his hand. 

The first time they've touched in what felt like forever. It was enough to have him wanting to smile. 

“It worked out in the end, right? So it's fine. And aside from not telling you about leaving California indefinitely, there's nothing about us I would change. It's been a journey, Mizanin, and I would gladly go through it again.” It was incredible that they both went through the same relationship and came out looking at it completely differently. Where Dolph wouldn't change a thing about how things went, there was so much Mike would. 

But then, it made sense actually. Because the things Mike would fix were things _he_ did. Or things he caused.

“Yeah? You would do this whole thing all over again? Even with how it turns out?” Dolph chuckled, his nod coupled with that earnest gaze bringing the sunshine back around. Warm and comforting. Chasing out the storm clouds Mike's been carrying around for long enough.

“In a heartbeat. As difficult as you can be, that little one of yours? I can't imagine my life without her. For real though, I haven't been that kind of happy in...man, it's been a long time.” It wasn't often he felt he didn't deserve someone. But it was clear that Dolph was something else. 

“You're a really good guy, Ziggler. I don't know how we ever dated.” Dolph's laugh left Mike feeling bubbly inside. Watching him throw his head back, hearing that delightful carefree sound again, it all had him wanting to freeze them in this moment forever. Because right here, right now, he saw everything good about life. About love. 

“Thankfully, I'm stubborn enough to keep chasing something that from the start wasn't likely to happen. And stop selling yourself short. You're a great guy yourself- you just keep looking at yourself through those tinted glasses. You only see where you've messed up and not what I see. What everyone else around you sees.” Mike shook his head, almost sure that Dolph was just buttering him up. Teasing him a little. Mike knew he was a mess and it was okay. He was going to work on it. 

“You think Monroe looks at you and sees your failures? What about your mom? John? We all see a father who is doing his absolute best. Giving his daughter as many opportunities as you can manage- and then some.” 

“A son who makes sure to check in with his mom every chance he can and makes sure to visit her as often as he can.”

“A friend who is there for the great moments and who sticks around for the rough things.” Mike kind of wanted to melt into the floor. Disappear completely. Escape the way those eyes were so serious. 

“You're going to give me a complex.” Dolph winked, leaning back in his chair.

“We all make mistakes, Mike. But you're doing what you can, and in my opinion you're doing a damn good job of it. Give yourself a break.” And that brought them back to the situation at hand. Mike straightening his spine a bit and catching Dolph square his shoulders. This was all wonderful to sit and chat about, but there were still things to address. 

“Speaking of giving ourselves a break...” Dolph was already shaking his head. 

“Stop right there. All I wanted from this was to talk to you. For you to understand what happen and to hopefully get your forgiveness. I don't expect for this to change anything you've said before. I know I did something wrong and I should have to deal with the consequences.” 

“No, this _does_ change things, Dolph. My concern was that you were just abandoning us. But you're not. Communication? We can work on that. The important thing is that you're sorry and you would never intentionally hurt us. That's enough for me.” He grinned, ignoring the way Dolph frowned at him. “I believe there is a Monroe at home who would love to see her best friend again.”

“Mike, I don't think-” His mind was made up, though. Maybe they couldn't get back together again, not until Mike worked through some things on his own, but he just couldn't stand keeping them apart anymore. Dolph made both of them ridiculously happy and if there was one thing Mike was good at, it was making his princess happy.

“Don't even bother. I want this. Monroe will be thrilled to see you again, and Lord knows I'm tired of watching those same three or four movies with her. So, unless you really don't want to, the door's open whenever you want to come by.” Remembering the last time Dolph was at the door, he nudged Dolph's arm.

“I promise I won't slam it on you again.” With a roll of his eyes, Dolph's guarded defensive expression softened. Making everything inside Mike churn happily at the prospect of having the man back in their lives again. In all the ways as before.

Except one major one.

“As for _us,_ though.” The excited spark faded, Dolph's expression morphing into something more serious. The man clearly focused on whatever Mike was about to say. It made his chest ache, having to keep them apart for a while longer, but he hoped sooner rather than later this too could dissolve. 

“I don't think I'm really ready for that right now. I'm sorry.” There was a hint of sorrow in the man's gaze, but it was cleared away in a blink. Understanding in the way he nodded and smiled; albeit not as brightly as before.

“Of course. That's understandable. You don't have to explain yourself, Mike.” The warm smile was enough to keep him from feeling too bad. That, and the fact that he would be rectifying this soon enough. It would be nice to get together before Christmas this time.

“This is more than I ever let myself think could happen, if I'm being honest. So, I'm definitely pretty happy right now. This definitely beats making dinners for myself every night. Well, occasionally I would have Zack over. My brother visited too.” Now that they got the unpleasant stuff out of the way, Mike leaned back in his chair and gestured to what was left of Dolph's hair. 

It wasn't necessarily bad – he had a feeling Dolph could make anything look good – but his issue with it was that it made the man look rather...different. Severe. Cold. Older in some ways. It reminded him of the cuts men got when they joined the army, their personality sheered away with each strand of hair that fell onto the floor.

It was a striking contrast to the man he's gotten to know, and that made him not like it all that much. Plus, well, the longer hair was a good look.

“Was that Zack person the one who suggested that?” Dolph swept a hand over the shorter ends, surprising Mike yet again with a shy look as he dropped his gaze.

“Oh. No. No, I did this myself a few months ago. Wanted to....change up my look a little. I guess.” Mike snorted.

“Your idea of 'a little' is funny.” Eyes studied him for a moment, then Dolph was grinning. 

“You don't like it.”

“I didn't even say anything!” His heart warmed at the soft laugh, Dolph shrugging.

“Well, not _outright,_ but your face and tone speak volumes. As _if_ you have room to talk when _your_ hair looked the way it did back in college.” For a moment Mike couldn't speak. Merely blinking at the amusement in the tilt of Dolph's mouth. And then his brain caught up and he narrowed his eyes.

“Hey! I'll have you know that was the style back then!” This felt good. The banter. The teasing. 

He wouldn't tell John or Seth, but he was kicking himself for not doing this sooner. 

“I don't remember 'hideous' being a style choice people made...” Now that wasn't fair. He remembered the pictures he saw at Dolph's parents' place, the ones from college and high school. And he was absolutely adorable. A good-looking kid even then. In college, Dolph sported a haircut similar to what he had now except it was blonde. That same brilliant grin and sparkling eyes. 

Mike just knew Dolph was one of those lucky people who was _always_ cute. A life of glow-ups and not an awkward stage to be found. He, however, wasn't one of those few, quite a collection of terrible haircuts, outfits his mom picked out for him, and a period of time where he wore glasses that were not at all like the stylish frames they had these days. 

With a pout, he kicked Dolph's leg under the table. “Shut up. We all can't look like _you._ Cute since the day we were born. Us _normal people_ have to go through ugly stages. It makes us the men we are today.” Dolph considered him for a moment, warm gaze trailing below his face and then offering a wink.

“I suppose it was worth it for you. I mean, you turned out alright in the end.” Mike kicked him again, watching him giggle and beg Mike off as he threatened to throw something at him. A picture of pure joy, eye glimmering in humor and that charming smile setting loose a flutter of butterflies in his chest. Absolutely high on this moment. 

A quick look at his phone and Dolph made a sound. Looking apologetic.

“Hey, I need to get back to work. But I'll be around later if that's cool. Maybe make some dinner so that daughter of yours gets some actual food again.” They both stood from the table, Mike's blood turned to fizzy soda water and dizzy with the feeling. Because finally - _finally_ \- Dolph was coming back. Coming home. 

Maybe not in the way they both wanted, but it would have to be enough. Mike promising himself it wasn't forever. Just...for now. Besides, he couldn't be too down about that when he could easily imagine the way Monroe would catapult herself into the man's embrace. Talk his ear off about everything he's missed since March. Watch them fall into their own little world again.

Yeah, he couldn't keep them separated for another minute longer. 

Dolph couldn't believe this turn of events. Couldn't believe his luck. The day started out like the many others during the past few months on his own again. Dragging himself into work while trying not to feel like death. Waving away the concerns of his co-workers and his brother and Zack because maybe it sucked now, but it would be okay soon enough. He's been through hard break-ups.

He would come around. Give him time to grieve and sulk and then he would be okay. 

And then...something different happened.

His phone chimed with a message from Mike just out of the blue. A blessing in itself, really, and one he was hoping months for, but then to read it and find out Mike wanted to see him? To talk about things. To _see him?_ He nearly couldn't believe the words on the screen, Dean giving him a hard shake as he read them over and over. Checking the name at the top of the screen because there was just no way. No way this was Mike asking him to come meet for coffee. 

He must have been a real mope to be around because Dean didn't even complain when Dolph asked if he could take off around four. Though, to be fair, Dean was in a much better mood lately. Probably because of that new officer transferred to their unit he was steadily growing closer to.

Then they had the talk, Mike sitting there. Patiently listening to everything Dolph's been dying to tell him; well, not _everything._ He didn't feel it would be appropriate to shower him in 'I Love Yous' when he wasn't sure Mike would even want to speak to him after this meeting.

There was obvious concern when Dolph mentioned his father. How his mom was handling things. Guilt creeping into his gaze and making it easy to predict what he was thinking. How he shouldn't have been so hasty to lock Dolph out. How he should have listened to him back in April. But there were no hard feelings because Dolph knew it was his own fault things turned out the way they did. 

All Dolph really wanted from a meeting with Mike was understanding. For Mike to listen to the things he's been carrying around like cement blocks for too long. He didn't dare dream of asking the man to allow him back into his family, even in the simple way he was back when they were first getting to know each other. What he did, no matter the intent, wasn't okay and he was content with being able to just talk with Mike. Unburden himself and find some sort of closure. 

He never, ever, expected for Mike to ask him to come back. To be in Monroe's life again. Mike, naturally, blamed himself for messing things up by being a bad friend and partner. Not giving Dolph the chance to say all that months ago. But Dolph didn't agree. From where he stood, Mike was protecting himself and his daughter. But Mike was stubborn, determined to carry some of the blame, so Dolph just let it be. 

At the moment, he was driving over to Mike's for the first time since that day in April. On the calendar it's only been about two months, but to him? It felt like centuries passed by. But it was over now and he was finally coming home. That felt so good, he said it out loud to himself as he sat at a stoplight. Smiling like a psycho and probably scaring anyone who happened to glance at his car. Not that he cared. 

It occurred to him rather suddenly as he was parking the car that Monroe might be upset with him too. That she might even ignore him whenever he went in the house. And of course she had every right to feel that way. To give him the cold shoulder and show him his actions, while perhaps forgiven, were not forgotten.

He took a deep breath as he stood at the door once again. Shaking the nerves out of his body as he prepared himself for what he might encounter once he knocked on the door. His thoughts took him back to April. To the day he hopped off the plane from Ohio and drove as quickly as he could legally to get to the front door he prayed would open to him. Praying with everything he had that Mike would let him explain face-to-face like he wanted but knowing it was a slim chance at best. 

Having the door slammed on him told him everything he needed to know (as if the text messages he received didn't) but he had to try. He had to fix this. The pain, the anger, the regret was obvious on Mike's face when he did open the door again, Dolph's heart breaking all over again at seeing what his idiotic choices did.

Dolph knew since the beginning that one of the things Mike feared most in regards to relationships was watching someone walk away. That part of the reason he hesitated in pursuing things was there was the chance it would turn out badly. He wasn't sure what it was about Mike's past relationships that left him like this, but Dolph swore, if given the chance, he wouldn't ever do that. Never leave Mike wondering where he went off to. If he was coming back or running away for good. 

But, he essentially did exactly that. Took off, probably at the worst time, without a word. Yes, he was wrapped in the drama unfolding back home, but he still could have taken a moment. Could have done something long before the four weeks it took for him to finally come back. By then Mike so furious with him he could hardly stand to look at him. 

The moment he saw Mike was upset with him, cussing him out, he shouldn't have recoiled and burrowed his head in the ground. Pretend it didn't exist. Though he couldn't promise he wouldn't royally screw up in the future, he's learned his lesson. He would work on his communication. Make good on the promise he's made with himself to be a better friend. A better partner, should things fall that way again. 

He could only hope he was that lucky twice. 

With that sorted out, feeling a bit better, he finally knocked on the door. Waiting for what felt like hours and yet mere seconds before it swung open. His eyes instantly drawn to the handsome face greeting him in a completely different way to the last time he was here. Dolph wasn't much of a sap, okay? He wasn't the type to fall over himself for someone and think stupidly cheesy things about someone. But Mike had him acting as ridiculous as every romantic comedy he's watched. 

By force, of course. He wasn't the 'rom-com' type. 

There was a lot he would do for this man if he simply asked. Including leaving him be even though everything inside him begged Dolph to fight for them. Even if it broke him inside to sit at home and do nothing. Sit with his mistakes and the heavy weight of his loneliness made more acute by the sudden loss of Mike and Monroe. He would do just about anything, regardless of his own feelings and wishes, because he loved the man – that little girl too – and wanted nothing more than to make him happy.

Whether that was with or without him. Thankfully, he seemed to decide on the 'with him'.

Like at the coffee shop, he noticed Mike's gaze flick up to his hair. Watched in amusement as Mike made a face and then quickly try to cover it. Though he didn't say a word about it, Dolph could clearly see the new look was not a favorite of Mike's. He wasn't sure _why_ that was the case – though he himself didn't particularly love the look, he knew many felt it made him look good – but he wasn't all that bothered to find out anyway. 

It's not like he was dying to keep it. He would have to shave it down again once it grew out some so the dye was gone, but then he would return to his previous hair style. 

The decision to cut his hair and then dye it had been done in a state of heartbreak and drunken self-loathing. Glaring at himself in the mirror, just drunk enough to do something stupid, until he tired of seeing the red-rimmed blue eyes reflecting the same excruciating pain he felt inside. Sick of looking at this...this _pathetic_ man who ruined something so good by being careless. 

It took him time, being in such a state, to find scissors. Stumbling into the wall and somehow not sticking the blades into himself on accident when he tripped over something left on the floor. Then he was back in front of that damn mirror. The disappointment staring back at him not stopping him as he lifted a lock of his hair. Not making a move like the coward he was as Dolph snipped it off. 

Eyes simply blinked back at him and that's when he snapped. Chopping at his hair with a rage that burned dangerously, fueled by the alcohol still making its way through his body. The hair gathered around his feet, but he continued snipping and cutting. Careless with the chunks he was taking out. Not bothering to do more than make this pain – this reminder of his failure – finally go away. 

When he faced himself in the mirror again, scissors clattering to the counter, he could only glare at himself as he still didn't like what he saw. Still recognized the fool who threw away something good because he was afraid. Even with the jagged cuts and uneven lengths, it was still there. Staring him in the face. Mocking him. It left him screaming at the top of his voice, nearly throwing a fist at the idiot in the mirror watching him fall apart.

The next morning, he woke to a pounding headache and his phone going off. And then he was taking a long look at what he'd done the night before, somewhere between devastated at the mess that had befallen his beautiful hair...and oddly satisfied. 

There was no way to even it out, though, so he plugged in his razor – mostly used to help Ryan and Zack with their hair – and shaved the rest of his hair off. Running his hand over the bristly ends and sighing at the man in the mirror. Pitying the dark circles under dull bloodshot blue eyes. The grown-in beard he seriously needed to trim down.

Once his hair lengthened some, around the middle of June, he went out and bought some dark dye. Something completely different to the blonde he's donned since college that would leave him looking different. A new version of himself that matched how he was feeling at the time. Like grievers who ripped their shirts. Like literally every other person who, after a break up, felt the need to change everything about themselves. 

When he glanced at himself in the mirror again one night, as he was going to take a shower, he was startled by his own reflection. Because it looked nothing like him. In passing, he almost believed his brother was there with him. Or a younger version of his dad. It was almost militaristic, cut close to his head and black, in a way he always hated. In a way he never wanted to be, rebelling by growing his hair out and then dying it. 

But, for once, he was actually okay with it.

He could still vividly see Zack's reaction when he walked in one early afternoon, carrying bags and calling out to him. The cookies and yogurts tumbling out onto the floor as his friend stood there in the living room. Gaping at him. Speechless. Yeah, going from his usual blond style to the sheer black crew cut was pretty shocking in itself. He experienced similar reactions when he went to work a day after shaving it in the first place, and Ryan could only stare at him when he saw it about a week after the incident. 

But Zack in particular knew how much Dolph adored his old look. How it was part of his expression and helped him fell like he was finally his own person. Different from his brothers and his father and the image that seemed so set in stone when he was venturing out to California for college. He finally felt like he was being himself. And maybe it was silly. Maybe it was something stupid to cling to and care about so much, but it was something those closest to him knew mattered. 

For it to be gone...for Dolph to change his look so radically... _that_ was when Zack expressed serious concerns for him. Brought Ryan back and whispered together in the kitchen when they didn't think Dolph was around listening. They talked to him about seeing a counselor to work through his guilt. The depression he was falling into. Zack suggesting maybe trying to reach out to Mike again and nearly ending up in a fist fight with Ryan over it.

They wanted him to get help. To pull himself out of the spiral he was in. But Dolph knew, with time, it would be okay. He went through something similar once- he could do it again.

Mike's reaction to the shocking change was the same as everyone else's. The surprise lighting up the cool steely expression before he could stop it. But with that look came a clear distaste for it that no one else had. Even as he tried not to act like he felt that way, Dolph could see the clear way Mike both tried not to stare and being unable to stop looking at it. But it wasn't like before, when Dolph knew it was because the man's eyes were drawn to him out of attraction. Following him around wherever he went and shooting a thrill through his blood whenever he caught Mike.

Who couldn't even look apologetic when Dolph rolled his eyes and teasingly reprimanded him for not paying attention to what was going on. In love with the feeling of being desired. Wanted. While also knowing it went far beyond his appearance. That he was cherished. Treasured.

He didn't feel all that great after seeing Mike's disapproval for the second time, though. It was hard watching someone who once couldn't keep their eyes – their hands – off you suddenly keep their distance. Gaze anywhere but on you. He hated the way it made him feel self-conscious when he's been anything but for most of his life. Hated how Mike's reaction, even as it was expected since Dolph didn't particularly like the look either, hurt his feelings.

Was it really only skin deep? Did he let himself believe Mike cared about him beyond his looks and the way they felt when tangled in bed? Was it easy for Mike to abandon their relationship now that Dolph wasn't attractive to him anymore?

No. You know what? He wasn't going to let his hurt feelings and doubts bother him. He knew who he was. Didn't need validation from anyone. The change was temporary and a way for him to deal with the churning emotions inside himself. There was nothing wrong with it and he wasn't going to let his doubts get carried away. 

He was here at Mike's home to be with his family again. Maybe he would just be the fun uncle. Maybe they would just fall back into their old ways and things would be like as if _Dolph and Mike_ never even happened. Regardless of what transpired, he had one purpose for being here today. Not to get Mike's approval. Not to beg for their relationship.

Seeing his best friend again. Apologizing to her and working on making it up to her. That was what this was about. 

Even with that in mind, he couldn't help himself. Couldn't stop his eyes from trailing over Mike's body. Taking in that solid muscle he could almost feel under his fingers again straining against the tight white long-sleeve that really was doing no favors for Dolph's blood pressure. Remembering the feel of that body against his. That soft brown hair now curling at the crown of his head like he hasn't gotten it trimmed in a while beckoning his fingers. Pleading with him to reach out and drag his hands through it. Breathe in the scents he's been desperately craving for months now. 

Dying to reach out and touch him again. To kiss him. Hold him close and press promises into soft skin, watching Mike squirm under his touch and preening at the breathlessness when Mike spoke. Demanding Dolph to do something with a sharp look in his eyes that Dolph found difficult to fight.

There was so much he wanted, all of it washing over him with a ferocity that nearly knocked him over. He wanted to fall into Mike's embrace, leaning into his strength and soaking in the warmth as he was just held. 

Wanted to take walks together in the park, Monroe bounding around ahead of them while Dolph simply listened to endless stories about Monroe. Or about Mike's work, which Dolph found fascinating as it was so similar yet so different to his own. 

He wanted their little outings, where he would steal Mike away from work for a few minutes and enjoy his company. Eating together in the car while parked in the hospital parking lot. Always able to find things to talk about. Laughing together. Laying together on the couch, the news playing quietly or a random movie Mike chose. 

Dolph wanted it all, everything with this man. The dinners. The mornings. The teasing. The passionate love they would make in the stolen moments they had together where it was just them. But it was made clear at the coffee shop that Mike wasn't interested in that – at least, with him – anymore. For reasons Mike didn't need to explain – and that Dolph didn't want to hear because it was pretty obvious – Mike decided them as a couple. Them as a family. It just couldn't be done. 

And yeah. That one hurt. The rest of his shift spent with the ache of a love gone unanswered inside him, but he accepted his mistakes broke things between them. As long as Mike wasn't trying to keep him away completely – that he was interested in at least being friends still – he could be satisfied pining after him again. Wanting him but not being able to have him in that way.

It was a bit like being locked out of paradise right after he got a look around. Took a drink from the cool waters and laid in the lush grassy fields. But for the sake of their friendship – for Monroe, who loved him more than he really felt he deserved – he would have to move past it. Let the gates shut in his face and pretend he didn't care whether he got to go inside ever again or not.

The moment it all came together for him – the moment he realized he was definitely in love, like his mother explained it to him before – was, ironically, when he was reading the horrible things Mike wrote to him that first week he was in Ohio. The absolute betrayal painted in every word on the screen, the falling apart he could hear under the acidic tone used to cut at him as Mike told him what a selfish and loathsome person he was. 

Reading the final words - _'i hate you for what youve done. Clearly whatever I thought we had was a LIE and you can do us all a favor and stay far away'_ \- felt like his heart was being torn apart inside him. And it was a shame that it took everything burning to the ground for him to find out he'd truly fallen in love. 

And, of course, as soon as he he discovered this feeling burning bright inside him, he had to hide it away. Smother what he felt as he fell into that good friend role once again. Supportive. Caring. There as much as he was needed- but never too close. Never able to be there the way he realized he really wanted.

Why was it he had to have everything taken away to realize this? Why was it in the face of loss he discovered that very thing felt like dying?

It was both fantastic and utterly tragic that Mike invited him back into their family. Because, on the one hand he didn't ever want to be without them again. But on the other, it couldn't be in the way he wanted. Dolph wasn't one to take his blessings for granted, though. He would make damn sure that nothing threatened his ability to stay in their lives; even if that meant stifling his feelings.

His only mission now was to make sure they were always happy and taken care of. That they had someone they could depend on. Someone to lean on when they _weren't_ happy. Mike was a good man, a caring father, and Monroe only deserved the absolute best in life.

Monroe ran over to the door as he stepped inside, tugging his attention away from her dad and making him instantly tear up as she hugged him tightly. He was so, so, _so_ happy to have her back too. Making more silent promises to never, ever, leave her feeling abandoned again. Disappointed.

“Dolphie!! I knew you would come back! See, daddy? I _knew!_ ” They both turned to look up at Mike, who was watching them with familiar warmth. Fondness. It made Dolph hug her closer. Elated to be here again. See them. 

Once her daddy disappeared into the kitchen, he pulled back and took her hands. Needing a serious moment with her. 

“I've already apologized to your dad, but I want to talk to you too. I missed your birthday and your big party. I broke a promise and I am so sorry. I had to go back to Ohio to stay with my family, but I want you to know I was missing you guys the whole time. I missed you lots. And I never meant to make you or your daddy sad. Okay? And I would never hurt either of you on purpose because I care about you guys a lot. You're family to me. My mongoose.” She giggled, hugging him even tighter. He knew Mike's complete forgiveness was going to be harder to win over, but it felt good to be back. To have them within reach. And not just in his dreams.

“Step away from that oven, Michael.” Sheepishly, he moved aside. Letting Dolph go about making dinner like he should have been doing. Being with his family like he wanted. Monroe stayed by him all evening, watching him cut vegetables and stir sauces. They sang a few songs together, Monroe giggling when he inevitably got the words wrong. 

Dinner was served with Monroe excitedly tapping her fork on the table, Dolph filling plates and handing them to Mike. They talked about work, Monroe's summer break activities so far, his new hair cut (Monroe liked it far more than her father), and her progress with surfing. A sadness clawing in his chest because that was supposed to be _their_ thing and he's missed so much of it already.

When she hurried off to take her bath, Mike set a plate in the sink. Hesitating near him while Dolph scrubbed at glasses and spoons. With a glance over at him, brow raised in question, Mike sighed. 

“She's really missed you. A lot.” A lump formed in his throat. He focused back on the dishes, willing it to go away. It would be embarrassing to cry here in the kitchen. 

“After every surf lesson, she tells me about how she's paying extra close attention so she can teach you. And she also wants to teach you this soccer trick.” Drying his hands, Dolph turned to lean against the counter. Clearing his throat.

“I missed her too. Every single day.” A pause, weighing his next words carefully. “And I missed you.” 

A loud splash came down the hall, Mike rolling his eyes and looking agitated. 

“I can clean that up while you're reading to her. Go on.” They watched each other, the look in Mike's eyes hard to decipher, and then he nodded and hurried off. Smiling to himself, he sat the towel on the edge of the sink. Taking in the clean kitchen and close to tears (these ones of the happy variety). 

Because he was home.

The next morning came in like a lamb, Dolph blinking open his eyes to the soft sunlight coming in through the windows. With a long stretch, his body cramped and stiff from the couch he hasn't slept on in months, he rolled into a seated position and checked the time on his phone. A little after eight? He had time to jog and make coffee before Monroe would wake.

Monroe sat at the table, munching on cereal and humming brightly, while he went over her schedule for t-ball, martial arts, surf lessons, art classes, parties, activities with her Uncle John or play dates with friends, and even a cooking class now. And this was just Monroe's schedule. Mike's was also on the counter, looking just as filled in as this one. He already felt stressed out just glancing over them. 

He couldn't imagine trying to handle everything, much less alone.

“Morning daddy!” A thrill shot up his spine as he heard the sounds of Mike pouring a cup of coffee and mixing in his creams. Grumbling a greeting to them both as he sat down in a chair, hair in adorable tufts he always wanted to drag his fingers through.

Right. Back to the schedule. Strawberry in hand, he averted his eyes from the shirtless man slowly drinking his coffee. Reviewing the days one last time and making a mental note to add them to his calendar. 

“Daddy, will you be at my surf lesson today?” Quickly he sought the date, noting that surfing was at two. Mike sighed and leaned back in his chair, wood creaking under his weight and distracting him for a moment. Thankfully, Mike looked a lot better already. Eyes sleepy but alert. Twinkling as he watched Monroe.

“I managed to pull a day off today. So, I think I can squeeze you into my day, peanut.” A beat of silence, Dolph puzzling over the various colors and fonts on the schedule. Who in the world made this?

“Dolphins?” He found two pairs of eyes watching him now. Mike sipping out of his mug with bright blues.

“Hmm?” Monroe picked up the cereal box, which Mike turned to pour for her. 

“Will you come to the lesson today? You're very behind, but I can show you everything.” Her father chuckled, finishing his drink and setting it aside with a satisfied sigh. Stretching luxuriously in his chair and making Dolph want to drag him away from the table and settle himself in his lap. Tug at thick hair and kiss all over his face as he pleased. 

Shaking out of his daydream, he met Monroe's hopeful expression and nodded.

“As much as this city desperately needs me, I think I deserve a day off. Pick up a new skill. Splash around in the ocean with my favorite mongoose.” A throat cleared, Mike's brow raised as if to say _'Forgetting someone?'_ He let his smile turn smug. “And mole rat.”

“Dolphie!” Monroe seemed to find it hilarious that he called Mike a mole rat, but her father merely winked at him. It felt so good to be with them again, leaning against the counter and talking about the day ahead rather than laying in his bed. Depressed and refusing to budge from his cocoon of shame until Zack or his brother came over and dragged him to the couch. Bribing him with food and television to keep him from sinking back into bed.

When he did go into work (running out of excuses to call out after a couple weeks), Dean informed him constantly that he was ruining the energies of whatever room or scene they were at. Sympathetic but not at all kind to the fact he was grieving his lost relationship and the love wasting away in his chest. Torturing him with memories and random moments where he fell a bit more in love with Mike (and Monroe).

Setting those thoughts aside, he caught them watching him again. Monroe happily munching on her cereal and looking between them. Mike simply observing, just a hint of a smile on his lips.

After a shower and a change of clothes, he joined Monroe in her room. She had some cleaning to do, according to Mike, before they could leave, so he figured he could join her. Plus, there was a lot he's missed out on in their lessons and maybe she could give him some tips. Help him know what to expect. Plus, he's missed her a lot. His little mongoose, who was currently twirling around in her room.

“Hi, Dolphins!” She stuffed something under her bed (he was certain Mike would not be too pleased by that) and hurried to make some space for him to sit. When he was situated, he caught sight of a few pictures on her little night stand and leaned over to examine them. Smiling at the goofy pictures of her and her dad. Picking up one of a woman he didn't recognize. Someone who was absolutely stunning in a flowing white sundress and smiling at the camera. Rolling hills with flowers for miles and a clear blue sky the backdrop to the beautiful picture.

“That's my mommy.” Monroe reached out and took the picture, smiling at the face frozen in the frame. A moment in time forever captured by the talented photographer.

“She's very beautiful. You look a lot like her.” She glanced up at him, something somber settling over her face. A seriousness to her brown eyes.

“My mommy had to go be an angel before I was able to meet her. My daddy told me lots about her and showed me lots of videos.” A heavy sigh, head leaning against him. “But I still wish I could talk to her. And daddy missed her lots. He was sad for a really long time. That's what Uncle John said. I said that even though she's in heaven, she can still be around us in the butterflies and the flowers and the snow and the sunshine. I know that's baby stuff, but it made my daddy feel better.”

He felt frozen as she spoke, softly, while examining the picture of her mother. A mother she lost long before she could even understand what was happening. Hearing her gentleness in helping her father grieve over the loss of someone he loved. How she knew about her but never _knew_ her and missed her so much. Because how was he supposed to say anything to that? What was he, just some guy who took interest in her father one night while working at some house fire, ever going to be able to offer this precious child? 

He was freaking out over this, but Monroe simply replaced the picture and returned to cleaning her room. Singing Disney songs and showing him some outfits she liked before stuffing them away in drawers.

Back in the living room, Dolph dropped onto the recliner and stared at the television for a moment. Mind still reeling. Mike was eating a thick sandwich, lettuce, cheese, and meat hanging out the end as he munched along. Watching whatever was on and seemingly not noticing him at all. But as he took another bite, eyes flicked over to him and he offered a smile through a mouth full of food. Disgusting but still so charming. 

Any other time, he would laugh. At the moment, however, he was full of questions and doubts. 

“You mentioned, last night, Monroe's mom.” The show on the television cut off, Mike wiping the mess from his face and sitting up straight.

“I vaguely remember that. What about her?” He respected the fact it might still be a sensitive topic to discuss, and it wasn't exactly the most exciting thing in the world to talk to the man he loved about the woman who broke his heart years ago. The woman he loved fiercely and grieved for a long time. But it was something they had to discuss, because he needed to know what was appropriate to say if it was brought up again. 

Deep down, it also had him wondering about his place in their family when it was clear she was still so dear to them both. How they felt about him coming in there and trying to become part of their lives. 

“Well, I saw a picture of a lady by Monroe's bed while she was cleaning. And then she told me it was her mother, that she never got to meet her, and that you both miss her a lot. I don't know. I- I kinda froze up.” Mike moved the little table his food was on aside, leaning forward so his elbows were on his knees. His gaze was thoughtful. Serious.

“I've always wanted Monroe to know about her mother. One, because she was an extraordinary woman. Fun. Kind. Athletic. So smart. A social butterfly. Tough enough to put up with a man like me. But also because every little girl needs that bond with their mother. It's such a special thing and I was angry for a long time that it was taken away from her.” Was it any surprise he fell in love with this man? How anyone couldn't after seeing the way he was with Monroe – seeing how selfless and strong he was as he powered through fatherhood – was a mystery to him. He was hooked the moment he stepped foot in the house as saw them together for the first time. 

“I can't even imagine what that was like.” His words felt silly, in no possible way enough for Mike and his loss, but the man smiled over at him. Everything about him sunshine after a cold winter. Seeping into his bones. 

“I don't want to bore you with our history, but basically we met when I moved out here, fell crazy in love, and found ourselves expecting a baby while she was still trying to break out into the modeling and acting world- me barely getting through the classes and the training for becoming an EMT. I proposed when she was four months along. I wanted to marry her the moment I met her, of course, but the pregnancy scared her. So, I figured marrying her – promising never to leave her alone – would help.” He chuckled.

“Still crazy to think she wanted to marry me. I don't know why, but I was lucky she did.” Dolph could think of a few reasons why someone would want to marry this man, but he kept it to himself. Intent on listening and waiting.

“She died while trying to deliver Monroe. It was one of those rare catastrophic cases they say have a one percent chance of happening. And that crushed me for a long, long time. My mom and John were both so worried about me. I nearly lost my position at the hospital. The house. But, they helped me. Shoved me into counseling. Took the booze away and made me grow up. Reminding me there was a baby needing me.” So much about him made a lot more sense, knowing what happened when Monroe came into his life. He wasn't just protective of his daughter; he was scarred from losing someone he loved. Watching her fade away and being unable to save her. 

It was a situation he prayed he never found himself in. 

“Wow.” There was nothing else he could think to say and he hated that it sounded stupid. He just...he felt so insignificant. So out of place here. It was probably for the best they didn't continue dating because there was no way he could ever compare to this woman, and why was it he was comparing himself to someone he's never met? 

“Look, the important thing is that next time she brings it up, don't worry so much. I've already had the difficult talks, and my mom has spoken with her too, so there's not really anything you could say to upset her. Plus, kids usually just want someone to listen. So, you probably don't have to say a word for her to be happy. Just let her speak.” Not the kind of conversation many had early in the morning, but one they needed all the same. He was happy to finally have answers to questions he was afraid to ask, even if they weren't the ones he would wish on anyone.

“Noted. And I'm sorry that happened. You know, as much as it's worth coming from me about seven years late.” There was a softness to Mike's expression now as they looked at each other.

“What you say means a lot to me- to us. I won't try guessing what you're thinking at the moment, but I can confidently speak for Monroe and myself when I say we love having you here. Regardless of what happened in the past, you're family to us now.” A mischievous glimmer to his gaze. “Probably should have thought of that before asking me out at the house fire.”

“To be fair, when we first met, I didn't know you were a father.” He was trying to tease back, but Mike's face turned serious again.

“Do you think it would have changed anything? If you knew back then?” Hypothetical questions were his least favorite things because who could really know? What he knew now was there was no way he would trade Mike or Monroe for anything in the world. He loved them.

“I hate hypotheticals, but I'll humor you. I think it probably would have gone about the same as it did when I did find out. Assumed you had a wife or a girlfriend or a baby mama. Pretend I wasn't thinking of taking you home and... Well, you get the picture.” Mike laughed, ducking his head and sounding a bit embarrassed. Scratching at the back of his neck. 

Looking too good for his sanity.

Time for a switch in conversation. Before he admits something stupid and gives Mike ammunition against him should they get bantering like this again. Which, knowing them, they definitely would.

“I'm nervous about this surf lesson. I've already missed a few lessons and I really don't want to fall into the water. Even if that lands me a position as King of the Sea.” His joke had Mike snorting, making this little ball inside him glow. 

“You'll be fine. I don't think I've seen you be bad at anything yet.” The simple compliment warmed him through, though he didn't get to say anything because Monroe burst into the room. Dressed and going on about them needing to leave soon so they weren't late. Rolling his eyes at the demanding way she placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him when he did nothing more than make a face at her, Mike pushed off the couch and followed her into the kitchen area. Leaving Dolph alone with his thoughts.

“Okay, take the brush over your board like so.” Dolph followed the careful instructions of the teacher, who was taking him through the basics while the rest of the class (save for Monroe, who was helping him) went down to the water. Doing some sort of exercise that had them standing on their boards in the sand.

And falling off them.

He was learning to wax his board at the moment, though the instructor – a young tanned guy with frosted tips like it was still the early 2000's – was steadily getting on his last nerve. Between the weird way he described the relationship you apparently had to have with your board and the way he was sitting too close, their shoulders nearly brushing as he dragged the brush back and forth, Dolph was close to 'accidentally' shoving him away. Monroe was the only good thing about this at the moment, and she was distracted with her own board. 

“You have to make love to the board. Caress it.” This was spoken to him- for him. Softly. Gritting his teeth, he stopped and turned a glare on...Chase? Chan? Chett? What was this dude's name again?

“Do you _mind?_ ” Apparently the guy didn't mind, simply smiling at him like this was a joke and not him being seconds away from getting his face punched in. He was used to people hitting on him, sometimes at the most inappropriate times, but this guy was something else. 

If Mike were there, he could at least pretend he was unavailable so the dude would leave him alone. Staring at him all intently and scooting closer when he didn't think Dolph would notice- or maybe he wanted him to notice. His only interest, at the moment, was to learn about surfing, catch up to the rest of the class so he could be of some help to Monroe. Not pick up a date. 

Especially considering the person he was interested in was nowhere around them. 

“Looks good. We can go join everyone on the beach. They're doing balancing exercises. Don't worry; I'll be there to catch _anyone_ if they fall.” Chad or Jackson or whatever his name was winked at him and headed for the group down by the water, leaving Dolph prickly and Monroe staring after him with a funny look on her face. He nudged her, challenging her to a race he lost simply because he had to carry _both_ boards. The sun beating down on them baked the sand, burning his feet as he fought to catch up. 

Monroe stopped and waved to the right. Following her gaze, he found her dad laid on a beach towel, sunning himself with sunglasses on and a big smile as he waved back. Looking damn sexy and having him reconsidering just how good of an idea this would be. He could easily look like an idiot out there, falling while being partially distracted. 

Or, if this surf instructor didn't stop his flirting, find himself in a fist fight.

“Okay, I think you guys are ready to go sit on the water. Kelly will take you out, if you don't mind?” A pretty blonde with beachy waves that couldn't be natural nodded and directed everyone to the water. Monroe watched them go, glancing up at him with a shimmer of concern in her eyes. 

Yeah, he was nervous about that too.

“As for you, handsome, let's practice balancing. Get used to feeling the board move under your feet.” Monroe demonstrated what he had to do, looking like a little natural, and then he took his turn. Normally, he had impeccable balance and stamina. Years of training his body and mind under his belt. But this was not exactly home for him, standing on a plastic board shiny with wax and burning under the afternoon sun. 

Fingers danced along his shoulders, making his skin prickle and bile rise in his throat. “You have to _feel_ it. Become one with it and the world around you.” This guy was going to become one with the ground.

“I _got_ it.” Despite his curt tone, the instructor merely observed him. Stepping in to 'help' (even though he barely moved) by grabbing his waist or shoulders from behind. There was no way that was really necessary, so it was getting on his nerves. 

At least Monroe was having fun, singing a song he recognized from _Moana_ and making him smile. For her this was all worth it.

“What do you think, Little Roe. Is he ready to hit the water?” Sea green eyes met his, winking again. “Normally, we do these exercises for a few weeks. Going out in the water only to sit and chat so we get used to the feeling of the board on the water. But you're such a good student, I think we can skip ahead a little.”

Monroe made another face at him, making the guy laugh. Then she shrugged.

“Dolphins is super good at everything.” The compliment was burned away by this asshole's low whistle. The look he gave him before directing them to the water.

“With a nickname like that, he'll be a natural on the water.”

He was, in fact, not a natural. The board on the shifting – but still solid – sand was easy. But he wasn't used to it on the water. The way it was too unpredictable for him to react to. He fell in the water more than anyone else there. And worst of all, the instructor decided he was struggling so much that he had to position his board right next to his and chat with him (more like _at_ him, since he was busy helping Monroe) because he was told to stay seated rather than stand like everyone else. 

Monroe was having an amazing time. She, unlike him and everyone else there, was really good at the whole balancing thing. Standing on her board and then sitting back down. Standing. Sitting. He couldn't be more proud of her, even if it led to him being made fun of. The rest of the class was spent sitting around on the boards, talking and enjoying the water. The instructor moved on to a couple other people, relief washing over him now that he was far away.

“I have a lot of work to do.” Monroe nodded, grinning at him.

“You're okay, Dolphie. Like daddy always says: practice makes perfect.” He pinched her nose and followed everyone else as they made their way back to the shore, picking up Monroe's board because she was looking exhausted already. And frankly he didn't blame her. _He_ was pretty tired too.

The instructor was coming towards him, Monroe scurrying away before he could say or do anything. And being stuck talking to some dad about where he got the board from and other various beach things he had zero interest in at the moment left him then trapped in a conversation with the instructor. Which, the name still escaped him.

“You know, I offer private lessons. We could catch you up to everyone else in no time.” Maybe he missed a few weeks, but considering most of the students were children under ten or adults somewhat out of shape, he would be just fine practicing on his own. Plus, regardless of whether he needed the help or not, there was no way he was having a 'private lesson' with this guy. Not if you paid him. 

“Look, I can appreciate your knowledge on all things surfing and the ocean, and you're good with the kids. But if you don't stop talking to me like that I'm going to knock you flat on your ass and make it so you physically _can't_ surf another day in your life.” A little heavy handed, but this guy clearly couldn't or wouldn't take hints. So, direct was the way to go. And it finally got his attention, the guy looking beyond embarrassed. 

“Oh. I thought you were- I'm not usually wrong about these things.” It took Dolph a second to get what he was saying and then he crossed his arms. Brow raised.

“If you mean 'gay', I _am._ But I'm still not interested in you. So, please stop.” Eyes blinked at him, like what he said was hard to believe. Thankfully, Mike finally showed up and saved him from having to say anything more. Joining them with a polite greeting to the instructor before going on about the boardwalk and how Monroe wanted to grab something to eat before heading home. And that finally put the brakes on the surf instructor.

“ _Oh._ I see.” He sighed dramatically, turning to his own board with an exaggerated sadness on his face. “The good ones are always taken. Should have known someone as sexy as you wasn't single and looking to mingle.”

Well, that was the wrong assumption, but if it kept him from being hit on he would take it. And it wasn't like Mike was there anyway, so there was no harm in letting it go instead of correcting him. With that settled, he hurried after Mike and Monroe, who were well down the beach and turned towards him. Waiting. Once he was close, Monroe's board was taken from him so he could walk easier and they continued on to the cars. Mike looked oddly contemplative even as Monroe went on about some movie she saw with a friend, but when he raised his brows in silent question he merely shook his head dismissively. Asking Monroe about lunch.

Boards loaded up, they headed to the boardwalk where shops and shacks were lined up. People shuffling from one end to the other in one massive stream, so crowded Monroe was hoisted up on Mike's shoulders so they didn't lose her. He tried to keep as close to them as he could, not minding the excuse to be in the man's space again as the crowd moved along.

Finally, they were seated in the shade after what felt like years in the sun and warm bodies making the hot day that much more uncomfortable. Sandwiches with fries (or fruit, in the case of Mike) from one of the food shacks for lunch, plenty of water consumed as they relaxed. Watched seagulls flying overhead and catching fries people tossed up at them, which thrilled Monroe. 

He just finished the last bite when a cup was set in front of him, glancing up to find Mike trying to keep from dropping another one as he set a plastic cup on the table and popped open the drink in his hand. Pouring what appeared to be a vanilla milkshake into it and handing it to Monroe. A sip from his straw and he was delighted to find he was given chocolate.

“Adventurous trip to the bathroom, then?” Ducking his head, Mike shrugged and stirred at his drink. Smiling before turning to Monroe, who was nearly finished with hers already.

“So, I saw you guys out on the water today. Are we looking at the next surf champ here?” She giggled, forever amused by her daddy. 

“You're so silly. We haven't even surfed on a wave yet.” Oh, man. He wasn't sure if he was excited about the prospect of trying to balance on some flimsy board while the powerful ocean surged under him. Perhaps he was going to rethink this whole surfing thing.

“Well, I saw you out there. Already light-years ahead of the other students. So, at this rate, you'll be winning awards in no time!” Though Mike kept stirring his drink, he didn't take many sips from it. Simply enjoying the conversation and laughing as Monroe made a face at him. Then those laughing eyes were on him, and something about the tilt to his smile told him he was about to be teased.

“I saw you out there too. You know, the times you _weren't_ falling in the water.” His hair was already drying out, the ocean water clinging to him and making him smell like salt. A shower was in order for when he got back to the house. 

“Still better than you, Mizanin.” Mike scoffed, laughing while he shook his head and set his drink aside. 

“Congratulations. You're somewhat better than a guy who hasn't spent a minute on a board. I'm sure they'll have an award for _that_ achievement.” They cleared away lunch and headed back to the car, Mike's shake in Dolph's hands as he quickly finished it before it melted to nothing. Monroe, full of energy only moments before, was griping to her father and getting grouchy. Stomping away from him once they were at the car.

“Why, of all my qualities she could have gotten, did she have to get _that_ one?” Dolph snickered, tossing the empty cup in the trash. From what he could see Monroe was like him in more ways than that infamous stubbornness that was, apparently, a Mizanin trademark. But he kept that to himself, climbing in the passenger seat and turning to find Monroe pouting out the window. 

Back at the house, Monroe and Mike argued, the child determined to prove she wasn't tired at all and refusing to go lay down. It was always amusing watching them together. Seeing how alike they were in how they looked at each other. In the words they spoke and the other little things he's picked up on. 

Eventually, Monroe was asleep (in minutes) after her father sent her to her room to do something quietly. A nap sounded fantastic after the day's activities, but he was hoping Mike might go lay down too – get a little more sleep – and someone needed to be awake in case something happened. So, he dropped down in front of the television and found something semi-interesting to him.

Instead, Mike sat with him, though he didn't seem to care for the show he turned on. Looking at his phone and playing some game. Cursing under his breath when it made a pitiful noise. 

“What did you think of the lesson today? You know, aside from the falling in the water a hundred times.” Oh, right. He needed a shower. That would either wake him up or make him even more likely to fall asleep. His limbs didn't really want to move at the moment, though, so he sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. Not really interested in talking about the lesson because it just reminded him of that pushy instructor. Hopefully he got the hint.

“It was fine. I mean, Monroe is a natural and she had a lot of fun showing me how to do everything.” Mike grunted again, pressing the screen harder with his thumb.

“Yeah. She seems to be enjoying it a lot. I didn't realize they were going out on the water already, so I'm really glad you're there. I know the instructors know what they're doing, but I don't know them, y'know?” He could imagine how worried he would be over Monroe being out in the water. And even though they were attached to the board and there were adults all around, well. Accidents happened. And since Mike expressed how adverse he was to going in the water – ever – he wasn't surprised he was happy to have someone out there he could trust. Someone he knew.

“I should probably get in as much practice as I can so I'm caught up to everyone else. Because I'm not looking to have a repeat of today.” Mike laughed, looking soft and so kissable when Dolph leaned back against the couch and directed his attention to the man glaring at his phone. He wished he was at liberty to demand his attention. Scoot across the couch and climb in his lap. Steal a few kisses until Mike gave up playing his game, the phone getting lost somewhere between the couch and the bedroom. Door shut tight, maybe with one of them pushed against it.

A man could wish only a million times.

“Yeah, that probably wasn't much fun. At least Mister Surf Shop was there to catch you. And make you sit on the board like a scolded child.” The teasing remark made him frown, still irritated. Look, it wasn't like he wasn't subjected to that kind of attention, but dammit there was a child two inches from them. And he only showed his disinterest a dozen times. 

Some people just didn't want to take hints.

“I almost punched him in the face today. No joke.” The phone was set aside and all of that attention was directed to him. Where it should always be- except where Monroe was involved, of course.

“Yeah? How come? He seemed like a cool guy when I met him. John liked him. Said he really knew his art or whatever.” He could still feel the hands and fingers along his shoulders and down his arms. The proximity when 'correcting' his posture. Acting like he was being helpful but both of them knew it was just making excuses to touch him. Which irritated him more.

“I'm sure he wasn't trying to hit on you or John nonstop.” A beat of silence, Mike staring at him. And then his expression changed as he sat up straighter, narrowing his eyes. There was something...unpleasant about that look. The steely chill seeping into a normally sunny gaze. The thin line his lips made for a moment before he tilted his head. 

“Hold on. What exactly do you mean by that?” His voice was icy around the edges now, Dolph unable to figure out what was upsetting him. It wasn't like his experience with the guy was bad too. He scoffed.

“If it wasn't inappropriate comments about 'making love to my board', it was 'helping' me balance on it when I was perfectly fine. Looking at me and making these little comments the entire time. I finally had to tell him off because I guess shrugging away wasn't a good enough hint. At least he'll probably leave me alone now.” With a dry laugh, he shook his head. “The guy definitely knew how to flatter someone, though. I don't think I've ever been called a natural or handsome more times in my life by a perfect stranger.”

“That has to be a lie.” Well, maybe. 

“And you know, normally I wouldn't mind so much. Like, I'm no stranger to that. But during a surf lesson? With Monroe right there?” He left out the part where he was hopelessly in love with Mike because it wasn't exactly helpful at the moment. But that was probably the biggest reason why he was so disinterested, even annoyed, with the flirting.

“I thought he seemed a bit _focused_ on you, but I just figured he was, you know, catching you up. I didn't realize it was just him trying to cop a feel.” The lack of humor in his voice and the cold expression took what could have been a teasing remark and made it extremely unfunny. Mike shook his head, running his left hand through his hair over and over. Agitated. 

He didn't want Mike to think he was not serious about his job, though. Because aside from that he was fantastic. Attentive to the kids. Funny enough for Monroe to laugh. Great at explaining things. 

“I mean, it's taken care of now. And, really, he's great with the kids. I guess you could even say the adults too.” His joke didn't have the effect he hoped it would, unreadable blue eyes simply watching him. “There shouldn't be any issue next time, so it's really no harm done.”

Mike made a rude noise, shaking his head again. “Except that you apparently wanted to sock him one for it. And, frankly, I'm right with you on that one. I mean, the nerve of that guy.”

“Well, I was battling heat and trying to focus on not falling off the board. So, maybe that wasn't exactly fair to say.” He didn't like the way Mike was watching him. Searching. Chin propped in his palm and eyes squinting.

“So, if there wasn't a lesson, Monroe wasn't there, and the sun wasn't bothering you, you really wouldn't have minded? Maybe even gone out with him?” Before Dolph could answer, Mike continued on quickly. “I mean, you're right. He's good with kids. Seems like a fun guy to be around. Good-looking by society standards, I guess.” 

If he wasn't into the man currently watching him closely, waiting on his answer, he probably would have done something about the flirtatious comments. Mike had a point in saying guy wasn't bad to look at– he was athletic and tanned, though the hair style was something unfortunate. He didn't really strike Dolph as a deep person, but that didn't matter much when you were looking for something to stay temporary. Probably would have gotten a number. Maybe a meetup at a local bar or something. Had a hookup or two before Dolph ditched the number and continued on with his life.

But the thing was that he was definitely into Mike. More than he's been interested in someone in a long time. Someone so temporary, something fleeting like what he would have had with the surf instructor, wasn't anything he was interested in anymore. Drowning in love or not, he was happy to have what he did with Mike. 

“Honestly? Maybe. But it would have just been, like, the hookup deal. He didn't seem much like a long-term guy. At least, not to me. But at the same time, I don't know... I just don't really want that anymore. Hookup and seedy bars aren't really as appealing to me as they used to be. You know? So, maybe I wouldn't have.” There was a moment of thick silence, Mike searching him again. And then he nodded, slowly leaning back against the couch. Closing his eyes and inhaling, not looking any less peeved even as he sat there. Drumming his fingers on his stomach. 

Dolph sat there, feeling oddly uncomfortable, and stared blankly at the television for a minute. Eventually getting up off the couch to go shower and trying to keep from thinking over the events of the day too much. It would just complicate and confuse him more. So, he let the questions wash off his body and down the drain with the dead skin and grime.

Feeling lighter when he dropped onto the couch fifteen minutes later, Mike napping quietly in the spot Dolph left him in.

Days unfolded slowly before them, Dolph and Mike melting back into their easy friendship like nothing ever happened. Dolph returned to making dinners, going over schedules on Sunday morning, helping Monroe get to various activities when Mike and John were too busy, and taking over various little chores so Mike could focus on his daughter in the evening, relax a little when she went to bed and not have to worry about scrubbing the bathroom floor or dry plates.

Soon enough Dolph's birthday was approaching and Monroe was excitedly going on about the fun things she wanted to do to help him celebrate. Mike was often chuckling while she listed off the different things they would need for this party she wanted to throw him while he was checking over the contents of the cabinets and pantry to compile a grocery list. Dolph wasn't much for parties actually, something he expressed to Mike when Monroe went off to the backyard to practice more soccer tricks.

“I don't want to disappoint her, but I really don't want clowns and a cake and all the stuff she's been trying to plan for me.” Mike clipped the list he made to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

“She's a natural little party planner, that's for sure. Gets it from me, I guess. But don't worry about it. Your birthday should be spent how you want.” A contemplative look, followed by a teasing grin. 

“You _sure_ about that clown thing, though? I know a guy...”

His birthday, thankfully, didn't involve a clown. Or a million colorful balloons. A petting zoo being set up in the front yard. No, the day started off with Monroe crashing into him where he slept on the couch. Shaking him out of a dream about hosting _Saturday Night Live_ and leaving him blinking awake quickly. Somewhat disoriented for a moment before he could focus on her face and greet her with a smile.

“Happy Birthday!” Scrubbing the sleep from his eyes, he pushed himself up on his elbow and invited her to hug him tightly. Monroe kissing him on the cheek before shuffling back to smile at him some more.

He truly was a lucky guy.

And then his gaze shifted and he found Mike standing off to the side. Trying to blend into the shadows it seemed. Giving Monroe the floor but managing to steal Dolph's attention anyway. He wished things weren't so different, even as they were the same. Wished he was getting birthday hugs and kisses from them _both._ Wanted nothing more than to celebrate another revolution around the sun in bed, breathing in the man while arms wound around him. Monroe coming in some time later and all of them just lazing around together for most of the morning.

He shook off the scene and brought his attention back to Monroe, who was practically vibrating with her excitement. “Thank you, Roe.”

“Daddy, can we do presents now?” Mike was watching them with a sleepy smile, no coffee mug in hand just yet, and nodded when she turned to ask him. And _presents?_ He was having trouble wrapping his mind around things since sleep was still hanging over him, Monroe pushing a grunt out of him as she shoved off his chest and hurried from the room. Leaving them alone.

He tried not to feel weird like this, but it was difficult. There was so much wrong with this scene. The way Dolph was on the couch again. How Mike was standing across the room rather than being at his side. Whispering filthy promises in his ear since it _was_ Dolph's birthday.

As if sensing Dolph's discomfort, or maybe in response to his own, Mike smiled apologetically. Looking too damn good to be standing way over there. 

“I told her to wait until you woke up, but I guess she figured if she woke you up it was the same thing. Sorry.” Dolph waved off the apology, smiling when Monroe ran back into the room. A stack of papers was set in his lap, Monroe sitting next to him as he flipped through each of them and making him feel so proud. Grateful. 

Happy.

Then there was a box set on his lap, Dolph raising a brow at her and shooting a glance at Mike, who only shrugged at Dolph's questioning look. Grinning before excusing himself with a silent gesture and heading for the kitchen. So he returned to where Monroe was watching him closely. Trying to wait patiently like she was taught but clearly eager for him to get on with it.

“Daddy paid for it but _I_ picked it out all by myself. I even made daddy go look at boring stuff so I could decide without him trying to make _suggestions_ to me.” She was so proud, standing there waiting for him to open it. Mike returned with a steaming mug and sat on the couch with a quiet reminder to Monroe that it was still pretty early and that she needed to simmer down some.

Dolph almost snorted. Who did Mike think he was talking to? The two of them couldn't calm down if you paid them. If their lives depended on it. Smothering a laugh, he examined the box carefully wrapped and met shiny brown eyes.

“If you picked it out, then this has to be the best present ever. Because you're the best.” She urged him to open it already, hands on her hips when he pretended to listen to it and examine it for a few seconds. Then he was opening it carefully. Looking at what was inside before sitting back against the couch and staring at Monroe. Seeing the way she was waiting for him to say something. To express how much he loved his gift.

Which he certainly did. Mostly because she clearly picked it out for him.

“I was right. This is definitely the _best_ present I've ever gotten. Thank you.” He pulled out ceramic bottle nose dolphins that were splashing in the ceramic waves and held it up to examine closer. Admire with a smile he couldn't seem to wipe away. She climbed next to him and laughed when he made the clicking noises dolphins make. 

“Monroe, go get ready. We have to leave soon.” Like that she was darting towards her room, leaving Dolph with his gifts and this sticky warm feeling in his chest he was so fond of now. A love for them that was growing more every second. 

Mike's words hit him after a second of wandering through the forest of his thoughts, striking him as odd. What did Mike have planned so early in the morning?

“Wait, get ready? For what?” School wasn't for another couple of months and it was way too early for any (reasonable) lessons or practices. Though, in high school he found out the wrestling team loved to have meets at five in the morning. Jogging around the track in the freezing cold with the track lights on because the sun wasn't even awake yet.

Mike finished his coffee with a satisfied sigh and met his eyes.

“For your birthday breakfast, of course. You didn't think we'd make you do it yourself, did you?” His fingers tapped a beat on the mug that had _'Cleveland'_ on it, a soft laugh that tickled Dolph's ear.

“Monroe was about to throttle me for not letting her make a breakfast for you like I've done for her in the past, but I figure you won't really want freezer waffles and runny eggs. Cereal and cartoons. That's about all I know how to do.” He wanted to tell Mike that, so long as it came from them, he wouldn't care if he was eating cardboard or charred bits of food. But instead he bit his tongue and snorted.

“You are a pretty shit cook, Michael.” Elbow nudging him, Mike smiled and very possibly lit the room up more than the sunshine starting to make its way into the room. Of course, he could be mistaken. 

“Yeah. Yeah. So, I've heard. Luckily, I was able to convince Roe that the better option would be going out for breakfast. It probably helped that I suggested it being her favorite place. Sorry.” Setting his presents aside, he offered a shrug. It wasn't a big deal to him what they did or where. He wasn't picky. So long as they were there with him, he was plenty happy.

“Hey, what time is it anyway?” Mike checked his watch, wincing. 

“Just after seven. She's excited. And a morning person.” Dolph wouldn't dare complain about her excitement. Not after everything. Besides, he was a morning person himself and didn't mind being up so early. He probably would have woken up soon anyway. 

“Can't blame her. Mornings are great.” Mike scowled, shaking his head.

“I really don't get you two. I will choose sleeping in every single time. Except on Christmas. So, for future reference, don't wake me up before nine.” Their laughter was interrupted by Monroe, storming into the room and glaring at them.

“Daddy! You're still in your pajamas!” She was all ready to go, wearing a cute sundress and hair fashioned into a cute braid. Not exactly the neat tight work her dad did, but still pretty good. Certainly better than Dolph's attempts, which got him giggles and funny faces in the mirror. He snickered as she chastised her dad, nagging him to go get ready until he finally got up and wandered back towards his bedroom. 

Then she was looking at him, hands on her hips. Yeah, okay. He got it. 

Showered, shaved, and changed, he was at this cute pancake place he never knew about before, Monroe going on about something at martial arts practice while coloring. The options were all so good (not for the waistline, but it _was_ his birthday) he was having trouble deciding. Mike was playing a game with Monroe now, distracting him from browsing the menu like he really should be.

They were so cute together. 

“I suggest the 'Pancake Special'. Oh, and I may have let it slip that it's your birthday today. I'm good friends with the people who work here so...” His flash of embarrassment at being caught staring vanished as he narrowed his eyes at Mike's bright smile. If they came over singing, he was going to choke Mike until that smug expression of his was wiped clean off his face.

“I hope you can run fast, Mizanin. Because if they start singing, I'm coming after you.” Monroe groaned as she lost the game, Mike sitting up and winking at him.

“Think I proved in Ohio that, even in snow, I'm like a cheetah. And, not to brag or anything, back in high school I was on the cross country team. And I took us to regionals twice.” A waitress interrupted the conversation, notepad out and waving her fingers at Monroe. They ordered their food, Dolph taking Mike's suggestion, and then she was gone. 

To his pleasant surprise, the food followed quickly after the arrival of their drinks. Dolph's stack of cakes had a candle stuck in it and thankfully there was no singing. No scene made save for the waitress wishing him a happy birthday and Monroe singing to him. 

As he was going to blow out the candle, Monroe stopped him. 

“You have to make a birthday wish.” Right. He closed his eyes and, like he did on New Year's, he envisioned his wish. It was funny, maybe a little sad, how familiar this scene was despite being across the country and half a year passing between then and now. Sending his secret wish out into the Universe with a hint of longing. Borderline desperation back then and in wistful hope now. Opening his eyes to find Mike across from him. Not quite as close as on New Year's but still managing to make his breath catch in his chest.

Oddly enough, maybe even a little freaky, Mike's gaze was similar to that night. Difficult to read but steady. Warm. Intense. It felt like a lifetime they sat there watching each other, Mike offering him a smile before glancing away at Monroe. Watching her draw something and nodding along to what she was saying. Leaving Dolph to gather his thoughts and get himself together. 

It was an appreciated moment to sort himself out before the focus was back on him. He couldn't look sad on his birthday after all.

Before they left the restaurant, Dolph headed to the bathroom. Nodding to someone leaving as he hurried through his business and washed his hands. Checking his reflection and nearly startling at how different he still looked. The roots were growing, a shade lighter than what he dyed his hair, but barely noticeable unless he was out in the sun. Once it grew out some more, he would get the dyed ends cut and then go back to the blond color he was so fond of. 

Maybe a lighter, nearly platinum color. Experiment a little. 

When he stepped out of the bathroom he found their table empty, turning to see Monroe kicking her feet on one of the benches at the front door meant for guests having to wait for a table when the place was busy. Then he spotted Mike a beat later, laughing with someone Dolph didn't recognize. A someone who must be the absolute _funniest_ guy in the world...or, you know. And he knew it wasn't right for him to feel jealous, and normally he wasn't even the jealous type, but considering the circumstances. Considering he messed it all up and made it so that other people were able to step in and make the man happy. Be there for Mike in a way he couldn't now because he made a mistake.

Well, it was right there in front of his eyes. He couldn't really help how he felt. 

Maybe he could just sneak by them without being noticed and go wait in the car. Simmer in his mixed emotions and pretend he needed fresh air or something if anyone asked. Which, judging by the scene he was trying to avoid, wouldn't be an issue. 

He had the perfect escape plan – just take Monroe out and watch after her while they finished up their conversation – but when he neared them, the dude talking with Mike glanced over at Dolph and smiled. Monroe hopped up off the chair and bounded over to him, talking a mile a minute already, but he couldn't stop looking over at them. That acrid jealousy burning in his stomach now mixing with regret and making his meal turn unpleasantly. 

“Dolphins, can we go outside? Daddy always has the _longest_ conversations when we visit.” Oh, so they came here _often,_ then? Maybe this was a guy Mike sought comfort in when he ended things with them back in April. Dolph didn't really want to think about whether they had rebound or comfort or _whatever_ sex or not, preferring to keep his breakfast _in_ his stomach.

Mike turned to roll his eyes at her, still grinning and looking so happy it stung. Monroe tugged at Dolph's hand and tried to drag him towards the door, but now he was torn between standing there to watch their interactions more and running out of there never to look back.

To his surprise, the guy stepped past Mike and held out his hand, “Johnny. Nice to meet you.” Again, Mike rolled his eyes. This time a touch less playful.

“Leave him alone, Bananas.” They exchanged looks Dolph didn't understand, his stomach twisting some more. How was it that he was so easy to move on from? While Dolph sat mourning his broken heart, Mike was already moving on from what happened? It didn't make sense, but it was right there in front of his eyes. He couldn't deny their chemistry. Their familiarity. And that hurt more than he maybe anticipated. 

“I'm just saying 'hi', Mikey. Calm down.” Mikey? _Bananas?_ They had nicknames for each other. Yeah, he might be sick.

“You're never just _doing_ something.” Monroe asked to go out again and this time Dolph turned and led them outside. Soaking in the beautiful morning and trying not to feel completely empty inside. Because while he knew someone like Mike wouldn't stay single – how he managed it so long was a mystery to Dolph until he understood the man better – he never thought it would be so soon. And right there in front of him. 

“Sorry about him.” Mike joined them once more, all warm sunshine and blue skies. Painting Dolph's world a complicated combination of grays and bright colors. Gutted to have lost the man but pleased all the same to see him so happy. Clearly on the better end of the break-up. 

He shrugged, not wanting to appear affected by everything. But when he tried to turn away and move to the passenger side of the car, Mike stopped him. Examining him closely. “Hey, wait. What is it?”

“What's what?” Monroe did some wicked move, making him smile faintly. Fingers dug into his arm to grab his attention, Mike's face serious and searching.

“This look you have on your face right now. Like someone made you eat dirt or something.” Well, in a way someone did. Himself. But he certainly was not going to go on about his feelings and how it hurt to see their relationship was so easy for Mike to get over- even if he knew that was much better than watching it destroy the man he loved. He didn't want Mike's reassurances. Didn't want him to talk things out and try to make him feel better.

Their talk at the coffee shop was hard enough. 

“It's nothing. I just wanted some fresh air. You know. Walk off some of the food I ate.” Mike narrowed his eyes, slowly shaking his head.

“Talk to me, Dolph. I want us to be able to tell each other things that bother us as openly as we talk about things that make us happy. Things that we feel regardless of how it might affect the other person.” He tilted his head, sweeping his gaze around them before settling on Dolph again.

“Part of our problem was that we didn't talk openly and I want to change that. Now, something is bothering you and I would really like it if you told me. Please?” Dolph kicked at the dirt, knowing Mike was right but not wanting to have this conversation regardless.

“Is it about Bananas?” Could he maybe not call the guy by their little _pet names_ around him? It was making him nauseous.

“No.” Apparently outright denying it was not the way to convince Mike. His brows furrowed and he looked over at the diner. Confusion all over his face.

“I was there the entire time. What in the world could he have done or said without me knowing?” They didn't need to talk about this. Whatever Mike chose to do with whomever was his business. Dolph just really wanted to go back to Mike's house and nap. Maybe have the television on and just...forget what he's had to see. The bitter truths he's had to swallow today.

“Nothing. Look, let's just-” Mike shook his head, irritation flashing in his gaze before he took a deep breath and sighed.

“Dolph. _Something_ is obviously bothering you. And I know Bananas can be a lot to deal with. Not everyone understands or likes his brand of...humor.” He ran a hand over his hair.

“He's been bugging me to introduce you guys forever now, but I felt like John and Seth were bad enough. Johnny can be a _lot_ for some people, and honestly I was a little afraid he might say or do something to scare you away. Not on purpose or anything, but he's kind of insane.” Huh? Wait, back up. Asking to meet him? Why would he be asking to do that?

“Um, no. He- No, he didn't do or say anything. I just saw him talking to you before we left. Him introducing himself was the most he said to me.” The confusion was back, Mike studying him for what felt like years. Realization flickering in his eyes after a long stretch of silence.

“Bana- Johnny is a good friend of mine. We don't get to see him that much because he's a bit out of the way and I'm ridiculously busy most of the time, but when we can-” Dolph shook his head. Not at all wanting to hear it.

“You don't need to explain anything. Come on. Let's just go.” He was stopped again, Mike pinning him in place with a stern look.

“No, I _do._ I'm tired of feeling lost and confused when it comes to you. Not knowing what you're really feeling or thinking. I hate wondering and guessing and the misunderstandings that we could avoid by talking. So, I'm going to tell you exactly what is going on. Be straightforward with you. And maybe you can do the same with me.” Fine. If Mike wanted to do this here, in the parking lot at nine in the morning in July, they would. 

“Okay. Fine. You wanna talk about it, then talk.” Mike sighed.

“I'm not trying to force you into anything, you know. I just want us to be better about communicating. I want you to feel like you can tell me when you're bothered by something, or when you're upset, or when you're mad at me. Just like I feel like I can do with you.” Dolph nodded, finally letting his defenses down because the man had a point. Mike smiled softly, watching him for a moment before kicking at Dolph's foot.

“Bananas is a _friend_ of mine. Like John. Seth. There's nothing between us. And even if there _were_ something going on, I wouldn't be an asshole and flirt with him – or anyone else for that matter – on your birthday. When you're standing right there.” He paused, searching Dolph's face. Which hopefully wasn't as red as it felt like it was. 

“That was it, wasn't it? You thought we were...flirting, I guess? A thing?” It wasn't any of his business what Mike did and who he did those things with, but since he did ask.

“Maybe. Not that it would be a bad thing or anything. I mean, you deserve to be happy with whoever you want.” There was this puzzling look on Mike's face and then he was laughing.

“Thank you, but today is about you. So, if we're all good now I'd like to go home. Continue celebrating your birthday....maybe after a little nap first.” Once more there was this warm ball of just fuzzy feelings in his chest as they stood there together. Dolph savoring the feeling in the warm sunshine while Monroe danced around in the grass and Mike watched on proudly.

Back at the house, stuffed from the meal they had, Dolph collapsed onto the couch. Monroe wandered over and plopped onto the floor, turning on her cartoons and blinking sleepily at the television. Laughing along to something Dolph couldn't understand. Mike joined them and, after some hesitation even Dolph could see in the tight shoulders and pursed lips – the way he shifted his weight in uncertainty, glanced down at where Dolph's head was laying on the cushion beside him – brought his fingers down to drag through the ends of Dolph's hair.

He was so sleepy, having been woken up early after a late shift at the station. Which was the excuse he took for shifting around and settling himself in Mike's lap. Accepting the soothing touches with a smile he tried to bite back. He closed his eyes and let himself feel everything. Monroe's show startled him, but then he was settling down again and curling into the warmth to his right. Slowly drifting off to sleep again.

“What did you wish for?” Blinking awake, he found Mike watching him with those eyes. Deep as the ocean. Endless as the sky. He could very possibly dive into them and never touch the bottom. Drowning, but happy to do so because he trusted this man. Loved him. 

“Mmm I can't say. It won't come true if I tell you.” Mike rolled his eyes and leaned back against the couch. Looking ready to fall asleep any second but still trying to brush his fingers through Dolph's short hair. Hand drifting away for a few seconds before Mike was blinking and resuming what he was doing. Dolph watched all this, amused. Mesmerized. Too fond for his own good and not caring.

He woke some time later, Mike laying behind him on the couch fast asleep, to see the sunlight slanting through the windows. The room illuminated and empty. In fact, the whole house was weirdly quiet- save for the soft breathing behind him. He turned over to peer down at the man, realizing with a jolt that if they were both sleeping, that meant Monroe was alone. Which was not good. She was a well-behaved child, but she was also only seven. 

“Relax. I dropped by to see if Mike needed anything since he never answered me. And now I see why.” John was standing in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen, gesturing to where Mike was still sound asleep next to him. Amusement clear on his face. Which, no. It wasn't like that. Not anymore, but he couldn't answer before John disappeared once more. Leaving them alone once again.

Still, even with him there, someone should probably get up. And since he was already awake, it might as well be him. As he sat up properly and stretched, there was a low annoyed sound behind him. Hands grabbing at him in a demanding way that was so familiar it made him smile. 

Oh how he wanted to. Just lay there and watch him sleep. Stay in his embrace and _be_ with him again. But John probably had things to do and if Dolph napped too long he wouldn't sleep well later on. So, he tried to pull away again, but was tugged back in close. Mike snuggling against him like many times before. Still sound asleep from what Dolph could tell.

It was hard, peeling himself away when fingers curled into his shirt and Mike grumbled at him to stay there. Difficult getting up when his leg was trapped under Mike's weight and a low whine coming from the man that pierced him straight through to the heart and made him extremely tempted to stay right there and forget everything that wasn't them. That wasn't the man on the couch begging him to stay. But, eventually, he was able to free himself and stand. Turning away to find Monroe and let John go home. 

He found them in the backyard, practicing something with the soccer ball. John seemed surprised to see him, and then, with a glance over him, made a face.

“I see I got out of there just in time. Animals.” Wait. No. Not- He shook his head, but John snorted and waved him off. “Don't even bother. I'm just glad it's being worked out. I just knew if he talked to you things would be fine. He's really stubborn- especially when he thinks he's made a mistake.”

“He didn't-” John cut him off again, throwing his hands up.

“You don't have to explain it to me! He gets these ideas sometimes and it's hard to talk him out of them. But when you do he's always quick to make things right.” Joining him on the porch, John leveled a look at him.

“I know you didn't mean to hurt them. And I hope you guys are working to make sure misunderstandings like that don't happen again. You're a good guy from what I can tell. I mean, Roe Dog over there adores you and she has a great radar. You just keep them happy and we're good.” He didn't have the heart to keep trying to tell John he and Mike weren't even together. Instead, he nodded and joined in on their game. Picking up the rules easily and having a good time once they got it going.

“Well look who's decided to join us! Morning, sunshine!” Dolph huffed when the ball hit him square in the chest, shooting Monroe a glare that made her giggle. Then he was bouncing it back and forth between his hands, looking over at where Mike was standing on the deck. Arms crossed and watching them all with a smile.

Lunch was cold cut sandwiches Mike brought out to them some time later. Lemonade poured in frosted glasses and passed out to everyone. The man looked cuddly and warm fresh out of a good nap and it made his heart twist. Wishing what John thought happened between them was true. 

A glass was pushed into his hands, jerking him out of his thoughts and back into the present. Mike standing close to him. Examining him before offering him a smile. Dolph watched, dumbfounded, as Mike went back into the house. Leaving him standing there dizzy. Coming out of a haze.

An hour or so later and someone came to take Monroe to t-ball practice, Dolph finishing up the dishes and feeling damn good today. 

“Hey.” Setting the last plate in the rack, he found Mike coming into the kitchen. Hiding something behind his back and catching his attention instantly. Piquing his intrigue.

“Hey. I'm almost done here and then I'm going to get stuff for dinner. I'm thinking seafood, if that's cool?” Mike nodded, though he didn't seem to be too invested in what Dolph was really saying. He probably could have said _'I'm thinking of making cow shit for dinner with a side of earthworms'_ and gotten the same response. Which had him wondering what it was that Mike was bouncing on his toes about. 

“Whatever you want is fine. No allergies here or anything. And it's your birthday. Which, speaking of...” He was closer now, only a foot or so away, and vibrating in excitement. His daughter was so much like him it was ridiculous. Leaning against the counter, he pointed to where Mike's hands were hidden behind his back. Mike nodding and biting his lip.

“You didn't-” His words were waved away easily, Mike bringing the bag out where they could both look at it. Dangling it out for Dolph to take, obnoxiously waving it around until Dolph rolled his eyes and took it. Tugging the contents out while Mike watched silently until he could see what it was Mike had gotten him on top of what he helped Monroe get.

Really, he was happy with how the day went. There was no need for a gift on top of everything.

“I know it's not as amazing as the gift Monroe got you, but I still hope you like it.” He was extremely tempted to try his luck and pull the man in for a kiss. Instead, he pulled out the navy blue jersey and set the bag on the ground. Holding the shirt out in front of him to admire and turning it around to find Monroe's name printed on the back. 

“I figured, you know, when she goes to t-ball. It sounds stupid now- saying it out loud to you. But I hope you're okay with it. 'Team Monroe' and all that.” It was really thoughtful and it was great quality. Probably expensive. Not that Dolph cared about the price tag. He loved it because it was their favorite baseball team, his favorite little girl's name on the back, and his favorite person giving it to him. 

He just couldn't resist reaching out and pulling Mike into a hug, breathing in and just living in this moment. Relishing the man being in his arms again and thankful things were working out okay for them. 

“I love it. Thank you.” To his surprise Mike didn't let him go right away, tightening his embrace when Dolph went to move away. What the hell. He was more than happy to drag this out, so they stood there for who knows how long. Hugging. Wrapped in each other in the middle of the kitchen- much like before. 

And it was that thought – of how familiar this was despite things being different now – that had Dolph deciding it was time to break it up; after all, Dolph had dinner to get to anyway. So he pulled back and admired his jersey once more. Beyond pleased with the gift.

He was definitely wearing it to Monroe's next game. 

Monroe ended up staying over at a friend's house, leaving Dolph and Mike home alone for dinner. Not any problem with that. They've done the hanging out alone as friends thing enough to get through it with little issue. The thing was that tonight, though he couldn't quite figure it out, there was something different about Mike. He was just as chatty as he always was, and about as useful in the kitchen as a goldfish on the counter. So while Dolph scrolled through the recipe saved on his tablet, Mike sat on the counter next to him. Being obnoxious and talking about this or that. Nothing of importance from what he could tell when he tuned into what he was going on about. 

That was all the same. There was nothing outwardly that was ringing any bells. No. He couldn't put his finger on any specific thing. It was just this feeling he had. Something nagging at him and distracting him while he was seasoning the fish. Mike came up behind him, brushing close, and peered at what he was doing. Nose wrinkled at whatever scent he found unpleasant when Dolph looked over at him. 

“Why is it that fish tastes amazing but smells disgusting? Even all these spices and herbs you put on there, which smell great by the way, can't cover that awful stench.” Dolph needed to go over to the cabinet and grab something, but he couldn't with how Mike had him boxed in against the counter. The proximity making shivers break out over his skin and his stomach twist- in a good way this time. 

In a blink he was back across the kitchen, looking in the fridge and still talking. Dolph took a long, deep breath and shook off his frazzled emotions. Focus on just getting dinner finished and keep it casual.

“Hey, what do you think of some music? I may not be able to cook, but I can play DJ. DJ M-I-Z, ay?” Dolph snorted, dusting the fish with thyme and sprinkling on some pepper. Capping the seasonings and checking that the oven was ready.

“So long as you don't play Monroe's playlists. Or that shit you listen to when you're working out.” Making a face at him before turning to his phone, Mike scrolled for a few minutes. Lips pursed as his eyes skimmed the list of songs. Dolph set the timer on the fish and got to work on the vegetables.

The song that played wasn't anything he expected Mike to play. It was soft mood music. Something that was often heard in dimly lit restaurants. He raised his brow at where Mike was leaning against the other counter, looking down at his phone and swiping his finger across the screen over and over. Shrugging to himself, Dolph set to work on the green beans and rice. Losing himself in the preparations and not noticing Mike disappearing until he turned to ask him for something.

“Mike?” No answer. Hmmm. Keeping an ear out for him, he finished with the vegetables and rice, turning his attention to his dessert. Dolph wasn't big on baking, and dinner was enough work, so he picked up these little lava cakes from the store. They took twenty minutes in the oven and paired with the vanilla ice cream he got would serve as the perfect complement to dinner.

Setting the cakes on the counter to thaw some, he turned just as the timer for the fish went off. Pulling out the pan and checking to be sure they were cooked all the way through. Plating those, he paused to see if he could hear Mike coming. Furrowing his brows when he heard nothing but the music playing from the speaker on the counter. The vegetables finished up soon after, Dolph popping the cakes in the oven and plating the rest of the sides. Setting the plates on the table and wondering what they should drink. 

His typical drink of choice when he was at home was a beer. Maybe a seltzer, though not usually with dinner. But he didn't really want to get a buzz. And besides, Mike didn't keep alcohol in the house. After looking through the fridge, he poured them glasses of sparkling mineral water Mike had for some reason and stood back to admire his work. 

Most people would prefer to have someone else cook for them on their birthday, maybe going out somewhere nice, but Dolph loved cooking. And especially for Mike. He wasn't sure what it was, but cooking for him in particular always made him rather happy. Waiting with bated breath for Mike to try the dish and offer his opinion. Never disappointing with his reactions to something he especially liked.

“Dinner smells _amazing._ ” Finally! Dolph turned away from the table and found himself staring. He didn't think they were having any sort of fancy dinner or anything, choosing to stay in his tank top and gray skinny jeans as he cooked and cleaned. But Mike had gone off to shower and change apparently, dressed in a snug black turtleneck and black dress slacks. Hair still damp from the shower and the scent of coconut and hibiscus wafting into the kitchen with him. 

He didn't seem to notice that Dolph was currently malfunctioning in the middle of the kitchen, Mike moving over to the table and seeing what dinner looked like. Giving Dolph the opportunity to slip out and head towards the spare room at the end of the hall where he kept his clothes for when he was over watching Monroe. Mostly his uniforms and clothes that were comfortable to sleep in. Sorting through everything and producing a baby blue t-shirt. Well, it would have to do. Better than Guns N' Roses, right?

Dinner was nice, if not a little odd. It felt like a first date more than a friendly birthday dinner. But Dolph didn't mind it. He was having a good time anyway, even if he still wondered what was different about Mike tonight. Today maybe. He pushed it stubbornly from his mind and laughed at a stupid story Mike told while finishing off Dolph's beans. 

Always save room for dessert. Didn't Mike tell him that once before?

“I hope you have room for more because I got these little lava cakes from the store and I'm definitely digging into one.” Mike leaned back in his chair, groaning as he rubbed his stomach. 

“At this rate I'm going to need to buy bigger pants.” Dolph laughed lightly, taking the plates to the sink and hesitating in picking up two small platters. 

“Is that a no on the cake, then?” He caught the scandalized look Mike gave him.

“As if! I'll start my diet tomorrow. Tonight, I eat like a king.” The ice cream was set on the counter by Mike to soften while Dolph worked on the cakes. He wished, if only for a minute, that Monroe was there with them. He loved having her around, and it would help him feel less like he was going to end the night in Mike's bed. Because that was the vibe of the evening at the moment. 

Not that he wouldn't want to, of course. He just knew it wasn't going to happen and thinking about it would only leave him staring up at the ceiling while laying on the couch. A weight on his chest he wouldn't be able to shake for a while. 

They ate in silence, which normally wasn't a big deal. But it was clear something was on Mike's mind, his gaze intense whenever Dolph met it. It left him antsy. Wondering what talk they were going to have this time. If Mike was going to tell him their current arrangement wasn't working out and that Dolph needed to leave. 

“Dolph?” He nearly choked on his last bite, clearing his throat while Mike tried to keep from laughing. 

“Mmmm?” Fingers tapped on the table before Mike was leaning on his elbows and watching Dolph closely. 

“This is going to sound kind of ridiculous but please just think about it.” What the hell did that mean? Now his thoughts were all over the place. Mike cleared his throat, rising from his seat and fixing his sweater. Offering a hand out that Dolph stared at blankly.

“Dance with me?” It was such an out-of-nowhere request that Dolph wasn't sure if he heard correctly.

“ _Dance_ with you?” Mike nodded, wiggling his fingers invitingly. “You dance? How come I didn't know that?” 

“There's a lot about me you don't know. Now come dance with me. Please?” Why was he even hesitating? Aside from the fact Dolph himself wasn't much of a dancer, which maybe he should mention because what seemed as a perfectly innocent gesture could end up with Mike nursing a broken ankle or something. 

“I don't really dance, you know. Like, aside from when I'm alone at home listening to Britney, I don't really do that. Well, unless headbanging counts?” Mike laughed, the one that came from deep within and had him leaning back. Eyes disappearing for a moment as they crinkled. 

The one that made you want to laugh with him.

“Just... humor me. I promise you'll be fine. I'm a _great_ teacher, F-Y-I.” He took Mike's hand and followed after, feeling beyond awkward. Beyond uncomfortable. He wasn't the dance floor type. And considering the fact they were now exes it just felt weird. All of it. But where Mike led he was sure to follow. So, pushing down the jitters and the knot in his throat, he grabbed onto his confidence and bravado. Stepping to the middle of the open space with a joke on the tip of his tongue.

But Mike always found a way to beat him to the punch.

“Relax. You've slow danced before, right? It's not difficult.” Mike's voice was soft and low, soothing him and reminding him that he wasn't expected to do a perfect Waltz in Mike's kitchen. 

“I don't think I've done anything like this since middle school.” Eyebrows shot up.

“ _Middle school?_ What happened to prom? Or homecoming?” He wondered if it was a purposeful tactic, talking and joking around to distract him from the dancing, or if Mike was just being chatty tonight. Maybe a little of both.

“Well, I went to an all-boys catholic school. So not much on the dances- though I did get invited to a friend's prom at a public school in my junior year. But I was about as comfortable with this then as I am now. Besides, we were busy acting like idiots on the football field with some beer someone smuggled in.” This close together, he could feel Mike's soft laugh. 

The music now made some sense, Mike turning them deftly in the small space even with the way Dolph had no earthly idea what was going on. And he was maybe a little paralyzed. A little breathless. Caught up in this, dare he say, magical moment?

Someone shoot him. He was turning _soft._

“See? Isn't this nice?” The song they were dancing to ended, Mike pulling back and smiling. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess so.” Humming, Mike wandered over to the sink, light on his feet still, and started filling the one side with water. Leaving Dolph standing there. Wondering what just happened and wanting to rewind the passing seconds. Go back to kinda-not-really-dancing and stay in that moment for years. Because it really was nice, even if he had no idea where that came from or why it happened.

Some of life's best moments made zero sense when they were happening. It was best to just experience them. At least, that's what his mom always told him. And she had yet to lead him wrong.

All things considered, it was definitely one of the better birthdays he's had in a long time. Leaning on the counter in Mike's kitchen, sweet chocolate on his tongue and watching someone he loved doing mundane things after a bomb ass meal. A day full of spontaneity and deserved laziness spent with great company.

Couldn't really ask for anything better than that, in his opinion.

With August came days spent sweating profusely while waving cars around accidents or talking to someone who had their television stolen right out of the living room. Excitement in the air as school was closing in on them, Monroe going on about how much she was looking forward to seeing her friends in class again. Evenings spent sitting on the back porch enjoying the brief respite from the crushing heat of the daytime and musing about whatever was on Monroe's mind.

Or simply sitting in silence, content to enjoy the company of the others. 

Many nights Dolph would sit with Monroe on the couch, talking about things she learned the year before and what she was most excited about. Listening as she spoke about her teacher that she missed and how she hoped her next one would be just as amazing. They would laugh together while songs played on the music channel and dinner cooked in the kitchen, wafting into the room and making their tummies rumble.

On those nights he found himself wistfully wishing Mike was there with them. Of course, if he was, then Dolph wouldn't really need to be there. And besides, he actually liked having these moments with the little girl. Getting to know her better. See how much she's grown and changed even in the time he's known her. Grow their bond. 

But still. He missed when it would be the three of them together, Mike watching them with that fond smile. Asking Monroe all kinds of questions and pretending to pout when she teased him. His heart ached with love for the duo, for the man and how he cared for his daughter. Work kept him away a lot more these days, though, so a lot of the time it was just the two of them.

Monroe turned to him as the show went to commercial, dinner long since put away and the night slowly wrapping up. Bedtime was at nine-thirty, which was only three minutes away, so he picked up the remote and flipped to the news. That would be the background to his evening as he settled down for bed. Drifting in and out of sleep for a little while before he eventually turned off the television and went to sleep.

“Dolphins?” He hummed, meeting her curious eyes.

“Did you ever have a girlfriend?” The question was not at all what he was expecting. 

“Why do you ask?” She curled her feet under her, shrugging.

“Well, daddy had mommy before and Uncle John has his girlfriend. I was just wondering.” He wondered if Mike ever talked about something like this before. Maybe not.

“Oh. Well, no. I've always liked boys. Except this one time a really long while ago. When I was maybe ten, I kinda had a girlfriend. But in the end I realized I liked her more as a best friend. After that I had boyfriends.” She studied him for a moment and he could see she was thinking through this carefully. Processing what he said.

“Did you ever want to marry someone?” Now it was his turn to study her. Wondering why she was asking at all.

“Um, not really. I was just a young man. And I never really met someone special enough to want to marry.” She nodded, leaning on him and sighing. Tapping a beat on his hand and staring into space. Right. Probably should get her off to bed.

When he was finished reading with her, Monroe giggling at his voices and exaggerated reading, she grabbed his arm before he could get up. 

“Something wrong?” She shook her head against her pillow. Watching him in that way kids sometimes do. Like they can see through your facades and the walls you put up to who you are inside. At least, that's how they always made him feel.

“I love you. And I'm really happy you're home again. We missed you a lot.” He was left speechless by her words. The fact that, after everything, she not only wasn't angry about what happened- but she was happy. She loved him despite his mistakes. 

“Thank you, Roe. I love you too.” She beamed at him, sitting up some. 

“If you and daddy get married, I get to be the flower girl, right?” He almost choked on a breath, startled by the question.

“I don't get to be the flower girl in Uncle John's wedding – when he has one – because his girlfriend has a niece who will do it. I asked him and that's what he said. But that won't happen this time, right? Because I'm daddy's daughter.” What was the answer here? Should he say 'yes' because it was only a hypothetical scenario – _'If you and daddy...'_ \- or would that be wrong of him?

“Um. Well... I guess if that happens, you would definitely get the job. But-” He stumbled to a stop when she held out her hand. A serious look on her face.

“You have to shake on it. That means you can't break the promise.” Already anticipating Mike sitting him down at some point and asking about this wedding everyone but him apparently knows about, he took her hand and shook. Then she curled under the covers and closed her eyes.

As he expected, the next afternoon Mike joined him on the back porch. Sitting next to where Dolph was reading a new book on the swing. At first he didn't say anything, merely leaning back and looking out over the yard. At the traffic in the distance. A couple of neighbor kids flying one of those drones around. And then he huffed a laughed, turning to meet Dolph's gaze.

“So, I hear we're getting married. Or, at least, that Monroe is planning it for us.” His grin tilted some and in this lighting it was devilishly handsome. Striking him silent for a moment.

“The thing is...I don't remember proposing. Or being proposed to, I guess.” He didn't sound angry. Didn't sound like he thought Dolph did something wrong. But he still couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

“Um, yeah. She was asking me some stuff last night...” Mike hummed, eyes squinting as his fingers curled under his chin. Amusement glittering in his gaze.

“Knowing her, she's promised my hand in marriage because she thinks I'm too dumb to do it myself.” Dolph wanted to backtrack. Fix this before it could become an issue. Mike was watching him closely, though, and after a moment he shook his head.

“You didn't do anything wrong. I know how she is- and how John is. She's curious and believes in asking questions. Plus, they both love to sell me off to people. I'm used to having someone trying to plan my life for me.” Dolph snorted.

“So, I'm not the first to fall into their little trap?” Mike leaned back, not diverting his attention. Lips tilted upwards on one side. His arm fell along the back of the swing, brushing against Dolph's left arm.

“I like to think you're different. That I got you all on my own. Of course, I know better. It was still all Monroe. She's somehow more of a charmer than me.” A gentle breeze fluttered the pages of his book, bringing with it the scents of summer slowly transitioning into the coming autumn. Mike closed his eyes and just breathed it in.

“I have to admit. She's pretty good. That girl could convince a drowning man to buy a bottle of water.” As he always did whenever someone talked about Monroe, Mike beamed. Always endlessly proud of her. Endlessly fond of her and eager to let her take the spotlight. 

“Still, I think you might be underestimating your own charm a little bit. At least when it comes to us. I wouldn't have met her had you not swept me off my feet when we first met.” Mike shrugged, letting it go easily and instead going back to soaking in the afternoon. Fingers still lightly brushing against Dolph's skin and leaving him on high alert even as he tried to get back into his reading.

Once school started in late August, Dolph took to staying at his own apartment more. He still didn't do much in terms of decorating or making it feel like a home, but he did clean up his room (a horrible mess from when he was nursing heartbreak) and buy some food to eat and cook whenever he was there. Slowly setting up distance between him and Mike since it was clear things weren't going to go anywhere with them. At least, not at the moment. And his presence wasn't needed as much as it was during the summer.

Further confirming things weren't changing between them was Mike not asking for him to come over unless he was needed. They were still friendly, of course, texting when they had a free moment at work and discussing different things while Dolph laid out on the couch watching late-night television. But there was a healthy amount of space between them now and while Dolph missed being with the little family, he didn't mind being on his own again.

He wondered idly while sipping on a chilled beer and flipping through the television channels what Mike told Monroe, if anything. Did she ask where he was now, or was she more focused and busy with school to notice Dolph was only there once or twice a week? There never seemed to be any difference when he saw her, Monroe chatting all about her new classroom and her friends and how much she loved her teacher while he helped her make some cupcakes for a school celebration the next day.

Whenever he and Mike were working at the same time and happened to be called to the same scene, they would gravitate to each other. For some reason Mike always seemed so interested in the police aspect of any accidents they were investigating. Asking dozens of questions and nodding along as Dolph explained things as much as he could. They would grab lunch afterwards, on occasion, Dolph ignoring the way Dean raised a brow when picking him up at a bistro and Mike was waving at him before hopping in his own car.

Though he felt good with the situation now, that they were developing a good, solid friendship with each other, he still couldn't stop his heart rate from picking up whenever he was the center of Mike's warm gaze. Eyes twinkling in humor at something Dolph said. Couldn't help the way his eyes traced along the man's body when they were working together and Mike was distracted by his work. His feelings were popping up at probably the worst times and it was ruining his good progress. His moving on and healing that he was trying to do. 

Because it was clear they weren't getting back together, right? Like, that was the safe assumption. 

In the middle of September, however, things changed yet again. He was at his apartment since Mike was home with Monroe, reading through one of his favorite novels. It was a thrilling murder mystery that was keeping him pretty entertained. Engrossed in the story even when he put it aside to go shower or head to work. Dean would roll his eyes whenever Dolph started talking through what was happening, trying to use his detective skills to figure out who killed the mother of three.

His money was on the greedy and jealous mother-in-law, but there was also the neighbor...

Anyway, it was a great story. So much so that he glanced up to find he'd been reading for three hours and it was time to get to work on dinner. And since he was in such a comfortable sleepy mood, he decided on a simple pasta dish for dinner. Not something he ate all that often, preferring to keep in decent shape for work, but just what the night called for. So, he turned up the music and got to work preparing his meal.

Dolph stirred the pasta boiling pleasantly in the pot, checking over the recipe once more before he went to work on the sauce. It wasn't often he made a homemade tomato sauce, just never really having the time or energy, but he felt inspired tonight. A knock at the door made him jump, cursing softly when the hot water jumped up and landed on his hand. Shaking it, he hurried over to the door to see who in the world was coming over unannounced around dinnertime on a Thursday.

“Coming! Coming.” He pulled the door open and stumbled over the words on the tip of his tongue. Staring at the visitor smiling at him a touch nervously like if he blinked they might disappear. 

“Um, hey. Is it okay if I come in for a minute? I had something I wanted to talk with you about, but it didn't seem like something to just share over the phone.” Scratching the back of his head, Mike glanced to the side and laughed airily. 

“Probably could have texted before just showing up like this, but I came straight here from dropping Monroe off with John for some project where she has to interview him. I don't really get it.” There weren't too many circumstances where he would tell Mike he couldn't come in. Maybe if he had some flesh eating disease and didn't want to get Mike sick. Or if it was a horrible mess inside. So, he stepped back and invited him in. 

It was still jarring for him. Having Mike in his place instead of the other way around. Watching the way his eyes scanned the room and smiling when Mike sniffed the air and looked towards the kitchen. He quickly excused himself to go check on the food and get to work on the sauce and chicken.

“You wanna know something? I really miss my house smelling as good as this every day.” Mike leaned against the counter by the oven where Dolph was flicking dials and dropping ingredients into pots. Pulling the chicken out of the oven and sliding it into the skillet along with the diced tomatoes and bell peppers. Crushed garlic and herbs popping in the olive oil and filling the apartment with the thick aroma. Mike inhaled deeply and moaned. Glancing mournfully at the food cooking before shooting Dolph a grin. Making his heart skip and miss beats.

Clearing his mind, he focused on keeping a conversation going.

“How many times have you burned something this week?” Mike turned away with a small pout to look through the refrigerator. So, at least three times then. 

“I don't understand why I can't get it. Anything I don't burn is so bland I wouldn't expect anyone to eat it.” The concoction of tomatoes, basil, garlic, Parmesan, a splash of milk, and chicken simmered pleasantly on the stove. Making him feel a tad guilty even though it was silly of him. It wasn't like he asked to be good at cooking meals, or rubbed Mike's face in it (too hard, anyway). 

“Your abilities weren't meant for the kitchen, Mizanin. Just face facts.” He snorted and pulled out a bottle of beer. Examining it before popping the top. Dolph raising both brows. After taking a sip, Mike caught him gaping and wrinkled his face up quizzically. 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Dolph shook his head quickly, turning back to the food and stirring things. Just to keep himself busy. 

“Oh, nothing. Just...didn't know you drank.” Leaning against the counter once more, Mike nudged his shoulder with the bottle and grinned.

“You're looking at _the_ beer pong champion at my college. I know how to party.” Another sip and he shrugged. “I just don't really drink now. I'm sure you can guess why.”

“Makes sense.” After blending the ingredients into a smooth thick sauce, he plucked a spoon out of the drawer and dipped it in for a taste. Blowing on it and letting the flavors bathe his tongue as he judged whether it was good enough or if it needed something. Maybe a little more salt. Tasting it again and nodding to himself before offering some to Mike. Watching him closely, as he always did when letting Mike try something he made, and grinning when he hummed in approval. Licking his lips.

“I want to marry that sauce. Damn, it's so good.” Laughing quietly, Dolph flicked the heat off and dumped the noodles in a colander before setting them in a serving bowl. Hesitating a moment before pulling out two plates. Mike still had to talk to him about something, so it seemed safe to assume he would be staying at least through the meal. 

“You hungry, man?” Mike, still mid-sip, quickly swallowed and started to shake his head. 

“Oh, no. I don't want to intrude or anything. I just came to talk and then I'll get out of your hair.” Was there ever a time he wanted Mike out of his hair- literally and figuratively? He rolled his eyes and served himself some food.

“You know I'm never bothered by you. And I have plenty of food to share. Seriously, you know I make a lot. If you're hungry, I can make you some.” After debating it a moment, fingers tapping along the neck of the bottle, he nodded sheepishly. 

“If you don't mind...” Food set on the table he rarely used, Dolph brought out a beer for himself and quickly mixed his pasta. Mouth watering right before he took a bite. Mike, on the other hand, mixed his slowly. Seemingly lost in thought before clearing his throat. 

“So, about what you wanted to talk about...” The man nodded, setting his fork aside.

“Right. I wanted to talk to you about us.” That threw him for a loop. Pasta falling off his fork when he finally glanced away. 'Us'? Was there even an 'us'? He wasn't a nervous type, but this had him biting the inside of his cheek as he waited.

“Okay.” A moment passed as they ate, Mike nodding and giving his food a thumbs up.

“I really want to, but this is too good. I'm torn between hating you and marrying you right now.” He chuckled, mixing around his food some more as heat washed over him. Flushing head to toe over the silly compliment.

“My mom always said being able to cook would land me a husband. And you know how moms are.” Mike brushed his hands off, clearing his throat and sitting back in his chair.

“You mean always right? Because a thousand percent. But, yeah. I've been thinking lately. I mean, I don't really know your reasons or what you're thinking but.” He paused, taking a deep breath and relaxing his shoulders. 

“I miss you. Like, a lot.” Oh. Dolph tapped his plate with his fork, unsure what to say. What to take from that.

“Well, I guess I can come over more. Or we could-” Mike shook his head, running a hand through his hair with this pained expression. 

“No. I mean that I miss you like...like how we were before. I miss _us._ And I've been trying my best to not miss it, because of our friendship and how much I love having you there, but damn it I want that back. I'm going crazy when you're there. Crazy when you're not. I care about you a lot and I hate that I can't make it go away.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head again. Only this time it was in an exasperated, self-loathing way.

“I know I shouldn't. I mean, after everything that happened, the smart thing to do would be to just...not. Right? But, Dolph. I _can't._ I think about you all the time and I find myself missing you even when you're right there with me.” Dolph was utterly speechless. None of this- He didn't expect Mike to come to his door and say anything like this. And he wasn't sure what to do with any of this. 

“I don't really know what I hoped for, coming here and saying all this. I guess I just- I needed to get it off my chest. Because I'm going to rip my hair out if I don't tell you how I'm feeling. Because, if there's even a chance you could feel the same, it will continue to haunt me. But, if you tell me now that you think we're better off as friends. If you don't want to be with me, then I can live with that. I can move on.” Now silence. A cue for Dolph to say something. The problem was that he was frozen in place. Thoughts racing around and unable to stick. His jaw wired shut. 

Had he heard right? Was this all some weirdly vivid dream and he would wake up tomorrow heartbroken all over again, his feelings lodged painfully in his chest? But it couldn't be, because this felt too real. He'd even burned himself while making his food.

After a moment Mike nodded, glancing away. “I figured. I knew it was a long shot, you know? But I had to find out for sure.”

“Mike-” 

“Really, it's fine. I get it. I don't hold it against you, Dolph. It's okay.” But it wasn't. Come on, Dolph! Say it! Tell him how you feel. That you want that too!

“I've missed you too!” Well, that could have gone better. Mike sighed, head tilted slightly to the left and gaze steady.

“Dolph. You don't have to say anything. I'm fine.” 

“No. Just... Let me say it. I miss you too. In _that_ way.” He nearly frowned at the flash of surprise in Mike's eyes, the way his brows rose, but he needed to focus on his words. Before he lost them again. 

“I'm still insanely into you. And I've tried to keep it to myself because I figured the best thing for us was to work on being friends. I figured romance and all that was the last thing you wanted with everything going on.” Mike chuckled.

“If you thought that, you don't know me well. I love that shit.” Dolph shrugged. He knew that too, but I was hard to believe after things went sideways that he would be thinking about anything like that when there was so much going on in his life.

But that was probably why his parents harped on communicating. On telling people how he was feeling and what he was thinking. It saved a lot of time. And kept you from just assuming you knew what was up. Because he knew Mike would have told him this if he'd asked.

“If you felt this way all along, why didn't you tell me? Why did you move back in here and stay away from us?” Taking a swallow of his beer, he sighed. 

“Because... I think I needed the space. We've been crazy close since the beginning, and I know that was mostly on me, but I felt maybe taking a step back would be better for me. Plus, I never really thought you would want a relationship with me. It seemed natural to untangle our lives. I'm not needed around as much, for Monroe, and it hurt a little less to be here rather than around you all the time.” Despite himself, he laughed. Because this was all stupid, wasn't it? Two grown men dancing around their feelings and making things much harder than they really needed to be. 

He was an idiot, but then he knew that. When it came to love and relationships, he wasn't the smartest guy. He had trouble expressing himself a lot of the time, and was more likely to retreat than open himself up to pain and vulnerability. But this was what his mom was talking about when he was telling her about Mike. About how he messed it all up.

He needed to suck it up and either open himself to the pain, or end it all now. No vague ambiguity. Straightforward. Honest. 

“What's so funny?” Mike didn't sound offended, but he did look incredulous. Guarded too.

“Nothing. Everything? This whole time you've wanted me like I've wanted you and I gave off the totally wrong signals by leaving. I thought I was making things better.” He laughed harder, Mike rolling his eyes even as he was smiling.

“You have a funny way of doing things. I'll give you that.” A beat of silence. “So, where does this leave us? Because I would really like to have you back at the house again.” 

“You just want someone to come cook for you again.” Mike smiled, this one with a wicked flirty edge to it.

“Maybe.” He was so caught up in the joy radiating from him, he didn't catch his next words before they could fall from his lips.

“You're lucky I love you.” And of course it was right when Mike took a drink. Now he was trying to keep from bursting out laughing as Mike choked and coughed, eyes watery and wide with disbelief.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Well, that was one way to tell him. He offered a sheepish smile that Mike gaped at. Disbelief all over his face.

“Um, yeah? I guess I could have picked a better time to tell you that. So, sorry? I guess?” Mike continued to stare at him.

“Mike.” Nothing. He was growing concerned now. Had he messed up? See, this is why he didn't do relationsh-

His thoughts cut off when lips crashed into his, a thumb tracing along his jaw and fingers digging into the back of his neck. Oh. Okay. Good.

They separated, foreheads pressed together and Mike laughing softly. Lips just barely brushing against his and sending thrills through him.

“You sure know how to pick a moment, don't you?” Another long kiss, tiptoeing into something a little less sweet. Fire licking across his skin and his hair standing on end. When fingers gripped his hair he pulled back and licked his lips. Mouth dried up and words melting away along with what remained of his brain. Probably leaking out of his ears currently. 

Mike backed away, looking him over with a dark look that did funny things to his insides.

“Not yet. I want to do this right. But-” He rushed forward, leaning over Dolph and tilting the chair back slightly. So close, but not close enough.

“Soon?” There was a desperation even he could hear, a breathlessness that was very telling, but this was Mike. He loved him. Trusted him with himself. 

Mike nodded slowly, grinning.

“ _Very._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for all intents and purposes, this is the end of this story. Wow...
> 
> Such a journey for me. This story was originally a quick 30k when I first came up with it, and it blew up into this...beast.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed the story! It was certainly fun writing it! Xx


End file.
